All I Want for Christmas
by yellowfairy07001
Summary: Yes I've Updated! Full summary in side.
1. The Problem

Summary: It's three days before Christmas and Yugi's in search for the perfect gift. Ryou is in danger of being kicked out of his apartment, Joey has a plan, and, what's this, Kaiba in a Santa suit? All while the three yami's experience their first Christmas. Beware of the fruitcake and the holiday lights; this is a Yu-gi-oh Christmas.

Author's Note: First of all this is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I will take helpful criticism but please reframe from flaming me. Also this is not yellowfariy writing this story. This is my sister's screen name, however I have her permission to use her account to write this story.

Secondly this is my original story, if there is a similar story out there I am sorry, I have not read your work and therefore did not know you had similar ideas.

Ok now that that's out of the way, a little note about the characters, there will be no bashing of any kind. Any thing that happens will be strictly for the plot of the story and is not meant personally against the characters themselves.

I will try to keep the characters personalities as close to the original Japanese version as I can. Please bare in mind though all I have to go on is the American Dub and manga volumes one through six.

I will be using the American names for the most part simply because I do not know how to spell all of the Japanese names. I will however uses Japanese names for Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, for the sake of their darker halves who, as far as I know did not receive names other then "Spirit of the Ring" and "Malik's dark side". Yami's and hikari's have separate bodies.

Yugi hikari

Yami yami (real brain buster)

Ryou hikari

Bakura yami

Malik hikari

Marik yami

"Talking"

/ Speaking through mind link /

_action and sounds _

'Thoughts' 

One more quick note Ryou and Bakura will have British dialog, because again I've only heard the dubbed version, that and I like typing the word "bloody". Joey's dialog will sound normal only because I don't want to deal with spell check. By the way is there anyone who can tell me how to get that accent for Tea's name? I'd write Anzu, but I'd like to stay with English names for the most part.

Warnings: None except for some bad language.

Couplings: I'm not a big romance writer, but there will be hinting of Joey and Mai. Also I'll have the Tristan /Serenity/ Duke triangle.

This takes place after Battle City but before the Doom Saga (A.K.A. Waking the Dragons).

I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I never claimed I owned anything, so don't sue! All products mentioned and the cast of Yu-gi-oh! Belong to their respected owners and creators.

**All I Want For Christmas Chapter 1: The Problem **

** It was three days till Christmas and all through the city of Domino people were preparing for the anxiously awaited holiday, all except for one boy by the name of Yugi Mutou. Said boy was currently in his room, amethyst eyes gazing out his window. A worried expression played on his face, his fingers drummed on the desk he was sitting at.**

** On the desk lay the remains of a smashed piggy bank, and a solitary piece of paper. It read, "I owe you fifty bucks." He shook his head sadly. 'How could this have happened?' The teenager thought gloomily.**

** Now you might be wondering what had happened to cause our young spiky haired friend to become so depressed so close to Christmas. Well, it turns out that while he was shopping for presents for his friends, he managed to forget one, Yami.**

**'Its not like I did it on purpose.' Thought Yugi, 'It's just that I didn't know what to get him, so I'd figure I would hold off.'**

** Yami's hikarie had to admit he didn't really know much about the spirit of the puzzle. Other then duels and for words of encouragement Yami generally kept to himself, and now that the spirit found a way to gain solid form for short periods of time, it seemed like they spent even less time together.**

**Now Yugi was in big trouble, with the approaching holiday and no cash, things were looking pretty bleak.**

** "What I'm I going to do?" cried the boy, "This is going to be his first Christmas and I wanted to give him something special." He looked around his room hoping for an idea. 'I can't just give him a pack of Duel Monsters cards', Yugi sighed glancing out his window again.**

** A small smile touched his lips as he watched a few snowflakes fall from the overcast sky. He thought back to the first snow of the year and couldn't help but suppress a laugh, even though no one was there to hear anyway.**

** Yami's reaction to snow had been quite amusing. The spirit had insisted that it was an omen of evil; that the forces of darkness were rising to destroy the world. It had taken himself, his grandpa, and two cups of hot chocolate to settle Yami down enough to explain to him that it was normal for frozen water to fall from the sky at this time of the year.**

**Yugi leaned back in his chair. "What I'm I going to do?" he asked again a little more calmly.**

**Downtown Domino**

** Yami was annoyed. He mentally cursed the cold as it blew a few flaks of snow in his face. It had picked up since this morning although it was nothing that could be considered a blizzard.**

**No, he wasn't annoyed particularly at what he considered bazaar weather, although it didn't help his mood.**

**Why was Yami, former Pharaoh of Egypt, spirit of the three thousand year old puzzle, and King of Games annoyed?**

**It started when he woke up that morning only to be greeted by a strange tree in the living room.**

** Mr. Mutou, Yugi's grandpa came into the room just then. "Isn't she a beauty?" he questioned motioning toward the tree. Yami mealy raised an eyebrow. Mr. Mutou too excited to notice the spirit's confusion then said; "I'll be in the storage space getting things ready so we can trim it later."**

** "But aren't the shears in the shed out back?" Yami questioned, still completely out of the loop. At the word trim, Yami remembered a holiday they had a while ago in which they carved a face into a pumpkin, so he assumed that they were going to do something similar here.**

** Had Yami paid more attention to the outside world, he might have had an idea what was going on between the TV specials, and commercialism. However whenever Yami wasn't dueling and or saving the world from the forces of darkness, (Which oddly enough usually involves dueling) he would brood. Brood about what you might ask? Brood about his lost memories, the new evil force planning to destroy and/or enslave mankind, why hot dogs come in packs of eight and the buns come in packs of ten, the usual.**

** Mr. Mutou merely chuckled at the spirits ignorance. "Why don't you run to the store and get some eggnog and I'll explain things when you get back." He said while fishing in his pocket for some money.**

** Having nothing better to do Yami accepted, before leaving he went over to Yugi's room wanting to know if his hikari wanted to come with him. He thought he heard "What I'm I going to do?" from his lighter half before knocking on the door.**

** There was a small "_EEP!"_ and a small thud as what Yami could only assume was Yugi coming in contact with the floor. Yami winced and called out through the mind link. / Are you all right/ he asked.**

**/Yami/ came Yugi's shocked reply. /Yeah I'm ok I was just leaning back on my chair again. Sorry./**

** /How many times have I told you not to do that, your going to get yourself hurt./ the spirit replied calmly. /Are you sure you're all right? You seem troubled./**

**/No, I'm fine/ came Yugi's rushed answer.**

** /Alright./ Yami decided to leave it at that and let Yugi tell him what was bothering him on his own. /Grandpa has asked me to go out in search of egg and something called nog. Do you wish to accompany me/ Yami asked now starting to feel silly looking at Yugi's door.**

**/Ahh.. No its ok./ Yugi stumbled over the words.**

**/Alright./ Yami said, a little disappointed at his lights response. /I will return shortly./**

** Remember how Yami is a brooder? Well he brooded over this conversation all the way to the covenant store, all through the check out line, and all through the walk home. Of course by now he was convinced that something was seriously wrong with Yugi. "I'm going to find out what is bothering him even if it kills me." He paused in his determined stride to consider if this was in fact possible since he was technically already dead.**

Well, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but I want an actual plot in this story, so bare with me. Please review, I won't update until I get at least five reviews, so give me some feedback; I want to try to get this story up before Christmas.

Here is a preview for the next chapter: Yami runs into anunwanted companion on his way home.


	2. Encounter

Author's notes: Thank you to all my reviewers. I know I said I'd post the next chapter after I got five reviews but I just couldn't wait.

Bloom Flower: I'm glad you like it!

SportZScooby: Thanks for your input. About Yami, he'll loosen up in later chapters, but that might take some time. As for why he seems so depressed, he's concerned for Yugi. Yami's basically taking Yugi's strange behavior as a sign for the worst and therefore keeping him from noticing anything else around him. As far as Christmas is concerned he doesn't even know there's an actual holiday going on yet. In about chapter three he'll get a very brief explanation.

Evil Furby Queen: Don't worry both Malik and Marik will be in this fan fiction, and they'll bring lots of craziness with them. They won't appear until later though. --; But don't worry I plan to update fast. I got inspiration from the hot dog bun comment while my sister was watching _Father of the Bride_.

Warnings: Some bad language.

Disclaimer: Sue don't Yu-gi-oh own don't I,

(I don't own Yu-gi-oh, don't sue.)

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Encounter **

** Yami continued his walk through Domino, head bent down in an attempt to keep the wind from blowing more snow into his face.**

** It was official, Yami was freezing. His face stung with every unforgiving lash of wind. His ears felt like they would fall off at any moment and his fingerers and toes had gone numb a while ago. To top it all off he still couldn't figure out what was bothering Yugi.**

** In hopes that the wind would be intimidated, Yami growled under his breath in a futile attempt to stop another gust of wind from stinging his face. **

** "This day couldn't get any worse." The Egyptian spirit declared to himself, and sure enough just after uttering those words it did. **

** "_Uff!_" Yami was taken aback as he bumped into something solid that shouldn't have been there, also causing him to land in a snow bank. He was over come with a shacking fit as the snow that had pilled up seeped into his black jeans. 'Great.' He thought, 'Now I'm cold and wet!'**

**His thoughts were interrupted however by an outburst of laughter from the now apparent someone he bumped into. **

"**Pharaoh, hasn't anyone told you that you could get sick from sitting in a snow bank? Wouldn't want that now would we? Oh well, guess that's what you get for not watching where you're going!" declared the person Yami knocked into. **

** Upon recognizing the voice Yami resisted the urge to tackle the other person to the ground and make him eat a handful of the white substance now making his teeth chatter. **

** Instead the spirit picked himself up and brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster, and spoke in a calm but icy tone, "Bakura." **

** Yes, the spirit of the ring was what bumped into Yami. The normally stealthy thief had a way of sneaking up on others with ease under usual circumstances. Now with the snowfall along with Bakura's pale complexion and white hair it seemed like this was all too easy for the former tomb robber. However, if he had in fact bumped into Yami on purpose or if it was just a twist of fate that had lead to the spirit of the puzzle's backside to be wet and damp we may never know. Regardless, the thief seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Judging from the smirk on Bakura's face, Yami was lead to believe it was the former reason.**

** "What I do is of no concern to you tomb robber." Yami stated matter-of- factly now examining his fingernails. "Besides since when did you have concern for my well being?" he asked about Bakura's earlier comment about sitting in snow. A smirk now played on Yami's face as he watched Bakura's reaction to his own question.**

** Brown eyes sharpened as Bakura fought the annoyed look that started to spread across his face. "You wish Pharaoh!" he spat. **

**"Then what are you doing out here in this Re forsaken weather?" Yami questioned.**

"**None of your business." Bakura huffed and started to walk away. **

** "It is when you're only out here to pick pockets." Yami stated before extending his hand to Bakura, "I'll take my wallet back now."**

** "Can't get nothing past you can I?" the thief grinned a lopsided smile before handing over the mentioned object. "Ah well, I suppose there are easier and stupider victims out there then the almighty 'King of Games'." At this he bowed in mock honor, falling in step with Yami who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.**

"**Is there a reason your following me?" he asked.**

**"No, you're just heading toward the busy part of town." Bakura stated matter-of-factly.**

**"What would Ryou say if he knew you were stealing again?" Yami asked**

** The ring spirit stiffened slightly at the mention of his own hikari then growled out, "He'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him! I'm doing it for him after all." **

** Yami raised an eyebrow and was about to continue his interrogation of the white haired spirit but stopped as they reached the game shop and saw yet another strange event unfold. **

**"What is that mortal doing?" Bakura asked out loud more to himself then to the fellow spirit standing next to him. **

Well another chapter done, you guys know the drill, Read and Review please!

Next chapter: The yamis get a choppy explanation of the Christmas holiday from Tristan, and experience the joys of putting up lights.


	3. What's Christmas?

Authors Notes: Hey I'm updating another chapter. Last I checked I had a total of five reviews for both chapters, people like my writing!

Reviews: Thanks again to all you people!

dragontiger1: Hey I updated before the 15! I have no idea why it's like that on ffnet, on my computer it's all in bold, your guess is as good as mine. Maybe on day you'll put a fic up, it took me awhile to get up enough courage too. If you have a good enough idea, it'd be a shame not to share it.

cute-Baka: I did kind of leave of at a cliffhanger, sorry. --; Read this chapter and find out.

Warnings: Slight language.

Disclaimer: Lets look at this logically folks, why would I of all people own a popular manga and anime?

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 3: What's Christmas?**

**The two Egyptian spirits watched in confusion as a tall brunette was struggling with a cord of lights.**

**The cord itself was extremely tangled and the brunette appeared to be very frustrated in his attempt to untangle it.**

**"And just what do you think your doing mortal?" the white haired spirit asked. **

"**He has a name you know." Yami sighed exasperatedly. **

** Tristan Taylor, who only now noticed the pair of spirits stopped his grumbling. "Hey." He said in greeting a little weary of Bakura. "I'm putting up Christmas lights for Mr. Mutou." With that he started to untangle the cord again.**

"**Criss…Mass….?" Yami repeated.**

** "Come to think of it, Ryou might have mentioned something like that to me. Is that why he started putting up all those stupid decorations in the apartment?" Bakura wondered. **

**"Yep." Tristan replied, finally getting a particularly big knot loose. "The best holiday of the year."**

** "Another mortal holiday!" Bakura sighed. "Well it can't be any dumber then the one when Joey came to our apartment asking for candy dressed as a pirate."**

** "Why hasn't anyone told me of this?" Yami wondered, going over to help Tristan with the lights as the teen began to sting them around the shop. 'First Yugi's strange behavior, now a new holiday, could there be a connection?'**

** "Thanks Dude." Tristan said as he began to climb a ladder placed near the door of the shop. "To answer your question, maybe Mr. Mutou was holding of a little. Remember the Thanksgiving fiasco?" **

** If any lesson was learned that Thanksgiving it was never sit two yamis, Joey, Tristan, and Duke so close to mashed potatoes. **

"**Pharaoh started it." Bakura said flatly.**

"**You flung a fist full of potatoes at my head!" Yami declared. **

"**Which ended up missing and hitting Joey in the face." Tristan added, "Then Joey accidentally spilled cranberry sauce on Tea when he stood up."**

"**Then you thought it would be funny to pour gravy down Duke's pants." Yami continued. Tristan only smiled sheepishly while climbing down the ladder.**

**"Then Devlin smashed your head in the turnips Taylor!" Bakura finished, and then added thoughtfully, his hand cupping his chin, "Then all hell broke loss."**

"**Well anyway, what is Christmas?" Yami asked getting interested. **

** Tristan took a breath, "It's a holiday when you get a week off from school, and people exchange gifts with friends and family. Which is my problem." **

"**What do you mean?" Yami asked.**

** "Well in my family, at the beginning of December we each throw our names in a hat and who ever picks some one else's name is the person you get a gift for. I got my mom." At this Tristan sighed.**

"**What's the problem? Don't know what to get her?" Bakura asked.**

** "No, I just don't have a lot of cash on me currently. I went searching for work, but no one's hiring right now." Tristan said downcast, then brightened, "But that's why I'm here now. I figured Mr. Mutou would give me something for my trouble. Maybe it'd be enough to buy my mom that new blender she's been wanting."**

**"You're only here helping to get money out of Grandpa!" Yami asked in disbelief. **

"**Hey I'm working for it!" Tristan said defensively. **

**"Why does it seem that every body's having money problems, first the Landlord now this." Bakura said to him self.**

** However Yami's keen ears caught what the thief had said, remembering Bakura's nickname for Ryou 'landlord'. "Is that why you were picking pockets?" he asked with a smirk, "Ryou's making you pay rent now? About time." **

** Bakura cursed in Arabic then replied, "No! The real landlord wants the month's rent, but Ryou doesn't have the money because his father hasn't mailed it yet! So keep your nose out of it, if you want it to stay attached to your face!" The spirit fumed. **

**Tristan gulped, "I'm sure it's on its way." **

** The game shop door swung open, revealing Mr. Mutou. "Oh my you're done already?" he asked motioning toward the game shop. **

"**I had some help." Tristan said pointing to Yami.**

"**Your back! Did you get the eggnog?" Mr. Mutou asked the spirit.**

** Yami went over to the bag he abandoned earlier to help Tristan. "Well," he started, "They had plenty of eggs but when I asked the casher if they had any nog, she only looked at me funny." **

** Tristan suppressed a laugh, while Mr. Mutou sighed in exasperation. Bakura looked confused, pondering over the word 'nog'. **

"**It's a drink Yami." Mr. Mutou explained. **

** "_Ha Ha!_ The almighty Pharaoh doesn't know the difference between what a chicken lays and a drink!" Bakura howled with laughter.**

**"Tomb Robber!" Yami bellowed "I doubt you knew what it was either, so shut your mouth!"**

** Sensing a fight between the two spirits, and since shadow magic was a) not good for business and b) usually ends up with his soul being stolen or getting knocked out only to be found hours later unconscious on the floor, Mr. Mutou quickly intervened. "Now, now, let's see what the lights look like. Tristan would you mind?"**

** "Sure." The brunet replied while Yami and Bakura settled down, however they did still manage to shoot a few nasty looks at one another as Tristan plugged in the lights.**

** The four were treated to the most stunning and spectacular display of illumination since the creation of the light bulb, for about three seconds, then the lights flickered and they all went out. **

"**That was amazing!" Bakura remarked sarcastically. **

**"Was that supposed to happen?" Yami asked not seeing the point in the whole ritual. **

**"Oh dear." Mr. Mutou said, "One of the bulbs must have gone out. Back to work." And with that he went back inside.**

** The three remaining people stood in silence until, "Come on man!" Tristan yelled, "I got to take down the lights and check all the bulbs! No fair!" **

**The two yami's could only stare as the brunet clambered back up the ladder to take down the lights. **

So ends another chapter, read and review please.

Next Chapter: Yugi finally decides to do something about his holiday problem, and we get a glimpse at what Joey and Tea are doing for Christmas.


	4. Ideas

Author's note: Something about updating, I plan to do most of it over the weekends; I will be working on the story whenever I have free time though. As of now I started writing chapter 8 and hopefully will have chapters 5 and 6 typed up by tomorrow.

Reviews:

Evil Furby Queen: Thanks for reviewing again. It's great to know I'm doing the characters justice. Let's see if I can keep up this pace through the school week that will be the real challenge. (Stupid pre-calculus homework!) But I'll try to update a chapter a day.

Silently Broken: Glad your enjoying the fic. No, This is my first story, (all other stories on the profile belong to my sister. This is her account she's just letting me use it.) Actually the whole Thanksgiving thing was just an excuse for everyone else to hold off on telling the yamis about another holiday since the last one was such a disaster. But I have toyed around with the idea of creating another story from that conversation.

This chapter is probably not as funny as the last, however I will leave it for the reviewers to decide.

Warnings: Slight language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just one kid writing a story for fun, so don't

Sue me.

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 4: Ideas**

**Having long given up on drumming his fingers on the desk, Yugi decided on taking up pacing the floor instead.**

** He paced, back and forth, his mind never leaving his current problem. Even when it looked like he'd put a hole in the floor from the mass amount of pacing, he still didn't stop.**

** Then all of a sudden, (Like most good ideas.) it hit him like a bolt of lighting, except not as painful as getting hit by lighting. In fact, it's very unlikely that the teenager ever was struck by lightening so its probably unrealistic to compare getting a good idea and getting struck by lightning in the current situation, although that would explain why Yugi's hair defies gravity.**

** Any way the point was Yugi had an idea, if he was having so much trouble on deciding what to give Yami, let alone figure out how to get the money to pay for it, why not call someone for some advice.**

**Gardner Residence**

**Tea Gardner had just finished setting the timer for the batch of chocolate chip cookies she had just prepared.**

** The kitchen was bright and cheery as the smell of the backing cookies wafted through the air. Tea jumped, slightly startled when the phone rang.**

**"Hello, Gardner residence Merry Christmas." Tea said good-naturedly.**

**"Tea I need some." Came the voice on the other line.**

**"Yugi? What's wrong?"**

**"It's of the most importance and urgency, you just have to help me Tea."**

** Tea grew concerned, was some dark force once again threatening the safety of her friends? Yugi sounded completely nerve racked.**

**"I need advice on what to give Yami for a Christmas gift, and I don't have any money!" Yugi continued.**

** Tea's face faulted, 'That's it!' she thought, 'He got me all worried over a present?' however she was relieved to know Yugi was safe, so relieved she didn't hear the ding of the kitchen timer.**

** "Well Yugi I don't know. If anyone knows Yami best it's you, and I'd be more then happy to loan you some money, but I'm taped out because of my own Holiday shopping."**

** "I was afraid you would say that." Yugi said slightly crestfallen, he was sure Tea could have helped him. Yugi began to formulate a new plan, and was in such deep concentration that it was quite expected that Tea startled him when she spoke again.**

**"Hey! I got an idea, I'll get Joey and Tristan and all four of us can brainstorm."**

** Yugi's hopes brightened slightly at this, "That's a great idea! Maybe we can all come up with something! Oh but don't go to Tristan's house, he's already here."**

**"Oh?" Tea inquired.**

** "Yeah, he's helping Grandpa put up the Christmas lights." '_Hmm…_' Yugi thought, 'I should warn him it's been a while since any one has changed the bulbs on those things.'**

** "All right so I'll met you at your place in half an hour, by Yugi!" As Tea hung up the phone thesmoke detectorwent off, it was then that the thick cloud of smoke bellowing from the oven caught her attention, "Oh no! My cookies!"**

**Game Shop**

**"All right maybe this isn't as hopeless as I thought. Now, how to keep Yami from knowing what we're up to?"**

**Yugi's train of thought was interrupted however when a great wail of despair reached his ears.**

**"Come on man! I have to take down the lights and check all the bulbs! No fair!"**

**"I guess Tristan found out on his own about the lights." Said Yugi sheepishly.**

**Wheeler Residence**

** Had you been at the Wheeler apartment a very strange sight would be rewarded to all those present. 'Jingle Bell Rock' played in the back round while Joey Wheeler did his best to tidy up the house for the holidays, adorned in apron, and kerchief, and armed with a broom and feather duster he clobbered any cobweb, and swept up any stain. (Don't ask me how he could sweep up stains I just tell it like it is.)**

**"Got to hustle," The blond youth said to himself, "got to get this mess cleaned before tomorrow."**

** What was so important you ask? Well it just so happened that Joey's sister Serenity was spending Christmas with her father and brother this year. 'I can't believe this,' Joey thought as a smile spread to his face. 'Dad actually tells me to clean the apartment so there'll be room for a Christmas tree! Not only that he hasn't had a sip of boozes since he heard Serenity wanted to spend the holiday with us.'**

** Even though Joey knew it would not stay this way forever, and his father would go right back to his old ways come New Year, it was nice to know that it'd be like having a real family for Christmas. Joey was just about to take out the trash when the doorbell rang.**

** "Maybe Serenity came early!" Joey glanced at the still slightly messy apartment. "Oh well, she'll have to excuse the mess." He dropped the trash bag and made a beeline for the door.**

**Needless to say Tea was shocked when Joey threw open the door and gave her a bear hug. "Sis!" He cried.**

**"Joey!" Tea gasped, "It's me!"**

**"Opps Sorry!" Joey said realizing his mistake and pulled back. "What's up?"**

** "_Umm…_" Tea now had a good look at what Joey was wearing. She then found it hard to suppress the sudden fit of giggles that were overtaking her.**

**"What's the matter with…" Joey began but then realized what was so funny. "All right, did you come here to discuss my wardrobe, or what?"**

**"Sorry, but Yugi needs our help, can you come with me to his place?" Tea asked.**

**"What's wrong?" Joey asked suddenly looking serous despite the usually carefree attitude he gave off.**

**"Nothing _too_ serious." Tea answered "Just that Yugi needs help with a gift for Yami and he's currently broke."**

**"That is a problem, didn't he try getting a job?" Joey asked, while something else stirred in his mind.**

** "I don't think that would help Joey." Tea replied, "Nobody's really hiring right now. December is a very hard month to find work."**

**Joey put his hand to his chin and thought, 'There's something I know that can help my bud, but what?'**

** Tea shifted as she watched what appeared to be her friend fall asleep against his doorframe. She was fighting the urge to tip him over when Joey opened his eyed and exclaimed, "I got it!"**

** The blond then proceeded to run to the trash bag he was about to throw out. From the hall Tea watched in curiosity, then in mild disgust as Joey dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor and started rummaging through it.**

**"Joey what are you doing?" Tea demanded.**

**"Found it!" Joey called out, holding up a crumpled piece of paper. "Lets go Tea." He continued to drag the brunet outside.**

**"Joey wait!" Tea cried "Don't you think you should change first?"**

**Joey paused in his mad dash and took a look at his attire "Woops! You got a point.**

Chapter four is done! Is it just me or does this one seem longer then the others?

Hope you enjoyed it, read and review.

Preview: Next chapter Joey nearly spills the beans, Bakura comes up with a new winter sport called 'pelt the mortal with snow', and we see what Malik is up as he pays a visit to Ryou.


	5. Snowballs and Fruit Cakes

Author's note: When I first started this fic I didn't realize how long it would take. I thought I'd be writing a _short_ story. I should have known, whenever I write, nothing is short. --; I'm still going to try and finish before Christmas though. Lets see if I can pull this off.

Reviews:

Dragontiger1: Don't worry I have plenty more ideas for this fic. As for Yami's gift I haven't a clue as to what could possibly suit him. I got time for that though. Glad you liked the whole Tea bit. Personally I feel that making fun of friendship rants have been so over done by many other authors, I'd figure I'd do something different. Besides in the mangas, Anzu A.K.A. Tea doesn't really rant. (I blame poor dubbing!)

Evil Furby Queen: What can I say, I'm a work-a-holic. I'll try not to kill myself though. You do have a point, better that I make the chapters the best I can then to try and upload them all at once.

Warnings: Slight language.

I introduce two more characters with this chapter Ryou and Malik (both hikaris). There is also a mention of Marik (yami). Just thought I'd give you a little insight on Malik personality as far as this fic is concerned. I've already mentioned I only have access to the American dub, so as far as I know after battle city Malik patched things up with Yugi and the others. He will get along with the group for the most part, and generally oppose his yami's ideas of fun, unless no one's life is in danger in the process. I'll give him a bit of a mischievous side as the story goes on, and he'll have a temper, although in this chapter he doesn't really show either. If any one has any problems with this, please let me know on how I can make his personality true to the original anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. (Not the most original disclaimer in the world, but it will do.)

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 5: Snowballs and Fruitcakes**

**_Squeak, squeak, click, Splat!_ "Umph! Grr…" **

**_Squeak, squeak, click, Splat! "Ahh! _I am going too…"**

**_Squeak, squeak…. _and so continued the strange noises coming from outside the Mutou Game Shop.**

** Ever since Yami went inside to further question Mr. Mutou about this new holiday, Bakura had begun to play a new game he invented which he liked to call, 'Hit the mortal with the frozen white stuff.' **

** Now every time Tristan finished placing in a new bulb for the Christmas lights, he would receive a handful of snow to the back of his head. **

**_ Squeak, squeak,………………………..click, Splat! "Gahhh!_ Cold, Cold, Cold!" Tristan exclaimed as some of the snow slide down his back. 'Come on man, calm down, don't give him a reason to get mad at you.' The teenager told himself. 'You don't want your soul sucked into your favorite duel monster card again do you?' **

**_ Squeak, squeak, _Tristan grimaced before turning the bulb, 'It's for mom.' He reminded him self. _Click, Splat! _"Do you have to do that?" The brunette yelled finally losing his cool.**

"**Of course I don't have to," the thief replied. "It's just too much fun."**

_**Squeak, squeak, click, Splat! ………… Blink.**_

**Bakura looked stunned as the wet snow made contact with the side of his face.**

**"It works both ways Bakura." Yami stated with a smirk, leaning casually against the game shop door.**

** Bakura was about to respond in what only could have been a cleaver-come back, when he was cut off, by a small avalanche landing on him.**

** Joey, who had just barreled down the street dragging a frantic Tea, had successfully covered the tomb robber in the powdery snow in his rush.**

** Tristan found it hard to suppress a smile from reaching his face as he continued putting in new light bulbs. He found it especially hard when Bakura began to jump up and down on the sidewalk. "Bloody Hell! Cold! Cold! Cold! Wheeler prepare to die!" **

"**Gonna have to wait, I'm in kind of a hurry." Joey replied seriously **

"**Oh really?" Bakura asked and gave a look that clearly stated 'I don't care! I have snow running down my pants now you idiot!' He began to brush himself off as best he could, as Tristan began to hum 'Frosty the Snowman', still finding it hard to keep a straight face.**

"**What's wrong?" Yami asked**

**"Well, Yug's in kind of a tight spot." Joey blurted out, then realized whom he was taking to. "Whoops."**

"**Yugi's in trouble! What has happened!" The spirit had now gone into 'over protective yami mode' **

** "Way to go Joey!" Tea hissed in her friend's ear while elbowing the blond in the ribs. "It's nothing serious!" Tea said trying to cover up what had just happened. "You know silly teenager things." With that Tea dragged Joey inside before he let something else slip.**

**"That was strange." Tristan commented starting to string up the lights for a second time.**

**"Everyone in this era is strange mortal," Bakura said "and thanks to that fool Wheeler I'm freezing my…" **

** "Sorry to interrupt you from whatever vulgar comment you're about to make, but you are allowed inside the game shop." Yami cut in. "provided you don't steal anything." **

**"_Hump,_ I'll pass, I need to get home anyway." And with that the white haired thief began his trek home.**

**Downtown Domino**

**While Bakura was just being his journey back to his house, Malik Ishtar was already at the front door of Ryou's apartment.**

**Under his arm was a wrapped parcel that appeared to be some kind of backed good.**

** The blond Egyptian raised a hand and rapt on the door, and waited, and waited. 'Come on Ryou or Bakura, someone open the door it's freezing out here.' Malik thought, starting to shift from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm. **

**"Come on, I know your in there the lights are on!" Malik yelled pounding on the door losing his temper. "Ryou!" **

** "Ryou doesn't live here." Came a voice from the other side of the door that sounded extremely like Ryou's doing a poor imitation of an old lady.**

** "What? Give me a break! Of course Ryou lives here and so does the tomb robber! Quit playing games I'm freezing out here!" Malik yelled.**

**"Wait," Came the voice, sounding a bit more like Ryou, "you're not Mr. Greenbridge?"**

**Malik blinked in confusion, then asked exasperatedly, "Do I sound like Mr. Greenbridge? It's Malik!" **

**"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ryou said and with one quick movement he opened the door grabbed the Egyptian and pulled him inside. **

"**Whoa! Ryou, What are…."**

"**_Shhh."_ The white haired boy interrupted stealing a glance down the hall before shutting the door and locking it.**

"**Ryou, what's going on?" Malik whispered over to were the other teen now had his ear pressed to the door. The lavender eyed Egyptian involuntarily shivered as to what would make his friend act so strange.**

** Then when he couldn't stop shivering he realized that it was probably due to the fact that it was actually colder in the apartment then it was outside.**

** His suspicions were confirmed when he realized that Ryou was dressed in his coat and gloves, and noticed how their breaths still turned to mist whenever they exhaled.**

** "It's Mr. Greenbridge," Ryou said quietly, "he's the apartments landlord. He turned off the heat in an attempt to get me out of the apartment." **

**"That's not right!" Shouted Malik, "Come on, we're going down and having a talk with Mr. Greenbridge." **

**"No, you don't understand! He's in the right!" Ryou said positioning himself between his friend and the door.**

"**What do you mean Ryou?" **

** The white haired boy sighed, "I haven't been paying rent. Normally my dad would send it to me, but this month's hasn't arrived. It has been almost three weeks late and I haven't been able to get in touch with my father. Mr. Greenbridge is threatening to cut the electricity next. Then I'll have no way to contact my dad."**

"**Why didn't you tell someone?" Malik asked. **

"**I didn't want to be a burden, remember where I go Bakura goes." **

'**He does raise a good point.' Malik thought, most of their friends were afraid of Bakura without someone around to make sure that there weren't any sudden trips to the Shadow Realm. And those who weren't, like the Pharaoh just didn't have the room. **

"**What about staying with me and my family?" Suggested Malik, "I'm not scared of the tomb robber."**

"**That is true." Ryou agreed with a thoughtful expression, "But what about _your_ darker half Malik?" **

** Malik blinked at the mention of his own yami. While Bakura was sadistic at times Marik could be just plain psychotic, a good reason to keep their time together limited.**

"**Could you imagine the damage those two could do?" Ryou continued.**

"**Yes, you're probably right."**

** The last time Marik and Bakura were together, their two hikaries, along with Yugi had found the game shop in total disarray. **

** The three lighter halves had found Joey and Tea in the Mutou's living room, both tied in chairs covered in silly-string. Joey's chair was tipped over and lay on it's side, apparently the blond got hungry and wanted to get to the plate of chips that had been left on the coffee table. The biggest surprise however, was when Ryou went to put away their coats in the closet, only to find Yami hog tied, and hanging upside down. The former ruler of Egypt was not happy to say the least, to be found in such a fashion; the spirit's pride was seriously bruised after Bakura and Marik's 'little' joke.**

**From then on it was agreed upon to carefully watch the two darker halves actions whenever they were together. **

** Malik laughed inwardly, he had thought the prank very funny, and very innocent considering who was behind it. However he kept his opinion to himself, knowing the incident upset Ryou.**

"**So can I help you with something Malik?" Ryou asked.**

** "Well actually." The Egyptian teen began, a faint blush reaching his checks. "I know Christmas isn't a holiday that I personally celebrate, but it seemed like it might be interesting to learn about."**

"**Go on." Ryou encouraged.**

**"Well I tried to bake a fruitcake, but I think something went wrong." Malik indicated towards the parcel in his arms.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It doesn't really taste good." Malik said, making a face.**

**Ryou chuckled at this, "I hate to tell you this mate but fruitcake never tastes good."**

**"Oh. Well then why in Re's name would anyone bake this thing to begin with?" Malik asked setting the cake down on the table.**

**The British teen just shrugged, "Tradition I guess."**

There you have it folks, chapter 5. Read and Review!

I know for sure I won't be able to update tomorrow, I just have too much going on. Sorry if this disappoints any one, I'll try to post chapter six Thursday.

Next chapter: Tristan gets on Yami's nerves, while Ryou tries to get in touch with his father; will he be able to get the money in time? Joey's plan is about to unfold.


	6. Solution?

Author's note: I'm beging to relieze just how much my spell check hates Japanese words. ; Oh well, hope you like this next chapter.

Sorry for the late update, well late for me anyway. I know I said I'd post this chapter Thursday, but I've been feeling under the weather. But to make up for that here is a nice long chapter. (I hate being sick!)

Only one reviewer for the last chapter, I am saddened by this. Oh well there is always next chapter.

Reviewers:

Evil Furby Queen: Just want to say thank you for being my most constant reviewer. Glad you liked Bakura and Marik's little bit in chapter 5. Yes, I feel really guilty about putting Ryou through this. ;; However there is a light at the end of every tunnel, and I'm not one for bad endings.

Warnings: slight language. Just thought I'd let you know, sometimes Ryou will refer to Bakura as yami, you know darker side. Not to be confused with the spirit of the puzzle. So Yami the person is capitalized, while Ryou saying "yami" will be him referring to Bakura.

Japanese words

Baka idiot

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I didn't own Yu-gi-oh, but since you people seem so nice I'll check again…. Nope, still don't own it, so don't Sue.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 6: Solution? 

"Dude stop pacing, your driving me nuts!" Tristan exclaimed finishing the lights. 'For the second time.' He thought.

"**Sorry." Yami replied, crossing his arms while frowning.**

"**Seriously anymore pacing and your going to ware a hole in the sidewalk."**

**"It's just that something is wrong with Yugi and no one will tell me what!" Yami shouted at no one in particular.**

**"Relax, I'm sure its nothing. If it was the others would have filled us in, simple as that." The brunette explained plugging in the cord.**

**Yami only growled under his breath and began to pace again. "Don't you want to find out what's going on?" the spirit inquired.**

"**I might be slightly curious, but I'm not going to _obsess_ over it." **

"**I am not obsessing!" **

"**Whoa easy!" Tristan said putting his hands up in defense. Sometimes he just forgot who he was talking to. Before the spirit gained a body of his own Tristan couldn't even tell the deference between Yugi and Yami. Even now he sometimes felt he was talking to the boy he knew since grade school and not the spirit of the three thousand year puzzle. "I'm just saying that worrying about it is only going to make you more upset." 'Man he needs to lighten up.'**

"**I just can't understand why Yugi can't tell me what the matter is!" **

"**Oh that's it." Tristan said draping an arm around the Pharaoh's shoulder once again forgetting that this was not his child hood schoolmate. **

"**What is?" Yami asked looking slightly vexed.**

"**Dude, you're jealous." **

**Yami's frown deepened slightly, "Not true." He stated coldly.**

"**Well then, your doing a very good job of acting like someone who is."**

**Yami knew the teen was probably right, which only increased his growing anger. He understood that Yugi had friends, and that they shared a close bound. Even the spirit considered this odd group _his_ friends as well. But Yami still could not understand why his lighter half could not tell him what was troubling him. 'Why doesn't he trust _me _as well?'**

**Tristan watched the spirit, finding it very strange that the King of Games was having such difficulty to keep his emotions under wraps. In the dueling ring he could remain calm and collective, but yet one small, probably insignificant secret could drive Yami up a wall.**

**The brunet climbed back up the ladder scowling upon finding a section of the lights had came loose. He glanced back down at his tri-colored haired friend. 'Oh well, at least it's nice to see him actually showing some emotion.' "_Whoa!_"**

**"Hey Tristan! Get your butt in here!" Joey yelled from the doorway, only to whiteness the ladder clattering to the sidewalk and a pair of feet dangling from the game shop roof.**

**"Tristan?" Joey asked stepping outside finding his friend grabbing on to the 'M' of the game shop's sign in a desperate attempt from landing painfully on his backside. "Hey this is no time to be fooling around!" The blond declared not realizing that it was his fault the brunet had ended up in the situation in the first place, "It's an emergency!"**

**"So I've heard." Yami said dryly knowing full well that Joey wasn't about to say anymore on the subject with him there. "Are you all right?" He called up to Tristan setting the ladder back up. **

**"Oh yeah, fine." He answered with clear sarcasm, climbing down. "Fine enough to Deck your Halls Wheeler!" he yelled.**

**"Tristan that's a really lame pun." Joey replied waving a finger at the brunet before getting hit in the face with a snowball.**

"**That's real cold man." The blond stated simply.**

Ryou's House 

Malik was in the process of trying to stay warm while Ryou made another futile attempt to get in touch with his father.

**"Hello, can I please speak with Dr. Bakura." There was a pause as the brown-eyed teen waited for a response, anxiously biting his lower lip. "Oh I see." He said crestfallen.**

"**What's the matter?" The Egyptian asked.**

"**The secretary at the University my father works at says he's been in an excavation in Greece for the past four months." **

**"Well that explains why you couldn't get in touch with him at your house." Malik stated. **

"**What's that!" Ryou said to the secretary. "You know how I can get in touch with him! That's wonderful!"**

**Malik gave Ryou a thumbs-up while the white haired boy continued his conversation with the secretary. "I'll just get a pen and paper for the phone number…" **

**Ryou was barley able to finish his sentence before the line went dead. At the same time the lights in the apartment flickered and died.**

"**What happened?" Malik asked.**

"**No!" yelled Ryou, "I was so close to getting in contact with my dad!"**

"**Did the power line go out?"**

"**No, it's probably Mr. Greenbridge." Ryou answered sullenly.**

"**First he turns off the heat, now this?" Malik asked in disbelief. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this suppose to be the season of giving?"**

**Ryou only sighed in reply. The British teen didn't know how long the two stood in silence within the cold dark apartment before Malik let out a yelp of surprise.**

"**What's wrong?" Ryou asked.**

"**What's your problem!" Malik asked harshly "You just sneak up behind me and grab my shoulder!"**

"**Malik," Ryou stared uneasily. "I haven't moved away from the phone."**

**"So then your hands not on my shoulder?" Malik asked in an uncharacteristically meek voice.**

**When a _very_ evil cackle reached both boy's ears, the two teens both screamed loud enough to wake the entire apartment.**

**"Get it off me!" Cried Malik, running to the door. "Quick Ryou open the door!"**

"**I'm trying!" Called back a panicked Ryou.**

**_Click, _a switch was flipped and the beam of a flashlight illuminated a more sadistic version of Ryou. **

**Both teens stood shocked by the door. "Oh, it's only Bakura." Malik said chuckling to hid his embarrassment. **

"**Hello yami." Ryou said, his cheek's a bright crimson. **

**Bakura's cackle turned into uncontrollable laughter. "It wasn't that funny Bakura." Ryou stated.**

"**Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Malik asked.**

**The tomb robber straitened, whipping tears from his eyes. "I couldn't pass up the chance the scare the crap out of you, could I?" **

**With that he dumped what appeared to be an assortment of wallets, wristwatches and jewelry on the kitchen table. "Hey hikari, how much would this modern day time-piece be worth?"**

"**Oh Bakura, you promised you wouldn't steal anything!" Ryou exclaimed.**

"How else are we going to pay that mortal enough to put the heat back?" Bakura argued. "Which brings up the question, why are you two standing here in the dark?"

**Ryou lowered his eyes to the floor. "Mr. Greenbridge shut of the electricity." **

"**I'll kill him." The tomb robber answered bluntly heading toward the door. **

"**No yami, please!" Ryou begged. "No killing!"**

**"You won't let me steal, you won't let me kill the bloody mortal who is making our lives a living hell," Bakura exclaimed ticking each point off on his fingers. "Can I at least sick my Man-Eater Bug on him?"**

**Ryou sighed in exasperation. 'Merry Christmas Ryou.' He thought to him self. **

Game Shop 

"Ok guys spill, what is this 'Big Emergency'?" Tristan asked once he entered the living room of the Mutou residence. "Frankly, I think you should tell Yami, he's going nuts out there."

"**You don't think he suspects?" Yugi asked in a rush to Joey and Tea.**

**"He knows something is going on, and he looks pissed enough to send the next person who gets him upset to the Shadow Realm." **

"**Please," Tea replied. "Yami does have self control." **

**"Well it's not like we have much choose." Joey pointed out "I mean it is _his _Christmas gift right? It's supposed to be a surprise."**

**"Hold it! You mean to tell me you're going through all this work over a _Christmas present_!" Tristan asked.**

**Just then Mr. Mutou came in "Oh Tristan, I just saw the lights and they look fantastic. Here I thought you could use a reward." **

**"You didn't have to go through so much trouble." Tristan said, 'Yes!' the brunet thought. 'Maybe this will be enough to get that blender!'**

"**Here I just baked these."**

"**Wha…" Tristan asked slightly confused looking at the brown parcel now in his hands.**

**"They're gingerbread cookies." Mr. Mutou explained while leaving the room. "Enjoy them."**

**"Ginger…bread…" Tristan repeated, eyebrow twitching. The three other teenagers looked on in confusion**

"**I did all that work for cookies!" Tristan exploded.**

**Yugi jumped at his friend's sudden outburst, while Tea and Joey stared in bewilderment. "Now how am I supposed to buy my mom that blender?" **

**"Wait, you went through all that _work_ for a Christmas present?" Tea asked slightly bemused.**

**"Yeah, you jerk!" Joey put in. " And after you just practically said we were being stupid for doing the exact same thing!"**

"**You all right Tristan?" Yugi asked at his dazed friend.**

"**I don't even like ginger bread." The brunet said half-heartedly.**

"**Oh let him be." Tea said. "You said you had an idea to help Yugi?"**

"**Oh yeah!" Joey's eyes light up upon being reminded of his own idea. "In fact it might help you too Tristan, but it will take all of us."**

Ryou's Apartment 

"So I guess you're wondering exactly why it's colder in here then outside." Bakura said to Malik.

**"No, Ryou explained everything about your landlord." The Egyptian said bluntly. **

"**What!" Bakura yelled into the dark apartment.**

**Malik listened as he heard a yelp from Ryou's general direction. "What happened to all that 'Now we don't want to burden the others.' And all that other _polite_ crap you kept spewing." The peeved spirit yelled. "Then you turn around and blab to the first person you see!"**

**"Well it's kind of hard to have guests over and not have them notice." Came Ryou's timid reply.**

**"You didn't have to invite him in." Bakura answered jerking the flashlight he held in his hand at Malik.**

**"I was afraid if he stood there to long Mr. Greenbridge would get suspicious. Besides, it would be rude to let Malik freeze to death outside."**

**Malik snorted at this, but it went unnoticed as the pair continued their argument.**

"**To Anubis with your manners!" Bakura thundered. **

"**You mean to tell me _you_ didn't tell anyone?" Ryou asked.**

"**No." Bakura answered almost immediately.**

"**Bakura…"**

"**Alright, the Pharaoh, and maybe that mortal Taylor overheard me, but that's it."**

**Ryou blinked, Yami of all people! Malik was thinking along the same lines, he found it extremely ironic that the tomb robber could find a confidence in someone who was probably the thief's greatest enemy for most of his existence.**

**"Well I'd better go." Malik said. "My offer still stands." He directed this statement toward Ryou.**

**"Thank you again, but I would fear for the safety of the world if I took you up on it." Ryou answered chuckling slightly.**

**Bakura who didn't understand the two's private joke, steered the tan teen to the window. "Go out this way." He said gruffly, motioning toward the fire escape. "So the baka landlord doesn't see you coming out of the apartment." He explained.**

"**Wait Malik! Your fruit cake." Ryou pointed to the table. **

**"You keep it." Malik said. "It got pretty hard from being in the cold, you could always chuck it at your landlord." And with that he left.**

**'Oh great.' Thought Ryou, looking at the thoughtful expression on Bakura's face due to Malik's comment. 'Thanks Malik, give him ideas.'**

**/No./ the white haired teen said while calmly tossing the fruit cake out the window, while trying his best to glare at his darker half. **

**"You know what your problem is Ryou, you don't trust anyone."**

There you have it, Chapter 6. Again sorry for the late update.

Next Chapter: Joey's plan is finally revealed, while Malik gets into a bit of a tight spot. Duke Devlin also makes an appearance, and he'd do well to watch out for falling objects. Will Yugi be able to get Yami a gift in time, what about Tristan's own Christmas troubles? How will Ryou get in contact with his father now? All questions will be answered in time.

Ok people, to make the author feel better all you have to do is review the story.


	7. The Plan

Authors note: All right, today I get to introduce a new character. Lets see what crazy-ness unfolds when Duke gets written into the story.

Ok just a reminder I am not a basher, anything that happens to the characters is for the sake of humor. It's nothing personal.

Warnings: slight language, and Marik being his crazy old self in this chapter.

Disclaimer: It's hilarious to think that I own Yu-gi-oh! (Rolls on the floor from laughing so hard.) I do not own, so don't sue.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 7: The Plan 

**The fire escape outside Ryou's apartment**

Malik watched as the fruitcake sailed out the window, he also saw who it was headed for. "Watch…" the Egyptian began to shout, but it was too late.

"_Owwww!_"

"out." Malik finished lamely.

Duke Devlin lay in the snow successfully disoriented after being hit on the head by a U.F.B. (Unidentified Falling Backed-Good)

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to blame this on me?" Malik sighed.

Game Shop

"Ok guys." Joey said taking out a torn, crumpled, and somewhat dirty sheet of paper.

"Wow, this is going to solve all our problems." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Shudup you moron! It's what's written on the paper." The blond stated.

"What's it say Joey?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow is a charity event for a local orphanage, you know for Christmas and…"

Tea cut him off, "Key word Joey _charity_. They're going to need volunteers."

"You know," Tristan continued. "People who work for free. Sorry for sounding like a total Scrooge on Christmas, but me and Yugi need money."

"I know that." Joey said defensively. "The flier says that they'd be paying the workers, not a whole lot, but that's where we come in."

"Oh I get it." Tea said. "We all apply for jobs."

"That's right!" Joey said. "I've already got my shopping done and so has Tea. So we'll give you two our share of the pay. You can pay back whenever."

"What!" Tea cried, "Yugi just handed you three million dollars at the Dullest Kingdom tournament for Serenity's operation and never asked for anything in return!"

"Yeah Dude, if anything you should pay him back!" Tristan added. Yugi merely sighed, watching his closest friends argue.

"I was only talking to you Tristan." Joey said bluntly.

"All right then." Tea said sitting back down.

"But will there be enough to help Yugi _and_ me?" Tristan wondered out loud.

"I could always ask Serenity," Joey mentioned. "and I could phone Mai." Joey's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink at the mention of the other blond Duelist's name.

"Yes!" The brunet cried out jumping up. "I like that plan!" Tristan was ecstatic at the thought of spending time with the younger Wheeler.

Joey just gave him a weird look. "We could always ask Duke or Ryou, maybe even Malik."

"I'm curious though," Yugi said picking up the paper, "Why would someone _pay_ people to work for a charity. Just who is holding the event, it doesn't say."

"Must have ripped in the trash." Joey said

"Trash?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story." Tea answered for the blond. "Probably someone rich who couldn't find any help, so they're using money to lure in willing participants."

"Well they lured me hook, line, and sinker." Tristan said. "All right! I'll go

see if I can round up the others."

"We'll met at Domino Park at noon." Yugi said checking the flier before giving it back to Joey. "Then we will all head out to where it's taking place."

"Works for me." Joey replied.

Outside

'That's it.' Yami told him self. 'You are going to march in there and demand to know what is going on.'

Just as he was about to reach for the game shop door, Tristan came bursting outside. "Hey Yami, got to go!"

"Wait! What's happening?"

"Sorry Dude, sworn to secrecy!"

Yami growled, "Traitor!" he yelled after the retreating brunet.

Alleyway

"Duke how many fingers do you see?" Malik asked in concern. The raven-haired teen looked up, dazed eyes wandered around, almost refusing to look at Malik.

"Pretty stars." The emerald-eyed teen murmured.

"There are no stars Duke!" Malik stated, quickly losing his patents.

"Who's Duke?" The teen questioned.

"For the love of Isis!" Wailed Malik "He has amnesia!" 'I'm going to have to bring him home, and I'm going to get in trouble, Duke's father will think I did this to him, and Isizue will be stuck with the doctor's bill.' Malik shuddered at the thought of his sister's wrath.

Ever since that fateful day when Duke and Malik had been paired for a science project, Malik wasn't exactly welcomed at the Devlin household.

'And it's all Marik's fault.' Malik thought bitterly. The two had decided to meet up at Duke's house after school; however one thing they hadn't counted on was Malik's darker half tagging along.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Malik," His sister Isizue told him. "but I need to get to the museum and Odion is out shopping for groceries."

"But I can't control him by myself! He'll mangle someone!"

"You can control Marik just fine. He is your darker half. Just put your foot down. I don't trust him by him self in the house. Your taking him and that is that." She finished firmly.

Needless to say Duke was surprised to see both Malik and Marik. "Dude what's he doing here?" the emerald eyed teen asked nervously.

"My sister made me bring him." Malik answered, "Let's just get this over with. And you," he yelled at Marik. "Don't breaking anything!"

"Why does no one trust me?" Marik asked, faking sadness before his face twisted and he let out a maniac cackle.

"Because your a complete and total nut-case." Duke said under his breath.

"I heard that Dice-boy." Marik said scowling at Duke. "I prefer the term _Psychopath_, it sounds more scientific." He then grinned, enjoying the sight when Duke winced.

"Duke, is your friend over yet?" Came the voice of Duke's mom as she stepped out of the house. "Oh, there are two of you? I thought you were only having one friend over."

"Well mom…" Duke began.

"This is my brother Mrs. Devlin." Malik said, "He decided to tag along."

"I see." Mrs. Devlin said staring at Marik's gravity defying hair for just a little to long. The blond let her know this by growling savagely at her.

His lighter half promptly elbowed Marik. /Be nice/ Malik warned.

/Hey, it's rude to stare/ the psychopath countered.

/Who are you, Ryou? Since when do you care about manners/

/Shut up/

Of course to the Devlins, the conversation looked like the two Egyptians were having a very long glaring contest.

"Well, me and your father are going out to the store, we will be back in a little while." So the three were left to them selves.

Malik quickly steered his yami in front of the TV and waited. When he noticed his other's eyes had glazed over, he deemed it a good time to start their project.

Everything was going fine, the two where getting along, Malik even found out Duke had a hobby of collecting model race cars and fixing them up to run.

Yes, everything was just perfect until Duke decided to leave to get a glass of water.

Malik waited a good fifteen minuets and the raven-haired teen still had not returned.

'What is going on? He didn't leave to let me finish the project myself, did he?'

Getting angry at the thought of getting stuck with all the work the lavender eyed youth went in search for his science partner.

Duke was in fact, in the kitchen. He had been there all the while, strapped to the table, which was now turned sideways against the wall. Many knives from various kitchen drawers punctured the table, but thankfully not the teen. Duke seemed to have passed out, probably due from fear.

And where was Marik you might ask? He was standing in the other end of the kitchen, stripped to his waist. On his body were markings that he had smeared on him self, using ketchup and mustard.

"Marik!" The hikari yelled.

"What!" the yami looked up annoyed as if what he was doing was perfectly normal.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm playing a dice game with Devlin."

"Come again?"

"You heard me, every time I roll the die and get an odd number," he pointed to a lone dice on the floor, "I get to throw that number of knives at Devlin."

Malik smiled nervously. 'Duke is going to be scared for life.' He thought while Marik continued.

"Once I draw blood I win. But Dukes being no fun, he passed out. Wimp." Marik said pouting.

'Just keep him talking Malik,' the hikari told him self. "What about those markings?" The Egyptian began to edge closer to his yami.

"Oh these? There ceremonial, once I win, I'm using Duke as a sacrifice to summon a demon. Fun huh? Here it is! I knew they had another knife."

_Whack!_

Malik tackled his yami just as he pulled out the knife. The two rolled around the floor for a while struggling for control of the knife. At one point they bumped into the table causing it to roll, so now Duke was hanging upside down. The teen woke up finding the two Istars still fighting on the ground.

"Give it back!"

"No! _Oww_! You bit me!"

"Well stop pulling my hair!"

"Not the face, not the face!"

"Come on Malik, get me down!" Duke yelled

"Kind of busy!" The Egyptian shouted back, before grabbing the knife out of his dark's hand and standing up. "Ha! I win."

"No fair! I hate losing!" The yami sulked.

"What did I tell you about not breaking anything?"

"You never said I couldn't break anyone!"

"Oh My God!" cried Mrs. Devlin as she entered the kitchen

"Hello Mrs. Devlin. Back so soon?" Malik asked trying unsuccessfully to hide the knife behind his back.

End Flashback

Ever since that day Malik and Marik were forbidden to take one step within the Devlin home. Duke had explained that the Istars originally were part of a circus act and were professionals at the art of throwing knives. This at least took some of the heat off Malik. Mr. Devlin only wanted to know why they needed to demonstrate using the kitchen table.

Mrs. Devlin wasn't as convinced with her son's imaginative lie however; Isizue was the one who had to deal with the phone call about damaged property and the endangerment of her son's life. Isizue also, had to deal with the bill for a new kitchen table.

She wasn't happy about either, but it was the last time she left Marik alone with a bunch of teenagers.

"This is all your fault!" Malik yelled at the fruitcake, tossing it further down the alley.

"Whoa, I have no idea where I am." Duke stated looking around at his surroundings.

'Wait,' Thought Malik. 'I'll get the Millennium Rod at home, I'll force Duke to remember!' "Come on, I'll take you to my house."

"No way man, I don't know you." Duke replied.

"I'm your friend!" Malik said losing his temper again.

"Then how come I don't know your name?"

"Its Malik, were friends, now let's go!"

"Malik? Doesn't ring a bell."

"You have amnesia."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do… Fine then what's your name?" Malik asked.

"I'm not telling some weirdo of the street." Duke said in a huff. "Wait! I can't remember my name!" he said in a panic.

"Told you, you have amnesia. Your name is Duke by the way."

"Well that's a stupid name, who names their son Duke?"

'Now if only I can get him home before someone finds him in this state.' Malik thought.

"Hey what are you two doing down there?" came a voice.

"I hate fruitcake." Malik stated turning to face the new comer.

Cliffhanger! Guess I'm in the mood to leave you in suspense. That's it for chapter 7; I suppose it wasn't Duke's lucky number. ;; I picked on him a lot this chapter. I'll be surprised if I don't have to dodge rotten fruit from all you Devlin fans out there.

Next Chapter: Yami tries to get Yugi to confess to what the 'Big Emergency' is, while Malik tries to persuade Duke to come home with him. And trouble is just around the bend for Ryou and Bakura as Mr. Greenbridge demands the month's rent.


	8. Deals and Decorations

Author's note: Here's chapter 8, the next couple of chapters (according to my calculations) are going to be shorter and more, (Is _fluffy_ the word I should use here?) anyway I'll try to throw in some humor here and there. Things will pick up in up coming chapters so bear with me.

There will be a reference to Yugi's mom in this chapter, according to the manga Yugi's mom is still alive and lives in the game shop with both Yugi and his grandpa. For story purposes she will be dead. I would have written her in I just feel I don't know enough about her to make an accurate portrayal of her.

Reviewers:

gohan 11: What kind of author would I be if I couldn't throw in at least on cliffy? Thanks for both reviews.

As of now I'm working on chapter 11, just thought I'd let you people know.

Warnings: Slight language.

Disclaimer: I swear on my mortal soul that I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 8: Deals and Decorations 

He refused to go inside, not until he got some answers. Tea and Joey had long since gone home and had given Yami as helpful an explanation as Tristan did.

**If Yami hated one thing, it was being ignored by his hikari. 'Well two can play at this game.' He thought, 'I'll just ignore him as well.' Completely ignorant of how childish he sounded for someone of his years, Yami began to rub his arms vigorously for warmth and cursed in every language he knew. 'Dame you Bakura.' He thought. His legs were still freezing from his earlier encounter with the thief.**

**Yami didn't like it, the weather, this holiday, and the way it was making everyone behave. People in general seemed to be in such a rush to get to no where in particular, it seemed to the spirit, like he was watching a bunch of chickens running around with their heads chopped off. 'And everyone seems so hard up for cash, what kind of holiday are these people celebrating?'**

**Even though Yami didn't now exactly what was bothering Yugi he _could_ feel a wave of anxiety through the mind-link, even now, though it had subsided quite a bit the boy still felt tense about something. **

**The spirit probably would have been enjoying him self more if he understood what was going on. Tristan, Joey and Tea were no help, and Bakura knew even less about it then him self. **

**When Yami had tried to question Mr. Mutou on the topic of Christmas the elderly man was in the middle of a phone call with Professor Hawkins, and had shooed Yami out of the room.**

**Apparently the Professor and his granddaughter Rebecca would be staying with them for the holiday.**

**So Yami knew nothing more about this mortal celebration then that it made people act strange or depressed.**

Inside 

"He still won't come in grandpa?" Yugi asked.

**"No." The old man replied. "He is a stubborn man, I wonder what's troubling him though." **

"**He's going to get sick if he keeps this up." Yugi fumed.**

**Mr. Mutou puzzled over this. "Can a spirit catch a cold?"**

"**Well at any rate he'll turn into a Popsicle." The teen replied**

Outside 

/Yami/ Yugi asked softly, he didn't get a reply. /Yami./ he tried again, with a little more force. Still, he did not receive an answer. /Yami/ Yugi shouted through the mind-link loud enough that his dark side winced.

**"Oh Yugi, I didn't see you there." The spirit said without emotion in his voice.**

**Yugi sighed, despite the fact that Yami was technically three thousand years old; he could still act like a kid if he tried hard enough. Yugi wasn't exactly thrilled the spirit choose this particular time to get in touch with his inner child.**

"**Please come inside, it's freezing out here." The hikari said.**

"**Really? I hadn't noticed." Yami answered. **

"**Look I know your upset with me, but don't take it out on your self." Yugi reasoned.**

**Yami merely turned his back to the boy and began to count the lights on the game shop. "Unless you want to tell me what's going on, I'm not leaving this spot." **

'**Why must he turn everything into a game?' Yugi thought. "I can't do that Yami, you're just going to have to trust me." **

**"Well then there is nothing left to discuss." Yami said and for emphasis sat down in the snow. Outside he kept an expression of stone. Inside he sounded something like this, 'Oh my friggen Re! This is cold!' **

**'Oh brother.' Yugi began to tug at his yami's arm, willing him to move, but the Pharaoh refused to budge.**

**'Fine if this is your game you lost!' Yugi thought sitting down next to his darker half wearing a similar expression to the spirit.**

**Yami glanced down looking at his light, he then notices the boy was not wearing a jacket. "Get inside now!" he growled. "You'll catch your death of cold!" No answer, although Yugi was clearly starting to shiver.**

**Yami sighed and in one graceful movement he scooped up Yugi, slung him over his left shoulder and brought him inside. /You win./ **

Alleyway 

**"Just two of the people I was looking for!" Tristan said bounding up to the two other boys.**

"**Hi Tristan." Said Malik, his voice going up on octave higher then normal.**

"**Hey Mark, do I know him too?" Duke asked**

"**Yes, and my name is Malik!"**

**Tristan gave them both a weird look. "It's me Tristan, why wouldn't you know me?" **

"**Long story," Malik started, before Duke interrupted him.**

"**You have weird hair." The raven-haired teen commented to Tristan.**

"**And you wear a dice for an earring and mascara down one eye." snapped the brunet. Duke continued as though he had not heard anything.**

**"And you wear a lot of jewelry." He pointed to Malik then gasped. "Are you a cross-dresser? Boy I've got weird friends."**

**Now, if anyone knows anything about Malik Ishtar, former leader of the Rare Hunters and keeper of the Millennium Rod, you do not under any circumstances call him a cross-dresser. For two simple reasons, first of all because he is not, and secondly he'll kick the snot out of you.**

**"I'm going to kick the snot out of you!" the Egyptian exclaimed. (See, told you.) Duke couldn't really be blamed entirely for his lack of common sense at the moment, however Malik wasn't about to let this insult go unscathed. **

**Wanting to find out what had happened before either Egyptian, or dice-fanatic got into a scuffle in a dirty alley, Tristan grabbed Malik by his jacket just as the boy lunged at Duke.**

"**Whoa, Thanks Christan." Duke said.**

"**It's Tristan, and what the heck happened to you?"**

"**He got hit in the head with a fruitcake and now he has become one!" Malik said savagely, still trying to get at Duke. **

"**Is that what happened Duke?"**

"**Who's Duke?"**

"**Oh boy." The brunet sighed. "You messed him up good Ishtar."**

"**Don't worry about that Tristan I think I have a plan."**

"**Hey guys, Who's Duke?"**

"**You are!" Malik and Tristan yelled in unison.**

"**Man, you people like to yell a lot." Duke stated.**

**Another argument reached the trio's ears; it came from Ryou's apartment. "They like to yell too." Duke said, succeeding in stating the obvious again.**

"**Oh no! Mr. Greenbridge must have gotten in." Malik said scrambling up the fire escape. **

**Tristan began to follow, "Come on Duke." **

**Duke looked over his shoulder and stared at Tristan with a blank expression on his face. "Who? You taking to me?"**

"**Come on!" Tristan yelled pulling Duke along with him. **

"**Help! I'm being abducted!" Duke yelped.**

"**Shudup!" **

"**Hey wait! I know you, your Timmy!"**

"**Tristan!"**

**When the three reached the apartment they found Ryou trying to hold Bakura back from getting to a bulky looking man who appeared to be in his forties. **

**"You good for nothing Leeches! Thought you could get away without paying rent! Well I'll show you what I do to lazy bums who take advantage of honest hard working people. I want you out of here this instant!"**

"**But where will we go?" Ryou asked timidly.**

**Malik could tell this was bad; the Millennium Ring began to glow. If someone didn't calm Bakura down now they might all be spending Christmas and possibly New Year in the Shadow Realm.**

"**Ryou, you know you're always welcome at my place." The Egyptian said. **

'**I had no idea Ryou was in so much trouble.' Tristan thought. 'Yeah, I heard Bakura say something about the rent but… I was so caught up in getting my mom her gift that I ignored it. Man I suck.'**

"**You know I can't Malik." Ryou said.**

"**He could stay with me." Tristan said. 'What possessed me to say that!'**

**Malik, Ryou, and Bakura stared.**

"**Tristan I can't…"**

"**Save it, it will just be for tonight if it makes you feel better. My sister and her husband are stuck at an airport because of the snow, and my dad's giving a lecture out of town and won't be back till tomorrow. My mom's the only one who is home and she won't mind." 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut!'**

"**But what about…" Ryou trailed off, glancing at Bakura. **

'**It's for Ryou. You can't let a buddy hang. He'd do the same for you.' A voice in the brunet's head told him.**

'**Yeah and Bakura would sooner gut you like a fish.' Declared another**

"**I don't _gulp_ mind." He lied.**

'**Your dead, Bakura's gonna kill you, in either a Shadow Game or out of sheer boredom.' Said the second voice.**

'**Your right.' The first voice agreed.**

**"I'll give you ten minuets to get what you need, then get out or I'll call the police." Mr. Greenbridge said, slamming the door in his wake.**

"**You really mean it Tristan?" Ryou asked.**

"**I said what I said." **

**Duke took this time to speck up. "Whoa! You know twins, that's so cool."**

"**What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Bakura asked **

"**He has amnesia." Malik answered the tomb robber.**

"**How'd that happen?" This time Ryou asked.**

"**He got hit on the head with a fruitcake!" Malik yelled while glaring at Bakura.**

"**Oh dear, wonder how that could have happened. Come on Bakura, we have to pack."**

**/Wonderful hikari, I couldn't have done it better myself/ Bakura exclaimed.**

**/Don't say anything! I feel terrible about it./ Ryou replied.**

**/Face it hikari, you're getting to be as bad as me./**

**Game Shop (Evening)**

The tree now covered in lights stood in the corner of the living room waiting to be decorated.

**Both the Mutous, and the ancient spirit entered the room with a box of decorations. Yugi had coaxed the Pharaoh out of the puzzle, who had immediately vanished into said item once they were both inside the game shop, in order to decorate the tree. Yami had to admit, the room gave off a warm, comforting feeling, and the tree itself gave off a pleasant aroma, it was foreign and interesting to Yami's senses.**

**Soon the tree was covered with glittering tinsel, and shiny glass ornaments. It was all completed, save for the star that would be placed on the top. **

"**It's very old and belonged to my mom." Yugi explained showing it to Yami. **

"**It's very lovely." Yami commented, and indeed it was. The star was made of crystal and when the light hit it just right sent rainbow spectrums across the room.**

"**Do you want to put it on the tree?" Yugi asked. **

"**What? I don't think I should."**

"**Come on Yami, you're the tallest and I can't reach the top by myself."**

**Yami considered this for a moment. "Why don't we both do it together?" With that, Yami lifted the boy up high enough to reach the top of the tree. "Hurry up your heavy."**

"**Maybe your just weak." Yugi teased. "Done!"**

**"It looks wonderful, now all we have to do is plug in the lights." Said Mr. Mutou. **

"**Hey Grandpa, that outlet looks kind of full." Yugi warned. **

"**Nonsense!" The old man countered.**

**There was a crackling sound before all the lights went off. The faint smell of smoke lingered in the air.**

"**I'll get the flashlight." Yami said.**

**/Careful Yami./ Yugi said through the mind link. **

**/Yugi please, I am one with the shadows, and am quite capable of finding my way in the dark./ the spirit said calmly before tripping over the couch with a thud.**

Yugi stifled a laugh.

**/Not a word Yugi./**

Chapter 8 is officially done! OK people read and review. Now would be a good time to state that it's been scientifically proven that the more reviewers an author gets the faster they type.

Next Chapter: We get a look at what some of the characters are up to the eve of Christmas Eve. Serenity makes her first appearance, and Ryou gets in on Joey's plan.


	9. The Night Before

Author's note: It looks like I won't get this finished by Christmas, but I just started my winter break so I should be done by New Year.

Reviewers:

Evil Furby Queen: I'm really flattered by your complement. Thank you for your review.

Warnings: Slight language.

Disclaimer: I'll own Yu-gi-oh when pigs fly, so until that day I have no ownership over said characters.

All I Want for Christmas 

Chapter 9: The Night Before

Taylor Residence 

Mrs. Taylor was more then a little surprised to find two extra boys at the dinner table but didn't mind so much, seeing as how the house would have been pretty lonely with just herself and her son so close to Christmas.

Tristan was still a little apprehensive about letting Bakura into his house, but the tomb robber had been cooperative upon hearing the prospect of a warm place to sleep that night, that and the Taylor's were having steak for dinner.

If he could have his steak rare, Bakura swore on his ring that he would not stab, harm, threaten (you get the point), anyone while staying at the Taylor's.

Ryou was still feeling guilty about Duke, it was his own actions that had lead to the boy's sudden memory loss, and now it was Malik who had to take the teen back to his place to restore Duke's mind. To top it off he was even laying his own finical troubles on the Taylor's.

He had tried calling the University as soon as he arrived at Tristan's home, only to get an answering machine wishing him a _Happy Holidays _and that his message would be received after New Year.

/Stop worrying, we'll figure something out./ Bakura said in an uncharacteristically kind voice he rarely used, even to Ryou.

/I just didn't think I'd spend Christmas out on the streets./ Ryou replied.

/Who's living on the streets? I've lived on the streets, and this my delusional hikari is a rather nice house./

/We can't stay here forever Bakura./ Ryou said sensibly.

/You think that Taylor would kick us out on our bums before we got back on our feet? The fool's too _softhearted_ for that./

Ryou was still unsure of what the future had in store for him and wanted to see if the thief had any _legal_ ideas to get them out of their current predicament, but their conversation ended abruptly when Tristan showed them to their room.

"Here, you guys." The brunet said opening the door to his room.

"Whoa Taylor and I thought Ryou was neat!" Bakura exclaimed. "You are such a patsy!"

"Some people like to live in a clean environment, and I have allergies." Tristan said stiffly, taking a few things from his room that he would need for the night.

Bakura howled with laughter. "Come on Taylor, a little dust isn't going to kill anyone. Take some risks in your life."

"Where will you be sleeping Tristan?" The British teen interrupted.

"I'll be in the living room," Tristan replied. "Don't worry I sleep down their all the time when ever my sister and her family visits." He added at seeing a guilty look pass through his friend's eyes before leaving.

/Patsy./

/He invited _you_ to stay at his house didn't he/ Ryou informed his darker half briskly.

/I'll pretend I didn't hear that./ Bakura said while an old baseball trophy in the room caught his eye. /_Hmm…_ Shiny./

/You're hopeless/ The hikari stated.

While the tomb robber was distracted, Ryou took the opportunity to slip out of the room.

As soon as he shut the door Tristan, who had been in the hall pulled the British teen to the side.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"I think I know a way to help you out." The brunet stated.

"Really?" Chocolate brown eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, but you can't tell Bakura, we both know he doesn't exactly like doing things legally." Tristan continued. "I would have told you and Malik earlier, but Bakura was there and I have a feeling Duke wouldn't understand what I was talking about in his current…_condition._"

Flashback (Alley)

"Thanks for helping with our bags guys." Ryou said still clearly upset from resent events. He nudged his darker half in an attempt to get him to thank the others as well.

Bakura was still furious, and no amount of prodding would make him say anything, however Duke's next comment did.

"No problem Robert."

"His name is Ryou you idiotic mortal!" The thief bellowed.

"Hey guys," Tristan said fidgeting slightly. "Can you three meet me and the others in Domino Park tomorrow?" He indicated to the three other teens present and left the tomb robber to sulk, most likely plotting revenge, further down the alley.

"What's up?" Malik asked.

"I'll give you the details later." Tristan replied.

"It's probably for the best." Malik remarked, "I have to get Duke to my place, hopefully Millennium Items can restore memories lost due to fallen fruit cakes."

(End Flashback)

"Ok, so here's the plan…"

Domino Train Station

Joey hopped around on the balls of his feet, staring at the clock on the wall every few seconds. A huge smile lit up his face, as he saw a train pull in to the station.

He waited as people started to exit the train, eyes giving each person no more then a glance as he searched.

His eyes finally came to rest on a girl of around thirteen with long auburn hair that trailed down her back. The girl was currently struggling with a large duffle bag on the boarding platform.

"Sis!" Joey cried nearly plowing down, and elderly couple and a nun.

"Joey!" The young girl cried with equal excitement as she dropped her bag allowing her elder brother to pick her up and spin her around a few times.

When the blond had set the girl down she was trembling with a fit of giggles. "Joey it's so good to see you!"

"You too Serenity. Man you're growing like a weed!" Joey commented, and indeed the girl had grown a few inches since the adventures of Battle City.

Joey stooped to pick up his sister's bag, "Man, what did you put in here rocks?" the boy teased.

Serenity laughed lightly, "No, but it's funny, it didn't feel that heavy bringing it down from my room." She commented.

"Go figure, anyway how's mom, why didn't she drop you off?"

"Mom wanted to come, but Grandma got sick, and she went to visit her."

"Tough luck, I hope Gram's gets better."

"So where's Dad?" the younger Wheeler asked.

"He's setting up the tree so we can all decorate it." Joey informed his sister taking her hand in his free one and giving it a squeeze.

Serenity's hazel eyes light up with excitement. "Wow, that sounds great big brother! I'm so glade I came."

"Me too sis."

"Oh wait, let me put my book back in my bag." Serenity motioned toward the book being held by her other hand.

"Sure."

A gasp escaped the young girl's lips as she started to replace her book back in its place.

"What's the matter Sis?" Joey asked in concern.

"Joey, I think I might have taken Mom's bag by mistake."

Gardner Residence

"Oh Tea." Mrs. Gardner called to her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom?" Tea answered heading down to the kitchen.

"Care to explain why my kitchen smells of smoke and there was a tray of _charcoal_ cookies in it?"

"I had a little trouble while baking today. Sorry I forgot to clean up." 'I can't believe I forgot to take out the tray.' Tea scolded her self; "I'll take care of it now Mom."

"Don't bother with the tray it's unsalvageable." Mrs. Gardner commented.

"Another casualty due to Tea's backing?" Mr. Gardner asked.

"It's not as bad as the chocolate cake disaster. We only lost one tray." Mrs. Gardner explained.

"Not all of my cooking is horrible, is it?" The girl asked having started to clean up the stove.

"Dear, you could burn water." Mrs. Gardner said bluntly.

"My advice to you honey, marry someone who can handle him self in the kitchen." Mr. Gardner said starting to read a newspaper article.

"Don't worry dear, your good at plenty of other things." Tea's mom added gently.

'Ah well, everyone can't be good at everything.' Tea thought continuing her work. 'Man, maybe I should stick to take-out.'

Alleyway

A solitary figure noticed a parcel on the ground half way covered in the snow. Who ever this person was, stopped and examined the item and strode off with it.

Just when you think it's safe, the fruitcake returns!

Anyway that's it for this chapter. I might update chapter 10 today as well, but incase I don't have a Merry Christmas everybody, and/or a Happy belated Chanukah, and Merry Kwanzaa. (I apologize if I spelled any of these holidays wrong.)

As of now I just finished writing chapter 13.

Next chapter: We continue or look at the cast's Night Before. How will Malik get Duke's memories back? And who was the one who took the fruitcake from the alley? We'll have two guests cast members and also introduce Mai Valentine.


	10. The Night Before II

Authors note: Sorry for the lateness, I was visiting family for the past two days. Hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday.

All right I can officially introduce Marik, Isizue, Mai, and Odion to the fic. Also, there will be a special guest appearance by two other characters from the series. If you don't like them, they won't be in the fic for very long. If you do, however, sorry I just couldn't think of anywhere else in the story they would fit.

Reviews:

Evil Furby Queen: You know your probably going to end up giving me a big head. Hope your Christmas went well!

MartysSoul: I hope I finish by New Year's too, I should have at least two chapters written up by tomorrow but most likely I'll only update once a day.

Warnings: slight language.

Disclaimer: I'm still keeping a look out and I have yet to see a pig fly, therefore I cannot and will not clam ownership of anything in this fic. I own just the idea.

All I Want for Christmas

Chapter 10: The Night Before II

Game Shop

Yugi lay awake in bed. Although it was still early Mr. Mutou had yet to figure out how to turn the power back on. 'Only one more day.' He thought. One more day and he would be able to buy a Christmas present for Yami, then the whole ordeal would be over.

Yugi silently told him self never to procrastinate again. "I just hope everything works out." The violet-eyed teen prayed.

Ishtar Residence

"Odion." Isizue called to her older brother by adoption. "Odion." The Egyptian woman stopped at the kitchen, blue eyes resting upon the man in question.

The older man was currently busy over the stove preparing the evening meal. The dark skinned man turned to face the raven-haired woman. "Yes Isizue?" he asked.

"Have you seen Malik? He should have been back from Ryou's by now." The younger of the two fretted.

"Have you tried calling?" Odion asked going back to stirring the contents of the pot he was fussing over.

"Yes, but the line is dead."

"That is strange." Odion agreed, "If Malik is not home in ten minuets I'll go look for him." The tall man promised.

It was then that the pair heard a scratching sound coming from the room down the hall.

Odions face darkened. "The demon is up to something." He declared.

Isizue sighed. Marik could be a handful. 'At least he doesn't attempt to kill people as often.'

'There's not much we can do' She thought. 'With a being born out of hate and jealousy, it's only natural he'd have violent tendencies.' She tried to reassure her self. 'Perhaps with a little guidance he will settle down a little.'

_Crash_

'Who I'm I kidding?'

"Little Spawn of Seth!" Odion growled. "What is he up to now?"

"Probably nothing good." Malik stated entering the kitchen with Duke close behind.

"Malik, your home!" Isizue said with relief. "Hello Duke, nice to see you again."

The raven-haired teen was gazing around the apartment as if he had never heard her.

"Umm Duke?" Isizue repeated.

Finally catching the emerald eyed boy's attention he turned around, "You talking to me lady?"

The two elder Ishtars looked on in confusion while Malik cleared his throat, "I need your help, as you can see we have a slight problem."

"What happened?" Isizue asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"He has amnesia."

"What! How did that happen?" Odion asked, his golden eyes growing wide.

"Hey, who has amnesia?" Duke asked.

"You do!" Malik yelled losing his temper yet again. The day had been very trying for him.

"Tell us everything Malik." Isizue told her younger brother, "I can't afford another bill at the moment."

Malik was about to explain when his darker half strutted into the room. "What's this? There's yelling, and I'm not causing it?"

"Get back to your room Demon!" Odion ordered to the dark soul.

"I'd rather not Chrome-dome, this is getting interesting." Marik said walking up to his hikari.

"Wow you're a twin too Mike?" Duke said looking at Marik.

"My name is Malik." The Egyptian said clenching a fist.

Marik gave Duke a sideways glance before turning back to Malik, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"My fruitcake landed on him."

"See! I told you that this foreign holiday would bring nothing but chaos and misery." Marik began, "It's about time you people started listening to me!" at that he cackled insanely.

"Quite now." Isizue told the yami.

"I think I can restore Duke's mind with the Millennium Rod." Malik said

"Why would you want to fix him?" Marik asked in shock. "I like him this way. Hey Duke, you want to play a game?"

Duke was about to respond when Isizue cut in, "No, he would not. At least not the types of games you play. Now get the rod."

Marik huffed, but did as he was told, mumbling curses under his breath all the way.

"Do you think this will work?" Odion asked.

"I'm not sure Odion, but it's worth a try." Malik told his older brother.

Marik returned with the rod but walked past his hikari's outstretched hand. "Let me handle this, you've already caused enough trouble Malik." The darker side said stepping in front of Duke, who now wore an uneasy expression on his face.

"Hey man, what's that thing?"

Marik's face distorted as he raised the Millennium item high above his head. What happened next surprised everyone in the room, excluding Marik. Marik brought the rod crashing down on Duke's head, and began a laughing hysterically at the teen's pain. Odion, quick to act, pounced, and wrestled Marik to the floor.

"Get off me now you over grown gorilla, and I'll make your death less painful." Marik threatened.

While this was going on, Isizue went to check on Duke and Malik retrieved the rod.

"Oww," The teen moaned and gazed around him.

"Duke?"

"Isizue? When did I get here?" All three Ishtars let out a sigh of relief.

"Duke, do you remember anything?" Malik asked.

"Last thing I remember I was walking home when something hit me." Duke replied.

'Just as well he doesn't know.' Malik thought.

"Congratulations Marik, you did something good." Odion said smugly letting the dark half to his feet.

"_Uggh_! I feel so _pure_!" Marik yelled in disgust.

Malik only rolled his eyes at his dark's antics.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat, but I was suppose to be home three hours ago, according to your clock." Duke said edging away from Marik as the dark soul glared at the teen.

"Hey wait! We promised Tristan we'd meet him at the park tomorrow with the others, don't…forget." Malik said as Duke was at the door.

'When'd I say that?' Duke thought, but shrugged it off. "Don't worry, my memory is tough as nails. Usually." He said with a grin. "See you tomorrow Malik." 'Then you can fill me in on what happened.'

Moments after the teen left, there was a loud explosion within the Ishtar home. "The laundry room!" Odion yelled sprinting to a door down the hall. Isizue and Malik were left to glare at Marik, who failed miserably at giving them an innocent look. "What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything." Marik said defiantly crossing his arms and thrusting his nose in the air.

Domino Square

A short boy with long brown hair reached the clock in the center of the town square. He shifted the parcel in his arm and glanced around the area.Another boy, slightly smaller then the first walked over. He had blue hair and glasses. These two were none other then Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

The two nodded towards one another in acknowledgment and began to walk towards the busy streets of Domino.

"So, how's your vacation going?" Rex asked the bug duelist, starting a conversation.

"It's been alright I guess." Weevil replied adjusting his glasses. "Here." He said hading the other boy a pack of Duel Monster's cards, "Merry Christmas." He said off-handedly.

"Wow thanks." Rex said not really expecting anything. "_Umm_… Here take this." Rex said handing the parcel under his arms to the blue-haired boy.

"What is it?" Weevil asked.

"Just open it." Rex said not entirely sure what was in the parcel either.

Suddenly Weevil stopped, "Rex, this is a _half_ eaten fruitcake,"

"_Uhh…_ you see, I got hungry on the way over here."

Weevil glared at his brown haired companion and tossed the fruitcake into the street. "Thanks a lot you…"

_Squeal, Crash!_

"Oh man, we're in trouble." Rex commented as people began to gather.

"It's all his fault!" Weevil yelled pointing to Rex and taking off.

"What!" Rex yelled, running after Weevil.

Main Street

Mai Valentine just reached Domino city. Joey had called her, giving her a brief description of the situation. She still thought it a little strange that she was here to help find a Christmas present for an ancient spirit, but hey, things had quieted down after Battle City and Mai thought it would be fun to see everyone again.

Joey had offered her a place to stay at his apartment since it was such short notice. Mai was busy pondering how Christmas with the Wheelers would be like when she caught sight of the car in front of her that had just slammed on its breaks.

She narrowly missed ramming into the car, and with a sigh of relief, went to inspect the damage.

A car had crashed into a telephone pole. The car had swerved and hit on the passenger side. Thankfully, the driver was the only one in the vehicle and was talking to a police officer, which was positioned at the corner at the time of the crash.

"So let me get this straight." Mai over heard the cop repeat the man's story, "You say you swerved when a _fruitcake_ hit your wind-shield."

"That's right." The man confirmed.

"Ok buddy, then where is this fruitcake?"

"Well I guess it rolled away officer."

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for drunk driving, you're clearly intoxicated."

Mai sighed, and watched the man start to protest. "Wait, I can walk a straight line!"

'What is it with Christmas that brings out all the nut-cases?' Mai asked herself getting back in her car.

There's chapter ten, now please read and review.

I just thought of something, why do most authors put read and review at the bottom of their stories? I mean obviously you've already read the story if your down here, right? So just review please.

Next chapter: The Pharaoh royally screws up while everyone else meets up at the park.


	11. Falling Stars

Author's note: I just watched one of those movies that you can't help but be inspired to do something creative.

Reviewers:

HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian: Thanks for the review! Glade you're enjoying it so far.

Evil Furby Queen: Ha, Ha, Ha! I thought your review was creative. I'd answer back with faces too, but in previous chapters I've noticed they don't show up to well on FFnet. Oh Well.

Warnings: slight language

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 11: Falling Stars 

It was nine in the morning when Yami woke to find that Yugi had already left.

**_Dear Yami,_**

_**Don't worry I'm meeting the others somewhere. No, we're not doing anything dangerous. I'll be home around ten this evening.**_

_**Yugi.**_

So said the note that was left under the Millennium Puzzle by the spirit's hikari.

Yami cursed at Yugi's foolishness, 'You don't want me to know what your doing? Fine! But to leave the Puzzle? Did this dammed holiday rid you of your common sense?'

**Their mind-link was still in tact, but since Yugi did not processes the puzzle at this time, if anything happened to him, Yami shuddered at the thought, he might be to late to protect his lighter half.**

**'It doesn't even say where he's going! At least he'll be with his friends.' Yami reasoned, 'I'll just be ready incase he should need me.'**

**Yami sighed, knowing that Yugi probably didn't take the puzzle to prevent himself from coming along. 'Let him keep his secrets then, but if he thinks he's getting out of a stern lecture about his personal safety he has another thing coming.'**

**The spirit wandered into the Mutou's living room, wanting nothing more then to forget about the troublesome holiday.**

**To rid his mind of the event previously mentioned, the spirit did something he rarely did, turned on the TV. Grant it, it took him several tries before he pressed the power button on the remote, but he was finally successful.**

"_**Lets take a look at the weather on this fine Christmas Eve."**_

_**Click**_

"_**This holiday give her the gift that she'll…"**_

Click "The Hess Trucks back and it's better then ever for Christmas…" Click "All holiday shoppers save 25 off!" Click "Grrr…" 

"_**Look Daddy, teacher says 'Every time a bell rings an angle gets his wings.'"**_

_**Click**_

"_**Merry Christmas Charley Brown!"**_

**_Click _"For the love of Isis!"**

"**_Ebenezer Scrooge, I am the ghost of Christmas past." _ **

"**That's just ridicules!" _Click_**

**Yami shut the TV off in frustration. "I'm sick of hearing about this Re dammed holiday!" and in a fit of rage, threw the remote at the Christmas tree.**

**Time stood still while the former Pharaoh watched the tree titer slightly. Yami breathed a sigh of relief when the tree did not fall over. **

**However, he found it quite difficult to breath when the star at the top fell and came crashing to the floor. **

"**No." Yami whispered.**

"Are you all right in there, I heard something break." Mr. Mutou took one look at the shattered crystal, and then one glance at the spirit standing behind the couch looking guilty as sin. "I'll get the broom."   
Domino Park 

**Yugi and Tea stood by the fountain in the center of the park. They were the only ones there, save for a few kids and an old man feeding the pigeons. Yugi was glancing back and forth, waiting to see a familiar face come round a corner.**

**Tea picked up on her friend's tension, "Don't worry, they'll be here soon."**

**Just then, the Wheeler siblings along with Mai turned the corner. Upon seeing his friends, Joey bounded up to them. "Hey guys, look who I brought!"**

**He motioned toward the two girls.**

"**Hey Mai, hi Serenity! I want to thank both of you for coming on such short notice." Yugi said. **

"Don't mention it Hon, without anybody holding another tournament it's been nothing but dulls-vile." The blond duelist said giving the short teen a wink.

"**And I don't mind helping out either." Serenity added.**

"**Look, here comes Tristan and Ryou." Tea spoke up.**

"**Hey man." Joey said to Tristan giving him a high-five.**

"**Hey." The brunet returned the greeting. **

"**Hello everyone. I hope your well." Ryou said walking up to the rest of the group.**

**Everybody exchanged greetings, while Yugi did a quick head-count. "Is this everyone?"**

"**I called Duke and Malik last night." Tristan said, "They should be here."**

"**Does that mean Marik's coming?" Mai asked, concerned.**

"**Nope, no yamis allowed." Joey reassured Mai, "Especially crazy ones."**

"**He prefers to be called _psychotic_ but I guess crazy works too."**

**Everyone turned in surprise to find Malik, Isizue, and Odion standing there. "Whoa, looks like you brought the whole clan." Tea commented. **

"**You didn't bring anyone else, right?" Joey asked seriously. **

"**Don't worry, the demon is having a time out." Odion said with a faint smile on his face. **

"**Hello everyone." Isizue greeted the group. **

"**Now, all we have to do is wait for…" Tea began**

"**Me." Duke finished, jogging up the path.**

"**You're late." Tristan said bluntly.**

"**Haven't you've ever heard of being fashionably late?" Duke questioned.**

"**Hey man, glad you could make it." Joey said.**

"**Yeah so am I. It's a good thing Malik reminded me about this little get together. It's funny, but I don't remember anything between six and nine last night."**

"**Really?" Mai asked, not totally convinced.**

"**Yep, Malik found me, and later phoned me to tell me what happened."**

"**He did?" Ryou asked glancing at Malik.**

"**Sunspots." Duke stated.**

"**Sunspots?" The group repeated.**

"**Yes sunspots, back in Egypt they would make even the strongest men go mad." Malik said.**

**Ryou mouthed a 'thank you' to the Egyptian while Duke noticed a certain brown-eyed girl in the crowd. **

"**Hi Serenity, how've you been?" **

"**I'm fine Duke. How's your vacation going?"**

**Joey who was conversing with Tea and Mai at the time was oblivious to Duke's motives, however Devlin wasn't so lucky when it came to Tristan.**

"**Hi Serenity." Tristan said butting into the conversation.**

"**Hello Tristan."**

"**Yeah, hi Tristan."**

**Yugi took this opportunity to speck up. "I want to thank everyone for coming…"**

"**Actually about that," Ryou said cutting Yugi off. "I should be thanking you."**

"**What do you mean Ryou?" Yugi asked.**

"**You know I'd help you if I could, but…" The white haired teen was unable to finish. **

"Ryou got thrown out of his apartment." Tristan explained.

"**That's terrible!" Tea cried. **

"**How, why?" Joey asked.**

"**It's not important, but it might take sometime before I can get this all straightened out. So do you mind me still tagging along?"**

"**I understand, and of course I don't mind." Yugi answered instantly.**

"**Sure, glade to help." Joey added.**

"**Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tea asked.**

"**Now I have a confession." Malik said stepping up to the group. "You see, up until around nine fifteen we would have had no problems with helping you Yugi..."**

"**What happened?" Serenity asked**

"**The Spawn of Seth happened!" Odion spat out.**

"**What he means is Marik became upset and took out his frustrations on our washing machine." Isizue stated.**

"**What he do?" Joey asked.**

"**He blew it up." Malik said flatly.**

"**How'd he do that!" Tristan asked, just as stunned as the rest of the group.**

"**The Internet, he found a way to make a bomb out of, rubber tubing, rubbing alcohol and a potato, off the Internet."**

"**Oh boy." Tea sighed. **

"December is the museums slow month," Isizue explained. "Everyone is rushing around for the holidays; we won't be able to afford a new washer for some time."

"**Don't worry about it," Joey began, "by the end of the day we'll all get what we came for."**

"Are you sure Joey?" Mai asked. "You don't even know how much they're paying." "Have a little faith Mai, it's Christmas!" Joey responded. "If you say so." The other blond said, giving Joey a lopsided smile. "What are we waiting for? Lets go?" Tristan said taking off. "I call shotgun!" "Hey I'm driving and I think maybe someone else should sit in front." Mai said. "Yeah, in other words, she wants you down wind from her Tristan." Duke said. "Shut up Devlin!" "What _I_ mean is, Joey has the address so _he _should sit with me." "I brought my car too, some of you can ride with me while I follow Mai." Duke stated. 

"We also have a ride. We'll follow you." Isizue said indicating herself and her brothers.

"**Ok, that ought to do it." Yugi said.**

**After much confusion when Joey accidentally pushed the button that made the top go down on Mai's convertible, and much insult slinging between Duke and Tristan, the group had made it to their destination. **

**They scrambled out of the cars and looked at their surroundings. "Joey, are you sure we're in the right place?" Yugi asked. **

"**Yeah, this is the right address." The blond responded.**

"**You dimwit!" Mai yelled whacking Joey over the head with her purse. "This isn't a charity event, it's the Domino Mall!" **

"**Well at least were in the right place to get a Christmas gift." Joey pointed out sheepishly. **

All right, everyone, review please!

So the gang wound up at the mall, if you're wondering what's going to happen next I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.

Chapter 12: Yami has broken something valuable to Yugi, how's he going to fix this dilemma? We also find out what happens when Marik and Bakura can't find that their hikaris are missing.


	12. Salvation or Damnation

Author's note: I think I might have to resort to uploading twice a day, we'll see. I just got finished writing for two hours but I've finally finished chapter 15.

Reviewers:

Evil Furby Queen: Hyper? That could be a very good thing or a very bad thing. Hope you like this next chapter!

Warnings: slight language

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 12: Salvation or Damnation 

Yugi and the others stood in front of the mall. Joey's eyes traveled back and forth from the paper in his hand to the mall's entrance. 'It doesn't make sense!' he thought.

Malik was the one who broke the silence, "Way to go Wheeler!"

"Hey! It's not my brother's fault!" Serenity said jumping to Joey's defense.

"It could have all been a prank." Ryou pointed out.

"Hey Joey, let me see that paper." Tristan said.

"Are you sure we followed the right directions?" Mai asked.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Duke complained.

"Then why didn't you say anything Devlin?" Tristan growled.

"Come on guys don't fight." Serenity pleaded.

"Sorry." Both boys said in unison, then glared at one another when Serenity wasn't looking.

"Wait a minuet guys." Tea said getting everyone's attention. "Maybe we are in the right place."

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked slightly irritated.

"Look around, it's Christmas Eve, the busiest shopping day of the year, and yet we're the only ones here."

"You're right Tea." Ryou gasped, staring at the nearly empty parking lot.

"Hey everyone look, there's a sign!" Yugi pointed out. The group rushed over to examine the previously mentioned sign.

_Domino City Mall is pleased to support the Domino Orphanage Charity event._

"So the charity event _is _being held here." Duke murmured.

"What kind of person has enough power to shut down a whole mall for an orphanage?" Mai wondered out loud.

"On the busiest shopping day of the year no less." Ryou added.

"See, you guys just need to have a little more faith in me." Joey said. "Everything's going to be fine."

Game Shop

'I'm dead…well I mean I know I'm _dead. _Stupid modern-day terminology! Yugi keeps a secret from me, and what do I do? I break something important to him. I'm a horrible person…_erm_…spirit.'

Yami proceeded to pound his fist on the counter of the display case he was sitting behind, and once he got tired of that, he rested his head against the cool glass surface to think about his options.

Not long after, Yami heard the jingle of the bell on the shop's door. "Go away, we're closed." The spirit said dismissively.

"Oh I think you'll make an exception for me."

Yami immediately lifted his head at Marik's voice. The other dark soul stood in the doorway of the game shop.

"Where is my hikari and his family Pharaoh? You see I need to find them so I can capturer, torture, and send them to oblivion. Preferably in that order."

"They aren't here, and why would you want to harm your lighter half?" Marik only gave Yami a confused look. "All right, let me rephrase, what _particular _reason do you have for wanting to harm the Ishtars?"

"I'll humor you _this_ time Pharaoh, but don't get used to it! It all started this morning…"

Flashback

"Marik, where are you?"

"What do you want hikari?" Marik asked grumpily coming out of the kitchen.

"I want to show you something." The lighter half answered.

"What is it?"

"_Umm_… They're showing '_When Animals Attack 25'_ on TV."

"Yes! Raw carnage!"

When Marik entered the living room he immediately knew something was wrong. First of all the TV was off, second was what Isizue said next.

"Hello Marik, how are you this morning?"

"What the hell are you on woman?" Marik asked. /What's going on hikari? Your sister's being nice to me/

/Nothing Marik./

"Now!" Isizue yelled.

Marik spun around just in time to see Odion bring down a rather large frying pan on his head.

End Flashback

"When I woke up, I found they had handcuffed me to the headboard of Malik's bed." Marik finished.

"You got beat up by Tattoo Face!" Bakura howled from the shop doorway. The two other yamis turned to face the thief who had appeared somewhere between Marik's story.

"Shut up Bakura, unless you want to take an unexpected trip to the Shadow Realm!" Marik threatened.

"Why bother, he'll just come back." Yami pointed out.

Bakura merely sneered at Marik before asking, "Where's Ryou? He's gone somewhere along with Taylor, and he left the Ring."

"Is someone worried about their little hikari?" Marik teased.

"No, I'm just bloody hungry, and Ryou left without making me breakfast!"

"What is he, your servant? And you don't exactly need to eat." Yami stated.

"I can finally eat after three thousand years of confinement in a magical item, I plan on making up for lost time."

"Well he's not here, neither is Malik, nobodies here." Yami said, annoyed that he had to deal with both of his fellow darker spirits at once.

"If they're not here, then maybe they're at the mall." Bakura commented.

"Mall?" Suddenly something from Yami's recent memories caused the spirit to remember something.

Flashback

Tea came through the front door of the game shop greeting Yami as he was currently working behind the counter. "Hey Yami, is Yugi here?"

"Yes, he says he'll be down in a minute." The spirit replied after checking through the mind-link. "What are you doing today?"

"We're going to the mall." The brunet said.

"Isn't that the giant indoor market-place?" Yami asked.

"Yep, I guess you could call it that, you can find almost anything there."

End Flashback

"That's it!" Yami yelled, grabbing his coat.

"Oh no, the Pharaoh's had a Brain-Storm." Marik commented.

"What are you up to?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing at all." Yami said briskly, "Now would both of you mind?" with that he jerked a thumb at the door.

The thief merely raised an eyebrow, Marik began to play with one of the games on display, and then Yami lost his temper.

"Get out now!" The Pharaoh bellowed.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon's over." Marik commented, picking himself up and exiting. Bakura didn't say a word, but mad a rude gesture that got his point across

Yami rolled his eyes before he too, left and locked up the shop. He then took off down the street.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Bakura asked.

"How should I know what goes on in the Pharaoh's head, he's weird." Marik stated. He then saw an old lady trying to cross the busy street. "Excuse me." He told Bakura, strutting up to the elderly woman.

"Mama do you need some assistance in crossing the road?"

"Why yes, that would be delightful… What are you doing!"

Marik had picked up the lady, and proceeded to toss her in a nearby dumpster. He then came jogging up to the thief, cackling madly.

"You want to follow the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Why not, it might be fun tormenting him."

Several minuets after the two had left, Mr. Mutou came back to the shop, shortly after he exited the building with a bag of trash. "Oh my goodness!" he said in shock upon finding an old woman in the dumpster. "Here let me help you out."

Quit disoriented, from her little encounter with Marik, the woman brandished her cane on Mr. Mutou.

"You, little wiper-snapper!" _BANG!_

"No respect for your elders!" _BANG!_

"How dare you!" _BANG,BANG,BANG!_

As the woman strolled off, none worse for the ware, Mr. Mutou was left to tend to his bruised head, and sore pride.

There you have it folk's, chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun typing it up. Review please!

Next Chapter: Seto and Mokuba, Kaiba finally make an appearance as the gang finds out more about this charity event.


	13. Meet the Kaibas

Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the unexpected twists life can throw our way. Lord knows fate can pull a fast one on you every once and a while, and it usually leaves your head spinning and turns your world up side down.

Reviewers:

Taichi Prime: Here you go, another chapter, enjoy!

Evil Furby Queen: I had a feeling you would like that part. About the whole 'capturing Marik' I don't know where that came from actually, sometimes crazy things like that just pop into my head. But that's what I love about writing for Marik, can be as outrageously insane as I want!

Warnings: slight language

Disclamer: Read my words, I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 13: Meet the Kaibas 

It was a big blur once the group entered the mall, several men in suits rushed up and pulled them along the empty corridors into a back room.

"**You must be the workers." A woman in business attire said, "You're ten minuets late."**

"**Wait, you mean we don't have to apply?" Ryou asked.**

"**Look, I'm pressed for time, do you want the job or not?" the woman said briskly.**

"**Oh no, it's fine, right guys?" Joey answered for everyone.**

"**Good, then I'm going to have to ask you to sign these." The woman then began to pass out forms of some kind. **

"**What are these?" It was Mai who asked this question.**

"**Just contracts, basically it says, we're not responsible if any of you are harmed, you won't do anything dangerous with the children…" The woman said, examining her nails. **

'**This seems a little _too_ easy.' Malik thought.**

"**Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey asked, signing his name.**

Duke however, wasn't too thrilled with the blonde's choice of action. 'He didn't even read the contract!' the teen thought. If Duke learned anything from running his own game shop, it was to always read the paper work.

**He quickly scanned the paper, the teen's eyes widened when they came to rest on a familiar name. "Wait guys, don't sign it!" he yelled.**

"**What's wrong man?" Tristan asked.**

"**Just read it!"**

_By signing this contract you have given up all freedom from this point on till eleven pm of December 24, you will be expected to participate in the charity event being held at Domino Mall and at the formal event, taking place at Town Hall later this evening. You will be paid for your services if your work has been deemed satisfactory. If you have any questions don't bother me with them, because frankly I don't care. _

**_Seto Kaiba_**

They all stared at the name at the bottom of the sheet.

"**Kaiba's holding the event?" Tea asked in disbelief.**

**Joey's face grew red in anger. "I just agreed to be Moneybags slave for the next eleven hours!" he went to tear the contract, but the woman was just to quick for the blond and snatched it out of his hands.**

"**I'm sorry but you singed the contract." She said adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose.**

"**That's it, I don't care what a piece of paper says! I'm out of here, See yah!" Joey declared making a beeline for the door.**

**Two blurry men in suits stopped him before he could get through, and the woman spoke again. "You _will_ do as the contract says!" **

"**Or what?" Joey demanded, "What are you going to do?" He, and a few of the other males in the room took several different defensive positions.**

"**I'll do nothing Mr. Wheeler." She stated calmly glancing at Joey's name on the contract. "But there will be many disappointed children if you don't, do you want that?"**

**Joey hung his head in defeat, "Fine." He growled out. **

"**Its not so bad Joey." Tristan said trying to cheer the blond up.**

"**How can you say that? I just became the Devil's advocate."**

"**Come on Joey, we're all here." Yugi said signing his contract.**

"**That's right, it's only for eleven hours." Tea said doing the same.**

"**Wow, thanks guys."**

"**I really have no chose mate." Ryou said with a smile. "So I guess we're in the same boat."**

"**I don't like it, but I'll do it. Besides I did say I'd help out." Mai commented.**

"**And we can't let down those children." Serenity declared.**

"**Wow Serenity! Your so selfless, it would be an honor to work with you!" Duke said signing his own name.**

**Tristan snorted at Duke's statement, but did likewise and wrote his name on the sheet.**

"**What do you think Isizue?" Odion asked.**

"**I shall consult the Millennium Necklace." **

"**Well, what do you see?" Malik asked eagerly.**

"**23,1,17,…" Isizue said in a monotone voice.**

"**It's no good, it's only showing her lottery numbers." Malik concluded.**

"**Hey wait! I'll write them down!" Tristan said, "Anyone got any paper?"**

"**For all we know they could be the lottery numbers for somewhere in Germany." Odion said, abruptly stopping the brunet's frantic search for paper. **

"**Oh."**

"**Well, where is Kaiba?" Joey asked still upset at the day's latest events.**

"**_Hmm, Hmm, Hmm,_" a cold chuckle filled the room. A tall brunet with steely blue eyes entered the room. "My, my, Wheeler, I didn't expect you to be so eager to get started. Does this mean you'll be a good puppy and do as your told?"**

"**Kaiba! Don't start with me if you want to keep all of your teeth!" Joey said brandishing his fist.**

"**Calm down mutt!" Kaiba snapped, "For the next eleven hours I _own_ you and the rest of your loser friends, so I'd give my mouth a rest if I were you."**

**Joey growled under his breath and was going to reply, but a touch on his arm from Serenity quieted him.**

"**Now I'm sure you all have your reasons for coming here." The C.E.O. said walking over to a desk in the room. He took a seat, and rested his chin on inter-lacing fingers before he continued to speak. "But I could care less about what goes on in your lives."**

"**Man he's a regular saint." Tristan whispered to Duke, who nodded in approval and stifled a laugh.**

"**All I want is for this event to run as smoothly as possible. That means…" Kaiba said in a deadly low voice. "If there are any screw-ups, each and everyone of you will regret it for the rest of your pathetic lives!" The C.E.O. shouted at the group, who all took a step back at Kaiba's sudden outburst, like it was a slap in the face.**

"**Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba finished with his usual calm composer, a small smirk gracing his face. **

"**_Ha, ha_," Ryou chuckled weakly. "Crystal."**

"**Oh, lighten up Seto." Said a young boy with long, unruly, black hair. "After all it is Christmas." **

"**Mokuba." The C.E.O.'s demeanor changed almost instantly, from cold and calculating to an almost playful one as the younger Kaiba entered the room. "I'm glade you're here little brother, it looks like we can settle our little wager now."**

"**What are you talking about Kaiba?" Yugi asked. **

**At this the younger brother sighed, "I made a bet with Seto, I said that he couldn't get all of you here to help with the charity event. If he could I'd have to stop spending all my allowance money on _Capsule Monster Chess_ pieces for two months."**

"**I suppose I should thank you," The older Kaiba said, "for playing into my hand."**

"**You mean you're the one who slipped Joey that flier?" Tea asked**

"**I knew if the mutt found out about it the rest of you wouldn't be far behind." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.**

"**I feel used." Duke commented.**

"**Get over it." Malik told the other boy.**

"**But Seto, did you forget about our other bet?" Mokuba asked.**

**Suddenly Seto Kaiba, C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp and wielder of the three blue-eyes white dragon cards, looked nervous.**

**"Oh come on Seto, of course you remember," Mokuba continued slyly. "I said I could eat five pounds of cookies in under fifteen minuets, and if I did, you would have to participate in the event too." **

**Kaiba cleared his throat, and said under his breath, "I might have agreed to something of that nature." He then spoke directly to his brother, "But I still can't believe how you did it." With that the young billionaire pulled out a sheet of paper from his trench coat. "I did the calculations and there is no way you should have been able to have eaten so much so fast."**

"**Hey genius, you forgot to carry the one." Joey pointed out. He had snuck by, and peered over the other teen's shoulder to look at the calculations. **

"**What?" Kaiba blinked at where the blond was pointing. 'He's right!' The blue-eyed teen's eyebrow twitched. **

**Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Malik took that moment to burst out laughing from watching the C.E.O in his obvious frustration. **

**At the sound of laughter coming from his own expense, Kaiba glared at the four boys, who immediately ceased their merriment. "Go ahead," Seto Kaiba spoke in a deadly soft whisper, "remember, _I_ control the next eleven hours of your lives." **

**All four boys swallowed simultaneously. 'Yikes!' Joey thought. 'What have I gotten us into?'**

Well now you know how Joey got that flier. Chapter 13 is done and the next one should be up soon.

Next Chapter: The gang finds out exactly what they will be doing for the charity event, and our three favorite yamis are out on the streets.


	14. Jolly old Saint Seto Clause

Author's note: I'd like to take the opportunity to thank Evil Furby Queen, thanks you've been reviewing this story since the very beginning.

I also found out that I find it extremely hard to make fun of the females of the cast. I don't know why but it's so much easier to write humor for the guys. I wonder why?

Reviewers:

little demon wolfpup: Glade you liked it, here's the next chapter.

Warnings: slight language

Disclaimer: No, I am not the great Kazuki Takahashi, so therefore I do not own

Yu-gi-oh.

All I want for Christmas Chapter 14: Jolly old Saint Seto Clause 

**Yugi and the others followed Kaiba and Mokuba down the mall's empty corridors. The small duelist thought it felt strange to see a place, despite the festive decorations, that was normally so lively seem so desolate and foreboding, however it could have just been Kaiba's mood that made the atmosphere of the mall so dreary. Having been reminded of his other wager with Mokuba, Kaiba had become, if possible, even less eager to be in the presence of the others.**

**"Hey Kaiba, I was wondering what it is we're suppose to be doing here?" Yugi ventured to ask a question.**

**It was the younger Kaiba brother who answered, even though it was directed at the older of the siblings. "The dinner tonight is no big deal, just a bunch of Domino's wealthiest that we'll need people to wait in."**

**"Any half-wit can do that." Seto Kaiba interrupted, "Which reminds me, Grace," he called over to the woman from before, "make a note to put Mr. Wheeler on bathroom duty."**

"**What!" Joey was about to protest, but was stopped by Tristan.**

"**Easy man."**

"**It's very boring, but the profit goes to the orphanage." Mokuba continued.**

"**You mean the kids that are coming here." Tea pointed out.**

"**Yep, they have so little we wanted to give them a day when it's all about them." Mokuba said, voice full of passion.**

"**You seem to care about this event very much." Isizue said. **

"**You could say it holds _ahem_ sentimental value." Kaiba said stiffly.**

"**This orphanage is the one me and Seto grew up in, before we were adopted." Mokuba explained.**

"**I see."**

"**As for right now," Mokuba continued. "Seto has transformed the mall into a _Winter Wonderland_. Most of the stores are closed, but a few are open with games and events for the kids. There's also food and presents, basically we need you here to keep an eye on the kids while they have some fun."**

"**Sounds easy enough." Mai commented.**

"**Don't be so sure," Tristan spoke up, "I have a little nephew and he might look innocent but he's not."**

"**How hard can it be Tristan?" Duke asked.**

"**It can't be any worse then living with a psychotic yami," Malik added.**

"**You can say that again." Ryou agreed. **

"**Bakura isn't psychotic, just sadistic." Malik pointed out.**

"**Yes, but he has the ability to drive me insane." Ryou's comment earned himself a few chuckles from most of the group.**

**This was around the time Kaiba stopped the group in front of a large fountain. "All right, now it's time to choose your costumes."**

"**Costumes!"**

Somewhere on the Streets of Domino 

"**Bakura slow down!" Marik yelled trying to catch up to the thief.**

"**Come on Marik I've seen slugs move faster!" the white haired spirit taunted.**

"**What are we doing anyway?" the tanned psychopath asked annoyed.**

"**Following the Pharaoh." **

"**Why does following the Pharaoh involve running?"**

"**Give it a rest Marik." Bakura said while turning a corner. Marik growled and trotted after him. As soon as he turned the corner he slammed into the thief who had stopped in his tracks.**

**They both lay on the ground. "Get off me you idiot!" Bakura grunted **

"**Well I'm not the one who just stopped in the middle of the side-walk!" Marik countered. After they both picked themselves up and brushed off as best they could, Marik asked, "Why did you stop anyway?"**

"**Found Yami."**

**A not so pleasant grin spread across Marik's face as both he and the tomb robber walked over to Yami. The spirit of the puzzle seemed a bit confused as to where he was, he kept gazing down the road, to his left then right, in a vain attempt to find his bearings.**

"**What are you doing Pharaoh?" Marik asked.**

"**None of your concern. Go away please." Yami said trying not to show his irritation since Marik would only enjoy it.**

"**Stop being such a stick and tell us where you're off to." Bakura said. **

"**Fine, I'm going to the mall, happy now?"**

"**Ah yes, the giant market-place of modern times. There should be lots of people there that I can…" Bakura trailed off at Yami's glare, "relieve of unwanted items." He finished.**

"**Do you know where it is?" Yami asked.**

"**Nope."**

**Marik had gotten annoyed at being ignored for so long. "You fools it's that way!" He shouted pointing to the right.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes you imbecile."**

"**Thank you!" and with that the Pharaoh was off one again.**

**Marik stood dumbfounded. "Bakura," he said slowly, "did the Pharaoh just thank me?" **

**Bakura nodded his head.**

"**For doing something nice?"**

**Another node. **

"**No! Help me, I'm becoming _'gasp'_ _good_!" **

**_Smack_ **

**Bakura slapped his fellow yami across the face. "Get a hold of yourself man!"**

**Marik shook himself, "Right, let's cause a little mayhem, shall we?"**

Domino Mall 

"**Here." Kaiba said, thrusting out his hand, which held several short sticks.**

"**What's the deal Kaiba?" Joey asked.**

"**Isn't it obvious mutt? We're going to choose by lottery to see which one of us gets which costume, and where they are assigned." Kaiba's voice held obvious annoyance, weather it was because he had to explain himself to Joey or because he was stuck participating as well, the others weren't sure.**

Five Minuets Later 

**The group had split up to go to the two separate changing rooms, and began to emerge.**

**Yugi was the first to come out of the rooms; he was wearing the garb of a shepherd. A cloth wrapped around his head hid his normal hairstyle, and he held a staff in his hand.**

**Serenity was next; she was wearing a white dress, wings and a halo. **

"**Wow Serenity! You look great in that angle costume." **

"**Thanks Yugi."**

**At that, a small stampede came from the boy's side as both Tristan and Duke came charging out.**

"**Guys?" Yugi asked.**

**Duke was done up as a wooden soldier, complete with a tall black hat and a fake rifle.**

**Tristan didn't fair as well as Devlin, his costume consisted of a brown body suit, antlers, and a red nose.**

"**Sorry I took so long Serenity." Duke said, "_Rudolph_ was blocking my way."**

**Tristan merely stood next to Yugi and glared.**

"**It's ok Duke, a lot of the others aren't even out yet." Serenity said with a smile. **

**Tea came out next, she wore an off-white dress that reached down to her knees. It looked like one of those ice-skating outfits that the competitors would always wear.**

"**What are you supposed to be Tea?" Yugi asked.**

"**A Sugar-plume fairy, according to the tag in the costume's bag." The girl answered with a soft smile. **

"**_Uggh!_" came a voice from the girl's side.**

"**What was that?" Tristan asked.**

"**Probably Mai, I think she got stuck with the Mrs. Clause outfit." Tea said.**

"**Mai stuck in a _Granny_ outfit! This I got to see!" Tristan declared.**

**Mai was in the Mrs. Clause outfit, but not in the traditional kind.**

"**Mai you look great!" Serenity commented.**

**Her blond hair still came down in tumbles under a Santa hat, her red velvet skirt only reached down to her thighs, her top was a midriff, that showed about as much cleavage as any of her other shirts, and high heeled boots that reached up to her knees, was what made up Mai's outfit. All this was toped off with white gloves and white fur trim.**

"**Miss. Valentine, that is not the costume we've assigned you." Grace spoke up in clear outrage.**

"**I've _improved_ it Hon." Mai stated matter-of-factly.**

"**Hey guys." Said Mokuba, bounding up to them, "Where's everyone else? The kids are going to be here soon."**

"**I am not coming out like this!" came Joey's voice, "This is degrading!" **

"**Come on Joey! You don't hear me complaining." This was Malik's voice.**

"**That's because you got a better costume!" Joey countered.**

**Soon both boys came out from behind the curtain, Joey being dragged by the Egyptian.**

**Malik's costume was similar to Duke's, except he had a fake saber tied to his belt instead of a riffle. **

**Joey on the other hand, looked like a wade of cotton. **

"**_Awww!_" came the voices of the three girls present.**

"**That's it! I'm changing." Joey declared.**

"**Relax Joey, I think you make a very _cute_ sheep." Tristan teased.**

**Joey instantly calmed down upon seeing his friend, "Well I guess I could have made out worse."**

"**Watch it." The brunet warned.**

"**You look like a deformed unicorn in that get up Tris."**

"**Hey Joey!"**

"**What?"**

"**_Bahhhh!_"**

"**Why I out to!" Joey lunged and tackled Tristan. At one point the blond had hit Tristan on the nose, causing it to light up, temporally blinding them both. **

"**_Ahh!_ My eyes!"**

**"I just received a call, the buses caring the children have arrived." Grace said to those who had gathered. "Where's Mr. Kaiba?"**

"**Right here."**

**And there in all his glory, Seto Kaiba stood in a big red suit, complete with black boots, white beard, and hat. He obviously had stuffed his shirt with something, because his normally slime figure was now chunky. In fact if it weren't for the steely glare he was fixing the others with, none of the group would have recognized the C.E.O.**

**"Let's get this over with." And with that, Kaiba heaved over his shoulders a velvet sack, whacking Joey over the head in the process, who was quietly snickering to him self ever since Kaiba made an appearance.**

"**Man, can you image him as Santa?" Tristan commented to Duke.**

"**I didn't even think _Ho,Ho,Ho,_ was in his vocabulary." Duke replied.**

"**I don't know who to feel worse for," Joey said nursing an injured skull, "Those kids for ending up with such a crappy Santa, or Kaiba for getting stuck with a job he's obviously not going to enjoy."**

"**Let's just remember, our fate all depends on how well Kaiba's mood is by the end of the night." Malik pointed out.**

**Everyone glanced at one another. "We're doomed." they all agreed.**

So let's recap, the group is at the mall working at a charity event, while the yamis head for the mall. Yamis and little orphan kids, this can't be a good thing.

Just an update on how much I have done, I'm currently writing chapter 17, and I'll try to get chapter 15 up today.

Next Chapter: We will see just what kind of jobs the group members are assigned. While the yamis arrive at the mall.

Ok people review!


	15. Jingle Bells Rock

Author's note: I made a few small changes in the last chapter. I didn't like the flow of some of Marik's and Bakura's conversation. Nothing big just some minor changes.

Reviewers:

Evil Furby Queen: Yeah Seto is Santa, I wrote it and I still have a hard time picturing it. I just didn't have the heart to put Mai in an old lady costume. (Thinks) I think I might be going a little easier on the girls. (Shrugs shoulders) I'll see if I can change that in upcoming chapters.

MartysSoul: I'm happy you think the fic's good. I'll probably finish by this week. You'll find out what Ryou's costume is in this chapter, so enjoy.

Warnings: slight language

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, simple as that.

All I want for Christmas Chapter 15: Jingle Bells Rock 

Everyone was in their assigned spots, now it was only a matter of waiting for the children to get out of the buses.

**Outside (15 minuets later)**

Yami stood at the threshold of Domino Mall with Marik and Bakura close on his heels. There had been a few guards blocking the entrance to the parking lot, but they had been easy to sneak behind.

"**So this is the mall." Marik commented, "I thought it would have been bigger."**

"**You've never been here?" Bakura asked.**

"**Isizue says being around large crowds upsets me."**

"**Hold on, how the hell do you know how to get here if you've never even been here until now?"**

"**I've studied the maps of the city. I need to know these things if my new world-domination plan is to succeed." **

"**Really?"**

"**I won't say much, just that it involves hamsters, and radioactive broccoli."**

"**I'll pretend I didn't hear that if you two help me open this door." Yami called over.**

"**Why should we help him?" Marik whispered to Bakura. **

"**We want to get in there don't we?" **

Inside 

It all happened so fast once the children arrived. The group went off to their assigned posts, and now Serenity was stuck with five cranky one-year old babies. Although she had babysat occasionally back at home, Serenity never had to worry about so many kids at once.

**It was decided that the younger children should be set up in some kind of day-care since they were obviously too young to enjoy themselves anyway. 'Why didn't they just leave them at the orphanage? It would have been a lot easier, because they wouldn't have to worry about bringing them here and back.' Serenity thought. 'The people who run the orphanage must have wanted the day off.' She answered her own question as she began to rock one of the babies that began to cry. 'I hope the others are fairing better then I am.'**

**Courtyard (Level 1)**

Duke and Malik were behind one of the snow forts that were built for the charity event.

"Dude, do you see anyone?" Duke asked.

"Let me check." Malik said peering around the corner of the fort. He jerked his head back quickly as several snowballs bombarded that area. "No good, they're still out there."

"Rotten little punks! I say we fight back."

"Duke there's ten of them and two of us, you do the math."

The darker haired boy sighed, "It figures Kaiba would turn us into living targets."

The sound of children laughing drifted over to the two as they began to plan their next attempt of escape.

Inside (Level 1)

Not only was Joey Wheeler a giant cotton ball, he was now a giant _wet_ cotton ball of cotton.

'As if being stuck in a sheep's costume was bad enough!' Joey thought.

_Thwack, Ding, "Whoa!" Splash!_

'Kaiba's gonna pay for sticking Joey Wheeler in a dunking tank!' the blond thought, surfacing for the umpteenth time. It was a good thing that the water was shallow, because it seemed that Joey's costume enjoyed absorbing the tank's water, and moving became labored for the duelist rather quickly.

"Step right up folks! Dunk the sheep and win a prize!" Yugi yelled out to the crowd then doubled-back towards the tank. "You ok?" he asked the blond.

Joey gave the other boy a grin and a thumbs-up, "Never better Yug."

_Thwack, Ding, Splash!_

'Yep, Kaiba's gonna get it!' Joey vowed.

Food Court (Level 1)

Ryou was hot, Ryou could hardly move, and he wasn't exactly thrilled with the costume that fate had selected for him. Not only was the costume the reason with the teen felt so uncomfortable, but who would actually enjoy having to dress up as a snowman?

The British teen was currently serving a boy who just couldn't make-up his mind on what he was ordering. Ryou might have been a patient person, but even he had his limits. A line had formed and the other children had become agitated due to the long wait. 'If this kid doesn't make up his mind soon, a fight's going to break out, I just know it.' Ryou thought.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" yelled a particularly chubby kid.

"Why don't you just step back, until you're ready to order?" Ryou asked.

"No!" The boy whined.

"Easy, easy." Ryou said trying to prevent a tantrum. 'No need to get your knickers in a twist.'

The teen's eyes widened as he saw the first slice of pizza fly threw the air and splattered on the counter five feet away from him.

Ice Skating Rink (Level 2)

Tea was having a pretty easy time; in fact she'd say it was almost dull. Give the kids a pair of skates; take them back, pretty routine.

Yes, everything was very calm, until she heard several of the figure skaters cry out.

A group of pre-teens had snuck into the local _Sport's Authority_ and had raided the hockey equipment from the store. The group was currently pushing the other children off the ring by pelting them with tennis balls.

"Hey! Stop that now!" Tea yelled getting on to the ice herself.

Courtyard (Level 2)

"Hey I see him! There he is!"

"Quick Mike cut him off!"

"Don't lose him!"

Tristan Taylor was currently running for his life, with a group of pre-teen boys close on his heels. 'I swear God, I will never eat deer again if you get me out of this.'

_Bing, Bing, Bing!_

Several paint balls hit the wall inches from where the brunet just stood. 'I got so excited when I found out I'd be over-seeing the shooting range, I should have known that in this suit the only thing I'd be doing is running.'

Main Floor

Odion was not happy, not only were the children riding behind him completely driving him up a wall, the seat on the electronic train he was running wasn't exactly made for someone of his size.

He only thought of one thing, how the only reason he was here was because of Marik. 'I am going to make that monster pay when I get home.'

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the little urchins decided to throw something at the back of the Egyptian's head.

"That's it!" The tall man exclaimed stopping the ride. He had had it with this whole _conductor_ business, down to every last stitch on his tacky overalls, and flannel shirt that his costume consisted of; now he was going to give these brats a piece of his mind.

"Which one of you did that?" he bellowed giving the children his best glare.

"_Ahh!_"

"The Giant's gonna eat us!"

"Run!"

In ten seconds flat the small group had run off, leaving the Egyptian to wonder if he had over done it, with his intimidating tactics.

Sound Room

Isizue glared at the machine in front of her. 'Why do I have to be the one to work this accursed machine?' She asked herself.

She could have handled being stuck in this small room for the next couple of hours; in fact she was relieved that she wouldn't be seen to often in her elf costume, which consisted of a green skirt, top, and pointy ears. What she couldn't handle was having to work the CD player set up in the room.

She was one born and raised in the traditions of the past; she worked at a museum dealing in the history of the world. CD players, in fact most modern appliances were not part of her expertise.

In all honesty, anytime she attempted to work anything electronicale they never seemed to work for her. The Ishtars probably could have afforded a new washing machine, had it not been for all the new toasters they had to buy whenever Isuize tried to make toast.

'Now Kaiba expects me to work this contraption? I don't need my Millennium Item to know this is not going to end well.'

Outside

"Move your foot! You're blocking my light! Get your hand out of the way! I'm trying to pick a lock here!"

"Boy he's sure particular when it comes down to picking locks." Marik whispered to Yami.

"How's it coming Bakura?" Yami asked, ignoring Marik's comment.

"Patients, these things take time." The thief answered.

"I say we take a rock and smash the dame glass." Marik said.

"You want those guards breathing down our necks? A place that holds so many valuables must have a few traps."

"Let them come! I could use some excitement."

"Got it open."

"And I was so looking forward to sending some ignorant fool to the realm of infinite darkness."

"Hey you three!" A woman with glasses yelled to the yamis as soon as they entered.

"Goody." Marik said as his face began to distort.

"Let me handle this." Yami said to the fellow two darker spirits.

"Where have you been?" the woman demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh never mind! The others are already here, put these on and go to your posts." The woman said and led them to the changing area.

"That was odd." Yami commented, watching the woman leave.

"What do we do now?" Marik asked.

"We do what she tells us to," Bakura said, "It will be easier to infiltrate this

place if they think we are one of them."

5 minuets later

"Come on Bakura, get out here!" Yami demanded.

"Yeah! If we have to go out in public like this, so do you."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving this room looking like this!" the thief declared.

"I'll come in there and drag you out if I have to." Yami said.

"Over my un-dead body!"

"That's it!" Yami had had it, and to prove his point ripped off the curtain separating himself from the thief.

And there stood the Thief King, in an elf suit. The white haired man looked at his fellow yamis who wore similar outfits and said, "Oh well, I don't feel so bad now. Those costumes look much worse on you then on me."

"Let's go." Yami said, annoyed beyond all reason at this point.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

"Wait, what was that?" Marik asked.

"What was what?" Bakura asked walking over to Marik.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

"That! That noise."

"Sounds like bells." Yami commented, raising a hand to his ear in an attempt to hear better.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

"_Ah!_ It's coming from you two! Stop making that cheerful racket!" Marik said backing up.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

"I think it's coming from you too." Bakura said.

"Make it stop!" and with that Marik began to run in circles trying to rid him self of the noise, which only made things worse.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle……_

Not far away three pairs of eyes watched the yamis.

Well there's chapter 15, I'm probably going to finis this story some time this week. I have about seven chapters to go, but it's only an estimate. Ok review please!

Next Chapter: Just who is stalking the three yamis? See how some of the others faring with the children, and listen to Marik's version of the story of Santa Clause.

Happy New Year everyone!


	16. The Demon in the Red Suit

**Author's note: The next time I write a story; it won't be centered on a holiday. It's just too hectic. Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**You know, when I first was planning to write this story, I wanted to make Joey wear the Santa suit, I also wanted to make Tristan Jewish, but neither of those ideas worked out to well. **

**And one little note on Isizue, I know she probably can work a CD player just fine, but I'm taking some liberties on that one aspect of her character. **

**Reviewers: **

**Silently Broken: There will be a little more on the bells this chapter too, hope you enjoy it.**

**MartysSoul: Yeah, I seem to be picking on Ryou a lot in this story, funny considering if on how much I like his character. **

**Warnings: slight language.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this idea, Yu-gi-oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 16: The Demon in the Red Suit 

"**You ask em." A boy around eight whispered to his companions.**

"**No way, I say we find someone else, these guys are weird." Another boy around nine whispered back.**

**The two started to argue quietly amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to them the third member of their little group wondered over to the three yamis.**

**Yami and Bakura had given up on trying to get Marik to stop running in circles. They had tried and failed to explain to the psychopath that the bells making the noise that caused the dark soul such distress, were sewed on to their costumes, therefore would jingle when they moved.**

Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle… So instead they decided on betting on how long it would take for the deranged darker half to pass out from exhaustion. _Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle…_ "So you say, twenty minuets tomb robber?" 

"**My thirty bucks says yes."**

"**Fine, I say ten."**

"**Your on!"**

"**_Umm… _excuse me Mr. Elf?" came a quit voice from behind them, as Yami felt a small tug on his shirt.**

**The two turned to see a small girl of around five or six with the biggest pair of blue eyes either of them had ever seen.**

"**Jenny!" the two boys had just noticed that their friend was missing and ran up to join her.**

"**What do you want?" Bakura asked gruffly.**

"**Be nice!" Yami said elbowing the thief in the gut. **

"**_Nice_ isn't in his vocabulary." Marik wheezed still trying to stop the jingling.**

"**And _sane_ isn't in yours!" Bakura retorted.**

"**Sanity is overrated." Marik said with a shrug.**

"**Stop talking and keep running!" Bakura demanded, "I've got thirty bucks riding on this and you have eleven more minuets to go."**

"**See I told you they were weird Tom, we should have asked the snowman for directions." The eldest of the three said. **

"**I think they're funny!" the girl named Jenny piped up.**

"**Then you're weird too." The boy named Tom said. "Right Steve?"**

**The other boy nodded his head in agreement and the girl pouted. **

"**Meanies! I'm going to ask them anyway." **

"**Ask us what?" Yami questioned the group.**

"**Where can we find Santa Clause?" The girl asked. **

**The yamis' responses where those…**

"**Who?"**

"**What?"**

"**_Oww_!" Marik took the opportunity to trip and fall on his face.**

**Yami glanced up at the clock on one of the walls, "_Ha_! Pay up!" he declared to Bakura.**

"**You have a real gambling problem, you know that." The thief murmured, handing over the money. **

"**I don't consider it a problem since I always win."**

**Bakura shrugged off the Pharaoh's comment and turned back to the three children. "Now what were you runts talking about?"**

"**Where is Santa Clause?" The boy named Steve repeated. "You know, big guy in a red suit."**

"**Doesn't ring a bell." Bakura commented.**

"**Don't say _bell_." Marik complained from the floor.**

"**Don't you guys work for him?" Tom asked.**

**Both Bakura and Yami shook their heads.**

**At this the girl, Jenny cried out in despair, "Now how an I ever going to ask Santa for a mommy and daddy?"**

"**Quick Pharaoh do something before she starts to whine louder!" Bakura said nudging Yami towards the girl.**

"**_Umm…_how about we help you look?" The spirit asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.**

"**Really?" She asked breathlessly.**

"**What!" Bakura cried out in outrage. "We are not babysitting a bunch of snot nosed brats!"**

**Marik had gotten up and pulled his fellow yamis into a huddle. "Excuse us for just one moment children." He called over to the kids in such a manner that made Tom and Steve wish even more that they had asked the snowman for help.**

"**I've heard about this Santa Clause." Marik said to Yami and Bakura. **

"**You have?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow. **

**Marik nodded, "Yes, he is a giant red demon, with long white fur. He makes deals with little children, he grants them what ever their heart desires in exchange for their innocence. And once every year, he takes to the skies with sacks of coal and he sets people's homes on fire."**

"**Are you buying this?" Bakura asked Yami who just shrugged.**

"**It's true! I overheard Malik discussing the topic with your hikari Bakura." **

"**And this creature is here?" Yami breathed.**

**"Isn't it wonderful! I'll learn this being's secrets of mass chaos, then I'll destroy him and claim the title of the most feared in the world!" Marik cackled.**

"**Well it's settled, we'll go and destroy this demon!" Bakura declared.**

"**Why would you stick your neck out for doing good?" Yami asked suspiciously.**

"**I may be a cold hearted bastard at times, but I strictly oppose the harm of innocent children." **

"**That's a laugh! What about the time you stole from the children's hospital?"**

"**That was a long time ago."**

"**It was last month Bakura."**

"**Are you saying you don't trust me?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Well I think the real question is, are _you_ going to leave three children in the care of Marik?"**

"**When would I do that?"**

"**Right now."**

"**What?"**

"**They already left Pharaoh."**

**Yami turned to see the three children being lead away by the mentioned darker half. "Hey, wait for me!"**

**"Yes, you go." Bakura said glancing over to the jewelry store a few feet away. "I'll catch up."**

Food Court 

**_It has been twenty minuets since the _**_little** food fight has erupted into an all out war. I can hear the cries of the fallen and the splatter of the food hitting the walls and counters. It's enough to drive a man mad. I dare not look at the destruction that's being left in the wake of these monsters. I don't know if I'll survive, or if anyone will find the napkin I've been writing on, however if anyone does find my final confession know this, I am Ryou Bakura, and I am only here because of my father. You hear that dad, this is all your fault! **_

_**P.S. Joey, My yami wasn't the one who ate that last slice of cake last summer, it was me. Sorry. **_

**Ryou bunkered down against the counter praying for salvation.**

Control Room 

Mokuba stared at the screens looking at the different areas of the mall, watching the damage being done. 'Boy, these guys can't handle kids.' he thought, 'I'd better send someone in there to help out, but first…'

"Hey Isizue." Mokuba said after pushing a button on the intercom on the wall of the room. "Where's the music?"

"_Umm_… I'm currently in the process of opening the device."

'Oh brother, she's technologically challenged.' "Ok Isizue, listen carefully," the boy said slowly, "is the CD player on?"

"I'm not sure, how can I tell?"

"Press the _power _button."

"Oh! It lit up."

"Good, now press the _open _button."

"Ok, now I put the CD in, right?"

"That's right, and after you press play turn on the main speaker, it should be labeled."

"Thank you Mokuba."

"No problem. If you need any help just push number three on the intercom." The boy sighed once he ended his chat with Isizue. "Now to help the others."

_Sizzle_

"Hey! What just happened to the lights?"

Jewelry Store

"_Hmm_… must have cut the wrong wire." Bakura said to himself. 'I only meant to knock out this store's security system. Oh well.'

Control Room 

"Good thing there's the backup power." Mokuba said flipping a switch.

Jewelry Store 

Bakura was just exiting the store with many a diamond, emerald, and ruby when the power came back on.

**_Bring, Bring, Bring!_**

"**Crap!"**

**And on that note I shall end chapter 16. **

**Next Chapter: We get a glimpse of how Mai and Kaiba are handling the roles of Mr. and Mrs. Clause; also Tea and Tristan have to deal with a bunch of rowdy pre-teens. And what will happen when Bakura discovers that his hikari is indeed at the mall? **


	17. The Song that Never Ends

**Author's note: Another day, another chapter. I might take all of tomorrow to write the next chapter, so I don't know if I'll update. Just giving you guys fair warning.**

**Reviewers:**

**Evil Furby Queen: Yep, it appears the only good kids of the whole orphanage wind up with Marik, Yami can handle him though, I hope. **

**MartyrsSoul: It's not pointless; I enjoy getting almost any kind of review! **

**gohan11: Hey you're back! Take your time reading, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so enjoy. **

**Warnings: slight language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. **

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 17 The Song That Never Ends 

**Center of the Mall (Santa's Chair)**

Kaiba touched the earpiece hidden under his fake beard. "Mokuba, is there any information on what tripped off that alarm?"

"I just got the surveillance camera, it looks like there was an _elf_ in the store, but we weren't able to ID anybody."

"**_Hmm…_ let me know if you find out anymore."**

We wish you a Merry Christmas… 

"**All right Mai, send in the next kid." **

"**Alright, and try to be cheerful this time Kaiba." The blonde duelist said while going down to the line.**

**"What are you talking about, I am cheerful." Kaiba said with a scowl on his face.**

'**Man, he must _really _be mad if I can tell he's scowling under that beard.' "Yeah, tell it to the four kids you made cry." Mai said under her breath. **

_**And a Happy New Year…**_

"**Alright, who's next?" Mai asked reaching the children.**

"**Me, me!"**

"**I'm next!"**

"**Hey, over here!"**

"**Ok, you." Mai pointed to a slightly heavy-set boy of around nine.**

"**_Aww…_" came the disappointed drone from the rest of the children.**

"**Don't worry everyone will get a turn." Mai promised.**

Now bring us some Figgie pudding. 

**Mai had noticed the boy was staring at her about half way up to Santa's Chair. "Is something the matter Hon?"**

"**How does someone like you hook up with a fat old guy?"**

**Mai sweat dropped, "Well looks aren't everything kid." 'I can't believe I just said that.'**

"**Ho, Ho, Ho!" 'I can't believe I just said that!' Kaiba thought as Mai and the boy reached the chair. "Come here little boy."**

"**Hey Santa I got a question," the boy started, "can I sit in her lap?" He motioned towards Mai.**

**Kaiba was very tempted to say 'yes', but something told him he'd better not risk facing the wrath of a woman scorned.**

We won't go until we get some… Ice Skating Rink 

"All right, put all that stuff back now!" Tea demanded.

"No way!" The leader of the hockey 'raiders' declared. To Tea's surprise the voice sounded awfully feminine.

**The figure skaters had long since ran away, which left the brunet all alone on the ice, surrounded by a bunch of well armed pre-teens.**

"**Why don't you do yourself a favor _princess_ and get off the Ice." The leader said.**

"**Not until you put everything you stole back."**

"**We're only _borrowing_ it." The leader said removing the helmet covering the face of a twelve-year-old girl with flaming red hair. "Besides, the store owners were the ones stupid enough to leave the doors unlocked."**

"**But what about the other kids?" Tea motioned towards the rink, now absent of figure skaters. "Why did you have to ruin the fun for the other kids?" **

"**They had their fun, now it's our turn!" the girl replied, "Boys, first one to get _princess_ of the ice gets dibs on my desert for the next week."**

**A cheer of applause rang up threw the group of boys as they began pelting Tea with tennis balls. **

We wish you a Merry… 

**Tea darted around on the ice, frantic to get away from the objects that hurtled toward her. She was able to dodge most of them, but one hit her ankle pretty hard, causing her to trip and slide into a goal net the group had set up.**

"**Goal!" One boy yelled.**

'**Lousy little…' Tea's thoughts trailed off when she heard a shout of alarm from one of the boys. **

"**It's a suit run!" At the sight of one of Kaiba's men, the boys took off. "Come on Maggie!" the same boy yelled to the ringleader.**

**Maggie wasn't very fortunate. Having been very close to where the guard had first appeared, the girl was quickly tackled.**

"**Hey!" Tea yelled at the guard.**

"**Let me go!" Maggie cried.**

"**You're hurting her. Put her down!" Tea demanded. **

"**Can't do that Miss. I'm to arrest all perpetrators."**

"**I know they got a little wild, but what if they put all the hockey equipment back?" **

"**That would be wonderful but what about the jewels?"**

"**What?" Came Maggie's and Tea's voices, both equally confused.**

"**A jewelry store was robbed, and now this little thief broke into the sports store."**

"**But I didn't…" The girl began, doing everything in her power to keep from crying.**

"**Where are the jewels you little brat!" the guard demanded, starting to shack the girl.**

"**That's it!" Tea skated up to the guard, and stopped inches away from him, spraying him with tiny shards of ice. She pulled back her fist and successfully knocked the guard out senseless.**

"**How'd _you_ do that?" Maggie asked in awe.**

"**I tend to hang out with a lot of boys too." Tea answered.**

"**Go figure." **

And a Happy New Year… Courtyard (Level 2) 

**'Ok, I see the door, now just move slowly and don't make a sound.' Tristan thought. He was about to move when he heard a twig snap. **

'**What was that?' **

'**Probably just a bird.'**

'**What if it isn't?'**

'**Calm down, and head for the door!'**

**Slowly, he crept to the door and almost jumped for joy when he discovered it wasn't locked. **

**_Creak!_**

'Nuts!' 

"**There he is!"**

"**_Ahhh!_"**

We wish you a Merry Christmas… 

Tea and Maggie watched as a tall brunet dressed in a reindeer costume came charging threw a door. "Tristan? Watch out for the ice!"

**Unable to comprehend what his friend was saying, the boy ran right for the rink. He immediately fell, but due to his momentum slide on his stomach. "Duck and cover…!" He yelled while sliding past the two girls.**

**_Splat, Splat, Splat!_**

"It's an ambush!" Maggie yelled taking cover along with Tea on the other side of the rink.   
_We wish you a Merry Christmas…_   
Center of the Mall "Hey Santa, I got a bone to pick with you!" 

'**What now?' Kaiba thought as the latest child came up to the chair.**

"**You gave me coal last year!" the boy yelled.**

Kaiba was about to yell back, but a stern look from Mai set him straight, he'd never admit it but she was right, he had made one to many kids cry already. "Now, were you a good boy last year?" Kaiba asked in the nicest voice he could muster.

"**You suck!" And with that the boy promptly kicked Kaiba in the shine before running away.**

"Little Brat!" Kaiba hissed.

Good Tidings we bring to you… "Can I do something?" Mai asked 

"**Yeah, ring that kid's neck." **

**The young woman's eyes light up, "Wouldn't that be going against your contract?" She asked putting a finger to her chin.**

"**Don't be cute, just bring the next one."**

And a Happy New Year… Outside 

The group of hockey players, in their mad rush to escape the guard found themselves out in the parking lot.

"**That was close." One boy said. **

"**Yeah." The rest agreed.**

"**So what do you want to do now?" Said a second boy.**

"**I don't know." **

"**Hey guys, I found this fruitcake over here." Said the first boy.**

"**So, no one eats fruitcake." Said the second.**

"**No, I mean it' pretty hard, you want to use it as a soccer ball?"**

**The others looked at the one boy as if he were nuts, then all answered as one, "All right."**

**2 minuets later**

_**Crash, Beep, Beep, Beep, Whirl, (and all other crazy car alarm noises.)**_

"Way to go idiot, you broke the window on that limo!" Main Floor 

**After his outburst none of the other children dared to go near the _giant._ So Odion decided to take a little nap, and was sound asleep; stretched out on one of the two setters on the train.**

**Bakura walked by, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with his pockets stuffed to the brim with expensive jewelry, when he noticed the tall Egyptian resting. 'Perfect.' **

**The thief stealthily hid his loot under the seat of one of the train's cars. He then took a string of lights from one of the mall's pillars and tied Odion down. He then took out a marker he happened to have had with him and drew all over the man's bald scalp, 'My Re, this guy will sleep through anything, better not forget the sideburns.' He then left for the direction of the food court.**

We wish you a Merry Christmas… 

**Bakura was surprised to find the food court in such a state, chairs and tables where thrown in disarray and everything dripped of pizza, Chinese food, and soft drinks. "What in Anubis' name happened here?" **

**Curiosities lead him behind the counter of a stand, however all he found was a discarded snowman costume. He was about to leave when a napkin with writing on it caught his eye.**

"**Ryou's here?" he stated in disbelief, then read the P.S. "What! He let me take the rap for that slice of cake!" **

And a Happy New Year… 

If Ryou wasn't happy before, he defiantly wasn't happy now. He had to abandon his snowman suit when he was discovered by a group of children armed with Italian food. Let's face it, the costume was not built for speed, but now Ryou had a bigger problem; true he had gotten away unscathed, but now he was stuck running down the mall in his boxers.

**Courtyard (Level 1)**

Duke and Malik were still bunkered down in one of the snow forts.

Now bring us some Figgie pudding… 

**They had both sat in the same position for nearly the entire time they had been in the courtyard.**

_Now bring us some Figgie pudding…_

They were cold, wet, cramped, and to top it off…

_**And bring some right here…**_

"**_Ugg! _That song has been playing _at least_ for the past thirty minuets!" Malik yelled standing up.**

"Hey I got an idea that'll pass the time."

"**What's that?"**

"**I spy with my little eye…something that's…white."**

"**It's the snow Duke."**

"**Actually I was thinking of that _snowball_ aimed for your head, but I guess your answer is close enough."**

"**What?"**

**_Splat!_**

I'm going to end it here. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow but I haven't actually finished it yet.

Just a little note on Tea's scene, I based it of the manga. Those who don't read it may be surprised to know that the girl can hit. In volume one she slugged Joey for looking up her skirt. So it could happen.

Next chapter: Malik snaps from being in such close quarters, will Duke survive? Serenity enlists some help from Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba. And what will happen when Yami confronts Kaiba, dressed as Santa, and Bakura plays with an elevator?


	18. The Good The Bad and the Indifferent

Author's note: (Peaks out nervously.) Hi everybody, now before you start throwing rotten fruit and sharp, pointy objects at me for the extremely late update I'd just like to say. (Takes deep breath) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry (goes on for a full ten minuets.) Sorry plus one, (I think you get it by now.)

**In all seriousness I really am sorry, things were just very hectic; first my dad decides to paint the computer room so I was unable to go online, then he goes and paints my room so I was unable to reach my note book and floppy disk where this story is saved on. With everything going on in my house and with finals at school I had little time to write.**

**But enough of my excuses I think you've waited long enough for the next chapter. **

**Reviewers:**

**Evil Furby Queen: Yep, the fruitcake has returned, maybe it will turn up again! (Dives under bed from the complete disgustingness that is the fruitcake.)**

**gohan11: (Laughs nervously) Sorry about the late update, well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**MartyrsSoul: Sorry if it was confusing, I'm going out on a limb but it was the random lines from _We Wish you a Merry Christmas _right? Well it is explained better in this chapter but basically the cast was hearing this song being played over and over again on the mall's loud speakers. Hope that helped!**

**chisainekocat: (Takes a bow at your applause) Thanks, I'm glade you think so. **

**butterflybg: Nope it an't over till the fat lady sings! (Thinks: Now how can I put that in my story?) Yeah Kaiba as Santa is scary! I must have put to much creamer in my tea that day. I'll check out that story. (Must write that down before I forget!) Don't fell bad for typing a long review, short or long I don't care, keep them coming! **

**Warnings: Slight language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. I only own myself; at least I think I do.**

All I Want For Christmas Chapter 18: The Good The Bad and the Indifferent 

**Isizue had decided to take a break from her inferior attempts at working the mall's music system, and with two cups of hot chocolate in hand the Egyptian woman headed towards the first level courtyard. **

**She quickly found her brother and Duke crouching inside one of the snow forts. **

"**Sister! Quick, get down before your hit!" Malik yelled pulling his sister down.**

"**Malik! You'll make me spill my hot chocolate!" Isizue scolded.**

"**Sorry. But those little monsters have quite a good shoot." **

"**It's true." Duke stated. **

"**Those nice boys? They seemed very polite to me." Isizue stated ignoring the two teens' gapping mouths. "Well here, I thought you two could use something warm after being out here for so long." She said changing the subject, handing over the two cups.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Thanks, and might I say that outfit looks very cute on you Isizue." Duke said with a wink. **

"**Hey!" Malik spoke up, "Isn't hitting on Wheeler's sister enough? Leave mine alone!"**

"**I didn't mean anything by it." Duke stated taking a sip, "_Oww_! I burnt my tongue."**

"**It's all right Malik." Isizue reassured her brother. "So it's really that bad here?" She asked noticing her brother's tension. **

"I'm just glad someone finally shut off that damn song. By the way what have you been doing here?" Malik asked.

"**Oh dear, sorry about that, I was in charge of the music and the song kept repeating."**

"**It's the toaster incident all over again." Malik breathed.**

"**I tried calling for Mokuba, but he didn't answer the intercom, so I finally gave up and pulled the plug."**

"**Yeah right, what really happened? I of all people know you're not exactly patient when it comes to technology."**

"**All right, I lost my temper and sent the cursed machine to Osiris." Isizue said with a hint of irritation in her voice.**

**Duke whistled, 'I guess the whole Ishtar family has a temper. But I wonder, how can she work an intercom but not a CD player? Maybe Isizue couldn't reach Mokuba because she couldn't work the intercom either?' the teen pondered to himself.**

"**But still I wonder what happened to Mokuba?" Isizue voiced her thoughts out loud.**

Wherever Mokuba is 

In all honesty Mokuba would have been more then happy to help Isizue, however he was currently running through out the mall as fast as his legs could carry him with Serenity close behind.

The Wheeler sibling had ran up to the control room in a panic about a half an hour ago.

Flashback

_Knock, Knock,Knock!_

"Hold on, I'm coming." Mokuba said getting up and opening the door. "Serenity? What's up?"

"Please you got to help me!" the girl begged.

End Flashback

The two had ended up by the dunking booth where Yugi and Joey still had a large crowd of children in line for a chance to dunk the sheep.

"Joey, Yugi!" Mokuba cried running up to the duelists.

"What's up?" A very waterlogged Joey asked.

_Thwack, Ding, Splash!_

"Man, I think I got a gallon of water in my ears." The blonde said after surfacing.

"We've got big trouble." Mokuba stated, continuing as if nothing had disrupted the conversation.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"It's all my fault!" Serenity cried, tears running down her checks.

"Sis, tell my what's wrong." Joey asked gently.

Serenity took a moment to calm down and catch her breath, "It all happened after that short black out we had. I thought the door to the room I was in was shut, but after the lights came on the kids I was supposed to be watching were all gone!"

"How many were there?" Yugi asked as his face turned slightly pale.

"Five, all around one. I looked all over and I can't find them anywhere."

"Don't worry Serenity we'll help you look." Joey said climbing out of the tank. "I mean those little munchkins can't be so hard to find with the four of us."

"Hey!" The kid next in line began to protest.

"Sorry kids the tank is officially closed." Joey declared.

"_Boo!_" Came the crowd's angry reply.

"Shudup!" The blonde yelled before running to catch up with his friends, trailing water behind him.

Center of the Mall

"Go on sweaty, go tell Santa what you want." Mai tried to coax the girl to go to Kaiba. The girl, only shock her head and let out a soft whimper. 'Smart kid.' Mai thought to herself.

"It's ok little girl." Kaiba said in an attempt to speed things along. He stretched out his hand, but all that did was cause the girl to latch onto Mai's leg. The woman let out a quick gasp of surprise, and looked at Kaiba helplessly.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and sighed. 'What is wrong with these kids?' Just then the girl let out a sharp _eep, _and ran back to the line.

"Hey at least you didn't make this one cry." Mai pointed out.

"Very funny." Kaiba said irritably.

"Your pathetic, even Joey would make a better Santa then you."

"Interesting that you'd bring up the mutt."

"He's not a mutt he's a Duelist!"

"A _Third-rate_ duelist." Kaiba stated calmly.

"He came in second at Duelist Kingdom and fourth in Battle City, that's no meager feet and you know it!"

Kaiba began to chuckle softly to himself after the blonde finished her last statement, which only further irritated Mai.

"What's so funny?" Mai demanded.

"What's funny is how quick you were to defend Wheeler." Suddenly the CEO's manner changed as if he was in his office questioning an employee for stealing office supplies, "Now answer my question, just who is he to you Mai?"

Mai was completely speechless having been caught totally off guard, and felt the heat of a blush creep to her checks.

"Go get the next kid Mai." Kaiba said, dismissing the woman, having gotten his answer.

Somewhere in the Mall

Yami and Marik continued their search for the elusive 'Santa Clause'.

Tagging along after them were the three children, Jenny, Tom and Steve.

"I think we've been here before, I remember passing this store already." Yami said, warily looking at a _Hallmark_ store.

"You worry to much, I say we go this way." Marik declared pointing to the left.

"You choose last time and that was a dead end, I think we should go right."

"No one cares what you think Pharaoh, give me one good reason why I should follow _your_ advice."

Yami raised a hand to the collar of his shirt and flicked one of the golden bells attached to it.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle._

"_Gahh!_ Stop doing that!" Marik demanded, covering his ears with his hat, prompting Tom and Steve into a fit of giggles at the yami's behavior. "Shut it you little dung beetles!" The psychopath ordered, giving the two a look that could turn hair white.

The two boys simultaneously gulped. The older of the two, Steve, ventured to ask, "You really don't like kids do you?"

Marik's face immediately became _somewhat_ softer, "Of course not, I love kids. I especially loved the one I ate for breakfast this morning." The dark soul started cackling as Tom looked like he was about to faint on his feet while Steve dragged his friend over toward Yami.

"Is he serious?" Steve asked nervously.

'With Marik you never can tell.' Yami thought, although he wasn't about to tell the group that. "No." He answered before flicking the bell again.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

"_Ahh!_ All right! Have it your way, _right_ it is. Just no more bells!"

"Fine." The Pharaoh answered as the group started down the path.

"Maybe we should stay behind this guy." Tom stated, as he pointed toward Yami.

"Good thinking. That other elf is nuts!" Steve whispered back.

"Maybe he got run over by a reindeer?" Tom mused.

Steve only shrugged in reply. "Well any way, what are you going to ask Santa for?"

"I want a baseball, what about you?"

"_Umm…_ maybe a duel disk."

"Your not a duelist!" Tom scuffed.

"Yeah but I'm gonna be!" Steve shouted back to his friend defensively.

Yami merely shook his head; he was already very exasperated with the frivolous nature of this holiday. He was even more upset with the fact that little children were being as materialistic as the adults, especially since they would be trading their innocents for these items. "And I suppose you'll be wanting a doll?" Yami questioned the girl Jenny.

"Of course not silly!" The girl answered, giggling as she did. "I'm going to ask for a mommy and daddy."

Yami only gapped at her, unsure of what to say, he finally asked, "Why would you ask for that?"

Jenny looked downcast for a moment, "I always wanted a family, and that's the most important thing to have for Christmas."

Yami turned his attention to the path up a head of them, deep in thought, this did not sound like the same holiday he was thinking of moments before. 'Could I be wrong?'

Suddenly a cry of joy escaped Jenny's lips, "I see him!"

Santa's Chair

"_HO, HO, HO!" _'I think I'm going to be sick if I have to utter that idiotic phrase one more time.' "And what do you want for Christmas little girl?"

"I want a pony!"

'Get real kid.' "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes, very much."

'I doubt it.' "Well I'll see if I can get the elves on it." Kaiba said, putting the girl down.

"Wait I'm not done yet!"

'For the love of God!' "All right what _else_ do you want?"

The girl giggled as she clambered back on Kaiba's lap. "Ok, I want a dollhouse, a bike, and a…"

Elevator

Bakura stepped inside the mechanical device, 'Now how does this thing work again?'

Not it the mood to sit patiently and wait for his memory to come back to him on one of Ryou's many lectures; he merely pressed the big red button. 'That ought to work.'

_Bring! Bring!_

"What the Hell! It's another alarm!"

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" A guard asked, who just happened to be walking by.

"Oh no, I just pressed the wrong button."

"All right then…"

"Hey wait!" Came another of Kaiba's men, "I just heard from Grace, according to the surveillance tape the jewelry store was broken into by someone wearing an _elf_ suit." He whispered to his comrade.

Bakura's keen ears picked up the conversation however, and he was not happy with this turn of events at all, so he did what any ancient spirit would do in his situation, panic.

In his rush to escape the two guards now charging towards the elevator door, Bakura pushed _all_ the buttons on the panel.

_Ding._

The doors shut in the faces of the guards. "_Ha!_ Just try to catch me!" Bakura taunted, right before the elevator gave an awkward jolt upward. "_Whoa!_"

_Ding._

The doors opened, but closed before the thief could exit, "Hey! Open! I want to leave!" This time the elevator rocketed downward.

_Ding._

The guards, who had stated for the escalator turned to see the re-appearance of the thief.

"There he is!"

"Close, close, close!" Bakura yelled to the machine, starting to bang on the panel.

_Ding._

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bakura uttered as he was hurtled once again to the second floor.

_Ding._

Bakura was about to dive out of the elevator, when something ran past his line of vision. /Hikari/

"_Gahh, yami?_ What are you doing…"

_Ding._

/Talk later./ their conversation was cut short when the elevator doors closed and plummeted once again. However this time it didn't reach the ground floor.

_Creak!_

"For the love of Basetet! What happened now?" the thief sat down on the cold tile before it finally sunk in on what he had witnessed. /Ryou/ he asked/why are you running around in your undergarments/

The thief could feel a wave of embarrassment reach him through the other end of the link.

Courtyard (Level 1)

"Alright then I'll leave you two to work." Isizue said getting to her feet and leaving, somehow immune to the snowballs that would otherwise pummel Duke or Malik.

Both boys took a sip of their hot chocolate, as several more snowballs reached over the fort's wall and landed a few inches away from both teens.

'If I was still the leader of an evil-crime organization those brats would be toast by now!' Malik thought bitterly, 'Where's an evil henchman when you need him?'

"_Mmm…_ Hot." Duke murmured, eyed glazed over.

Malik looked at Duke and then turned to see what the raven-haired boy was looking at, his sister's retreating form. The Egyptian's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

_Splat, Splat, Splat!_

'I'm stuck in the cold, getting pummeled by snow, with a pervert who's staring at my sister!' "I warned you not to hit on Isizue!" Malik yelled.

"What?" Now Duke had just taken a sip of hot chocolate and was merely commenting on the small comfort it had provided, the fact that he dazed out staring in Isizue's general direction was a matter of coincidence, (And bad luck.) but Malik was beyond all reason at that point.

Before Duke could question Malik's strange behavior, the Egyptian yelled, "You shall pay!" And in one swift movement Malik pulled out his plastic rapier from its sheath and charged Duke.

Center of Mall

"That's what you consider a demon?" Yami asked doubtfully at Marik.

"Isn't it obvious, he's in disguise. How many times did Bakura pull the same stunt on you by pretending to be Ryou?"

"The old wolf in sheep's clothing routine." Yami mused, taking in a good look at the surrounding area. His eyes gazed over the long line of children, what appeared to be a man sitting in a big chair, a tree that looked similar to the one in the Mutou's living room, only ten times larger, in fact…

'The star! The star on top of the tree is exactly like the one I broke! Now, how can I get it?'

"Hey Pharaoh!" Marik yelled waving a hand in front of Yami's face, "Is there anyone home inside that head, or is it just as I always suspected, empty?"

"Marik, I'll banish this demon if you do something for me."

"I don't need you to do my dirty work for me. I'm quite capable of doing it myself."

"Who has a better chance of beating this Santa Clause in a Shadow Game?"

"Good point," Marik said after mulling it over in his head, "just make the game as dangerous as possible. I have a reputation to protect."

"Fine."

"Now, what is it that you want me to do?"

"See that star on the top of the tree?"

"Yes."

"I want you to get it for me."

Marik gave the Pharaoh a look that clearly said, 'And you call me crazy.'

"Look I don't care how you get it, just don't break it."

A grin spread to Marik's face as he began to think of God knows what. Yami quickly caught on to his own mistake and added. "And for Re's sake don't harm anyone!"

The smile faded from Marik as quickly as it had come, "Just spoil all my fun, why don't you?" But he made no more complaints and began making his way to the tree, pushing several children out of the way. "Move it brats!"

Yami overlooked the stunt, seeing as how the kids weren't really hurt bad, and began to make his way to the chair.

Kaiba was surprised to say the least when the spirit of the puzzle reached him. He didn't know weather to laugh at Yami's ridicules attire or glare at the spiky haired man to match the challenging look the Pharaoh was fixing Kaiba with.

"Prepare yourself demon, to be banished to the shadows!"

And that is the end of chapter 18. Boy you people must really hate my now. (Gulps and walks back nervously away from reviewers.) At least I made it a long chapter, about 14 pages.

Ok, don't know when the next chapter will be up since I haven't written it yet. But I will have more time to write now that I'm switching classes for the second half of the year.

Another thing, I want your opinion on weather I should continue this story now that it's near February, or if I should hold off till it's the holidays again. If people tell me to keep writing I'll try to finish the story as soon as I'm able.

One last note, about Bakura not being able to understand how to work the elevator by reading what was on the buttons, I'm assuming that he's illiterate. Since he was a thief in Egypt, he probably never had a formal educated, and since he never needed that skill back then he feels he doesn't need to know now. So he never bothered to learn from Ryou. Ok that's my reasoning. (Man, my author's notes are long this chapter.)

Next chapter: What happens when Kaiba has to face of against Yami in a Shadow Game? Will Duke escape Malik's wrath, will Serenity find the missing children, and how will the thief king escape the clutches of the elevator? And the most important question of all, will Ryou ever find his pants? Want to know, well your just going to have to wait till I next update. Wow I rhymed.


	19. Shadow Game

Author's note: Hey everyone! You said you wanted more of the story, so I will continue to write. I'll try to post a chapter once a week, so you should get a new one every weekend.

You have no idea how much trouble this one gave me. Because I wanted to focus on the Shadow Game this chapter I had to make some decisions. I didn't want Yami or Kaiba to duel since I feel the TV show covers too much of the card game already, besides I wanted to go back to the first issues of the manga. Good times. Also I had to decide how much Kaiba would actually buy into the whole 'magic' thing. Will he act like he does in the American version and not believe at all? Or, will he acknowledge the fact that the spirits exist and just ignore his own past life? In the end I opted for something similar to the last one.

There might be some confusion during one part of the story. I'll try my best to explain myself at the end of the chapter.

Watching this weeks new episodes of 'Waking the Dragons' I relieved two things, one I hate Mai's new voice actress, and Valon's a jerk. (No offense to his fans, I'm just a die-hard Joey/Mai fan.)

One more thing, I'll make some references to the first manga in this chapter, so if any one who doesn't read them that has any questions, just node your heads and pretend to understand. Just kidding, I'll be more then happy to answer them.

Hmm… I think that's it for now. All right, on with the fic!

Reviewers:

gohan11: (Looks in dictionary, stares, blinks) your right. (sweat drops) As you can probably guess I'm not much of a speller. Thanks for letting me know, (I went back and fixed the mistake) if you catch any more spelling errors feel free to tell me, I'd appreciate it.

Evil Furby Queen: Yes, Marik is very cool, in an insane way! But that's what we all love about him. Well I'm continuing the story. Bakura says "Thanks for the tape, but how the bloody hell is that suppose to get me out of the dame elevator, (points to me) she put me in?"

butterflybg: Don't worry about it, I don't find them boring; I'll try reading those stories you mentioned, when I have time. I'm going to try to concentrate on my own story for now. I don't want to get of the ball and have another (thinks) three-week dry spell like last time. Then you guys really will be after my blood!

Warnings: mild language.

Disclaimer: The Great Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-oh and, (checks mirror) I am not him. The only thing I own is my idea.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 19: Shadow Game 

'**What the hell? Did he just say '_Banished to the Shadows'_? How lame, Does Yami think he's actually intimidating when he talks like that?' "It's you who shall be humiliated! And once you lose by my hands you'll see just how superior I am to you!" Kaiba begun his patented, 'I'm much better then you, so don't try to even beat Me.' speech and struck a confident stance. **

**Despite the costume he wore, (In fact it's pretty safe to say he didn't even remember he had it on at this point) he completely forgotten he was suppose to play the role of 'jolly old man' and became the intimidating duelist once more in less then a few seconds. **

**_Santa's_ sudden change in manner took Yami by surprise, but only for moment. 'Great, he talks just like Kaiba.' He thought dryly, as the eye of Horus began to glow on the Pharaoh's forehead. **

**Kaiba blinked, 'Did I just see what I think I saw?' He asked himself as he took a look around the room. '_Hmm…_ weird, creepy, imposing fog suddenly rising from the mall's floor, sudden drop in temperature, and a bizarre glint in Yami's eyes. This seems oddly familiar.' Kaiba took a sharp intake of breath as the C.E.O. realized where he was. 'Impossible! This place isn't real! I refuses to believe this!' **

**However despite his now growing uncertainty he didn't let it show, that is to say until he looked down at his arm and noticed something missing. "Hold on, I don't have a duel disk!"**

"**_Heh, heh, heh…" _Yami chuckled, "Now who said we'd be playing Duel Monsters?"**

**Kaiba was now struggling to come to grips with his present predicament. Somehow he had lost all control of these recent events, admitting to him self that he was the underdog in this situation was tough enough, the fact that it could coast him his life was quit harder. But the hardest thing Seto Kaiba had to tell himself was that there was a very good chance he could lose _again,_ he might add, to Yami. **

**His hand reached for his pant pocket; while he had to leave his duel disk at home, Kaiba's deck was right by his side. The brunet had a strange feeling he'd need its support to get him through this trail. **

**Meanwhile outside the bubble of infinite darkness, Marik was making his way to the back of the tree where he happened upon Mai, who was filing her nails, oblivious to the giant dome that had formed behind her. **

**The blonde, lost in her own world was quite surprised to have someone suddenly call out her name, especially since it was the voice of a person she had hoped never to see again.**

"**Hello _Mai_ dear." Marik purred.**

**Mai's head snapped up at once and all color drained from her face. She stood stock still, caught like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car. "M…M…Marik!" She was finally able to stammer. **

"**Miss me?" he asked taking a step forward.**

"**St…Stay back!" Mai said regaining some strength in her voice thrusting her nail fail forward like a small dagger. The yami only cackled at this stunt, as Mai took the opportunity to escape. **

**At first she ran aimlessly, just wanting to get as far away as possible. 'I'm not going back there, I can't!' It was then Mai noticed the _bubble of dome_ engulfing the area where she was working a moment ago and, if possible went even paler. She let out a small gasp and then turned to run once again. **

**Soon Mai had made it to the mall's main fountain, it was then that it hit her, 'If Marik's here then does that mean…?' Her thoughts trailed off. "I've go to find the others and tell them that we have yamis on the lose!"**

Elevator 

Ryou stood helplessly by the door, not only was Bakura here, but the spirit had to have seen his hikari in his current…state. 'Well this is just great!' he huffed, 'He'll tell Yami, then Marik will over-hear, and then that psycho will go and post that I've been running around the mall in my underwear online!'

**Ryou rested his head against the cool metal doors that lead to the elevator shaft. 'At least he wasn't able to get a photo.' The white haired boy let out a sigh of relief. **

**He was about to ask his darker half if he needed any help when the full extent of what Bakura being here could mean. Ryou jerked his head up violently/Bakura, is anyone else here with you/**

**Five minuets earlier (in elevator)**

'Well, this is just perfect!' Bakura thought bitterly. 'Ryou just had to see me looking like a complete idiot!' He paused in his inward rant 'Of course, _what_ he was wearing wasn't much to brag about either.' The spirit grinned and chuckled to him self for a moment before replacing his expression to a scowl, he then started to pace back and forth through his 'cage'.

'But that's beside the point. Ryou will go and tell the Pharaoh's runt and then that fool Wheeler will over-hear and then he'll go and post it on that infernal contraption. What did Ryou call it, the _Innernet_?'

Just then the thief heard an almost frantic cry from his hikari through the mind-link. /Bakura, is anyone else here with you/

The spirit of the ring looked dumbstruck for a moment as he glanced around himself for a moment before shouting back a testy remark. /Are you bloody stupid? I'm in a freaking box! Who else would be in here with me/

Ryou sighed mentally and Bakura picked up on the boy's frustration. /No! I mean is there anyone who came with you to the mall/

/Yami and Marik, why/

/Oh dear, this is bad, very bad/ Ryou scolded himself the second he let this last sentence slip through the link.

**/What happened now/ Bakura puzzled over why Ryou would be so phased by the presents of the other darker halves. **

**/Nothing./ **

**/Ryou…/**

**/Do you want to get out of there or not/ Ryou snapped. **

**Bakura was taken aback, he wasn't used to Ryou acting like that, 'Although with all the stress he's under, who can blame him?' /Fine./ He answered simply.**

**/Ok, I'll be back soon, I'll go get help./ 'And get some cloths while I'm at it.'**

**Ryou turned to leave towards the changing room, 'I need to warn Yugi. This entire plan is going up in smoke before our very eyes.' **

"**There he is! Grab him quick!" **

**Ryou turned to see two huge men in black suits run up to him. The boy stood still in complete confusion as one of the men came up and all but tackled him to the ground. "Hey! What's going on?" He yelled out in a panic. **

"**You know very well what you did _Mr. Jewel Thief! _Thought you could get away from us didn't you?" Said the guard that held him.**

"**Pretty cleaver, ditching the elf suit to try and blend in. To bad you don't have a change of clothes!" The other guard chuckled at his own comment.**

"**Elf suit?" Ryou's brain swam as it tried to fit the pieces together. Suddenly it all clicked, "Wait, you have the wrong man! I didn't do it!" **

"**Sure and I'm the Pope kid." **

**Ryou's checks flushed in anger, "Bakura!" **

Clothing Store 

It was dark almost pitch black. The only light came in between the nearly closed blinds covering the clothing outlet's windows and door. It was also quiet, too quiet in Tea's opinion. She slowly, carefully made her way to the blinds, until…

"_Oww!_"

"_Shh!_"

Both Tea and Maggie silenced Tristan after the brunet let out a yelp of pain.

"_Sorry_, but you stepped on my hoof…_err…_foot."

Tea gave a pat on the tall boy's shoulder in apology and continued toward the window. "I don't see anyone, do you think we should run for it?"

"No way, I know those guys better then you do." The red head snapped, "There're waiting out there."

"How bad can it be, so we get hit by a few paint balls? I do _not _want to spend the rest of my day hiding in here." Tea said.

"Have you ever gotten hit by one of those things? They hurt, and there's seven of those brats out there, each with a fully loaded gun!" Tristan explained.

"Boys." Tea huffed under her breath.

"That's not the worst." Maggie continued, "These guys are ruthless. One time they ran a six year old up the flagpole by his underwear."

Tristan groaned under his breath, "Why do we get the kids from Hell?"

Shadow Realm

"Ready?" Yami asked to Kaiba.

The C.E.O. was definitely on edge, not only did he not know the game they'd be playing, but also the blue-eyed teen remembered a conversation he had with Joey during their gym class.

As usual, Wheeler stared something he couldn't finish and when Kaiba outwitted the blonde in a game of words, Joey had tried taking a swipe at the brunet. The gym teacher didn't find this very funny and decided, as punishment that they both play a round of basketball together.

Flashback

**"Alright Moneybags, your going to experience first-hand just how amazing the great Joey Wheeler is." The blonde struck a pose with the basketball under one arm.**

**"Mutt, the only thing your amazing at is chewing with your mouth open." Kaiba easily snatched the ball away from Joey in his distraction and took a shoot. The ball went through the hoop with a small swish. Kaiba smirked as he heard Joey mutter under his breath.**

"Stupid…lousy show-off."

**Time passed and the two avoid conversation for the most part. Kaiba didn't really trust himself to say something and _not_ start another argument, and he supposed Joey felt the same way. **

**The fact that Joey and himself had about five civil conversations in their lives still made it hard to believe that it actually happened, but amazingly it did The two talked with each other without either one wanting to kill each other afterwards…for the most part anyway. **

**How it started the brunet couldn't remember, it was _what_ they ended up talking about that made Kaiba break out in a sweat. **

**The first thing the C.E.O. could remember was him self, asking about Yugi. "Why didn't Yugi ever mention about having a brother?"**

**Joey rolled his eyes, "He's not his brother, Yami's the spirit of a…" **

"**Three thousand year old Pharaoh. If that's what you're going to say your more delusional then I thought. The two of them were walking down the street like everyone else." **

"**Look rich-boy, there are plenty of things that can't be explained in this world. It just so happens that Yami recently found out how to make him self solid." The brunet only scoffed. "What about the time you and your brother's souls were sealed within cards?" Joey asked persistently, Kaiba only fixed Joey with a steely glare at being reminded of the incident.**

"**You remember that guy Ushio?" Joey asked mildly while dribbling the ball. **

**Kaiba stopped to think about it, "Tall guy with shady eyes? Made _you_ look like a rocket scientist?" **

"**Yeah that's the guy…Hey! What's that last comment suppose to mean?"**

**The taller boy only sighed in irritation, "Just get on with it."**

"**Fine, well the guy was giving Yug a hard time. One day the creep beat Yugi up bad," Joey said solemnly before continuing, "the day that Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle."**

**The C.E.O. made a '_humph'_ at the mention of a Millennium Item. **

**Joey ignored this and then said, "The next morning that baka was found in a pile of trash sayen it was money."**

"**So the fool lost it." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.**

"**Who do you think drove him insane?" Joey asked in a quiet voice. **

"**_Huh?"_ Kaiba stared blankly at the blonde. "What do you mean Wheeler?"**

"**I mean, that it was Yami that did it. And Ushio wasn't the only one."**

"**Let's say, for arguments sake, that I actually am buying this mutt, who are these other victims?"**

**Joey put a hand under his chin and gazed at the gym's ceiling trying to recall, "Well lets see, there was this one time…"**

End Flashback 

Kaiba wasn't about to admit to anyone that he actually believed in magic. But despite the C.E.O.'s stubborn nature he was finding that the non-existence of magic was becoming an increasingly harder thing to claim.

He remembered this place; it was after his duel with Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. For many months he paced it off as some _trick_ or _hallucination_ on his part, because he woke up in one of the castle's dungeons about a day later, tired but none the worse for the wear. Then during his own tournament he was taken to this place again as he witnessed several of the finalist duels. Again, he merely claimed it was nothing but a trick; that someone must have tampered with the duel disks. But now, it _felt_ so real.

Kaiba's thoughts trailed back to the stories Joey had told. Exploding hockey-pucks, mazes of fire, 'And he's suppose to be the _good_ one.' The brunet thought to himself. One thing Seto Kaiba learned that day was that Yami could be very quick to dispense his own justice if he felt someone he cared about was in harms way.

It lead Kaiba to wonder if maybe he had insulted the spirit's friends one to many times.

"Here is the stage for our little game." Yami said through the inky blackness.

Suddenly the ground shifted and two platforms of solid earth rose under the both their feet.

"_Whoa_!" Kaiba called out in surprise as they were lifted up fifty feet into the murky clouds.

Seto Kaiba heard the sound of rushing water soon after the platforms stopped moving. He walked over to the ledge and peered down over into the darkness below. They were suspended over an ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles. The brunet then noticed the platform he was on, it was a perfect circle that was divided into ten different sections. Each one had a different number inscribed in it, one through ten.

"What's the point of this?" Kaiba shouted across the twenty-foot gap between himself and Yami.

"Look down at your feet." Came the Pharaoh's reply in a bemused voice.

'Dame him, he seems to be _enjoying_ himself.' Kaiba thought, but complied and looked to see a ten-sided dice at his feet. 'Now what?'

Main Floor

Odion woke with a start as he felt something heavy land on his stomach. He opened an eye and stared at the child now sitting on him, eyeing him with a curious look. The boy couldn't be over a year old. 'What is he doing by himself here?' the man thought.

It was then Odion realized he was unable to move. "What!" He cried in a gruff voice seeing the string of lights that held him fast. "Who did this?"

The toddler meanwhile found the control panel and was occupying himself with the device's many knobs and buttons.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Odion urged, trying to get himself free.

**The boy ignored the dark Egyptian and turned the knob that controlled the train's speed, to the setting that read as follows, _This is a ride for little children, therefore this train has no business going this fast you baka!_ **

'**Why do they even have that setting?' Odion thought depressingly as the young boy let out a squeal of delight and plopped down on Odion once again, as the train took off.**

**Courtyard (level 1)**

Duke brought up his mock rifle just in time to block the blow that was meant for his head. "Hey man, can't we talk about this?" Duke asked. The only answer the emerald eyed boy received was a low growl as the Egyptian boy's weight pushed Duke further into the wall of the fort.

"Look Dude, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! _Ahh!_"

Malik pulled back and made a horizontal swipe at Duke's head. The darker haired teen ducked and avoided the hit, but his hat was knocked off in the process.

'That's it! I'm fighting back!' "Sorry man!" Duke brought the thicker part of his rifle down on Malik's foot.

"_Oww!_" The Egyptian yelled in pain, staggering backward.

**Duke took the opportunity to get up and push Malik over the fort's walls. **

**The boys that were mercilessly throwing snowballs moments ago now watched in awe as the two teens struck at each other with their 'weapons'. **

"**Who do you want to win?" One boy asked his friends as Duke and Malik stated to circle on another.**

Somewhere in the Mall 

Isizue didn't really see the point in heading back to her post now that there was no way for her to actually do her job.

**Besides, her Millennium Item was telling her she needed to go…somewhere. It was very vague, but she knew she needed to be _somewhere_ in the mall. She was becoming increasingly worried because the blue-eyed woman was beginning to pick up on the faint presents of Shadow magic. Isizue new Malik had brought the rod but had not had it with him at the moment. **

**She turned around to the sound of running feet. The raven-haired woman tensed, and then relaxed as she realized whom it was. **

**A group of children that were talking excitedly to one another just turned a corner and headed past the tan woman. **

"**I'm telling you! A giant black cloud has taken Santa!" One girl cried.**

"**Yeah right." Came the chorus of disbeliefs from the girl's friends.**

"**It's true! Come and see."**

**"Black cloud?" Isizue asked herself after the children left. "Engulfing Santa Clause?" The Egyptian woman gasped as she came to her conclusion. "Seto Kaiba is in a Shadow Game! I must hurry!"**

Shadow Realm "The rules are simple." Yami explained in a confident air. "We first choose a section to stand in, then we take turns rolling the die, the section of the circle that is the same as the number rolled is then destroyed. After both of us roll we then choose a new section to stand in." Yami smirked at his last few statements. Kaiba visibly paled under his fake beard, 'Dame it! This is all a game of chance and intuition.' "No need to feel worried _yet._ If your luck holds you have nothing to worry about." Yami said, his voice dripping with arrogance. "Destiny will determine our fate." Kaiba scowled, '_Pfft!_ Destiny.' Oh how he _hated_ that word. "Just so we're clear if you roll the number I'm standing on, I lose, and vise versa?" His voice sounding strong compared to how he felt. 

"Correct."

"**And if a number is repeated?"**

"**Nothing happens, we have the option to choose a new section or remain in the same one." **

"And what happens to the loser?" Kaiba was particularly interested in this part of the game. Yami merely pointed down, and Kaiba looked down to the water's murky depths. The water began to churn and bubble, before a huge six headed serpent shoot up out of the water, all six heads let out a loud hiss up at the two duelists. "The loser has the privilege of becoming this creatures dinner." Yami said shrugging his shoulders, not really concerned at all. Kaiba tensed and swallowed as he asked his final question, "And how will the sections be destroyed?" "_Heh_," Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. "Dark Magician!" He bellowed. The card flashed briefly and then the dark robed mage appeared, staff in hand, pointed threateningly at Kaiba. "This is the Realm of Shadows, summon a monster to do it if you are not able to yourself Demon!" Kaiba's mind raced, 'I need to know _magic_? I'm screwed.'   
That's all I have folks. I know, I know, not very funny. This chapter's definitely more dramatic then I first intended. I actually wanted to go back to the others more often for some comic relief, but the chapter was getting too long. How am I ever going to get Kaiba out of this? Oh well at least one of those kids Serenity is looking for was found, to bad Odion's not going anywhere soon.   
Time for some explanations; Kaiba is not acting like his usual overconfident self for much of the chapter. (At least I think so) During the beginning he does act normally, but as soon as the shadow game starts he begins to feel a huge disadvantage. He also realizes the price for failure in this game, which is part of the reason why I had that flashback in the story. Another reason for the flashback was I needed an explanation for why Kaiba is pretty accepting of the concept of magic. He had time to mull it over in his head and had the chance to come to terms with it. So all in all Kaiba accepts that Shadow magic is real (but does not enjoy experiencing it). He also will be dead set against believing he was a high priest in Egypt. I'm going to try and give him a little bit more of his normal mannerism back next chapter. Yami on the other hand has confidence to spare. I tried to make him act as he did in the first couple of issues in the manga. My reasoning for this is that, just like those first issues, Yugi wasn't aware of what was going on to make sure his darker half doesn't go over board with the penalty games. Plus he still thinks that Kaiba is a demon so he's not trying to be nice. So that's why Yami seems kind of evil in this chapter. (Bakura and Marik would be proud.) 

Some Questions:

Can any one guess what the monster in the ocean is? (It is a Duel Monster and has already appeared in the American dud.)   
And between Duke and Malik who do you think is going to win? (Remember Malik doesn't have the Millennium Rod with him.) 

Next Chapter: The game between Kaiba and Yami is under way, Serenity is still looking for the missing kids, and Malik and Duke are still brawling. How will Kaiba ever survive a game that's impossible for him to win? What happens when Yugi finds out Shadow magic has been activated in the mall? How will Ryou get out of the mall's detainment center, and what about Bakura? Maybe these questions will be answered next chapter. 


	20. Crash and Burn

Author's note: Hey everyone! Man this is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it; a lot of action is going to take place. It took me awhile just to figure out the order of events, but I think it came out pretty well.

First off, I realized I made a mistake. In chapter 17 I said that Bakura had written something on the side of the train, when in the next chapter I said he was illiterate. So I went back and changed it up a bit. In case you don't want to go back I'll explain here. Instead of writing on the train, he now takes the marker and draws all over Odion's head giving him the illusion of hair. Figured I'd say that since it will be mentioned in this chapter and I don't want to confuse you people.

Next, I want to say that there will be a guest cast member in here, I'm not going to tell you who it is now, but more will be explained after the chapter.

So far I have one vote for Duke winning, and one for Malik, and no one has figured out the mystery monster. I'd give hints, but both will be reveled in this chapter. I tried, but I couldn't find the spelling for the monster so at the end of the chapter I'll just explain what episode it's from incase I misspelled it or people still can't guess from the name.

One more note, I hade worked on this for a long time when I posted this so it might have a few spelling errors, just let me know if you catch any if it isn't to much trouble. (Must look away from screen! Eyes fell as though they are going to fall out!)

Japanese Words:

San- It's said after some ones name; it's the equivalent of Mr. or Mrs.

Reviewers:

butterflybg: I have a lot on the shadow game so I hope you like those scenes. If it were up to me I'd update sooner, but I need the week to write my story.

dolphinsaturngirl: At first I wanted Joey to be stuck in a dog suit, but that's been overdone and note really Christmassy. Glade you're enjoying it so far.

Sami Ryou's Hikari: Yes, behold the might of the Internet. As for Malik winning, we shall see. (Can't make any promises)

Silently Broken: Bakura has a few scenes in this chapter hope you enjoy.

gohan11: No one can guess the monster. (Maybe I should have described it better.) Oh well, here's a nice long chapter.

Warnings: slight language, **Spoiler's **for those who know nothing of the memories arc. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic, however if anyone wants to give me the rights to Yu-gi-oh! Feel free.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 20: Crash and Burn 

**'Ok, I'm in a seemingly hopeless situation, but I'm not going to let that stop me. So what if I can't use magic, since when did I need it?' Kaiba stood tall on the platform, 'I will _not_ let Yami humiliate me again! Time to get tough, I overcame every curve-ball life threw me, and I am not giving in now.'**

**Kaiba turned and stepped in the space marked with a four and gripped the die in his hand so hard it threatened to break through his skin.**

**The C.E.O. turned and glared at his opponent, the spirit of the puzzle stood placidly, arms crossed across his chest as he stood in space number nine. 'I won't lit you beat me Yami. I can't die now.' A boy with unruly black hair and soft blue eyes crossed the brunet's mind, 'Mokuba, for your sake, I'll win!' **

**The hissing from the serpent far below his feet distracted him, but for only a moment. 'I can't show fear.' "All right, I roll first!"**

Tree 

**"_Grr…_Stupid giant tree…!" Marik huffed climbing up the already mentioned pine tree. The darker half decided that the quickest way to get the star was to climb it. A decision he soon regretted. **

**The bark was sticky, and the needles gave off a faint, peaceful aroma, and according to Marik anything peaceful was bad…well actually he thought that anything bad was good…so he would think that anything good was actually a bad thing, (Man this is confusing!)…Let's just say he didn't like it. **

**As he climbed he found one thing he enjoyed to do however; the pretty glass balls that hung on the tree first made the yami want to toss his cookies, but once he found out they broke quite nicely when dropped from high altitudes…**

_**Crash, Crash, Crash!**_

"**_Heh, heh, heh!" _Marik's mirth ended quickly when he looked at his hands. They were covered in long pieces of gold, shiny, sting. Due to the trees sap the tinsel that adorned the tree now found a new home on Marik's body. **

**The dark soul yelled in frustration, "When I take over the world, your kind shall be the first to go!" **

**The tree naturally was un-phased by Marik's threats, which only lead the yami to become even more upset.**

"**I'll teach you to disrespect the future ruler of the world!" **

**And with that, the madman began to shake the tree. He only stopped when the evergreen began to wobble slightly. Satisfied he nodded his head in approval and began to climb once more.**

**However he did not get to far, "_Gahh!_" Marik let out a gasp to surprise as something brown flew in his face. "What the …" He never finished his sentence, since he was assaulted yet again.**

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp 

**Apparently there was a nest within the tree, and Marik had disturbed it. Now, the dark soul was being badgered by a pair of sparrows. "Get away from me you pests!"**

_**Chirp, Chirp, Tweet.**_

One latched on to the yami's head and began to peck away, while the other kept darting in Marik's face.

"**_Oww,Oww,Oww!" _**

**And so began the extremely cheap imitation of Albert Hitchcock's _The Birds_. **

**"You know, _Oww! _You're quite vicious _Oww! _I could use you _Oww! _In my plans _OWWWW! _To take over… Son of a…the world…_Oww! _Stop that will you!"**

Creak "Dame!" 

**The branch supporting the psycho gave way and he plummeted toward the ground. Luckily he had managed to grab onto another branch fifteen feet before hitting the mall's hard floor. **

"**Can't Re give me a break?" **

Creak! Marik sucked in a deep breathe, "Not that kind of break!" Creak! 

"Oh what did I do to deserve this?" He asked to no one in particular.

Creak! 

"**Oh right, _that._"**

Snap! "Oww…" Toy Store 

**Mokuba needed a lot of things, a new video game was always appreciated, a haircut wouldn't be a _bad_ thing he guessed, but what Mokuba Kaiba _really _needed right now was a ladder.**

**Why? You might ask. Well, the younger Kaiba just happened upon one of Serenity's lost kids. The one year old had somehow managed to get him self stuck on one of the top shelves of a display case, and was happily cooing away while playing with a teddy bear he had found on the shelf. **

**"Oh man, what do I do? Even if I climb up I could never get back down with him. And I can't leave because he might fall." The young boy asked him self, "What would Seto do?" The boy let out a sigh, "Probably pay someone else to get the kid down."**

Top Terrace 

Isizue stood by the guard railing, looking down where the Santa chair used to stand. In its place was a dome of swirling dark magic.

**The dark haired woman looked gravely at the dark obelisk when she suddenly tensed. Her eyes glazed over slightly as her Millennium Necklace began to glow. **

**"GREAT DANGER WILL BEFALL THE HIGH PRIEST, RETURN ONTO HIM HIS BIRTH RIGHT AND HIS LIFE MAYBE SPARED." Isizue said in a voice not quit her own.**

**The Egyptian blinked and her eyes softened as they came back into focus. She shook her head as if to clear it. 'Kaiba needs help!'**

Elevator 'Where is Ryou, it's been…' 

Bakura trailed off remembering he had no way of telling how much time had past. 'Well it's been a bloody long time that's for sure!'

**The tomb robber, fed up with waiting, decided on checking up on his hikari to find out how the rescue operation was coming. **

**/Hey Ryou, what are you doing/ **

**/…/**

**/Ryou/ Bakura asked a bit nervous at the silence at the other end. /Are you all right/ He expected the worst. **

**/Alright/**

**Bakura flinched at Ryou's unexpected response.**

**/Am I alright/ the hikari asked again/Well everything is just _Marvelous _Bakura seeing as how I'm in _JAIL!_/**

**It took the spirit of the ring a moment to process this information. /What? How'd that happen/**

**Ryou chuckled, and it wasn't one of his usual happy chuckles. No, it almost sounded like Bakura himself was on the other end of the link. It sometimes frightened Bakura how much they could sound alike when Ryou was mad, and Ryou was _steamed_. 'I was right, this is the worst thing that could have happened.' **

**/I'm in here/ Ryou talked in a strained voice/because _you_ robbed a jewelry store/ He shouted the last part causing Bakura to wince at the magnitude of anger that came along with the statement.**

**/Don't worry, and relax, I can fix this./ Bakura said trying to calm the boy down.**

**/Just leave me alone./**

**/But Ryou…/**

**/Get out of my head/ and with that the mind-link was blocked off from Bakura. **

"**Ryou! Hey, I'm not finished talking to you!" The thief shouted out loud knowing full well it would do him little good. "I'm an idiot." He said softly to him self. 'Looks like I'm going to have to get us out of this.' **

Shadow Realm 

"I roll a six!" Kaiba declared, even though he knew the section would never be destroyed, however he might have discovered a loop-hole, 'It doesn't matter so long as I roll the number he's standing on first.'

**Yami braced him self, waiting for the earth shattering blast that would rip the platform apart, but nothing happened. "_Huh?_" 'What's he up to? Is this some kind of trick.' "My move!" **

**The spirit of the puzzle unleashed his die. "I rolled a three."**

**Kaiba mentally sighed in relief 'I'm safe, for this round.' **

"**Go Dark Magician, destroy the third section!" Yami bellowed. **

**A burst of black magic erupted from the mage's staff and blasted away the piece of platform.**

**Kaiba's ears rung at the magnitude of the impact, as the third section crumbled to the water far below, the rest of the structure shook so bad it was all Kaiba could do to keep from failing to his knees. **

**The brunet straightened and moved to the first section. "I  
roll!" The die made a faint clicking noise until it stopped on two. **

"**To bad," Yami taunted, "I selected section five. My turn!" 'Again he didn't destroy a space. What is he planning?' "It's a seven."**

**Again Kaiba was nearly thrown to his feet. 'I need to figure out a way to fight back.'**

Somewhere in the Mall 

_**Clank, Clank, Slash, Clank!**_

"Your going down Ishtar!" Duke yelled slamming the back end of his mock rifle in the Egyptians stomach.

"**_Uff…"_ Malik staggered back as the wind was knocked out off him. "_Grr…_ Devlin I shall make you regretted the day you were born!"**

"**Well, I'll hit you so hard you'll land in the middle of next week!" **

"**By the time I'm through with you, you'll have more then woman's eye liner running down your face!"**

"**You wear eye liner too!"**

"**It's not Eyeliner!" And with that Malik caught Duke around the waist and tackled him to the floor.**

They both fought for control before Duke managed to get up after kicking Malik off him. The raven-haired boy reached for his 'weapon', while Malik got to his feet.

"**What are you going to do now?" Duke mocked pointing the rifle at Malik. **

"This!" The Egyptian brought the heel of his foot down on Duke's.

**The emerald-eyed boy howled in pain as the platinum blonde brought a punch to Duke's gut. **

**The teen crumpled to the ground and clutched his stomach. Suddenly, he swung his rifle and knocked Malik off his feet when the wood connected with his shin. **

**Malik reached and grabbed his rapier, and slammed the hilt into Duke's face. In a daze the dark haired teen spun in confusion, Malik took the opportunity to kick Devlin's backside. **

Duke stumbled, but did not fall, the boy reached into his pocket and flung a handful of dice at the tan boy.

**Malik hissed in pain as a few of the plastic pieces made contact with his body, this only caused his anger to intensify, leading him to charge toward the other teen. The Egyptian slide and tripped over the many dice still on the ground.**

Close behind the children from the courtyard were still following the two.

"**Wow, did you see that!"**

"**Man, those guys can take a hit!"**

"**I wonder how that one guy throws those dice."**

"**I want to know where that other guy got his tan!"**

Detainment Center 

**"Oh no! I must have taken a wrong turn!" Isizue exclaimed, stopping at a door that clearly wasn't the changing room. 'I need to find the rod!'**

**The woman was about to turn when she saw a familiar face in one of the cells through the glass doors. "Ryou?" The tan woman pushed open the door and stepped inside, "What are you doing in here?" She asked gently.**

**The brown-eyed boy who was sitting in cross-legged on the cell's floor with his head down, suddenly shoot up at the Egyptian's voice. "Isizue!" He immediately reddened when he realized he still was lacking his clothes.**

"**Hey lady, you can't be in here." A guard told her from behind his desk. **

"**Please Sir, I know him." Isizue told the man.**

"**Alright but only for a bit."**

**The blue-eyed woman turned and Ryou quickly explained in a hushed whisper, "Bakura's here, robbed a jewelry store, I got caught."**

**"I'll try to get you out, but first it's of great importance that I find the Millennium Rod. Malik did leave it in the changing room?" **

"**Yes, but why?" Ryou asked in confusion.**

**"Someone has started a Shadow game. I'm assuming its Bakura behind this?"**

**The white haired teen shook his head. "No, Bakura has been stuck in an elevator for the past fifteen minuets. But Marik and Yami are here as well."**

**Isizue's eyes widened, 'How did Marik get free?' "I need to go." And with that she turned to leave. **

**Just as the woman turned the corner did Ryou realize his mistake, "Hey wait!" he called out, "If your going to the changing rooms, can you pick up my cloths?"**

**Unfortunately Isizue was out of hearing range because she made no reply.**

'**Just great.' Ryou thought in despair as he sank back down to the jail's floor. 'At this rate I'll be stuck in here longer then my yami was stuck in the ring.' **

**He was pulled from his morbid thoughts as he heard someone running towards the detainment center. 'Maybe Isizue came back?'**

**It turned out to be Grace, who ran inside the small room, and something told the British teen she wasn't here to see him. "I need you two to come with me." She motioned to the two guards. "There's something wrong in the mall's center and I can't find Mr. Kaiba."**

**The two men got to their feet at once and the three took off, leaving Ryou completely alone.**

**'Alright Ryou,' He asked him self, 'Are you going to sit here sulking or are you going to get yourself out of this mess?' **

**The boy stood up, and took a look around the room. He saw the keys on the desk on the other side of the room. "They're to far away!" **

**'Come on! Are you or are you not the reincarnation of the Thief King?' He urged, 'You _can_ get out on your own.'**

Flashback "Hey Bakura…" Ryou asked cautiously not knowing how the spirit would react. 

"What?" The thief answered gruffly.

"**Well I was just reading this book on Ancient Egypt and I was wondering…"**

"**Just spit it out hikari."**

"**It's just that, you must have been in some tight spots. How did you ever get out of them?"**

"Simple," The spirit said sitting up from where he lay on the couch of Ryou's apartment, "I used what I had to work with at the time."

End Flashback 

**'Now, what do _I _have to work with?' His blown eyes came to rest on a flat rock that lay within the cell in a corner. 'Could I use that to pick the lock, it's kind of got a pointed part.' He quickly realized that plan wasn't going to work, and sighed in frustration.**

**Suddenly an idea came to him, 'It doesn't matter how strong the lock is, if the hinges come off!'**

**Ryou stooped down and wedged the rock under the top of the hinge and started to push down, praying that it would work.**

**Slowly, slowly, the hinges began to lift. 'Yes!' **

**3 minuets later**

Clang! 

**As the heavy iron door crashed to the floor with a loudly, Ryou found it hard to retain his joy. "I'm free!"**

Fountain 

Joey Wheeler ran down the hall, (as fast as his costume would allow him) like a man on a mission, in fact he was. "Where are you?"

So far the blonde in his search for the missing kids was coming up empty handed. 'Man, I haven't even found one so far!'

It had been about twenty minuets since Joey and the others had split up and the teen felt as though he had trekked through the entire mall. "This is getting ridicules, where are those munchkins?"

Thoroughly exhausted, Joey stopped by a fountain display. It was more like a six inch deep pound that was barred off by ropes. On the sides several jets of water shoot out into the fountain in arcs.

"How hard could it be to find a bunch of…"

The blonde trailed off when he saw what appeared to be a one year old playing in the fountain.

"Baby!" Joey, unable to jump over the decorative rope because of his costume, instead settled for kicking it down, and rushed over to where the toddler was busy trying to chew on a quarter that someone had tossed in the water.

"Hey kid! That's not food!" Joey exclaimed, picking up the small child and tossing the coin away. "Don't you know that's some bodies wish?" He explained to the child, who obviously was too young to understand, but looked at Joey with big brown eyes and cooed.

"_Aww…_" 'Man, what is it about cute girls that gets me every time? It's like I turn to mush! Good thing none of the guys are here to see this.'

"Joey!" Came a distressed voice.

"Huh? Mai! Watch out!"

In her hurry to get to the fellow duelist, Mai _tripped_ over the _knocked_ over rope. "_Whoa!"_

Just when it looked like Mai would be getting a face full of wet, runny make-up, an arm reached out and caught her around the waist.

"I got you." Joey said in a somewhat strained voice; still having the small girl tucked in his other arm.

After setting Mai upright, the woman mumbled a quick 'thank you' to the blonde. Joey immediately plastered a grin on his face.

It was then Mai noticed the girl in Joey's arms, who was giving her an eerily similar smile to that of Joey's. "_Umm…_something you want to tell me Hun?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, looking to where Mai was pointing. Joey stared for a moment at the girl who grinned up at him. "What!" the blonde yelled back at Mai, "She's not mine! Honest!"

Elevator

'This place is impossible!' Bakura was upset, worse then upset he was so angry you could see steam coming from his ears.

Nothing worked, he tried hitting it, banging, kicking, threatening, even blasting it with shadow magic from his ring wasn't helping since the metallic walls only reflected it back at him.

He couldn't get out.

"Fine I give up!" the thief declared having met his match. There was only one option left, he knew what he had to do.

Slowly the spirit got down on his knees and spoke, "Hi there Re, remember me? You know the one that desecrated all your Pharaohs tombs, and cheated death. Any way if you get me out of here, I'll _try_ not to steal anything, for the rest of my un-natural life."

He closed his eyes, waiting for judgment, nothing happened.

"And I'll stop breaking into Kaiba's house and throwing all his trench coats on the front yard."

Nothing happened.

"_And_, I'll stop putting inching powder in Joey's bed."

Nothing happened.

" '_And'_ once I get Ryou out of trouble, I'll…I'll apo…_apologize_."

"_Oww!"_

Something fell and landed on the thief's head. Bakura looked down and noticed that it was a bolt that had hit him; he looked up and saw a small door with a hatch.

"I do hope your not going to hold me to any of that." The spirit mumbled before heading off through the hatch.

Tree

After Marik was able to stand, the yami shot off toward one of the stores near the tree. There was no chance that he'd let this humiliating event go unpunished.

He walked over to a store that sold camping supplies and finding the doors unlocked headed inside.

A short while later with an axe in hand, he made his way for the exit. He stopped short when he reached the theft detectors at the front of the store. He knew that the machine would make an unpleasant beeping noise if he stepped through.

Marik looked questioningly at the device, then at the axe in his hand. He grinned sadistically, "Smashing is good."

2 minuets later

"If I can't get to that star, I'll make it come to me."

_Chop, Chop, Chop…_

Shadow Realm

Again Kaiba was unable to end the game, and his rolls still didn't cause any damage. While Yami was in section four, the brunet rolled a seven. 'At this rate I'll become that overgrown reptiles dinner before I roll the number he stands on. And each turn that goes by, my chances of winning gets slimmer.'

"My turn." Yami picked up his die; he still didn't know what this demon was trying to pull. 'I don't trust him. So I'll just avoid the sections he already rolled.' He let the cube leave his hand. "It's a nine." Kaiba let out a repressed sigh of relief. He was in section eight.

As he watched another part of the platform disappear he thought on how at first he actually wanted to choose that section. But at the last moment he changed his mind to eight. 'The section that has the same number of stars as my Blue Eyes.' He thought, 'My dragons have never let me down. And in a way they saved me again.' He smiled under his fake, white, beard.

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm…_"

Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts at the spirit of the puzzles laughter. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Take a look around you."

Kaiba turned and gasped, it appeared his luck had just run out.

He now stood in section eight; sections seven and nine where destroyed on either side of him and across, section three were gone too. Any other section was to far away for him to jump to.

"I'm… I'm trapped."

Clothing Store

"Ok guys we're going to move slowly." Tristan said as the three edged to the door. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I do." Maggie said, "Why I'm I going first?"

"Because you're shorter, now go!" Tristan said in a rush.

The girl looked like she was going to argue, but went out anyway. "Ok, it's clear."

"Finally." Tea said happily stepping outside.

"I was a little worried there for a minuet." Tristan said walking out.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

All three let out a gasp. "What tripped off the alarm?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan!" Tea cried, "Your antlers, you have a shirt on one of them!"

Tristan reached up and yanked the clothing off his antler. "I couldn't see it in the dark." He muttered.

"There they are!" yelled a boy armed with a paint-ball gun.

"Time to run again." Maggie complained.

"Not yet." Tea ordered, standing next to Tristan.

"What!"

"Just look straight ahead and close your eyes guys."

Right before the group of boys was about to launch their assault, Tea flicked the end of Tristan's nose, which lit up immediately.

With the trigger-happy boys temporally blind, Tea grabbed Tristan by the arm and pulled him away from the danger.

"My eyes!" Tristan exclaimed rubbing them fiercely.

Tea sighed in frustration, "I told you to shut them, come on!"

Not long after, the three were still running, and Tristan had regained the use of his eyes. "Hey you two," Maggie said glancing over her shoulder, "they're back!"

"I don't suppose you have any other ideas?" Tristan asked Tea.

"Afraid I'm all out." The girl answered, just as they rounded a corner.

"_Whoa!" _The tall brunet exclaimed, stopping short. Just beyond the turn was a pile of scattered dice all over the floor. Tristan quickly stopped the girls and led them to a gap between two stores.

Seconds later the group of boys rounded the corner, they however didn't stop.

"_Ahh!"_

_Crash!_

They slipped, and skidded before banging into one another and crumpled into one huge pile on the floor.

The two teens were quick to confiscate the paint-ball guns, in other words Tristan decided to get some revenge.

"When I was your age I could shot a dime with a B-B gun at fifty paces," He then aimed the paint gun at the nearest boy's head, "want to see if I can still do it?"

"Run away!" And with that the seven ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

"_Tch,_ Losers." Maggie said under her breath. "Still, lucky thing these dice were here. Wonder who left them?"

"Oh, I've got a feeling I know." Tea said.

"Yeah, remind me to thank Duke." Tristan commented.

Dunking Booth

Serenity sighed loudly when she reached the spot where she had meet up with he brother and Yugi a short while ago. 'I still haven't found one! I hope they're all right.' The girl thought, still feeling extremely guilty that it was technically her fault the toddlers had gotten loose. 'What am I going to do? I came here to help but all I did was make a big mess.'

She closed her eyes and leaned against the tank, she thought she could faintly hear the sound of a baby laughing. 'Great.' She thought, 'Now I'm hearing things too.' However, when she continued to hear the nose, Serenity decided to investigate further.

A mixture of feelings overcame the brown-eyed girl as she rounded the dunking booth. Relief to find that she wasn't hearing things, because in fact there was a small one-year old on the other side of the booth. Pride in knowing that she was fixing the problem she had caused. And fear, in seeing that the child was playing with the pin that would release all the tank's water.

"Stop!" She yelled running and scooped the little girl up. Unfortunately the quick motion caused the baby to pull out the pin as well.

"_Ahh!_" Serenity clutched the child to her, as she nimbly sidestepped and avoid the sudden rush of water.

Within seconds, the entire tank was empty; Serenity spared a glance at her surroundings. Everything, (including her ankles on down) within twenty-feet of the booth was soaked.

Completely exhausted, and not wanting to deal with explaining the event, she looked to see if anyone was there. Not finding anyone she took the pin from the toddler, set it down on the floor, and briskly walked away.

She eventually wondered to the mall's main floor. The auburn-haired girl let out a gasp of surprise as she witnessed the train round a corner a little _too_ fast for her liking.

She swallowed hard when she saw who was in the train, 'That's one of the kids, and Odion-san! Why is he going so fast?'

Serenity was just about to ask her question out loud when the Egyptian yelled out to anyone that could hear him, "Help! I can't reach the controls!"

"Oh no!" the young girl watched on in horror as the last few compartments of the train broke off and came to a halt. "The front will crash into the back when it comes around again!" 'Let's see, it runs on electricity so there must be a plug.'

Inside the Train

Odion tried desperately to think of what he could do. He couldn't reach the switch, and he couldn't move for fear of knocking over the child that still sat on top of him. It wouldn't have been so bad if the train hadn't decoupled, now he was running out of time. 'The best I can do,' He thought, 'is try to shield the child.'

He cringed as the train came around the last corner. Suddenly the roar of the engines died and the train slowed down. 'What?'

_Bump_

The front gently knocked into the caboose of the train with a thud.

Serenity came running up to the compartment. "Are you two all right?" Her voice slightly shaken as she asked the man.

"Yes Miss. Wheeler. Thank you."

"Let me untie you."

Soon after the golden-eyed man was free, he wiped his brow clean of perspiration and blanched as he noticed black ink coming off with sweat. "What in the name of Isis?" He mumbled.

"_Umm… _I didn't know how to tell you, but someone's been playing with marker." Serenity said softly.

Odion's face darkened slightly in anger toward his unknown assailant. Finally he let out a sigh, "I need to tell Mr. Kaiba about the train."

"I'll come with you, maybe I'll find Joey." Serenity said leading both children on either side of her, after the tall Egyptian.

Fountain

"So Serenity lost the kids." Mai repeated what Joey had just told her.

"Yeah, so far I only found one." Joey said seriously.

"But, the others might have found the rest by now. Right?"

Joey brightened at Mai's words. "I bet you're right!"

The two smiled at each other for a while, when suddenly the tranquility of the area was broken.

_Clank, Clank, Clank,_

"I'm going to rip that stupid earring out of your ear and make you eat it Devlin!"

"I'd like to see you try Ishtar!"

_Clank, Clank, Clank, Clank, Swipe!_

"Pervert!"

"Oh, just go back to your cave!"

The two blondes looked on as Duke and Malik seemed to be fencing with one another while a group of children followed them shouting at the quarreling pair.

"Kick his butt tan guy!"

"You can beat him dice boy!"

"What do you think got into those two?" Joey asked Mai.

"I don't know." The young woman said calmly, "I'll go ask them."

Mai walked over as if she were doing any ordinary task. "Hey guys." She said as she approached the two teens.

"Eat this Ishtar!"

"You hit like a girl Devlin!"

"At least I don't look like one!"

"Take that back!"

Mai, becoming frustrated at being ignored, reached out and grabbed the dice suspended from Duke's ear, then the golden earring from Malik's and tugged slightly.

"Hey!" The Egyptian hissed as he dropped his rapier to the floor.

"_Oww, oww, oww_." Duke kept repeating as Mai slowly dragged the two toward Joey, who just gapped.

"How'd you know that would work?" the blonde asked.

"Simple, boys can't handle pain." Mai answered releasing the two.

"_Aww…"_ One child whined. "The show's over."

"Beaten by a girl." A boy said sadly, shacking his head in disappointment as he left.

"Anyway," Mai continued after the children had gone, "why were you guys fighting?"

"He," Malik pointed a finger a Duke, "was hitting on my sister!"

"I was not!" Duke yelled, "You started it, when you attacked me!"

"Excuse me!" Malik looked outraged, "Then what was this?" He then cocked his head to one side, stared as if he was in a daze and repeated the word that started it all. "_Hot_…"

Duke blinked as he realized what happened, "Dude I was talking about the hot-chocolate, which you made my spill!"

"See, there you go!" Joey said cutting in, "Everything's cool now."

"No!" Both Malik and Duke said looking away from each other.

"Forget about them," Joey said turning to Mai, "Which reminds me, what had you in such a panic?"

Mai's eyes widened at being reminded of why she had been running through the mall. "I need to find Yugi!" She said before dashing off.

"Hey wait!" Joey yelled, following after her.

"Yeah, don't leave me alone with him!" Duke said.

Malik snorted, "Come back here Devlin! I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know for sure that chocolate was all you were thinking about!"

Toy Store

"Oh no!"

Mokuba watched in horror as the toddler started to rock back and forth, sending the shelf to teeter forward.

The black-haired boy, desperate to keep the shelf upright pushed it back, unfortunately this caused the boy to lose his balance and tumble over the edge.

"Help!" Mokuba called unable to let go of the self, should it fall on top of them both.

"I got him!" Ryou yelled, who was passing by when he heard Mokuba's cries of distress. The teenager ran up and caught the boy just before he hit the ground.

Ryou straitened, and said in amazement, "_Wow_! I actually caught him!" He then walked over and helped push the shelf upright.

"Thanks Ryou." Mokuba said breathlessly. The boy had had enough excitement for one day.

"Don't mention it." Ryou replied, as he started to get a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"_Umm…_Ryou, why are you in your underwear?"

Now Ryou was feeling exhausted, "Oh it's an old British custom. Once a week we all run around in nothing but our boxers."

"Really?"

Ryou sighed; clearly the younger boy had missed the teen's sarcasm. The nagging feeling grew as the British teen remembered the conversation between Grace and the two guards. "Oh! Mokuba, I heard Kaiba has gone missing!" He suddenly blurted out.

"What!" The young boy was off like a shot as soon as the words left Ryou's mouth.

Ryou looked down at the baby in his arms, "Wait! What do I do with him?" He asked as he followed Mokuba to the mall's center.

Sears

Yugi had found one of the lost kids; the only problem was that for the last ten minuets the teen was chasing after said child through Sears.

So far Yugi had been through the home appliances, shoes, and men's clothing sections. The small boy next headed towards women's nightwear, with no sighs of stopping.

"This isn't funny!" Yugi called completely out of breath. The boy just giggled and ran under a clothing rack.

Yugi grumbled and dashed over to the other side, were the boy emerged, now sporting a lovely silk nightgown over his head.

"Come back here!" Yugi cried in despair, 'If he sets off an alarm Serenity's going to be in so much trouble.'

As if the toddler knew exactly what he was _not_ suppose to do, he started to make his way to the exit.

"No!" Yugi gave chase again, this time able to stop the boy because of the clothing on his head.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief; he had managed to stop the child from triggering an alarm. Taking the boy's hand and lifting up the nightgown with the other, he asked the kid, "What do they feed you at that orphanage, jet fuel?"

He then turned his attention toward the nightgown, '_Hmm…_now where did this go?'

"You know what the problem with hikaris are?" Came a voice from behind the short teen.

Yugi turned and gapped at the sight before him. Bakura stood there in what appeared to be an elf suit, however it was smudged with grease and oil. The thief's expression seemed to be a cross of annoyance and amusement, how such a thing was possible, Yugi wasn't sure.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with hikaris." Bakura continued, ignoring Yugi's question. "They are just as bad as yamis, they just won't admit it."

Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, then remembered what he held, His checks flamed as he tried to hide the nightgown behind his back.

"Relax," Bakura said roughly, "I saw the whole thing, runt."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Why not? Where's the prison?"

"The detainment center? Not sure, what businesses do you have here?" Yugi tried a different tactic.

"Why are you dressed like a slave?" the thief retorted.

"Why are you dressed like an elf?"

Bakura's face suddenly wore a scowl, at first Yugi was afraid he pushed the thief's patients too far, and gulped.

"Someone's using Shadow Magic."

"What?" Yugi looked around franticly trying to find the source.

"Yugi!" Joey called, running over, "We have problems! The yamis…" the blonde stopped as he noticed Bakura, "Oh. I guess you already know."

"Yugi!" Mai said, "There's this huge black dome at the mall's center!"

"No way! Let's go guys!" Yugi said rushing off with the two blondes close to behind.

"Bakura you look ridiculous!" Malik announced, finally catching up.

"Shut up! I just had to climb up a shaft to escape from an elevator!"

"Who could be using Shadow magic?" Duke asked having heard Mai's last statement."

"I've got the ring, Isizue has the necklace, and Pharaoh's got the puzzle." Bakura mused, "and I doubt they're doing this. Marik maybe."

"Marik's here?" Malik paled, then reached behind his back, but felt only air. He grimaced; he left the rod in the changing room. "Oh no."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Duke said taking off with Malik close behind.

Bakura merely shrugged and followed the group. 'Maybe this is the way to the prison.'

Shadow Realm

"No!" Kaiba moaned as he saw his roll's outcome. While Yami still stood in space four, he rolled a ten.

The hissing of the Yamata Dragon started to sound like laughter to the C.E.O. "Your move."

Again a feeling of uneasiness overcame Yami, 'Something is not right, but I can't tell what. If he really is evil wouldn't he put up more of a fight?' The spirit clenched his fist, "I can't get distracted now!' "I roll," Yami waited for the die to come to a stop, a smirk reached his lips, "an eight."

Kaiba saw his life flash before his eyes, "It can't end like this!" He yelled.

"To late, I've won. Go my mage!"

'I've failed you Mokuba. Forgive me.'

Top Terrace

Isizue stood at the guard railing that over looked the dome of magic, rod in hand. "Go!" She commanded the item, "Return to your master!"

With that, the item glowed and the Egyptian woman flung it into the darkness below.

Just after the item penetrated the dome, several people, whom Isizue recognized came into view.

Shadow Realm

Kaiba saw the dark blast headed toward him; he imagined what it would be like to be ripped apart by the six-headed serpent. He waited to be engulfed by the darkness.

"Master…"

"Huh?" Kaiba opened his eyes and was startled by his new surroundings, it was stark of anything, in fact he felt as though he was thrown in a blank canvas. "What…" 'Am I dead?'

"Master…"

"Again with the voice?" Kaiba muttered, "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" The voice sounded almost hurt.

"No." Kaiba answered flatly.

"I'm here to help you." And with that a woman came into view.

Kaiba stared at this strange, beautiful, girl; she wore a brown, plain, cotton dress. She had milky white skin and sleek hair of the same shade that reached down to her knees, although she was by no means old. And her eyes were the deepest shade of blue the C.E.O. had ever seen. "Those eyes…" he trailed off, "I've seen them before." He gasped when it dawned on him where he had seen her. "You're…"

The woman nodded and smiled, "That's right, I'm the soul of your dragons."

"You came a little late." Kaiba said tartly, "I lost."

"I can still help!" the woman said determinedly, "The Pharaoh knows not what he does! Open his eyes to the truth Set!"

"Not you too with that Egyptian nonsense! Even my own card turned against me!"

The woman laughed softly, and the brunet sighed in defeat. "What ever. If you can help me, please do."

"Just take my hand." She said extending her arm.

Kaiba hesitated at first; 'I know I've seen _Her_ before, and not just in the card.' Then he finally took her hand.

'One day you'll remember me Set. Once you accept your past.'

Instead of feeling the warmth of the woman's hand, Kaiba felt cold metal. He looked to find him self on the platform again, the Dark Magician's attack closing in on him. Instinctively, he held out his hand in front of him, which now held the Millennium Rod. "What?"

Suddenly the deck in his pocket glowed brightly. He removed it and in a flash of light the Blue-Eyes White Dragon erupted from it's card and launched her counter attack, blasting away the Dark Magician.

"What? How is it that you can summon _that_ monster?' Yami asked outraged.

"Who do you think has been playing you?" Kaiba asked _finally _removing his beard and hat.

"Kaiba!" In an instant the shadows disappeared, and the two reappeared back in the mall.

"Yami! What have you done?"

The spirit turned to see Yugi, Joey, Mai, Duke, Malik, and Bakura. The Pharaoh's hikari looked up at him with determined eyes. "Well?" he said a little more forcefully to his darker half.

"Yugi…I…" The spirit was at a loss for words.

Kaiba stared at the item in his hand, 'Shadow magic, monsters. Strange girl in my card, nearly getting eaten.' The brunet's brain was on overload; he couldn't come to grips with what had just happened.

"Hey rich-boy, you ok?" Joey asked, noticing that Kaiba was just staring at the rod in his hand.

Kaiba knew there was only one chance at escape from this madness, so he took it; he fainted.

"_Whoa,_" Joey yelled catching the C.E.O. before he fell on his face. "Jesus Christ Yami! Kaiba might not be my favorite person in the world, but I'd never try to kill him!"

Ok, there you have it, a nice long chapter. (34 pages!) This is probably going to be the longest for the story.

Next Chapter: The babies were found, Ryou escaped from jail, and Yami has realized the big mistake he's made. To bad it looks like things aren't settling down any time soon. And they haven't even gotten to the dinner party yet! The escapades at the mall come to a close next time, and the yamis get kicked to the curb.

Well, Mai won, I wanted to throw you guys a curve ball, and since there was a tie in the votes, I didn't want to seem like I was playing favorites.

About the insults between Duke and Malik, they're meant to be comical, not to bash.

The monster is the Yamata Dragon, (spelling?) It appeared in the virtual world in Noah's deck, he uses in his duel with Yami.

Kisara, the woman that Kaiba talks to is the guest character, she will appear in the Memory Arc, I don't want to say much unless some one tell me too, because I don't want to spoil anything. I don't know anything about her personality except she and Seto were either good friends or more romantically inclined. (It can be interpreted either way.)

So I basically winged it on her dialog.

Now if you don't mind this author is going to bed.


	21. Lost Hope

Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you guys had a good week. I'm enjoying my four-day weekend. (God bless President's day.)

Reviewers:

Evil Furby Queen: Glad you liked it. I blame my strange sense of humor on my dad. (He's even crazier then me.)

gohan11: Thanks! I'm back and ready to write! According to a book on Mythology I have it could be spelled Re I liked it better then Ra, (Why I don't know) but thanks for looking out!

butterflybg: (Blinks) Umm…I'm not going to kill anyone if that's what you mean. I just meant that the yamis would have to answer for the thing's they've done at the mall. Sorry it was really late when I wrote that, and I was tired, so I just rushed through it. Although I feel I should warn you someone might get injured in an upcoming chapter, I'm not sure if I'll put that in yet. (Wow, really long.)

Sami Ryou's Hikari: Oh well, everyone has there own opinion. Actually I was scared to put that scene in because I know how some people feel about her. Personally I feel her existence justifies Kaiba's protectiveness of his cards, (Shrug's shoulders) but that's just me.

cute-Baka: Really? The website I went on said it could be interpreted either way. Ha, Ha, your going to have to talk to Duke about that!

Warnings: Slight language.

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 21: Lost Hope 

For a while it was all anyone could do not to stare at Yami. Instead they merely glanced at one another questioningly. Joey, still holding Kaiba was looking for someone to pass the CEO off to. Duke suddenly realized how fascinating his fingernails were, while Mai focused on one of the marble pillars around the room. Yugi on the other hand, wouldn't let his eyes of the Pharaoh, and Yami continued to become increasingly anxious as time passed.

Malik broke the silence, "Well that's a relief!"

Everyone turned to stare at the Egyptian as he continued to speak. "At first I thought that Marik was behind this!" Aside from the Pharaoh and his hikari, everyone groaned.

"Malik!" Isizue scolded.

"Hey, what happened here?" Tristan asked as he and Tea ran up to the group.

"Oh, you didn't miss much. Just Yami trying to kill Kaiba again." Mai said sarcastically.

"I didn't try to kill Kaiba!" Yami yelled at the blonde tearing his eyes away from Yugi.

/Well it looks like you did a pretty good imitation Yami./ The spirit winced at Yugi's tone.

The two brunets were speechless, not only were the yamis here but _Kaiba_ was apparently unconscious. 'Or worse,' Tea thought. 'Looks like we missed quite a bit.'

Mean while Isizue was still telling off her brother, "That was extremely rude! What possessed you to say that?"

"Well no one else was saying anything." Malik defended himself, "And besides Isizue, think about it _Marik _didn't do anything bad!"

"That we know of." Bakura muttered.

_Vroom…Vroom…._

"Huh?" The group turned to see Marik run out of a store with a chainsaw in his hands, cackling his head off.

"Dude," Duke commented to Malik, "you jinxed it."

/No Marik! Put that down! Bad darker half/ The hikari tried to communicate with the madman.

/_Heh, heh, heh_/

Malik swallowed, "He's not listening!"

"Run!" Duke yelled, but before anyone could move the psycho charged.

"We're gonna die!" Tristan exclaimed shutting his eyes, as he and the others waited for the end.

_Vroom…Vroom…Buzz…_

Everyone turned to stare at the yami, now absorbed with cutting down the mall's tree.

Mai made a point of backing up behind Joey, away from the darker half. Tristan let out a sigh; while Duke made sure he still had all his appendages.

"Marik!" His hikari yelled in frustration, "What did the tree ever do to you?"

_Buzz…Vroom…_

Marik stopped in his cutting a moment. "Plenty!" he answered.

_Vroom…_

"Hey." Tea spoke up, "The way he's cutting it, it looks like…"

"It's gonna land on us!" Joey finished.

"Now can we run?" Duke asked.

_Vroom…Buzz…_

"Marik stop!" Yami shouted.

_Creak…_

"Timber!" the madman bellowed before laughing uncontrollably.

The tree came crashing down on the retreating group, that hadn't managed to get very far.

Several minuets later the group started to dig their way out of the pile of branches unharmed, slightly sticky, but unharmed.

"My," Isizue said, completely covered with pine needles. "that was an event even I did not foresee."

"Then I'd get a refund on that necklace Hun." Mai grumbled.

"Was that really necessary?" Malik asked dragging his yami out of the debris.

"Yes!"

"Well did you have to use a chainsaw?" the hikari grumbled.

"I would have used the axe, but it was taking to long."

"You scared the hell out of us!"

"Oh Bonus!"

"You were saying something about your darker half not doing anything bad Malik?" Bakura stated, making his point.

"How's Kaiba?" Tea asked as she, Tristan, and Joey emerged.

"Still out cold." The blonde said, "And getting pretty heavy. Any chance you guys want a hand off?"

Duke and Tristan started to walk away completely ignoring the blonde. "Hey, I know you two can hear me!"

"Let's see if Yugi needs help Duke."

"Good idea man."

The two continued to wad through branches, away from Joey in search of the short duelist.

Mean while, Yami emerged and sprinted for the top of the tree. 'Please let it be alright.' He prayed silently.

His breath caught in his throat as he discovered the shattered remains of the star.

The spirit stood unmoving, lost for words. It was at that time Marik swaggered over. "What you looking at Pharaoh?"

Yami turned, eyes blazing, for a moment Marik looked slightly unsure of himself. "Marik," Yami whispered, "what part of 'Don't break the star.' didn't you understand?"

"_Umm…_Break?"

"I'll kill you!"

With that Yami latched on to Marik's shirt and attempted to strangle him.

"Wow, I didn't know Yami had such a violent streak." Tristan murmured.

Malik glance over at where the two were standing, "_Gahh! _Yugi, tell your yami to leave mine alone!" The two hikaris rushed over to pry the darker halves apart.

/Yami! What is the matter with you/ Yugi's cry caused the spirit's assault on Marik to cease. The Pharaoh quickly realized that injuring his fellow yami wasn't going to help his situation.

Clearing his throat and putting on his best poker face Yami turned toward Yugi, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize to me!" Yugi said in frustration, "I'm not the one you attacked!"

Yami looked over at Marik, who was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying the occurring drama, "Go on Pharaoh, you heard your lighter half, I'm the victim."

"Please, you probably deserved it, for something or another." Malik said rolling his eyes.

/Do I have to/ Yami asked pleadingly. A wave of anger was his only reply.

"I'm…sorry." Yami said wanting to bite his tongue as the words left his mouth.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Marik applauded. "By the way, you're not forgiven." He quickly added before stalking off.

Bakura was busy examining the remains of the star, "Marik you idiot! This was genuine crystal!"

"Why do you care?" The psycho yelled over.

"It was very _expensive_, that's why! That alone could have paid the rent for a year at least!"

The two yami's argument brought Yugi's attention back to the broken star, 'I wonder why Yami was so upset over…' he trailed off, a lump forming in his stomach, "Yami," he said slowly. "What happened to the star at home?"

The corner of the sprit's mouth twitched slightly, other then that, Yami wore a black expression. The two stared at each other, until finally Yami gave in.

"It was an accident…but I broke it." He answered, his eyes cast down at the floor.

Yugi stood in shock, "You…broke it?" He then added weakly. "My mother's keepsake…"

"You broke it!" Yugi's patents failed him as he full out yelled at his darker half.

"Yugi I…"

"Don't say it! Don't say anything!"

/Hear me out./ Yami said a little forcefully.

/I don't have to do anything! I'm not your servant your _majesty._/ The link was cut off and Yugi walked away towards a bench.

'Oh man.' Tea thought, 'I've never seen them fight like this.' She then went over to Yugi to see if she could calm her friend down. Joey would have been right behind the brunet had it not been for the pair that appeared next.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried seeing his brother unconscious in the blonde's arms. "Big brother, what's wrong?" Not getting a response he turned to Joey.

"He'll live." Joey resounded kindly.

"Oh my!" Ryou exclaimed, seeing the collapsed tree. The small boy the teen had rescued in Ryou's arms squealed in delight at seeing the two other one-year olds and clambered down to join them in their game of hanging on to Mai's legs.

The British teen, who had pants now (He had persuaded Mokuba to a short detour to the changing rooms.) asked, "What happened?"

"Long story Ryou." Tristan answered, "And I don't know all of it."

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted, just noticing his lighter half. "You got out by yourself! I always knew you had it in you!"

"Do you hear the _wind_ Tristan? I think there might be a _draft_." Ryou spoke dryly. The brunet only stared as yet another argument erupted.

"Oh come on!" Bakura yelled, "You're still giving me the silent treatment! I _was_ going to rescue you, you know."

"I'm so sure."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Grace and the two security guards joined the scene. "Does he need medical help? You two call an ambulance!"But to guards had noticed someone else in the crowd. "Hey you!" One shouted.

Ryou winced, while Bakura swore. The guards rushed over and stopped short. "Hey Frank, which one stole the jewels?"

"I don't know Tim."

Bakura sighed, 'Incompetent fools.'

"Ryou wouldn't steal!" Joey protested.

"But Bakura would." Duke whispered to the blonde.

"That's definitely the guy we caught." Frank said as he pointed to Ryou.

"Yeah but _he's_ wearing a elf suit." Said Tim.

"Look!" Bakura snapped at the guards, "I'll use small words so that you bakas can understand. I did it!"

And with that he took off the Millennium Ring, handed it to Ryou, said, "We'll finish this argument later." And disappeared into the item.

Several things happened after that, the guards stared blankly at the empty space where Bakura once stood. Grace fainted, and since she stood next to Joey, the blonde caught her. Unfortunately to do this he had to drop Kaiba.

_Thunk!_

"Joey!" Mokuba screamed kneeling next to his brother. Kaiba, merely murmured something about a stupid secretary and continued to sleep.

"Well I'm sorry that the security mistook you Ryou." Mokuba said getting up.

"It's not your fault." The brown-eyed boy said.

"But now that we know who took the jewels, where did Bakura put them?" Malik pondered.

"Could be almost anywhere," Mokuba answered. "Before, I got a call from the store's owner. He had a device to let him know that the store had been broken into. He say's he'll give a reward to anyone who can find anything."

'Reward?' Several people's heads picked up. It was safe to say that Kaiba wouldn't be paying them. Maybe they could still do what they set out for.

The three children giggled as two more joined them. Serenity and Odion stepped up to the group. "We heard the tree fall, is everyone alright?" the girl asked.

"We're all perfectly fine Serenity." Duke said bounding up to the girl, "More of less." he spared Kaiba and Grace a glance, "However _Tristan_ screamed like a baby."

"What!" the brunet exclaimed, scowling. "You were all like, 'run for your lives!'"

"And you were like, 'we're gonna die!'"

"Oh cool it you guys." Tea said walking back to the group leaving Yugi, who looked extremely frustrated with the day's events.

"I need to tell Mr. Kaiba that the train has been derailed." Odion spoke up.

"What happened to you?" Malik asked stepping up to his brother, pointing at his head.

"That's what I'd like to know." He answered gruffly, ignoring Marik's cackles.

"Well, since Seto's still out cold," Mokuba started, "you two," he pointed to the guards, "start putting the train back on its tracks. I'll send some more help soon."

After they had left the tall Egyptian spoke again, "Also, I found this bag of jewels in the train's compartment."

Most of the group's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful!" Isizue said.

"Hey, if we all split the reward, maybe…" Joey began.

"I don't really think I'm entitled to it." Ryou said fingering the ring in his hands.

"And I'm not so sure I still want to do what I set out to." Yugi called over in a bitter voice. He then got up and walked further into the mall.

Again Yami winced at his hikari's unnatural tone.

"At least you'll still get that blender for your mom." Duke said placing a hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"_Umm…_ yeah…" the brown-eyed teen said uncertainly.

"That solves one head ache." Mokuba said, taking the bag, "I'll call and let the store owner know, but first…" He took a large breath before screaming, "Why is my brother unconscious in the first place!"

_Flash!_

Seeing as how the guards were gone, Bakura emerged from the Millennium Ring, causing everyone to jump, "I'll tell you why. This dum-dum," he pointed at Marik, who scowled, "told us that he," the spirit now pointed at Kaiba "was a demon."

"What!" Malik breathed, before looking at the Pharaoh. "And you believed him?"

"He made a convincing argument." The spirit to the puzzle growled.

"Said he heard it from you and Ryou." Bakura continued with a shrug at Malik.

"It's true! I did hear it, don't deny it!" Marik said defensively.

"We said no such thing!" Ryou shot back, "Every one knows the legend of the kind old man that gives presents to children on Christmas Eve!"

Malik sighed exasperated, "There is a difference between hearing what you want to hear and what's really said!"

"But my versions are so much more interesting."

Yami decided to patch things up as best he could with his hikari. He stepped up to Tea and asked, "How is he?"

"Pretty upset." The girl replied, "You should talk to him." The spirit nodded heading off.

Not long after, he found the boy, and approached Yugi. The boy had his eyes on the floor and didn't look up, even when the Pharaoh announced himself. "Yugi, I don't know what to say, to tell you how sorry I am. I wasn't thinking…at all today. I _will_ make up for this."

"You went back on your promise…" Yugi said quietly, tears brimming over his eyes. "Back at Duelist Kingdom, you _promised _me you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Yugi, you don't understand…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

For a while there was only silence between the two. Then Yami took off the puzzle around his neck and handed it to Yugi. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. At least take the puzzle so I can protect you if need be."

"Protect?" Yugi repeated, finally looking up at Yami, "Today you've done more harm then good. I don't _trust _you to protect me." The boy shoved the puzzle back into the Pharaoh's hands and walked off back to the group.

Yami stood in shock, 'He…he…doesn't trust me.' It was the lowest the spirit felt in a long time. He was rejected, by his other half no less!

Stopping the tears threatening to spell from his eyes, the spirit straightened and walked in the opposite direction, and never looked back.

When Yugi returned with out his darker half, Bakura was the first to speak up. "Hey kid, where's the Pharaoh?"

"How should I know?" Yugi muttered walking past the thief.

"_Uh oh…_trouble in paradise." The spirit said elbowing his own hikari.

"You know, you're not my favorite person in the world right now either." Ryou said tartly, but Bakura could tell most of the anger was gone from the lighter half.

/This mean I'm forgiven/

/Not a chance yami./

"_Hmm…_that being the case, I'll take my chances with his majesty." Before the hikari could protest, the thief was off.

"This isn't over yet!" Ryou called after him, "Oh bloody hel…heck!" he yelled in frustration.

Half and hour later

By then the group had changed back to their normal attire, the jewelry store owner had handed the Ishtars a check containing a large sum, which they agreed to split with everyone, and Kaiba was up and as fit as one could be after nearly dieing.

"All right, we're getting a new washer!" Malik shouted in triumph.

"_Ahh_…washer…" Marik trailed off, 'That was a fun object to explode.' He stopped his thoughts of flying springs and sudsy gears at the strange look his lighter half was giving him. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?' The yami thought.

"Hey Serenity…" Tea asked looking at the young girl's cloths which consisted of a large sweater that went past her hands, jeans, whose cuffs where rolled up several times, and belt to keep said pants from falling down.

"I know." The girl tried to hide a blush, "I took my mom's bag instead of mine."

"Tough luck." Tea sympathized.

"I offered to loan her some of my cloths," Mai started, "but for some reason Joey refused."

Tea rubbed her cheek, 'Joey may like the way your cloths look on you Mai, but I doubt he'd appreciate them on his sister.' "Don't know."

"Alright losers!" Kaiba yelled in his, 'I'm pissed beyond all reason, so don't even breathe wrong or your rump is mine!' voice.

At once, everyone lined up. "Well," he said softly "I went over the surveillance tapes," he then went down the line of people. "Isizue," the CEO's voice dripped of honey. "Destruction of property!" He hissed stepping to the next person, "Odion, sleeping on the job, which led to the destruction of property."

"Yugi, Mutt, abandoning your posts, Miss. Wheeler, you lost five children and caused major flooding in several stores." He said icily, glaring at the trembling girl.

It was all Yugi could do to keep Joey from leaping at the brunet.

"Threatening children," Kaiba spat at Tristan, "fighting with each other," he continued past Duke and Malik. "Assaulting a guard. Yes, I saw that Miss. Gardner." He then got to Ryou, "Streaking in a public mall."

"I did have boxers on." The British teen mumbled immediately turning scarlet.

"And Mai," Kaiba came to the last person in line, "abandoning your station to file your _nails_ to let _me_ fend off those little monsters by _myself_." He all but shouted in the woman's face.

"Say it, don't spray it Hun." The blonde said un-phased.

"And I didn't even mention Bakura's theft and Yami's attempt at my life." Kaiba added a bit more calmly.

"And my destruction of property." Marik added pointing proudly at the tree. Kaiba fixed him with a cold glare. "Oh sorry, continue." The yami prompted.

"Your are all lucky I still need you for the dinner party. Perhaps you can begin to repay your debt."

Joey barley stopped a smile from spreading to his face, '_Ha, ha!_ Rich-boy, we have the money from the reward, so it don't matter."

Then it hit Marik; how could he have forgotten! 'I guess I got distracted with the tree.' "Malik."

"Not now."

"But this is…"

"_Shh!"_

/Remember the washer/ The yami decided to switch to the mind-link.

/Yes…/

/Let's just say that was a sneak preview./

/What/

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Everyone got down as several stores further down the hall spontaneously combusted.

Once things had settled down, Malik, along with the others, glared daggers at the darker half.

"Boy, you'd think I'd remember setting up those explosives." Marik commented.

Isizue sighed heavily, handing the check to Kaiba's outstretched hand.

So lets see where we stand, Yugi's mad at Yami. Ryou's still pretty peeved too, and it looks like the gang's going to be in some serious debt thanks to Marik. Will thing's ever get back to normal? Oh well, at least Ryou has his pant's back.

Next Chapter: The gang has to work at a dinner party, waiting on the rich snob's of Domino. Also we check up on the yami's.

That's it for now, until next time!


	22. Dinner Party

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had absolutely no time to write last week. I'm guestamating that this story will have about four to five more chapters after this one, so you know what that means…the Climax is coming up! I know what I want planned but I just need to figure out how I want to write it.

On another note, if my counting skills are correct I passed the 50-review marker! Thanks to all who reviewed, I honestly didn't expect this much!

Anyone see the latest American episodes from last weak? Still don't like Mai's new voice actor (Cringes), and Valon has earned my respect. But I can't believe they left it off with Joey vs. Mai and there was no new episode this weak! (Frustrated) I want to know what happens Gahh!

Ok, enough of my pointless chitchat, time to answer reviewers!

Reviewers:

Mana-the-Authoress: Don't hurt the cast, (I still need them), but thanks for the review! Don't know if they will be any more explosions, but I'll see if I can end this story with a bang. (Crickets chirp at authors lame pun.)

Evil Furby Queen: To bad you were sick, hope you're feeling better by now. I knew the last chapter would be a puppy downer, as far as Yugi and Yami were concerned, so I decided to go totally wild and have Marik go all psychotic on everyone.

dolphinsaturngirl: Yep, got to love explosions. Thanks for the review!

gohan11: Remember chapter 11? Marik found a way to make homemade bombs, guess he keeps the materials in his cargo pants.

butterflybg: Oh, that makes much more sense! Yeah Yugi did get upset, but I don't think he can stay mad forever.

Warnings: Slight language; very slight reference to drugs and alcohol

Disclaimer: Read my lips…wait that won't work…Read my words; I do not own anything!

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 22: Dinner Party 

**"Tea, I'm a little nervous. I've never waited on anyone before." Serenity confessed to the older girl. Both were now in waitress uniforms, ready to serve food to some of the richest people in their city. The brown-eyed girl gulped, 'What if I mess up again?'**

"**Don't worry, you'll be fine." Tea said encouragingly.**

"**What if I get an order wrong? What if I spill something, if I spill something on someone! What if…"**

"**What if pigs rain from the sky?" Tea interrupted. "If you're this nervous you _will_ mess up. Just breath." The blue-eyed girl placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. "You just need to follow these three simple rules. One, never argue with the costumer." **

**The young girl nodded in understanding. "Two," Tea continued, "Always write everything down on your little pad, that way you won't forget."**

"**Ok."**

"**And, most importantly, number three," the brunet paused a moment, "if any guy touches you on the butt, deck him." Tea finished brandishing her fist.**

Hallway 

"Man! I can't believe this!" Joey moaned picking up a bucket full of rolls of toilet paper, and a plunger. Obviously, Kaiba was serious about bathroom duty. "Why can't we just quit? Rich-boy isn't going to pay us anyway."

"**Because we're under contract Joey." Duke reminded the blonde.**

"**And Kaiba would make our lives a living hell." Tristan added.**

"**Doesn't he already?" Duke joked.**

"**And I have to do this in a suit!" the blonde fumed, still complaining, pulling at his tie. "This just isn't natural."**

"**Suck it up man." Tristan said impassively, "Oops, I got a table to bust." **

"**And I have guests that need to be seated." Duke added, also heading off. **

**Joey grimaced at the plunger once more before heading towards the rest rooms. **

**Town Hall was completely transformed. The marble halls to the tall windows were decked out in all manner of holiday festivity. It truly had a warm feeling with the low light chandlers and the occasional candelabra set up. Large red drapes hung over the room's windows, while wreathes and mistletoe hung in strategically placed areas around the large hall. Small, circular tables were set up around the windows, and a long table sat stretched across the center of the room where several people, all dressed for the occasion in evening gowns, suits and jewels, sat; busely occupying themselves in conversation on trivial topics. **

**From a window on one of the swinging doors leading to the party, Mai looked on wondering, 'If things had been different, maybe I'd be one of those people out there right now.' She had a thoughtful smile on her face as she glanced around the kitchen; Yugi was busy in one corner scrubbing at dirty dishes, while Malik was stirring something at the counter. Ryou, in the back, was fighting with the cord of a blender, and Odion was stir-frying several pieces of chicken on the stove. **

'**Oh well, I could have done a lot worse.' With that Mai took her spot beside Yugi and began drying the dishes.**

"**Malik, you're not supposed to eat it! It's for the guests!" Ryou gapped at the Egyptian, whose finger was currently in the sauce he was stirring.**

"**What are you, my sister?" Malik said scowling at the British teen, "You mean to tell me, we slave over these meals and aren't even allowed a sample?"**

"**I'm not saying it's never done, I'm saying it is not proper etiquette." Ryou answered exasperated. "I'm sure you wouldn't want fingers to be stuck in your food."**

"**I washed my hands!"**

"**You two fight like an old married couple." Mai teased, completely tired at hearing the teens bicker. **

**Both immediately ceased their quarrel, going back to work. The blonde let out a sight of relief and turned her attention back to the short duelist still furiously scrubbing away. "Hey Yugi…"**

"**Hmm?" Yugi looked up at the blonde, his amethyst eyes blinking in confusion. **

"**You scrub that dish any more and there'll be nothing left of it." **

**The tri-colored haired boy looked down at the plate in question, he had been scrubbing the dish so hard the decorative print around the edge had started to rub off. "Umm…sorry." Yugi apologized, "my mind must have been somewhere else."**

**"Yeah, and I think I know where too." Yugi turned and gave Mai a quizzical look. "You want to talk about it Hun?"**

"**No, not really." He had already gone through this with Tea and Yugi doubted Mai wouldn't have any luck trying to make him feel better either. **

"**Look kid," the blonde said placidly, "you got to let it out. And I won't stop bugging you till you do." She added putting both hands on her hips.**

"**It's just that he really messed things up today." Yugi sighed in defeat. **

"**He's not perfect you know. I think he's entitled to screw up every few decades." Mai said matter-of-factly. "Besides, did you see Kaiba? After having to hear his voice all day it was a welcome relief."**

"**That doesn't excuse what Yami did." Yugi answered evenly. "He tried to Kill Kaiba! And he ruined things for everyone."**

**Unbeknownst to the five, Mokuba had come into the kitchen. He was about to announce himself, but overheard Mai and Yugi and decided to listen instead. **

"**The rent for Ryou's apartment, the new washer for the Ishtars. And the blender for Tristan's mom…" Yugi stopped and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Well…we weren't doing to hot ourselves." Mai reasoned. **

**Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, "But he still tried to kill someone Mai." He answered seriously.**

**For this Mai had no comment. She knew that Yami was misinformed, but all joking aside, he had almost ended the CEO's life. As someone who experienced the after effects of a Shadow Game, she could sympathies with Kaiba.**

**Mokuba slide out quietly, deciding he could wait until later to talk to the others. **

"**It's just that…" Yugi trailed off.**

"**That he only cares about himself!"**

**Four pairs of eyes turned and stared at Ryou's sudden outburst. "He thinks the world revolves around him! He is such an arrogant," the British teen began to mumble incoherently, the others were only able to catch snatches of what was said, "…stupid…steal…inconsiderate….thief…"**

"**Why do I get the feeling we're no longer talking about your darker half Yugi?" Malik joked watching Ryou mutter in the back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Look," he said to the shorter teen, "our yamis aren't that innocent in this mess either. In fact Marik…"**

**Now it was Odion's turn to mutter, "Damn little demon…"**

"**Anyway," Malik continued while eyeing his brother wearily. "He told Yami that Kaiba was an evil creature of darkness. Which is why the Pharaoh went after him in the first place."**

**Yugi gasped, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

"**I guess we all kind of forgot you had left the room for Bakura's little explanation." Ryou said. **

"**So he didn't really mean to hurt Kaiba?" Yugi asked.**

"**Yep." Mai nodded her head.**

"**Well this is just great!" Yugi shouted in frustration.**

"**What's wrong now?" Malik asked shocked at the boy's outburst.**

"**Now I feel guilty about yelling at him like that! I got to apologize." Yugi was about to talk through the mind link when Duke rushed in.**

"**Guys a party of ten just came in!" The raven-haired teen said before running back out the kitchen along with a stack of menus.**

"**You can talk to Yami later, we're going to need those dishes soon." Malik commented. **

"**Right." Yugi agreed half-heartedly.**

Domino Pier 

Yami perked slightly, he had felt Yugi tug slightly on the mind-link, but as quickly as the feeling had come it had gone. The Pharaoh slumped against the railing and continued to gaze at the ocean's waters.

**It was very cold and the cloudy sky looked like it was threatening to snow yet again. The spirit of the puzzle watched as several chunks of ice washed past, and sunk when a slightly large wave rolled by. Sea foam sprayed into the former Pharaoh's face causing him to involuntarily shiver. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered.**

**"Well I could have told you that." Bakura said a few feet away from Yami. "But at least you figured it out for yourself." **

**The tomb robber had easily found Yami soon after leaving the mall. Since the Pharaoh had ignored all attempts at conversation, and since he had absolutely nothing else to do, Bakura took to following Yami aimlessly around town. If Yami had any complaints about the thief's presence he didn't voice them.**

**"Damn, it's cold." Bakura muttered, hoping that Yami would snap out of his mood and move to someplace warmer. 'But then what's stopping me from just walking away?' He sighed in annoyance at his answer, 'Probably because in his state, he'd go and throw himself in the bloody ocean. Dame it! Ryou's rubbing off on me!'**

**'The ocean…' the thief mussed changing the course of his thoughts, 'just what does Yami find so appealing about it?' The thief gazed into its depths for a while, 'Could it remind him of the Nile? Or maybe he's just trying to _remember_ the Nile.'**

**"There…you…two…are…I've…been…looking…all…over…the…damn…**

**City!" Marik huffed.**

**Both Pharaoh and tomb robber turned to stare at a wheezing Marik. **

'**He really does need to get into shape.' Bakura thought. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Malik's mad… at me… blew up…a few stores."**

"**Is that all?" Bakura asked rolling his eyes.**

"**So what are you doing?" the psycho asked.**

**"Staring off into space, wallowing in self pity, or at least he is." The thief jerked a thumb at Yami. "I'm here to watch."**

"**Yugi's never going to speak to me again." Yami said more to him self then to those around him.**

"**Oh, Boo hoo!" Bakura exclaimed, "Big deal, Ryou's going to make me sleep out in Taylor's dog house!" the thief then joined the Pharaoh in slumping against the guardrail. **

**Marik soon followed. "Malik's going to make me watch the PBS station again." **

**"Isn't that the channel were they keep spewing all that love and caring crap?"**

**Marik nodded, and both he and Bakura tried to hide their looks of disgust. The madman looked over at the Pharaoh, who had gone silent once again, "He's no fun when he's all broody." He then stared at the water below where they stood. "Say, you want to dump him in?" **

"**No!" Bakura howled and walked over towards Yami, "Can't you see the man is hurting?" At this he patted Yami on the back several times. "What we should do," he turned back to Marik, "is teepee him, stuff him in a crate bound for Egypt, and tell them that they're missing a mummy."**

"**Oh! That's good!"**

_**Squeak!**_

"Hmm?" Yami turned.

"**What the hell was that?" Bakura looked at Marik.**

_**Squeak!**_

"Did you just squeak?" Yami said as he eyed his fellow darker half.

"**It's not me, it's Mecomid!" Mek O Mid Marik declared pulling out a brown hamster from his cargo pants pocket.**

"**Mecomid?" Bakura repeated. "What kind of a name it that?" **

"**It stands for, Mean Elaborate Creation Of Mass Ingenious Destruction. I wanted to name him Mr. Squeakers, but that didn't fit with mean elaborate creation of mass ingenious destruction. I'm going to use him to take over the world." **

"**I…see." Yami said slowly watching Marik fuss over the rodent. **

"**Who's going to help me rule over man kind?"**

_**Squeak!**_

"**That's right! Your so smart!"**

**Bakura and Yami stared at one another for a while before Yami finally spoke, "Don't look at me, he's your friend." He then turned and resumed to lean against the railing. **

Town Hall 

**Kaiba stood at the entranceway, greeting the guests that had just arrived. Despite his somewhat 'welcoming' smile, Mokuba could tell that his brother was still completely upset with the day's events. 'And who could blame him? Not only was the mall a total failure, what happened next nearly had Seto over the deep edge…'**

Flashback 

**The two Kaiba brothers had just exited the mall and were headed toward their limo. It was there they found the limo driver scurrying back and forth along the pavement talking to him self in a frantic voice. **

"**Hey Greg, what's wrong?" the smaller of the two brothers asked. **

"**Ahh! Oh um…Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, how are you sirs?"**

"**I've been better." Kaiba answered tartly.**

**At Kaiba's tone the driver flinched, 'Not good. The boss is already in a bad mood.' **

**The CEO began to brush past the man to the limo when Greg's breath caught in his throat. "Umm…Sir, wait! There's something you need to know!" The man cried stepping in front of Kaiba, blocking his path.**

"**Are you sure that's a wise decision?" The brunet hissed at the trembling man.**

"**But…si…sir, the limo, it was vandalized sir…"**

"**What!" And with that Kaiba pushed past the driver to inspect the damage. **

**The back window of the limo was completely shattered, other then that the car looked fine, but it would coast Kaiba a pretty penny to repair. 'This is the last thing I need!' "Where were you when this happened, you idiot!" The CEO spat at his employee.**

"**Co…coffee…break sir." **

"**Oh stop sputtering moron!"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Anything else I should know about?"**

"**Well, I cleaned up all the glass I could find but there will be a terrible draft sir."**

"**Fine I'll just call for another one."**

"**Ah…" Greg trailed off.**

"**What is it now!" Kaiba growled.**

"**Most limo services are closed today and you gave the other drivers the day off." Kaiba glared at his driver, and the employee fixed his mistake, quickly adding "Sir!" **

"**Well this is just wonderful!" Kaiba said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he entered the limo. **

'**Well this will be a fun trip.' Mokuba thought dryly, entering as well.**

End Flashback 'I just can't wait for this night to be over with. At least nothing else can go wrong.' Mokuba ended his thoughts and joined his brother in greeting the guests. Isizue was sitting in front of a grand piano placed in the hall. While she couldn't work a CD player she was one of the few in the group that could play the instrument. She was just in the middle of a slow jazz number when a jolt ran through her body. 

**Instead of seeing the cheery setting where she sat, Isizue found herself in a dark alley. It was cold and smelt of beet and tobacco. There were people there, but she couldn't tell who. Their faces were blurred and their voices were distorted. A great pang of fear rouse in the woman's stomach, and another convulsion of pain swept through her body. The Egyptian doubled over and sank to the cold wet ground of the alley, the voices hissing in her ears. Isizue squeezed her eyes shut, and after what seemed like an eternity the pain ceased. **

**The raven-haired woman opened her eyes to find a few of the guests surrounding her with looks of concern. Apparently she had fainted and was lying on the marble floor. **

"**Are you all right, young lady?" an elderly woman in a red evening gown asked helping Isizue to her feet. **

"**Yes, I'm fine." The Egyptian tried to keep her voice calm despite the fact she was clearly shaken. **

"**Give her some air." The old woman commanded the other guests, who immediately took a step back.**

"**Excuse me, I need to speak with the host." Isizue's voice spoke with the same command as the older woman's; she straightened and walked off.**

**Very rarely did the necklace give Isizue violent visions, but when ever they did occur they were to be treated with great caution. **

**A few minuets later, Isizue approached the two brothers, "Hey, what's up Isuzue?" Mokuba greeted.**

**Isizue spared the younger boy a smile before moving towards his brother, "Kaiba, this is of great importance…"**

"**What? The piano's out of tune?" the brunet asked snottily before starting to walk away. **

"I just had a vision…" 

"**I'm sure, look Isizue save it. I don't care."**

"**But we are in great danger here!" The blue-eyed woman shouted at the CEO's retreating back.**

A Bar 

A few blocks from Town Hall a group of nine men gathered in an alley behind their local dive. "Hey boss," One called over to the apparent leader. "We're ready."

Hmm…give you three guesses as to what those nine guys are up to. You'd think Kaiba would learn by now to trust Isizue's predictions, or at least listen to them.

Ok, I might not update next week, my reason for this? Because I want to post the next two chapters on the same weekend. I won't say much but there will be a plot twist, and I think some of you will be after blood if I make you wait a week to find out what happens.

So I need the extra time to write the next two chapters.

Ok I don't know if I have the right information for Mai's past. I think she came from a wealthy family but they died, and something happened to her inheritance money. She later worked on a cruise ship as a dealer for the casino on board. That's what Mai was referring to in the very beginning of the chapter when she says things could have been different. Please let me know if any of this is wrong, I'm not sure if it's right.

Another references to the manga: The rules of the waitress, rule number three is actually how Tea gets fired from burger world.

Remember chapter 15? Right in the beginning there is a reference to hamsters and radioactive broccoli, just thought I'd remind those who forgot, or want to go back to refresh their memory. I figured a way to put it into the story; you'll see more of it in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Some unwanted visitors decide to crash the party. Umm, yeah not giving away anything else from the big climax.


	23. The Strange Occurrence

Author's note: Well guess it's Christmas in March, it looks like the leprechauns were doing the Irish Jig around a Christmas tree this year. (Ok, here's the part where all you people laugh at my sorry excuse for a joke.)

In other news, I got the 8th, or should I say 1st volume of Yu-gi-oh Duelist over the weekend, go me!

But enough about me, I'd like to point out that due to the fact that it was taking to long, I split up the big climax into two chapters; man I can never get to the point, I just have to keep rambling on and on and on…Anyway I know I said that I'd be updating more often I just didn't have the time to write the next chapter yet. (Stupid essays and school projects!)

One more note, some characters will display OOC ness, but it is intentional, and there is a reason, and most will be normal again by next chapter. Ok on with the fic

Reviewers:

Sami Ryou's Hikari: No problem for not reviewing last chapter, we all can get pretty busy. Glad you like it.

butterflybg: I guess it's safe to assume that your brother's bald by now? Well it's not so bad, I mean they do show two new episodes a week, (usually) maybe that's why they run out of them so fast.

Evil Furby Queen: You mean there's actually a song about Radioactive Hamsters! Wow. Now I must find a copy and listen to it.

gohan11: Glad you liked Tea's advice, I find it very hard to write humor for the females so I basically try to write funny dialogue for them, and slapstick, and physical comedy for the guys.

cute-Baka: You'll get to find out this chapter.

Sister of Juel Haruna: I know what it's like to have a sister; in fact I'm not yellowfairy, but her sister writing on her account. I'll see if I can persuade her to click off the "No anonymous reviews". I'm happy you think so well of my work, and I will try to fix the grammar mistakes. Spelling doesn't come easy for me, and I even read through my chapter before I update. Any way, thanks for the review!

Juel Haruna: I'm pleased that you like it so much too! Sorry you think I can get a little wordy in the Author's notes, I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave the readers with any questions. Come to think of it I might have switched hot dogs and buns around, oops.

marinadaearthgoddess: Thank you for updating, hope you like this next chapter too!

caddyl: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate the praise.

Warnings: slight language, and the use of weapons.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Unless of course some one would be willing to hand over the rights? Anybody…no? Oh well, guess I still don't own it, darn!

All I Want for Christmas 

**Chapter 23: The Strange Occurrence**

Despite Tea's tips, Serenity was still nervous when she approached the guests waiting to give their orders. "Umm…may I take your orders?" she squeaked.

"**Yes, I'll have…"**

'**Ok, just remember; never argue, never write down…Oh wait! It's always write down everything…Ahh! What was he ordering?' Serenity scolded herself, "I'm sorry, what was that last part?" the girl bowed slightly in apology. **

**Right behind her a man got up from his table. Wanting to go outside for a while he reached for his jacket, which hung on his chair. Unfortunately he was still talking to a friend in front of him, while his jacket was to his back. Needless to say the man stretched a little to far and grabbed something else. **

"**Ahh!" Serenity's face grew red in embarrassment and swiftly turned to face her assaulter. 'Rule number three!' **

**The man turned to apologize but instead received a face full of fist. **

_**Thud!...**_

…**Went the man's limp form as he hit the ground. **

**Tristan, who was just pouring a white wine into a glass, some tables away witnessed the man fall by Serenity's hand and continued to pour until the glass completely overflowed. "Serenity!" he hissed, ignoring the woman's protests of having expensive wine dumped all over her dress. **

"**You knocked him out!" the brunet exclaimed running over.**

"**I didn't mean to hit him so hard!" The girl cried out in a panic, "But the rules…he touched me and…" **

"**You did what you had to." Tristan stopped the girl, having come to his own conclusion about the man on the floor. "Joey would be proud." He added, looking impressed him self.**

"**MISS. WHELLER!" **

"Unfortunately, he wouldn't." Tristan groaned as he saw Kaiba stock over to them.

"**Care to explain why there is a man unconscious at one of your tables Miss. Wheeler?" The CEO said in disturbingly calm voice. **

"**Umm…well…" The girl shock in unease as she spoke to the tall brunet.**

"**The guy stiffed me on a tip so I hit him." Tristan said matter-of-factly. **

"**Oh really?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yep."**

"**Taylor, come with me." Kaiba snapped, leading Tristan away. The brown-eyed boy looked back once and gave a thumbs-up to the girl who looked on in a mixture of shock and gratitude.**

**Tristan was then _escorted_ into the kitchen, and _gently _placed beside the sink. That's what Tristan would have _liked _to have happened. Instead he was dragged into the kitchen; Kaiba's grip on the other teen's arm so strong that Tristan felt it would come off at any second. **

**Yugi watched on in amazement as Kaiba lead Tristan in the room and practically threw him to the counter near the sink. All the while Tristan had his chest puffed out in pride and wore a huge grin, looking as though he had just won a medal for performing some heroic deed.**

"**Miss. Valentine," Kaiba said in an even tone, although the others could tell he was finding it hard to keep his temper in check, "take Mr. Taylor's place." **

**Mai snapped to attention and after giving a wave to the group headed out the kitchen doors. **

"**He obviously can't control himself." Kaiba's eyes narrowed into such a glare, that if looks could kill, Tristan would have been in a coma at the very least. "Any more screw ups Taylor and I'll have your head on a platter." **

"**What was that about?" Malik asked after Kaiba had left the room. **

"**Nothing to important." The brunet answered. **

"**Yeah well, I'd take Kaiba's threat seriously if I were you," Ryou said nudging his head toward the door. "He looked mad enough to make good on it and serve that platter to the guests."**

Bathroom 

**Joey growled under his breath, then coughed as a mixture of cleaners and toxic fumes entered his nostrils. 'Stupid Kaiba!' In his frustration, the blond began to _strangle_ the plunger in his hands, imagining it was the CEO him self. "_Ha, Ha, Ha!_ Take that rich-boy! _Cough! Cough! Cough_!"**

**Suddenly Joey turned a slight tinge of green, 'Oh man, fumes must be getting to my head.' For fear of passing out, the blond staggered out of the rest room, he immediately sunk down to the floor. 'So tired…'**

**Upon making his rounds, a very pissed CEO found Joey, apparently snoozing in the hallway. "Wheeler!" It took all his patents not to yell, lest he draw attention to them. **

Kaiba strode over and swiftly kicked the blond in the side. Joey immediately fell over. "Hmm… what?" the brown-eyed boy asked sleepily.

"**What are you doing on the floor mutt?" **

"**Oh. Hey Kaiba!" Joey started to wave merrily, "Night, night." He mumbled before resuming to saw logs. **

'**I don't believe this!' Kaiba screamed inwardly. 'They're purposely trying to sabotage me!' he stopped mid mental rant when he saw a fine white mist pour out from under the rest room door. He kneeled down to examine it further. **

"**What?" Then Kaiba felt it, a slow, steady dizziness sweep through his body. He rose a little too fast and then the brunet swayed slightly, but steadied him self. The CEO opened the door to the rest room, and gasped. The mist poured out of a vent near the other end of the wall. Kaiba scowled, realizing that there was no latch to close it. 'There must be one main switch.'**

**Kaiba quickly tore down the hall, handkerchief over his mouth and nose. 'Why, does Isizue always have to be right about these kind of things? Stupid necklace! I need to shut down the ventilation system before we're all catching Z's.'**

Kitchen 

"Hey Odion?" Ryou asked a little shakily.

"**Yes." The Egyptian turned to face the British teen. **

"**I think your dish is burning." The white-haired boy pointed at the oven**

"**I have nothing in there, Ryou."**

"**Well then where is all this smoke coming from?"**

**Yugi blinked and looked around them, Ryou was right, it had become a little smoky in the room. Amethyst eyes landed on a small vent near the stove. "The vent!" The other four all turned and gazed.**

"**Crap!"**

"**Oh dear!"**

"**What in the name of Horus!"**

"**Quick! Give me something to cover it with!" Malik yelled stepping near the vent, and kneeling down.**

"**Is this stuff smoke?" Yugi asked as Tristan grabbed a spare apron and threw it at Malik. **

"**No, I don't think so…" Malik trailed off before he started to snicker. **

"**Malik?" Odion asked in concern. **

"**I don't see anything funny about this." Ryou said to the tan boy.**

"**Wow," Malik nearly teetered over as he spoke, "Ryou, you have three heads."**

"**I what!" The British teen looked bewildered. **

"**See there's on there," Malik pointed to air, "and there," again the Egyptian pointed to nothing, "and…" He never finished as he suddenly toppled forward.**

**It was all Ryou could do to keep the Egyptian from falling face first on the floor, catching him, but soon sinking with Malik to the cold tiles below. "Some one, help me!" Ryou cried.**

"**Malik!" Odion was at his side in a second while Tristan began to cover the vent as best he could. **

"**Yugi!" The brunet called, "Get help!"**

"**Right, I'll find Kaiba, Hold on guys!"**

"**Hey mates, I'm not feeling so good…" Ryou said groggily. **

"**Not you too!" Tristan yelled, while trying to keep his nose and mouth covered. "Stay with us man!" 'What is this stuff?'**

"**Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…never…let it…_yawn_…fade…away…" The British teen sang before passing out. **

"**Odion, get them out of here and try to wake them up!" Tristan told the taller of the two. **

"**Fine, but what about you?" **

"**I can handle it, now go before we all pass out!"**

Main Hall 

Isizue played a low, sad tune on the piano. She couldn't believe it, she felt like Cassandra of Toy, clearly able to see danger approaching but unable to do anything to stop it. 'It's to late to call the authorities. There is no time, there is no hope for any of us.'

**A sudden burst of anger shot through the raven-haired woman, 'I can't believe Kaiba threatened to tie me to the piano bench if I got up again!' Her eyes traveled warily over to the guard stationed a few feet away. **

**Isizue finished her song and watched as Mokuba walked to the head of the table.**

**"Excuse me everyone." The young boy called silencing the chatter of the guests. "On behalf of my brother," he then added under his breathe, "who seems to have disappeared, and myself I'd like to say thank you for coming..."**

Basement 

Armed with a wrench and flashlight, Kaiba ran through Town Hall's basement. 'Where is that valve?'

A Hallway 

**"Kaiba! Something's wrong in the kitchen!" Yugi ran through an empty hallway, desperate to find the CEO. "Kaiba! Wow, Joey!" **

**While the short teen was unable to find the brunet he did find a sleeping blond. "Joey! What's wrong?"**

"**Mmm…funny…fumes…Come back giant pizza…" **

"**Oh no! That white smoke's here too…"**

**The tri-colored haired boy looked at the swirling mist at his feet. "Gahh! Sorry Joey, I'll come back for you!" 'I need to find Kaiba. He's probably the only one here who can get ride of this stuff.' **

Kitchen 

'I don't know how…much longer…I can last!' Tristan thought desperately. 'I'm losing it!'

Main Hall "No way! Serenity knocked him out?" Mai whispered to Tea as Mokuba continued his speech. 

"And knocked out a few teeth too." The brunet sighed, "I just hope the guy doesn't press charges."

"**Where would Serenity get the idea to hit someone?" The blond asked.**

"**Yeah…you see Mai the thing is…" Tea stopped and stared wide eyed over Mai's shoulder.**

"**Hmm?" Violet eyes stared at Tea in concern.**

"**Why's Odion carrying an unconscious Ryou and Malik out of the kitchen?" **

"**Tea what are you…" Mai was cut off as the blue-eyed girl spun her friend around. "Oh my God!" With out further delay the two rushed over to see what had happened.**

Basement 

"Finally found it." Kaiba groaned as he struggled to turn the rusty valve off.

A Hallway

"This stuff is everywhere!" Yugi yelled desperately trying to get away from the mist now pouting out of practically every hallway door. 'I need help!' The amethyst-eyed boy tugged with all his might at the latch of a window that refused to open.

/Yami/

Pier

The spirit of the puzzle shot nearly ten feet in the air at his hikari's sudden entrance into his mind.

/Yugi? What's wrong? You sound nervous./

Not forgetting what he wanted to say earlier the short teen said/Yami look, I want to say I'm sorry./

/No, I should apologize Yugi./

/I shouldn't have yelled…Oh never mind, now's not the time. I need your help. Something's wrong at Town Hall. There's this smoke that's knocking people out/

With out hesitating the spirit replied/Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang on Yugi/

Bakura and Marik stared at the Pharaoh; Yami seemed to have gotten the spark in his eyes back. "Yugi needs help."

"Well he sure came running back to you fast. What the shrimp get him self into now?" Bakura asked.

Kitchen

"Mr. Taylor!" Odion shouted, running across the kitchen to the brunet still trying to keep the smoke out of the room. "How are you holding up?"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Not you too!"

"Mommy, is that you?"

"He's hallucinating." The Egyptian muttered dryly to him self.

"I love you!" The teen announced, and then latched on to the golden-eyed man's leg.

"For the love of Osiris!" Odion groaned while dragging Tristan, who was still clutching on to his leg, out the kitchen.

"Whee!"

The two females watched on in amazement as Odon brought forward a clearly delusional brunet.

"Looks like the fumes got to him too." Tea sighed, and then tried to wake Malik up. "Malik, please snap out of it."

The Egyptian's response was a jumble of Arabic before falling silent once more.

"Come on Ryou, time to get up." Mai cooed.

"Five… more…min…" The white-haired boy murmured.

"Ugg! This is impossible!" the violet-eyed woman growled in frustration.

"Some one should tell Kaiba" Tea told the others.

"Mr. …ugg…Muto already left to find him." Odion explained setting a snoozing Tristan down. "But I'm concerned, he has been gone too long."

"Then I'll tell Mokuba." The blue-eyed girl said, getting up.

"And I'll try to contain that smoke." The Egyptian said also raising.

"No way, you'll just pass out too!" Mai yelled.

"I have no choice Miss. Valentine, the smoke is already coming in here."

"Just be careful." Mai called after the Egyptian's retreating form. "Heaven knows I won't be the one to drag you out." She muttered under her breath, trying to wake the three teens. She then added thoughtfully, "I'll get Joey to do it."

Pier

"Come on we're wasting time!" Yami growled under his breath.

"Why should we help?" Marik asked, amused at the spirit of the puzzle's anger.

"Because for all we know _your_ hikaris could be their too." The Pharaoh crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I'm checking on Ryou." Bakura announced to the other two darker halves.

"Aww! Someone's worried!" Marik yelled into the thief's ear.

"Shut up, or I'll cut out your tongue." The tomb robber replied. "I only want to see if Ryou knows anything about this."

/Hikari, what's happening at Town Hall/

/I've got a lovely bunch of…Oh yami! How are you/

/Umm…a little cold, and you're…singing/

/Yep/

/Is there a reason why you're this happy/ Bakura asked a little un-nerved.

/Do I need a reason to be happy, my wonderful fluffy yami/

/Fluffy/

Bakura gave up any hope of having a sane conversation with Ryou, and turned to his fellow darker halves. "He's lost it."

"What?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"He's singing through the bloody mind-link." The thief replied dumbly.

"I always knew your lighter half was soft in the head Bakura," Marik nodded his head and crossed his arms, "But I'll ask Malik if it will stop you two from whining."

/Hey hikari! Pharaoh wants to know if you and your idiotic friends are all right./

/Ha, ha, ha, he, he, he…/

/Excuse me/

/Hi Marik! Ha, ha, ha…/

/What may I ask is so funny/

/I just…Ha, ha, ha, he, he, he…your so funny/

Marik winced at the sheer volume of Malik's voice, 'what the hell? If I didn't know any better I'd say he's actually…ugg! Perky.'

/I won't allow any hikari of mine to be cheerful, do you hear me/

/(Snicker) Yes, he, he/

/Malik…/

/Ha, ha, ha/

"He's impossible!" Marik yelled, pulling at his own hair.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"He won't stop laughing!" Marik's face twisted in frustration.

"That settles it then." Bakura said to the other yamis.

"What, that our lighter halves are drunk?" Marik asked.

"No you idiot, what's settled is that we're going to Town Hall." Yami said stalking off in the direction he hoped was right.

Kitchen

Odion coughed as more of the fumes swept through the dishtowel he used to cover the vent.

Basement

"A little more…" Kaiba gritted his teeth as the valve finally gave way. The CEO grinned in triumph as the air vents closed. "Heh, no machine an beat me."

Kitchen

The tall Egyptian sighed in relief. 'It stopped.' The golden-eyed man wobbled slightly as he left the kitchen.

Main Hall

Mokuba was in the middle of his speech when Tea came up to him. "I'd also like to take this time to thank…hey Tea I'm kind of in the middle of something."

The brunet quickly bent over and whispered their present predicament to the boy.

Mokuba's eyes widened, then he turned back to the crowd, "Thanks for coming, dinner will be served shortly! Bye!" He said in a rush before running off with Tea, toward the kitchen.

A Hallway

"Joey! Joey, I'm back!" Yugi yelled to his friend, "I managed to open a few windows." The amethyst-eyed boy knelled down next to the blond and shacked him gently. "Please wake up."

Slowly, Joey stirred in the smoke free hallway. "Hmm? Your not the giant pizza." The blond murmured, causing Yugi to break into a smile. "Oh! Yugi!" the brown-eyed boy said having realized who was crouching next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but Yug I got a question."

"Yeah Joey?"

"Why am I on the floor?"

Entrance

Nine figures stepped up to Town Hall's front door.

"Has it been long enough?" the group's leader, a slime man with a long blond ponytail and piercing green eyes asked.

"Oh yes," came the voice of a brown eyed man, whose short brown bangs were spiked up. "By now everyone should be knocked out, they won't know what hit them."

"This will be like taken candy from a baby." A huge muscular man chuckled.

The leader sighed in aggravation, "You mean, 'it will be like _taking_ candy from a baby' dim wit."

"Are we going in, or are we just going to stand here arguing over grammar?" A red head asked from the back.

"If you want to keep your life, I suggest you never question me again." The blond leader said snidely. "Lets move!"

Duke stood by the door, surprised that people would be coming this late to the party. 'But then again, I'm guilty of doing the same thing.' "Hi may I help you gentleman?"

At first the leader stared, 'What is he doing up?' and then he heard the chatter of people from the next room.

"What do we do now Leon?" the brown haired man whispered to his boss. For a moment all nine men looked confused at finding that the knock out gas did not work.

"Relax Jake, time to move to plan B." The others nodded in approval at their boss' suggestion. "Sal," the big man stepped forward, "you know what to do."

By now Duke was getting slightly nervous at the group's strange behavior. The raven-haired teen began to back up, before turning to get help. His retreat was soon stopped however when the huge man came up and pinned Duke's arms behind his back. "Hey! What gives?"

The emerald-eyed teen's protests were soon cut off as a redheaded man pointed a gun to his head.

"Nice job boys." Leon said to his men before directing his attention at Duke. "Care to take us to the hall?"

Duke swallowed, and glanced around at his assailants before looking back at Leon. The teen smiled weakly before replying, "Smoking or non?"

Well there's the chapter.

Next time: What happens when a bunch of thugs hold up everyone in Town Hall?

One more note, I'd like to wish everyone a late, Happy St. Patrick's Day. The one time of the year when everyone's Irish!

Ok I'm done, now I must go and slave over a four hundred-word essay.


	24. Redemption

The reader's of this fic have come upon a room of stark whiteness, in fact it's not really a room but more of an endless void of nothing, save for a computer and a pile of textbooks reaching a good ten feet in the air. Suddenly a hand reaches out desperately and a body scrambles out of the 'mini mountain'.

Author's note: Whew… I thought it would take me years to get out of that! To much homework / projects / research papers. Well as you probably can guess by that little intro I've been stuck into the never-ending vortex of schoolwork for the past couple of months. And guessing by the lateness of this chapter…you readers are probably all after my blood. (Sidesteps a particularly large brick) The good news is that I _think_ (emphases on think) that I'll have more time to write now. (Snaps fingers and a chair appears near the computer) I'm really sorry for the lateness.

A minor note I'm upping the rating of this story because of this chapter, I really didn't think it be this violent, but I think I'm already cutting it close with the language so now it's rated T for Teens (What happened to the ratings? I really have been gone a long time! But seriously what's with the letter K? What happened to good old PG-13?)

Another thing I have read through the chapter's I've already uploaded and I think I've managed to fix all the grammatical errors. I'll set up the corrected versions whenever I get the time, hopefully tomorrow. So if there's any spelling errors in the character's dialog its there for a reason. And I'll re-read my new chapters twice just to be sure.

On a brighter note, Guest Character! Those are always fun right?

Just wanted to warnyou guys the story will be shifting to another character within the main hall very often for this chapter.

One final note, to sort of make up for the utter lateness this chapter will be gianormose (using made up words is fun!) and tomorrow I shall update the next one. One, because you guys deserve it, and two, because I feel you shall **actually** hunt me down and beat me to a pulp after reading how this one ends. Not so much humor lot of drama. Sorry comedy fans!

Reviewers:

Computerfreak101: Glade you're enjoying it.

gohan11: Hmm…pretty good guess, but your going to have to read to find out, and again sorry for making you wait.

Daikaio: Yeah more praise! Unfortunately after the essay my teachers decided to pile on three more, but that's all in the past and now I'm free to write again! Thanks for your review.

Nightmare Terror: Yikes! An essay for chem.? I hated the subject to begin with now there making people right boring speeches on it? You're right that is insane. And the knock out gas, well you're just going to have to read to find out.

Marjorarm: Glade you think so, to bad this chapter's kind of a puppy-downer. I think I might have gone over board on the drama.

dolphinsaturngirl: Again sorry for making you people wait so long. But hopefully this nice long one will make up for it.

butterflybg: Well by now Waking the Dragons is over and we have to wait for the next season, oh well. But I'm glade to hear your brother's hair grew back. (Guess that means there's more to ripe out now huh? He, he!) You must be like me; I once turned a one page writing assignment into a twelve-page (front and back) story. Even this story was only supposed to be about ten chapters! Yeah sorry about going back on that two-chapter bit, I had thought I would have the time to write two chapters in a week but then I got pummeled by schoolwork. But there will be a new chapter tomorrow, no if, ands, or buts!

S. Chensu and Luff: Yep, if I write something it has to make at least a little sense, but I'm happy people still find it funny at the same time. I am starting to feel a bit sad since it's coming to a close, especially since I spent so much time working on it, but I can't just leave it as is either.

oreosarecool: Wow, that's quite a list, sorry I couldn't update sooner, and thanks for reviewing.

storm101-Mononoke's Sister: Sorry! Schoolwork is a pain. And why do I like cliffhangers so much? Cause I like to see you people squirm. Just kidding, I just think a little suspense is a good way to break up the chapters.

Warnings: **Major violence! Cursing! Injuries! Use of Weapons! **You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did.

Ok, you guys have waited long enough. On with the fic!

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 14: Redemption**

**'This is it, I'm gonna die.' Duke thought solemnly as he was dragged into the main hall. 'So many things I'll never get to do…Hey wait, Joey still owes me fifteen bucks!'**

**From the little alcove near the kitchen Mai, Mokuba, Tea, and Odion watched as several suspicious characters enter the room. Tea let out a small gasp when she noticed that a particularly large man had Duke in a confining grasp. **

"**Look!" Tea whispered and the others took notice of Devlin's plight. **

"**Well that's never good." Mai breathed pointing out a firearm a red-haired man held right out in open. **

"**What do we do?" Mokuba asked the three older people. **

**"You stay out of sight. It's far to dangerous for a child." Odion said sternly.**

'**This from the guy who once kidnapped me.' The raven-haired boy thought dryly. "But what about Seto? I need to find him to make sure he's alright!" Mokuba demanded just a little to loud for Mai's liking. **

"**Quiet kid! You want them to find us?" The violet-eyed woman hissed. **

**In the hall several of the guests had taken notice of the shady group. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen." Leon, the slim, blond, leader announced as if he were the host of the party, "If you rich snobs aren't as stupid as you look," Here he paused at the shuts of protests echoing through the hall of upset guests. "Then you have probably realized that me and my associates are holding you up."**

**Several guests stood up and made to move toward the slim man, but the criminal soon put a stop to their advance. "Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He then pointed at Duke, "After all his blood will be on your hands."**

**After Leon's chilling words, those brave enough to have stood up sat back down not willing to risk the life of another. **

**'Well this just plan sucks.' Duke thought, 'I don't think this could get any worse…'**

"**Ahh!"**

**The emerald-eyed teen turned his head to the screamer and his breath caught in his throat. 'I just had to jinx it, didn't I?'**

**Serenity had been busy checking coats when a man with greasy black hair had approached her. The poor girl let out a scream as the man grabbed and dragged her back to the main hall by her hair. **

**"Serenity! Let her go you bastards!" Duke yelled and began to lash out against his better judgment. **

**"Shut you trap, worm!" the big man, Sal ordered laying a heavy arm against Duke's throat, nearly strangling the poor boy.**

"**Duke no!" Serenity gasped, tears streaming down her face. **

"**Now, just be quiet girly if you know what's good for you, and for your little Romeo over there." The greasy haired man hissed in the frightened girl's ear. **

"**Everyone get to that side of the room!" The brown-spiky haired man, Jake, yelled to the crowd, "Hey Carl, get the bags." He then ordered to the red head. **

"**Ok, I think it's time we call the cops." Mai said backing up further into the alcove. **

"**How? I left my cell phone in my normal clothes." Tea whispered to the blond. **

"**I know where there's a phone." Mokuba said backing up. **

**That one event caused a chain reaction. First Mokuba tripped over Tristan's outstretched leg, who was still passed out on the floor. This caused the brunet to tip over. Odion, Tea, and Mai all held their breaths, as Tristan's head bumped into Ryou's. **

**Tristan slowly opened his eyes, still being effected slightly by the knock out gas, he slowly moved to a sitting position and was about to complain about the splitting headache he had, but thought better of it when he noticed Tea, Mai, and Odion motioning to keep his mouth shut.**

**While that was happening the British teen quickly woke up, due to the head collision, however Ryou's cry of distress was stopped by Mokuba, who reached over and slapped a hand over the brown-eyed boy's mouth.**

**Unfortunately, Mokuba could not stop Ryou's hand from flying up and whacking Malik on the nose. **

**"Oww! What the hell! (Yelling in Arabic) Who did that! (More yelling in Arabic.) That friggen hurt! (Extremely loud yelling in Arabic.)"**

"**Well look what I found." Spoke a normal built man with a hooknose. "All right everyone up!" he yelled brandishing a gun. **

"**Jesus Christ! Did I miss something?" Tristan gasped slowly getting up. **

"**Holy Isis!" Malik breathed.**

"**Oh, I really wish I was still asleep." Ryou moaned.**

**The hook-nosed man then noticed Mokuba in the throng of people. "Hey aren't you Kaiba's brother? Come here!" **

**The small boy gulped, "Does this count as a kidnapping?" he asked meekly up at the taller man.**

"**I guess so, know come on." The robber said gruffly.**

"**I can't believe this! This is the forth time this month!" the blue-eyed boy muttered angrily as he was lead away with the others.**

**A Hallway**

**Yugi and Joey continued down a long hallway. **

"**Hey Money Bags!"**

"**Kaiba!" **

**Having deciding that it would be best for them to locate the C.E.O. to possibly find some answers, the two were oblivious to the fact that the others were in such dire trouble. Well almost. **

"**Hold on Yug." Joey said turning around. **

"**What is it Joey?" the shorter teen asked. **

"**I don't know, I got this feeling in my gut…"**

"**Mokuba!" **

**The two teens jumped at the sudden yell, and turned to find Kaiba blaring down the hall. **

"**At least we found Kaiba." Yugi said. **

"**Yeah, and he's going to run us over!" Joey yelled as he and Yugi pressed against one side of the hall. **

**As soon as the blur, formally known as Kaiba passed the two friends, Joey bounded after the young billionaire. "No way I'm letten him get away with almost plowing us over! Kaiba! What's your problem?"**

"**Not now mutt, my brother's been kidnapped!" **

"**Again! Hey wait, how do you know? We haven't seen anyone go down this hall sept you?"**

**Normally Seto Kaiba wouldn't give him the time of day, but since he was in a rush the CEO figured a simple explanation would get the blond off his back. He quickly replied, "Mokaba hit the panic button." With that the brunet pulled open the side of the white tux he wore, (Now smudged with oil from the valve incident.) revealing a small, square grid with an even smaller red blinking light. **

"**Wait," Yugi huffed having caught up to the two running teens. "You put a tracker on your brother?" **

"**It was well worth it, this is the fourth time this month." Kaiba said before speeding up further down the hall, leaving the other teens behind to catch their breaths.**

"**I know I'm short, but what's you excuse?" Yugi sighed, watching Kaiba fade away. **

"**Maybe I should cut back to only five cheeseburgers a day." Joey said solemnly. **

**Main Hall**

**The hook-nosed man, Dave, lead the six older hostages along to the wall where the other guests were being held.**

**"Isizue!" Malik whispered to his sister who was lined up next to an elderly woman in a red evening gown.**

**The elder sibling was about to answer, but instead winced as the hook-nosed robber shoved Malik roughly to the wall. "Quit your yapping! You got that?" He then left, dragging a helpless Mokuba behind him.**

**Near the Main Halls Entrance**

**Seto Kaiba stealthily looked around the corner to the hall. His eyes gazed over the people the room held when he saw a very noticeable sleazebag dragging Mokuba toward a man, who in Kaiba's opinion was the greasiest slime-ball of the lot. He quickly pushed his back further to the wall as the two men and child walked closer towards it. Kaiba hardly had to strain his ears as the two conversed on the other side of the barrier.**

**"Dave, what's with the kid?" Leon asked in a manner as if he were addressing a five year old.**

**"He's Seto Kaiba's brother boss." The hook-nosed man explained.**

**"Hmm…the Kaiba heir ehh?" Leon said out load, mulling the information over. "Good work, go back to your post and leave the kid with** **me."**

**From his hiding spot Kaiba snuck a glance at the hall once more; his steal orbs caught sight of the upper floors and his quick thinking mind formulated a plan. 'There is no way I'm going to let these bastards get away with this!' With that the young billionaire took off towards a flight of steps.**

**A Hallway**

**"I think Kaiba went this way…" Joey trailed off, as two men both armed, turned a corner down to were the two friends stood. Joey let out a soft hiss of breath before grabbing Yugi by the arm and concealing them both before the two men found them.**

**Yugi held his breath as the criminals made their way slowly towards them, his heart pounding a mile a minuet.**

**"You know this is all your fault Luke." A tan well fit man said matter-of-factly. "If it weren't for your cheap knock-out gas then we wouldn't have left any witnesses."**

**"Hey!" A stubby, balding man said defensively. "That gas works fine, it puts me to sleep when ever I go to the dentist to get fillings. Besides, Leon said he wanted some publicity for the gang."**

**The more fit man gave a sideways glance at his partner. "You took laughing gas from your dentist for the heist?"**

**"It was inexpensive Ray."**

**"Like I said, Cheap!"**

**"Achoo!"**

**"Hey, did you hear that?" Luke asked motioning towards a pair of drapes concealing more then just a window.**

**"Yeah…"**

**From the other side of the curtains Yugi through an apologetic glance at Joey.**

**The blond merely flashed the shorter teen a quick peace sign before watching the floor, as the shadows of two pair's of feet got closer to the edge of the drapes.**

**With a sudden jerk Joey ripped the curtains off their hanging and threw it over the heads of the tow crooks; a swift kick sent both tumbling towards the ground. Not sparing a second glance at the heap on the ground, Joey grabbed Yugi once again and yelled, "Run!"**

**Main Hall**

**The red-headed robber, Carl had long since returned with a few cloth bags, which he passed out to two others of the group, a tall man with dread-locks with eyes so black and sunken in it gave him an almost dead look, and to Jake the groups technical expert. The three started down the line taking anything of value from the guests.**

**Ryou watched solemnly from his spot neat Malik. 'What are we going to do? I could ask Bakura but would he even bother helping us?** **I'd doubt he'd ever throw himself into harms way just for me.' Thoughts of his darker half left his mind as he spared a glance at the others next to him.**

**Tea had her eyes shut and stood as straight as a pole. Her hands were clenched at her side and her eyes lids twitched slightly at the effort of closing them so tight. It was almost as if she was attempting to wish herself away from the place.**

**Tristan, who stood next to the shorter brunet stared straight ahead of him, his eyes fixed on the man who held Serenity on the other end of the room.**

**Ryou then turned his attention towards Mai; her eyes were gazing over every little niche of the hall. 'No doubt trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.' The white-haired boy thought.**

**As one of the crooks reached Isizue, who was a little ways further down the line Ryou could feel Malik tense beside him.**

**Odion stood helplessly in line, unable to move for fear of causing more harm then good. 'Helplessness,' he thought 'I do not care for this feeling.'**

**"Isizue." Malik spoke in a whisper and took a slight step forward.**

**"All right lady put all that pretty gold in the bag." Carl demanded as the woman undid the gold bands around her hair. With a calm face** **she handed them over, however the man was not finished hounding her. "And the necklace."**

**"No." Isizue replied in a voice to match her calm exterior.**

**"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who we are?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"We are Domino's up and coming criminal master minds, Hell Fire. Now give up that necklace!" The red head's temper snapped and grabbed her shoulder roughly.**

**"Hmm, lovely name." Isizue replied dryly. "You heard me, I said '_no_'." this time the reply had a bit of venom in her words. "It is my birth right to protect it and I shall."**

**"You stupid…"**

**"Isizue just give it to him!" Malik interrupted, pleading to his sister. The teen was silenced by a blow to the gut from the sunken-eyed man.**

**"Malik!" The only thing keeping Odion in place was the threat of further endangering his siblings.**

**"Are you all right?" Ryou asked gingerly to the stunned Egyptian.**

**"Yes…but…Isizue…"**

**"Keep your mouth shut!" The man proceeded to kick Malik while he was still hunched over on the ground, causing the already injured boy to gasp for air.**

**'If only I had my rod.' He thought desperately.**

**"And you!" The sunken-eyed man then turned on Ryou. "Come here." With that the man seized the British teen's hair and pulled him some paces away, "I'm going to make an example of you."**

**From the balcony Kaiba watched on in horror, 'I do not like the way this is turning out. These people may piss me the hell off, but that doesn't mean I want their corpses on the floor.' The C.E.O. took a sharp breath. 'What I wouldn't give for a diversion right now."**

**"Ahh!"**

**"Gang way!"**

**"Hmm…" Kaiba spoke with slight amusement "Ask and thou shall receive."**

**Yugi and Joey quickly stopped their mad dash into the hall when they noticed the many men with guns.**

**"Ahh, crap!" Joey fumed as he realized there was no way to escape.**

**"Well, well, what do we have here?" Leon sneered at the two teens.**

**"We found them boss." The man called Ray said as he and his chubby companion entered the hall. "They were hiding behind some drapes."**

**As all eyes were on the two new captives, Kaiba took the opportunity to pounce.**

**Pier**

**"We're wasting time Marik!" Yami yelled for the umpteenth time in ten minuets. "So stop rummaging through your damn pockets and lets go!"**

**"Will you be patient!" Marik yelled back at the former Pharaoh, hand still in one of his cargo pants. "I know I brought some with me." He spoke to himself as he still fished around for the elusive 'something or other'.**

**Yami just let out an exasperated growl, raked a hand through his tri-colored hair and began to pace.**

**Bakura stood a little ways off, becoming more and more frustrated at the other darker halves bickering and growing uneasiness on his own hikari's safety. (Although he wasn't about to admit that.)**

**"That's it!" Crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going on without you!"**

_**Squeak!**_

**Yami jumped slightly at Mecomid's sudden outburst from Marik's shoulder. "Stop yelling! See you've frightened my hamster!"**

**Yami suppressed most of a snarl, then tried to calm down. 'Relax, you'll do more harm then good if you don't calm down.'**

**The spirit of the puzzle unclenched his fists and reached inward for the dark magic that lived within him. Yami caught hold of the link that connected him to Yugi and began to wave a spell out of the darkness to form a pathway to his hikari.**

**All this took mere seconds to complete and soon a mental walkway that stretched from a dark tunnel to a well-lighted hallway began to form.**

**Nearly ready to end the enchantment that gave him physical from, the darker half took a confident stride across the pathway. One step, two, then a great tremble spread through the cobble stone path when Yami took his third.**

**The walkway groaned before shattering into nothingness. Yami jerked back completely to his physical form and hissed softly as a sharp wave of pain flooded his mind.  
Bakura gave the former Pharaoh a quizzical look. The thief had easily guessed what Yami had tried to do but it bothered him why the spirit of the puzzle was not able to perform the simple task of merging his spirit with that of his hikari's.**

**"Why didn't that work?" Yami asked softly.**

**Bakura gazed at Yami and let his eyes give the fellow darker half a quick once-over. When the tomb robber's eyes caught the slight hint of gold between the folds of Yami's jacket his eyes widened, "There's no anchor." The thief said simply and pointed to the Pharaoh's chest.**

**Yami gave Bakura a quick glance and then looked down. There was the puzzle; around _his_ neck was the link that joined Yugi and himself. While Yami had the puzzle, he would be unable to reach Yugi quickly; he'd have to get to Town Hall by foot. That's when a truly terrifying thought occurred to him. He had been using enchantments to keep himself solid nearly all day, and he did not know how much longer before his spiritual being was only able to travel less then a five foot radius from where the puzzle dropped. He'd be trapped again until he got his strength back or someone picked it up.**

**"I'll go own ahead Pharaoh, catch up when you can." Bakura called over before his body seeped into the shadows and vanished completely.**

**Yami shook his head in an attempt to get his thoughts in order. Fear radiated from his eyes as he swore softly; he had no idea where Town Hall was.**

**"Ah Ha!" Marik gave a triumphant cry as he pulled a small vile from his pocket containing a glowing green liquid. "Now we can go."**

**"Marik…Wait! You memorized the city's maps! Tell me where Town Hall is!"**

**"For someone who was in such a rush…" Marik started, while examining his fingernails.**

**"Marik, please just tell me!" Desperation clearly showed in Yami's voice as he grasped the dark soul's shoulders, careful to avoid the rodent still perched there.**

**The mad-man was unnerved by this sudden display coming from the Pharaoh, and normally he would have thought of a way to take advantage of it, but instead Marik stared for a few seconds before answering, "From here take a left, go down five blocks to Main Street, take the first right and it will be the big brick building at the end of the Town Square. Now get your hands off me!"**

**"Thank you." With that Yami took off down the pier.**

**Marik stood dumb-founded, "I did something nice again! Gahh, what is it with this season of giving?" The dark soul yelled into the night before he too headed towards Town Hall through the shadows.**

**Town Hall**

**It happened in a flash, one minuet it looked as though there was no hope for any of them, when suddenly Duel Monsters cards rained down on the crowd of guests, workers, and robbers. Surprisingly enough these cards in no way or form hurt the crowd, but they did manage to land with perfect accuracy, in between each of the hammers of the guns held by the crooks, effectively jamming the deadly weapons.**

**Joey watched in shock as Kaiba took the opportunity to swing in on the cord of the hall's main chandler. While the blond thought he had never been happier to see the C.E.O. he chose to voice his relief in a different manner, "Quit showen off _Tarzan_ and help us out!"**

**"Actually Joey, I think he is." Yugi managed to yell before being separated from the blond as the crowd of guests broke from the one wall and made a mad dash for the exit.**

**"Yugi!" Joey called out, but to no avail as he was almost bowled over by a frantic guest. Not finding anyway to help the shorter teen, his eyes then traveled to the greasy haired man still holding Serenity. "Hey creep! Let her go now!" The teen let out a vicious snarl and ran forward.**

**While Joey went to the aid of his sibling so too did Kaiba. His eyes shown with pure hatred and contempt as he bore down on Leon, who still grasped Mokuba with his left hand.**

**Not wanting to ruin his brother's concentration, Mokuba kept silent but the joy could not be removed from his face as Kaiba took a slow** **step towards them despite the chaos that ensued around the three.**

**Leon, not wanting to risk the younger brother getting away, kept a bone-crushing grip on the boy's hand. Without both hands he found it difficult to free his gun from the card now caught in the hammer and so decided to simply drop it and pulled out a gleaming switchblade from his coat pocket. "So, you're the famous Seto Kaiba." Leon said with a sly grin.**

**"Hump." Kaiba replied in a voice as smooth as silk, "I'm going to enjoy wiping that cocky smile off your face, you snake."**

**It took Odion three seconds tops, to tackle the man threatening Isizue. The red head let out a surprised wheeze as the heaver man pinned him to the cold floor.**

**Isizue's eyes opened in amazement, "Odion!" A slight smile spread to her lips, "The future had changed."**

**Knowing he had an advantage with the crowd's sudden dash Tristan took off to where he had last seen Serenity. Finding that the greasy haired man was already being dealt with by a furious Joey and that the girl was being ushered out of the room by Mai and Tea, the burnet turned his attention towards Duke, who was grappling with the big man, Sal.**

**Although the raven-haired teen was putting up a good fight, it was clear the bigger man was winning due to sheer brute strength. Figuring he'd help even the odds, Tristan propelled himself forward, latched on to the crook's back, and wrapped his arms around Sal's neck.**

**"Let's see how you like your air cut off." Duke smiled as he felt the bigger man's hold on him loosen slightly.**

**As the crowd rushed forward, the sunken-eyed man lost his balance, and with speed that even surprised himself, Ryou hefted Malik off the ground and lead the Egyptian behind the bar that was set up in one corner of the hall for the evening. "Are you ok?" Ryou asked breathlessly.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about…" Malik trailed off as he peaked over the bar's counter and saw Odion flatten the redheaded bandit, with Isizue standing near by. 'Good they're safe.' "So what do we do now?" Malik asked the British teen.**

**"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me." Ryou answered sheepishly.**

**"I'm not going to just hide, I'm going to fight!" The lavender eyed teen announced getting up.**

**Ryou made a soft choking sound, "I'll help too…I suppose." His tone made it quit clear he was more then a little unsure of himself.**

**Malik shook his head. While he appreciated his friend's courage, he felt Ryou would better serve the group away from the 'battlefield.' "You're not a fighter, go get help." He replied as gently as he could.**

**Ryou tried to hide the disappointment in his face, but that was soon replaced by fear as the sunken-eyed man leered over the counter. "Look out!" The brown-eyed boy shoved Malik out of the way just as the criminal attempted to bring down a heavy bottle of liquor on the teen's head. However, instead of connecting with the Egyptian's skull, it smashed into the counter, spraying the three with glass shards and the bottle's contents.**

**Ryou winced as he received a long, but thankfully shallow cut on his right arm. He looked over and saw that Malik received similar cuts along his hands and arms.**

**A swift round of vicious cursing accompanied the sound of tinkling glass. The two looked up to see the crook holding a severely cut hand; apparently the bottle's neck also broke while the sunken-eyed man still held it.**

**Still in shock, Ryou sat at the other end of the counter, attempting to catch his breath when the gruff voice of the bandit cut through his mental daze. "You'll pay for that you little son of a bitch!"**

**Malik got to his feet, pulling Ryou with him, as he attempted to get the both of them out of danger. The crook ran over to a nearby table, and with nearly super-human strength ripped off one of the wooden legs holding it up.**

**Ryou froze when he heard the feral cry, and turned to see the sunken-eyed man run towards him. 'No where to run.'**

**The crook was too caught up in his own anger; he didn't notice the Millennium Ring give off a brief flash of light, didn't notice how the meek boy's stance suddenly became more confident and challenging, didn't notice the boy's eyes grow; darker, colder, and certainly didn't notice the feral smile that spread across Ryou's face.**

**Outside the main hall**

**Feeling very frustrated at being pushed and shoved for the umpteenth time in the rush of mad guests, Yugi strained as he tried to make his way to an alcove without getting trampled. Somehow, he had managed the feet without any lasting injury to himself, and after a bit of searching, he noticed the alcove connected the kitchen, to the hall, and the main entrance together. "I need to call the police, and fast…" That thought brought another. 'Where is Yami? He wouldn't leave us here. I hope something didn't happen.'**

**He reached out for the link and jerked back in shock; he hadn't noticed before, but it felt very strained. "What…"**

**"Hey you! Don't move."**

**Yugi looked up to see the man the other members of Hell Fire called Jake. The man had followed the crowd and in an attempt to stop them from exiting went through the alcove to cut them off. Yugi froze, as the man's gun, now free of Kaiba's card, was pointed at his chest.**

**Yugi held his breath and involuntarily sent one word through the mind link. /Yami/ Then the link shattered.**

**Town Square (Ten Minuets Earlier)**

**Christmas, the time of giving; when one has this almost compulsive urge to be nice to another. But there are still those who sin, who hurt others. That is why he was there, to silently judge, and deal out just punishment. He stood at the corner of a building un-seen, the cold and wind did not affect him as it did the other people walking through the busy area.**

**Shadi stared a few more seconds at the different people passing by, his hazy blue eyes searching for a glimmer of taint while the Millennium Scale rested in his right hand, and the Millennium Key glowed lightly as it hung around his neck, keeping him out of sight from the ordinary citizens of Domino.**

**He had come here, because he had felt a great well of ill intensions in the area, but upon reaching the square the mysterious Egyptian was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from.**

**Not entirely discouraged, Shade straightened a little, there were still plenty of people who contained sin, although not in such a large amount as what he first sensed.**

**Normally those that did not pass the test of the scales had the pleasure of meeting Ammit, the fierce monster that devoured the souls of the un-pure. However since it was a holiday, though not one he personally celebrated, he decided he would give these citizens a break, just this once.**

**A man turned the corner into the square; the scale tipped. Using the Millennium Key, Shadi peered into the man's mind. 'Cheating on your wife, hmm…' In one fluid movement the Egyptian extended his leg and …**

**"Whoa!"**

**… Successfully tripped the man, causing the unsuspecting citizen to land on a patch of ice.**

**Just then a woman turned the corner; the scale tipped. 'Blackmailing your sister.'**

**Trip**

**"Ahh!" and with that, the woman landed on top of the man still struggling to get off the ice.**

**'Avoiding jury duty.'**

**Trip**

**"Gahh!"**

**'Stealing money from your parents.'**

**Trip**

**"Umph!"**

**'Giving false information on your tax return.'**

**Trip**

**"Wahh!"**

**'That's so horrible!' Shadi thought in disgust as one man turned the corner, 'You deserve a trip and a kick.'**

**Kick, Trip**

**"Oww! Someone kicked my butt!"**

**Ah yes, it was good being invisible, but the Egyptian didn't have long to gloat at the increasing pile of people who were trying desperately to untangle themselves from one another, since _another_ man had entered Town Square. The scale did not tip. Intrigued, Shadi gazed into the man's mind.**

**The man stopped and stared at the number of people pilled up along the entrance of a mini-mart.**

**'Is going to get a Christmas gift for his elderly mother.' "You may pass."**

**Hearing the strange disembodied voice startled the man so bad he jumped slightly and slide on the ice, mashing together with the crowd anyway.**

**'Oh well.' And with a shrug Shadi resumed his task.**

**Main Street**

**'I need to hurry. I need to go faster.' That was what the spirit of the puzzle kept telling himself as his legs pumped furiously up a long hill. The link was getting thin, stretched out; soon he would be too tired to keep up a physical body and the link. Yami carefully brushed against the mind link, it felt as though it would shatter at any moment.**

**'To dangerous to try and send a message.' He thought bitterly as wave after wave of anxiety and fear rushed at him. 'I swear if anything happens to him I'll…' The former Pharaoh lost his train of thought as more of Yugi's emotions flooded through him. Yami wished he could send at least a little comfort to Yugi to let his lighter half know that he was on his way, but he didn't want to risk putting further strain on the link. 'Hang on Yugi, I'm coming.'**

**/Yami/**

**The spirit paused half way down the last block; nothing, he felt nothing. 'Oh Re, does that mean that…is Yugi…No! I refuse to believe that!"**

**With renewed strength, the spirit bolted forward, turned the corner into Town Square and…collided into a huge mass of people.**

**"What in the name of all that is good and pure!" Yami groaned, managing to pull himself out of the tangled bodies.**

**Shadi, who was still concealing himself was shocked when he saw the Pharaoh enter Town Square and collided with his ever-expanding pile of 'victims'.**

**Yami growled softly as he made his way around the obstacle and cursed when he nearly fell on an ice patch.**

**Wanting to make himself known to the former king, Shadi took a step forward and was about to release the Key's enchantment from himself when he felt the taint rise.**

**Yami stopped as a large crowd rushed out of a big brick building at the end of Town Square. 'Town Hall. Yugi!'**

**The crowd came fast, but Yami stood firm, unwilling to be pulled back by the many bodies struggling to get away as fast as they could.**

**The one bad thing about being invisible, Shadi realized, was that the mad crowd would not even see him when it trampled him. Wanting to avoid that unpleasant outcome, he quickly ducked into the nearby mini-mart.**

**The threat of an impact from the crowd gave those pilled along the walkway enough incentive to get up and were fortunately swept away with the guests instead of trampled by them.**

**Yami did his best to advance while still dodging the frantic people, he had made some progress when one heavyset man accidentally pounded into him, knocking the wind out of Yami and sending him rolling in a series of summersaults before he was stopped by a lamp-post connecting with his back.**

**He groaned as he stood up, and shook his head to clear it. Noticing that the mad rush of people had stopped, Yami pushed his pain aside and sprinted up the stairs leading to Town Hall. He was too focused on protecting his hikari to even notice the sudden lightness around his neck were the puzzle once hung only seconds before.**

**Town Hall**

**Bakura's smile widened as the sunken-eyed man came closer, the table leg held like a spear, in the crook's hand ready to impale the spirit. 'How pathetic.' The tomb robber thought as he reached in his pocket for his dueling deck.**

**/Watch out/ Ryou spoke to his yami in a spirit form next to Bakura.**

**/Relax I see him. Believe it or not, this isn't my first brawl./**

**Just as it looked like the wooden leg would puncture the tomb robber, Bakura caught the other end of it and in a fluid movement, pivoted it and gave the sunken-eyed man a quick jab in the gut sending the man sprawling to the ground.**

**"Now where was I?" The thief asked himself as he continued to finger through his deck.**

**Ryou let out a sigh of relief.**

**/Scared already hikari/**

**/N…no, just that it is my body after all./**

**/Well I'd be more then happy to let you deal with these idiots yourself./**

**/Ahh…well since your already in control…/ the hikari trailed off.**

**Bakura smirked/Just watch my back Ryou./**

**/Deal./**

**"Found it." The thief said softly, pulling out a card, "I summon Dark Necrofear!"**

**The sunken-eyed man shakily got to his feet, but instead of finding a person, he came face to face with a strange blue skinned creature with pointed ears, that held a voodoo doll in its hands. Though it had a feminine figure it defiantly wasn't human.**

**The creature's eyes glowed a bright pink and shot beams of energy at the crook's feet, leaving two scorch marks on the tiled floor.**

**"That was a warning shot." Bakura stated, "Next time my pet will scatter your entrails all over the hall."**

**The crook's eyes twitched, before he turned tail and ran from the hall.**

**"Come back coward, and face us like a man!" Malik taunted before turning to Bakura, "Thanks."**

**This resulted in an uninterested, "Humph." from the tomb robber.**

**Confident that Ryou would be all right now that his darker half was there, Malik headed towards his family, but stopped a few steps as he felt a great darkness well up inside himself. Quick as lightning, Marik entered the body of his hikari and split off from Malik.**

**"So," the psychopath started, looking around at the chaos ensuing from the hall, "what'd I miss?"**

**Coat Room**

**"Hurry! Shut the door!" Mai commanded as Tea and Serenity entered the room.**

**"Got it." Tea said, hands already on the doorknob.**

**"What are we doing here Mai?" Serenity asked. "There's no way out of this room."**

**"We're going to check if one of these coats has a cell phone." The eldest woman replied. "Before I saw one of those jerks messing with the electrical wires, and since they didn't cut off the lights…" Mai trailed off.**

**"They probably cut the telephone line." Tea finished.**

**"So the only way to contact the police is by cell phone." Serenity deduced, hastily reaching for the first coat on the rack before going through the contents of its pockets.**

**"Mai, help me find a way to barricade the door, there's no lock." Tea called over.**

**Violet eyes quickly scanned the area. 'Counter that's nailed to the floor, metal pole full of coats…' "With what?" Mai shrugged her shoulders helplessly.**

_**Bang!**_

**"Ahh!" Tea gasped in surprise as a heavy body collided with the other side of the door.**

**"What do we do?" Serenity cried in a panic.**

**"You keep searching for a phone." Tea answered, bracing herself against the door, along with Mai. "We'll hold them off."**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

**Both Tea and Mai groaned under the strain of keeping the door shut.**

**"Hey! I found one!" Serenity cheered while fumbling the phone with shaky fingers.**

**"That's great Hon…"**

_**Bang! Bang! Crash!**_

**Mai and Tea landed heavily on the ground as the wooden panel gave way.**

**The fit man named Ray stepped into the room. He took one look at Serenity, and step forward. "Hey you stop!"**

**Mai threw herself at the man, kneeing him in the gut before taking a swipe at his face with long manicured nails.**

**The man snarled at the sharp sting left on his face and roughly wiped away the trail of blood that trickled down bellow the scratches.**

**Tea soon followed Mai's example, trying her best to pin the man's arms to his side while attempting to trip the criminal with her legs.**

**"Go for the eyes!" Mai yelled stomping on Ray's foot.**

**Howling in rage, Ray grabbed the blond by the wrist and tried to shake Tea off himself.**

**"Hello?" Serenity talked into the receiver from behind the counter, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.**

**'_Hello, you have reached your local emergency headquarters…'_ went the recorded message. _'If your holiday lights or Menorah have started a fire, press 1.'_**

**"Oh for the love of Pete." Serenity muttered as Mai was thrown to the side.**

**'_If you or a family member have been poisoned by undercooked fruitcake, press 2.'_**

**Tea held on desperately, digging her nails into the flesh of the robber's arm.**

**'If your cat is stuck in your Christmas tree, press 3.' **

**Ray rammed the brunet into the wall of the room. With a small gasp, Tea crumpled to the floor.**

**"Oh no!" Serenity gazed on as the fiend stepped away from Tea and towards her. **

**'_If you wish to listen to our wide variety of waiting music, press 4.'_**

**Mai got to her feet as the man advanced towards the younger Wheeler sibling. Noticing a large, red fire extinguisher that was half hidden behind the counter, the blond hefted it up and ran forward.**

**'_If you wish to report any armed robbery or hostage situation, press 5.'_**

**"Finally." Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as she punched in the number.**

**"Give me that girly." Ray's gruff voice snapped Serenity back to reality.**

**Wham!**

**Serenity watched on as the criminal's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, he tittered for a while before finally slumping against the counter, unconscious.**

**Mai stood behind the man, fire extinguisher posed to strike again if need be. She smiled and discarded the aluminum can when it was clear the crook wasn't going to get up anytime soon.**

**"That was awesome Mai." Tea commented gingerly picking herself up.**

**"All in a day's work." The elder woman replied helping the blue-eyed girl to her feet.**

**Serenity swallowed hard, before turning her attention away from Ray's unconscious form to the receptionist that answered the phone line. "Hello, we need help at Town Hall, right away!"**

**Main Hall**

**"What are you doing here?" Malik asked his yami in a mixture of surprise and suspicion.**

**"I came here to try out my new evil invention."**

**"Not another one Marik!"**

_**Squeak!**_

**"Is that a hamster on your shoulder?" Malik asked in disbelief, catching sight of Mecomid.**

**The dark soul only nodded before removing the stopper on a thin vile. Marik proceeded to feed the rodent a few drops of the green liquid within the vile before turning towards Odion and Isizue, who were being threatened by the robber called Luke, who held a knife towards the pair.**

**"Hey! Only I'm aloud to torment them!" Marik yelled over to the pudgy thief before setting his hamster on the floor. "Ok boy, go sick the overgrown chew-toy." He encouraged to Mecomid who charged forward.**

_**Squeak!**_

**"Your leaving the fate of my family in the hands of a gerbil!" Malik yelled at his darker half.**

"**Hamster Malik, he's a hamster." Marik corrected his lighter half. **

"**Gahh!" The hikari yelled in frustration, about to head over to his brother and sister's aid, but stopped short. **

**The little brown hamster's body started to ripple, then before their eyes, Mecomid grew ten feet taller. **

"**My Re! What did you do to that thing Marik?" Bakura asked, in the middle of summoning his man-eater bug. **

"**I've just feed him some liquefied, radioactive broccoli, that's all." The psychopath replied calmly. **

**In two bounds the transformed hamster reached Luke and the two Ishtar siblings. **

"**What in the name of Horus!" **

"**Oh my!"**

"**What the hell is it!"**

_**Roar!**_

**"That's it Mecomid, attack the fat one!" Marik yelled, whilst his face stretched at an odd angle and let out a mad cackle.**

"**Ahh!" Luke's terrified screams filled the hall as the ten foot and nine inch hamster chased him. **

"**Whoa!"**

**Somehow Sal had flung Tristan off his back and slammed the teen to the ground on top of Duke. **

"**Dude, get off." Duke gasped from under Tristan, trying to heft himself up with his arms and hands, getting into a push-up position. **

**The brunet struggled to get up, but a heavy boot slammed on his stomach, bringing both teens down. **

"**Having fun yet?" Sal taunted as he dug his foot harder into Tristan's gut. **

**"Urrg…" With all his might, the brown-eyed boy attempted to move the foot off his chest but to no avail. **

'**Hang on man.' Duke thought as the pressure of the weight sent sheering pain up his spin. **

"**Man-eater Bug!" **

**Clearing the red spots from his vision, Tristan became aware that he could once again breath. Picking himself up, both he and Duke looked on as Sal tried to get out of the grasp of a giant green bug.**

**The raven-haired teen turned to see Bakura stride off while muttering, "Pathetic." under his breath.**

"**Does this mean we owe him?" Duke asked with a slight grin.**

"**Let's hope not." Tristan said still breathing heavily, "I'd hate to think about what we'd have to do for him." **

"**Don't…" Smack! "Ever…" Wham! "Touch…" Pow! "My…" Slam! "Sister…" Bam! "Again!" Joey stopped to catch his breath; then noticed that the greasy haired man he was pounding on was knocked out. Suddenly aware of how much his knuckles ached; the blond let the crook drop and shook his hand in an effort to ride himself of the pain. **

**"Let that be a lesson to you." He told the unconscious man. "Now, where'd Yugi go?"**

**Mokuba strained to get away from the criminal that held him, but to no avail. The young boy knew full well that while Leon had him, the creep could use him as leverage against his brother. **

**"Why don't you fight like a man, and let him go?" Kaiba asked taking another step closer. **

**Leon brought the blade he held in his free hand threateningly towards the younger brother and Kaiba froze. **

**Leon sneered, "Fighting fair isn't one of my strong points." **

**'Come on Seto, you can do this.' Mokuba thought, wincing as the grip on his hand tightened. **

**Suddenly the blond crook staggered forward, and let his grip loosen. **

**Mokuba pulled away and saw behind the criminal, a little ways off, stood Malik.**

**The Egyptian had snuck behind the trio and had kicked a chair across the floor and into Leon's back. **

**"Mokuba, go now!" Kaiba told his brother, pointing towards the lavender-eyed teen. **

**"Aww, but I wanted to see Seto kick butt." The raven-haired boy complained to Malik, as he was lead to the coat room. **

**Alcove**

**"Alright kid, we're going back to the hall. Hands up and don't try anything."**

**"Look, I don't have any money on me." Yugi said tentatively, raising his hands to show he would go quietly. **

**"Just keep your mouth shut and move it!" Jake stepped forward and grabbed the amethyst-eyed teen roughly by the shoulder and led him back towards the hall. **

**The shouting coming from the hall soon became louder. Both boy and criminal stopped as they saw a wide variety of Duel Monsters and a giant hamster running amuck through the room. **

"**What the hell?" Jake stood rooted to the floor, staring unblinkingly at the chaos ensuing from within the hall. With a sharp click, Jake cocked his gun at Joey who was busy in a fistfight with the crook called Dan. **

"**Maybe this will settle things down a bit." **

**The tri colored-haired teen gasped at seeing where the barrel of the gun was pointed. "No!" Yugi used all his weight and somehow managed to push Jake down; the bullet lodged harmlessly in a nearby doorframe, while the gun slide out of the criminal's hand. **

**"You little brat!" the crook seethed getting to his feet, and turned to reach for his gun. **

**Yugi took the opportunity to hightail it back through the alcove.**

**Not really knowing why he chose to go down a side hallway other then going straight to the main hall where most of the noise was coming from, Yami ran through the alcove. **

**Upon rounding a corner the Pharaoh was knocked off his feet. Yami gazed at the much younger looking version of himself, and let out a sigh of relief. "Yugi, your alright."**

**The hikari, who was a bit dazed from the collision, realized who he had bumped into, and latched on to the spirit of the puzzle giving his darker half a rib splitting hug. "You came! I was so worried when the link broke…"**

"**It's ok." Yami said, hefting them both to their feet. "Now tell me what's been going on." **

"**Where should I start?" Yugi asked, his exhaustion clearly showing when the sound of footsteps reached their ears. **

"**Where are you brat? I'm going to put a bullet through your little spiky head!" **

"**Oh no." Yugi tried to swallow despite the sudden dryness in his mouth. **

**Knowing a threat when he heard it, Yami quickly pushed Yugi behind himself. "Stay behind me." **

"**But Yami…"**

**Jake turned the corner, gun posed. Yami took one look at the object in the criminal's hand, the words 'gun' and 'bad' flashed through his mind. **

**5 minuets later**

**A single shot rang out through the alcove.**

**Main Hall **

**'What was that?' Joey thought as he neatly dodged a clumsy attempt of a punch by Dan. 'Sounded almost like another…' His thoughts trailed as he landed a hard blow to the crook's gut.**

**Having enough, Dan scrambled from the spot on the floor he landed on, ran out of the hall, and out the building. **

**"Wimp." Joey stated wiping away a small trickle of blood from his upper lip. **

"**Joey!" **

"**Hey man, you all right?"**

**The blond turned to see Tristan and Duke run up to him. Both looking a little ruffed up around the edges but other wise fine. **

**"Never better." Joey gave a quick grin; then replaced it with a more serious expression. "Look can you two hold down the fort for a while? I haven't seen Yug and I want to make sure he's ok."**

**"Sure thing man." Tristan gave a thumbs-up then winced slightly at the sudden movement. His ribs had been bothering him ever since Sal had tried to crush him and Duke. **

"**Yeah, no problem." Duke turned and headed back through the chaos that was the hall despite the strain on his sore muscles. **

**Tristan was about to follow when Joey called him back. "Hey Tris, what about Serenity?"**

"**Fine, she's with the other girls; they're in the coat room with Mokuba and Malik."**

"**Thanks man."**

**Trusting the weird feeling in his gut, Joey turned and made for the alcove connecting the kitchen, hall, and entrance together. **

**Soon after leaving Joey, Duke and Tristan began to notice things start to calm down. A few duel monsters were chasing the remaining criminals from the hall while a giant hamster still chased the man named Luke.**

**The emerald-eyed boy blinked as the furry rodent passed the two; pretty sure it was not a Duel Monster. "Do we even want to know?" Duke asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**Probably not." The brunet answered stepping out of the path of the man-eater bug Bakura had unleashed earlier.**

**"I say we sit down and let the monsters handle the rest of them." Duke proposed, absently rubbing a bruised covered arm. **

**Tristan, about to agree, noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the man named Carl, trying to sneak out of the hall with a sack full of the looted jewels and money taken from the guests. "Not yet." Tristan pointed towards the thief. "Can you get him from here?"**

**"No problem." The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a single dice. 'My last one.'**

**Duke pulled back his hand and released the plastic cube. It whizzed through the air and hit the back of the criminal's head. **

**Shocked by the sudden pain in the back of his skull, Carl stopped to rub the sore spot. **

**Tristan took that moment to run up behind the crook and slam Carl as hard as he could into the door he was about to open. **

**Wincing again at the pain in his chest the brunet stepped down to pick up the sack the crook had dropped. "Now lets sit down." **

**Duke nodded in agreement and helped the brown-eyed teen drag the loot to the coat room. **

**Kaiba charged and thrust an elbow into the leader of Hell Fire's stomach. Only slightly fazed the criminal side-stepped out of the C.E.O.'s line of vision and took a horizontal swipe with his blade. **

**Spinning, Kaiba blocked the knife arm with one of his own, before grabbing Leon by the collar of his shirt and flipping the crook to the ground. **

**Kaiba was far from done; he then lifted his leg and made to bring his heel crashing down on the criminal's skull. **

**Nimbly, Leon rolled before the foot made contact with his face. He quickly got to his feet, panting slightly; still grinning he began to move slightly to the side. **

**Kaiba followed, not allowing his eyes to drift away from the crook, and trying his best to ignore the sweat dripping down his face. 'Here he comes.' He thought watching the blonde's body tense. **

**Leon took half a step then stopped abruptly. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in curiosity, as the thief's smile became a look of horror.**

**The C.E.O. became even more confused when the crook turned tail and ran away. 'Hmm…Probably came to his senses and realized that he couldn't win.'**

_**Roar!**_

"**What the…"**

**The brunet then noticed the large shadow that stretched across the floor. Kaiba turned and came face to face with a giant hamster. The C.E.O. blinked as his mind quickly put the information together. Needless to say it didn't help Kaiba's pride. **

"**Come on! He was scared of an over grown hamster?" Kaiba seethed.**

**Mecomid merely twitched his whiskers.**

"**I didn't need your help!" Kaiba yelled, not really caring he was arguing with a ten foot, nine-inch rodent.**

**The hamster only hunched over, sniffed the brunet as Kaiba fixed it with a steely gaze. Mecomid went on and licked the one side of the C.E.O.'s face. **

"**Ugg! Disgusting!" Kaiba stepped back, and glared at the hamster before finding someone else to vent his anger on; unaware of how the hair on the right side of his head now stuck up at odd angles. **

**Jake staggered out of the alcove, cursing viscously while holding a bloodied arm with his free hand. He ran to the entrance of Town Hall, half expecting the place to be swarming with cops, he was surprised to see Town Square practically deserted, save for several other members of Hell Fire, who were gathered around a limo with a smashed back window; parked off to the side of the building. **

"**You got it?" Dan asked as he fidgeted on the pavement. **

"**Keep your shirt on!" Came the gruff reply from Ray, who was trying to hot-wire the vehicle.**

**Carl and Sal came rushing out the building as soon as the limo started. Doing a quick head count, Jake realized that all nine members of Hell Fire were there. **

**Quickly the nine piled in, Sal still in a-frenzy from the man-eater bug incident, shoved Dan out of the driver's seat and slammed hard on the gas. **

**After a few minuets of driving Leon told someone to turn on the radio; a news report was on talking about the incident at Town Hall and how police had just arrived at the scene. **

**Several members let out a breath of relief. They where a few minuets from the city line, soon they'd be able to ditch the limo and highjack a few less suspicious cars from the next town over. **

**Stretching his body out, Dan's leg kicked at something on the limo's floor. "What?" The crook bent over and picked up the foil-covered parcel.**

"**What you have there?" Sal asked. **

"**Looks like a fruitcake." Dan replied making a face. **

"**Give it here, I'm starving." The bigger man said reaching over and taking a hunk out of the cake.**

"**Disgusting." Dan muttered.**

**Suddenly the car swerved. **

"**Hey! What are you doing up there you idiot!" Leon shouted from the back as the car nearly went up over the street's curb.**

**Dan looked over at Sal; the man's face was turning a slight shade of blue, and both hands reached up to his throat. **

"**Crap, he's chocking!" Dan yelled grabbing the wheel too late. **

**The sound of squealing tires and crunching metal was heard through the street as the limo crashed into a fire hydrant. **

**Main Hall**

**Now able to rest a bit, Bakura sank to the floor, took a deep breath, and nearly gagged in surprise. 'Vodka?' He took another whiff and discovered the smell of alcohol came from his…or should he say Ryou's clothes. /Dear Re, you were drinking/**

**/What/ Ryou looked at his darker half, who was still in control of his body. /I…I was not/ the hikari stammered. **

**/Admit it/ Bakura teased with a wicked grin. /You're just as bad as me./**

**Isizue was busy explaining things as best she could to the police, while several other members of the group received some medical attention. **

**"Hmm…Looks like you have a few bruised ribs young man." A paramedic told Tristan while another was putting iodine on Malik's cut hands. **

**Kaiba took the time to walk past the two on his way towards the police. The C.E.O.'s hair still stuck up oddly on the one side of his head and when Malik tried to point it out he only received a steely glare from Kaiba before he could finish the sentence. **

**Serenity was talking excitedly about the details of the night with Duke and Mokuba, while Tea and Mai stood off a little, talking quietly to each other in a more serious manner. **

**Marik was busy petting his hamster, which had now returned to normal size. Commenting on how well the rodent did, and how soon he would rule mankind. **

**Odion had just finished delivering the stolen items to the police when he did a quick check of who was there. "Where are Mr. Mutou and Mr. Wheeler?" **

**Several heads snapped up from what ever they were previously doing and began looking around the hall for the two missing teens.**

"**I thought it was too quiet." Kaiba said under his breath.**

"**Oh no, Joey isn't here?" Serenity asked gazing around the hall worriedly. **

"**Don't worry Joey went to look for Yugi, he's fine." Duke reassured her. **

"**Yeah, but he should have been back by now." Tristan said, looking around the hall in hopes of finding the blond. **

**"And I haven't seen Yugi in a while." Malik commented before hissing as more disinfectant touched his skin.**

**"I hope they're all right." Tea whispered.**

**"We'll send someone to look for them." An officer cut in, signaling two of his men who left the hall immediately. "Now Mr. Kaiba, Miss. Ishtar please continue."**

**Alcove**

**'Man, he wasn't in the kitchen either. Yug, where are you?' Joey padded down another hall in the Alcove.**

**"Please hang on!" came a faint, desperate voice.**

**Joey stopped and listened. 'That sounded like…' "Yugi! Hold on, I'm coming!"**

**"Joey? Please get help!"**

**"One more turn, he's got to be there." Joey told himself as he reached a corner.**

**The blond nearly chocked on his own breath, the light blue carpet was socked in a small sea of blood that poured from a bullet wound in Yami's chest.**

**There Yugi kneeled, gripping the hand of his darker half, who lay on the floor, taking shallow breaths, barley moving at all.**

**Joey knelt down, baffled by the whole scene. "How? Why?" the blond struggled for the right words. "What happened?" 'How can he be hurt this bad.'**

**Crimson eyes fluttered open briefly before closing once more.**

**Yugi looked up at the blond, "Please…I can't move him, I'm not strong enough…" The short teen broke off, tears streaming down his face.**

**The fuzziness in Joey's head cleared slightly, and with hands as steady as he could make them, the blond reached and hefted the darker half up. Carrying Yami bridal style, the brown-eyed boy turned to Yugi. "Let's go Yug."**

**The amethyst-eyed boy sniffed slightly, getting up shakily, his whole body trembling, as if ready to collapse to the ground again.**

**"Tears aren't gonna help him." Joey said a bit gruffly, "But don't worry," his voice lightened, "he'll pull through."**

**Yugi nodded at this, and both ran to the hall.**

**Joey looked down at the former Pharaoh, 'Don't make a liar out of me.'**

Wow, according to Microsoft Word, this bad-boy reached the 46-page marker including all the Author's notes of course.

Told you people it wasn't very funny, sorry about that, but I wanted this one to be a little more dramatic. (Sits down in her chair and stretches when suddenly hordes of angry fans appear in the stark white room.) Oh shoot!

Heh, heh (Author laughs nervously and backs off slowly from crowds of angry fans.) We'll I got to go for now. (Dodges various weapons) But there will be a new chapter tomorrow, I have it typed up and all I need to do is submit it. (Gets whacked by a pillowcase full of bricks.) Oww, oww! I said I was sorry about the lateness what more do you people want? (Author suddenly notices that these are Yami fans) Oh! This is about me seriously injuring and possibly killing off the Pharaoh!

(Horde of angry fans nod and prepares to charge the Author.)

Wait! (Author holds up the 'Mighty Book of Rules for All Fan Fiction Writers' and the crowd stops.) According to paragraph D, section 1.9 under the heading of 'Character Injuries', it says that…_all canon characters that are killed off during a fan fiction will be removed and sent forth to the Author's dwelling at the chapter's end._ See he can't be dead because he's not here. (Author acts all proud while the angry mob grumbles to themselves.)

Now if you don't mind I need to work on my story. (Crowd is about to leave when a loud cry is heard off in the distance. Suddenly the ceiling to the room opens up and drops a strangely familiar looking character lands at the Author's feet.) Today just isn't my day.

Yami brushes himself off and looks around, "Oh great, I've been written into another fan fiction."

(Mob of angry fans turn; half charge for the Author with the intent to strangle, maim, and impale, while the other half run at Yami like he's one of the members of the newest hot boy band.)

Good thing I have super-human, nearly God-like powers here. (Snaps fingers and a hole opens up underneath the angry crowd's feet.) Whew!

How you get here? Your not suppose to die!

"Hey I'm not the one who left the computer on 'auto type'."

(Author is steamed) Cursed auto type!

Now how do I get you back into the story? (Turns to Yami, who is now peering down the hole the Author had just created.)

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one writing this story."

Lot of help you are; time to check the 'Mighty Book of Rules…' Do me a favor and tell the fans about the next chapter. (Tosses him a summary of chapter.)

"Fine,"

Next Chapter: The gang discovers the solution to saving Yami; (Strange referring myself in the third person.) the hunt for the puzzle is on while Ryou reflects on a Christmas memory that brings as much joy as pain.

"Is it just me, or has your writing turned a little dark? According to the summary this is supposed to be a comedy not a tragedy."

(Author shrugs shoulders) I'll try to think of a few more laughs before I upload tomorrow.

See you next time people, review please!


	25. Of Miracles and Memories

Well here I am, as promised another chapter. I have everything squared away, except for one tiny problem.

"Tiny! I'm still here. I would not call that tiny."

Ok, I still don't know how to send Yami back; I'm working on it. (Is still baffled to how it happened in the first place)

"It wouldn't be so bad if there was something to do, but there is absolutely nothing here."

Stop complaining.

(Pharaoh moves over to where Author is reading from 'The Mighty Rule Book of Fan Fiction Writers' "Find anything yet?"

Huh, '1,000 ways to cure OCC-ness' Interesting… (Author is flipping through book, looking at random chapters.)

"Great I'm stuck with a crazy fan-girl."

Hey! Fan I may be, Girl I may be, but I am not crazy! I'm only slightly disoriented.

(Yami gives Author an 'I don't care' look)

Fine, here I found it…hmm…Ok, we got several options.

"Those being?"

One, you can put on this lovely pair of ruby slippers that I (shifty eyes) acquired.

"Pass, I don't do heels."

Two, and how this will work is beyond me, you can do the 'funky chicken'.

"Who came up with these rules?"

Beats me.

"Any more."

Yep, one more. (Author gets up from where she was sitting and flicks Yami on the nose.)

"Hey! What the…" (Suddenly the Pharaoh disappears in a bright flash of light)

Yami's right, these rules are a little strange, oh well at least he's back in the story.

Author's note: Ok, I think I'm all set, just a few notes, Here's the first; I've come up with the ideas for two other fics. The first would be sort of a continuation of this one. It wouldn't revolve around Christmas or any other holiday, just that the memories from this story could turn up in the new one. It will be adventure with a little bit of horror and I'll throw a little comedy in there as well.

The other is a cross over with a video game from Nintendo, and no this game does not have the words Legend of Zelda anywhere in the title, however it is an RPG, so anyone who thinks they can guess the game go right ahead in your review.

The reason I'm telling you guys this is because I don't really care which one I work on first, and since I'm not one to work on two stories at once (gets too confusing) I want your opinion, which one do you want to see posted first? I'll be keeping a tally of the voting for the last chapters of this fic starting with this one.

All right that's it, on with the fic! (Hopefully it will be a little funnier then last time.) I don't know why but for some reason I didn't really like how this chapter turned out. I had wanted to do more with it but I felt it was getting to long, so chapter 26 will just be a continuation of this one. Hopefully it should be up some time soon.

Reviewers:

oreosarecool: How's this for a quick update? Don't worry I won't kill off our favorite Pharaoh, and you don't have to worry about Kaiba either, he already had his close call earlier in the fic. Yeah I think I'll just stick to getting on the C.E.O.'s nerves.

Daikaio: Glade you liked the chapter, it was hard describing what was going on whenever action took place. I knew when I decided to have the last chapter end as it did, I would have to update soon so I held off uploading for about a week while I got this one together. (Helps Daikaio out of hole.) Sorry about hurting Yami though, I really don't know what came over me.

S. Chensu and Luff: Yeah, I am really sorry about the late update. You do tend to forget all the little details in a story if you haven't read it in a while. As far as the puzzle goes Yami basically had it through out the whole dinner party event until he lost it in Town Square; that happened in the last chapter when he got knocked over. (Hope that clears things up.) Yeah, I was on pins and needles waiting for hate mail from all Yami fans, or worse the dreaded flame, but thankfully I've only received threats. (I can handle those.) Don't worry I wouldn't write a story under the genre Humor, and kill off a character. Glade you liked Shadi's appearance, I felt he doesn't really get much recognition in fandom so I threw him in there. Ryou won't be terribly sad in this chapter, but it does focus on his past a bit.

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, probably never will. (But I can still dream.)

**All I Want for Christmas Chapter **

**25: Of Miracles and Memories **

**It had been an hour; an hour since Joey had stumbled into the hall, Yugi hot on his heels, holding an injured Yami in his arms, an hour since the former Pharaoh had been put in an ambulance and taken to Domino Hospital, forty-five minuets since the whole group arrived there, thirty-five minuets since Duke was able to sweet-talk the nurse into admitting Yami despite not having a traceable medical history; it had been ten minuets since the doctor spoke to the small crowd in the waiting room.**

**"I'm sorry, we can't remove the bullet, and for some reason we can't stop the bleeding. Does hemophilia run in your family?" The Doctor turned to Yugi who only shook his head. **

**No, it didn't run in _his_ family, but there was no way for anyone to know if hemophilia ran in Yami's; if it was causing the problem at all. **

**"We're trying all we can…" The doctor hesitated, "But I won't lie, it doesn't look good." **

**Yugi sank deeper into his chair as the doctor headed back into the emergency room. The amethyst-eyed boy's gaze fell to the tills of the floor, a feeling of numbness over took him as he concentrated on taking a shaky breath. 'This can't be happening…'**

**Malik was sitting in the corner, playing with the ice-cubes in the glass of water he held in his hand, a frown on his lips. Next to him sat his siblings, Isizue looking a bit lost in her own thoughts, while Odion's gaze kept traveling to a magazine rack, wanting to keep himself occupied from drowsiness, yet feeling it would be rude if he actually picked one up and started reading one. **

**Serenity sat near Mai, the young girl had her hands clasped in prayer, while the older woman stared ahead of her trying to find patterns in the wallpaper. **

**Duke sprawled out in his chair, legs stretched out as far as they would go, 'I hate hospitals, they always remind me of dea…' The teen shook his head. 'Can't be thinking of stuff like that.' He scolded.**

**Ryou sat next to Tea; the girl constantly raised a hand to her face to brush away tears she insisted weren't there when asked if she needed a tissue. The British teen was busy staring at his hands, which he kept pressing harder into his lap. 'This is just like…' he stopped himself, as tears threatened to spill over his own eyes. **

**Composing himself, Ryou turned and looked at his darker half, who was leaned against the opposite wall, with an unreadable expression on his face. **

**Tristan sat on Ryou's other side, propping his head up with a hand he watched Joey, who paced frustrated in front of the brunet. Eventually his eyes became unfocused and with a suppressed yawn he spoke quietly, "You want to sit down man, you're making me tired." **

"**I can't help it, I feel totally useless…I need to do something!" The blond answered a little louder then what was necessary. **

**"Zip it mutt." Kaiba said softly from a corner of the waiting room, a little off from the rest of the group, but still close enough to hear what was going on. "You'll wake Mokuba."**

**The blond looked over to the seat next to the C.E.O., there in the chair slept the unruly black-haired boy, using the coats everyone had left there as pillows and blankets. Joey mumbled a quick apology, and continued his pacing. **

**Marik, who had wandered off, returned with several candy bars sticking out of his pant's pockets. **

"**What took you so long, you were just going to the vending machine?" Malik asked. **

"**It was broken." Came the reply. **

"**So how did you get all that?" Malik pointed to the pockets.**

"**I fixed it?" **

**Bakura suppressed a snort at the last comment right when an announcement sounded from a loud speaker, _'Janitor to the East Wing, someone smashed into a vending machine…again.' _**

**The three Ishtar siblings shot the dark soul a glare, but all were too exhausted to do more. **

"**Fine, I was going to give you my Twinkies, but now forget it." Marik responded to the looks of disapproval he received. "So how's the Pharaoh?"**

"**Not too good." It was Bakura who answered, his voice carefully neutral, his face still holding that foreign expression. **

"**Oh." Marik's response clearly showed his indifference towards the situation; he swaggered over to the magazine rack, plucked one up, and sprawled in a chair. "Huh, Macy's is having a sale." The madman spoke loud enough for all to hear. **

**This earned the dark-soul several more nasty glares. Joey stumbled over the idea of chucking something heavy at Marik. His eyes lingered on a free chair. **

**However Malik, got to his darker half first, throwing his cup of water at Marik, ice cubes and all. **

"**Hey!" The darker half began to protest. **

"**Just shut it Marik." The hikari said sourly. **

**Isizue threw an apologetic look towards Yugi, who was still gazing at the tiles on the floor. "This is all my fault." The short duelist whispered.**

"**Oh Yugi! Don't say that." Tea said from her seat.**

"**But it's true! If I hadn't gotten so upset with him…Things would be different." **

"**Don't play the 'What if' game." Duke mumbled, slightly drowsily, "No one knows how things would have turned out." **

"**Yeah man." Tristan shifted in his chair, "Regardless those punks would have tried to rob Town Hall anyway."**

"**Don't dwell in the past Yugi." Several heads tuned in Kaiba's direction. His hands were folded, his chin rested on them, as he leaned back in his set, his steel-blue gaze held Yugi's own amethyst one. "Learn from it, but if my life taught me anything don't let it consume you." It wasn't much comfort, Kaiba knew that but it was the best advice he could give at the moment. **

"**On all accounts…it doesn't make sense." **

**Ryou looked at his yami, the brown-eyed teen was pretty sure Bakura didn't even know he voiced his statement out-loud. "What did you say Bakura?" **

**His hikari's voice jolted the thief from his thoughts. "I was just thinking, he shouldn't be dying."**

**/Well that's a strange thought for someone who spent a great deal of time trying to kill him./ Came Ryou's tart remark.**

**/Not what I meant Ryou./**

"**But isn't Yami already…kind of…dead?" Mai ventured the question, continuing the conversation.**

**"Exactly." Bakura tuned to the female duelist. "See this," the thief pressed a hand to his chest, "Enchantment that I could throw off as easily as a coat. With it I can appear alive as anyone in this room with out having to posses an already occupied body. I can even fool myself by experiencing all the sensations of the living while I'm in this form, but…" At this he trailed off and began to take Joey's place at pacing, putting his hands behind his back as he did so. "It's still just enchantment."**

"**Your point?" Malik asked trying to grasp what the thief was getting at. **

**Bakura had nearly all the group's attention even Kaiba looked somewhat interested. "My point is that he should just be able to let go of the spell and return to the puzzle without a scratch."**

"**So then why didn't he?" Tea asked.**

"**How the hell should I know?" Bakura replied more annoyed at not knowing the answer then the at the girl's question.**

"**The link had snapped," Yugi spoke up, "Would that have done something?"**

"**Stop looking to me for answers!" The thief backed up a bit, "I'm no expert; this is new to me as well." He then muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry I ever opened up my bloody mouth." **

"**If anything, I think it would only stop you from communicating through the mind-link." Malik said, answering Yugi's question. "It happens to us all the time." At this he jerked a thumb at Marik. "Whenever I'm really frustrated at him or there's a lot of anxiety passing through the link. It comes back after I've calmed down, or if Marik doesn't do something stupid in a while." **

**At this Marik stuck his tongue out at his hikari in a childish manner. **

**"There is something we are missing." Isizue turned to Yugi, "Tell us what happened, before Joey found you two." **

**Yugi swallowed, racking his brain as to what had happened. 'It's still quite a blur. Like this is all just a bad dream, and I'll wake up soon.' **

**Determined, he pushed down his emotions that threatened to come up to the surface and concentrated on what he remembered. **

**"Well, one of those criminals had caught me in the alcove and was bringing me back to the hall. When he saw what was going on I guess he panicked, he made to shoot you Joey."**

**The blond looked slightly stunned at the mention of his name at this point of the story but didn't say anything to allow Yugi to continue. **

**"I pushed him; knocked the gun out of his hand. I ran back into the alcove to get away, I had remembered there was a phone somewhere there…" Yugi stopped himself having gotten off track. "I ran into Yami, I was about to explain, but that crook found us…" **

**Flashback**

**Yugi peered around Yami, who acted as a barrier between the criminal Jake, and himself. **

"**Well, well; what is this a Goth convention?" Jake walked forward. **

"**I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Yami smirked, trying to unnerve the criminal with a display of arrogance. **

"**Heh, heh. Last I checked I was the one with the gun kid."**

"**That really isn't a concern to me. It won't matter in a moment." The spirit held the crook's gaze with an almost lazy stare, as if Jake wasn't worth Yami's time.**

**Yugi watched as his darker half slowly reached for the deck in his coat pocket. The movement was so fluid, so natural, even the hakari barely realized the event took place. **

"**You're a cocky one; you've got guts, I'll admit that, but you're not too bright." Jake stated not noticing the deck now in Yami's hand.**

"**Your the one who doesn't know what he's getting in to. Soon you shall pay for the crimes you've committed." The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed and Yugi could tell from his darker half's stance that he was about to summon a monster. **

**Jake merely looked on with slight amusement, "What? Are you the one to show me the error of my ways?" **

**Yugi waited for something to happen, a comment from Yami, or just the appearance of a monster, but nothing did. 'Something's wrong.' Yugi realized, watching how Yami's body had gone tense. **

**"I'm getting tired of this game kid." All amusement was gone from the criminal's face. **

"**Yugi, run!" It was a rushed whisper that escaped Yami's lips. **

"**If you think I'm leaving you here forget it!"**

**Yami growled out, "He can't hurt me, but he can hurt you."**

"**Trust me kid, I can do far more then simply hurt you." The hammer of the gun lowered with a sharp click.**

_**Flash!**_

**Yugi blinked, "What happened?" **

"**Uggh!" Yami groaned sinking to his legs. **

"**Oh no! What happened He didn't…he didn't…" the hikari became flustered kneeling next to his darker half.**

**Yami gave the teen a soft smile, "No, it wasn't him, it was something I did."**

"**What…" Yugi's question was cut off by a familiar cooing sound. The amethyst-eyed teen turned to see a giant brown fuzz-ball floating in front of them. "Kuriboh?" **

"**What the hell is that!" Jake had just regained his eyesight from the flash of magic. The thief raised his weapon, attempting to strike down the fur-ball. However he was too slow, and before he even raised his hand, Jake was tackled to the wall by the little Duel Monster. The crook landed on the floor in a heap. **

"**I don't know why…" Yami paused to take a breath, "But he was the only one I could summon…and even that was difficult." Kuriboh made an apologetic cooing sound as it floated near its master. **

"**Just take it easy…" The hikari stopped when suddenly his darker half's eyes grew wide, "What wro…" **

"**Yugi down!" Yami shoved the boy roughly away from himself. **

**Yugi vaguely remembered a bang as he hit the floor. At first the teen thought it was just the sound of his body making contact with the floor, but then he heard an ear splitting screech. **

**Yugi looked up, Kuriboh had launched itself again at Jake, who held a smoky gun in his hand. The little Duel Monster opened its mouth and latched on to the crook's gun arm. **

**Jake screamed as the creature's sharp fangs punctured his skin. He began shaking his arm widely, but the monster refused to let him go. In his desperation to escape the crook dropped the gun and took off down the hall. **

**Seeing how the criminal was leaving, Kuriboh released the man's arm and floated nervously around Yami, who was now on his back, clutching his chest. **

"**Oh God!" Yugi pushed himself up and went to the darker half's side. **

**The Pharaoh opened his eyes, stared at his hikari with slightly unfocused vision before recognizing Yugi. "Oh! Yugi," his voice became softer, "are you all right?" **

**The lighter half could barley keep his voice steady as he spoke, tears brimming in his eyes, "Y…yes." **

"**That's good…good." The darker half was able to say before passing out. **

**Yugi's breath hitched, "No. No! Wake up, please Yami…" **

**End Flashback**

**"We were like that for…I don't know. I guess I should have gone for help, but I didn't know how bad the wound was, and I didn't want to leave him alone if he woke up." Yugi took a gulp of air before finishing, "Kuriboh had left shortly after…Yami passed out. I screamed for help and then finally, Joey heard me. You guys know the rest."**

**"Something still doesn't add up." Malik ended the silence that had come over the group. "Like why Yami had a hard time using shadow magic." **

"**And why he can't remove the physical enchantment off himself." Joey added. **

**"But if it's just an enchantment," Serenity hesitated a moment, "does that mean he's not really dying?"**

"**Humph, you wish." Marik got up from his chair and stretched his arms in a lazy manner. "Weren't you listening to the tomb robber little girl? He was almost correct in his explanation." The psychopath's face stretched widely, causing Serenity to back up. Mai reached and grabbed the girl's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, pushing down her own fears of Marik for a moment. **

**The dark soul continued, "Yami's dying but not the way mortals would think. It's not a body in that operating room, but a _soul _charmed to appear solid. Any damage done to him left a mark on his soul, not a body or a flimsy spell." Marik stopped and put a hand to his chin, "He should heal in time, but only if given the chance. He'd have to return to the puzzle." At this he shrugged, "Before all his life force runs out of course, and for some reason he can't because he would have done so by now." **

**Malik looked at his darker half, "So you're saying that you're actually pretty vulnerable in this form." The hikari's gaze flicked up and down Marik.**

"**Wrong." Marik waggled a finger at his lighter half. "I'm no spirit bound to an item, I'm emotion personified. I work to an entirely different set of rules." The madman then frowned, "So get those ideas out of your head now hikari they won't work on me." He then turned to the rest of the group, "Did everyone understand that, or should I use simpler words?" **

"**No, I think we got it." Joey said, standing protectively in front of Serenity.**

"**Why can't the Pharaoh return to the puzzle?" Isizue mussed. **

"**Maybe, (Yawn) it's like the duel disk?"**

**The Egyptian woman's head raised and looked at the younger Kaiba brother who had just woken up. "What do you mean?"**

**"Interesting theory Mokuba…" Seto Kaiba trailed off. Now the C.E.O. rose to his feet and walked over to the rest of the group. "Lets say, for argument's sake magic is real…" This earned the brunet a few collected groans from his audience. "Maybe these items work like transmitters." He stopped and looked around to make sure everyone was following him. Everyone seemed to understand so far, save Joey who looked confused, 'As usual.' Kaiba thought. **

**"My first version of the Duel Disk was pretty pathetic compared to the latest model, in fact it failed the first ten trial runs." The C.E.O. now glared at everyone, daring them to mention anything about a possible failure on his part. "Anyway, I realized that the problem was that the disk couldn't work when set far away from the transmitter worn on the duelist's wrist; the two needed to be connected by wire." **

**Several members of the group gasped in understanding. "So you mean, maybe the puzzle, and Yami are…" Tea stumbled over her words, "out of range of each other?" **

"**Possibly. But I'm not an expert in…magic." Kaiba nearly bit his tongue on the last word. **

"**Hey!" Tristan shot up, "The doctors would have removed the puzzle with the rest of Yami's things to operate on him." **

"**Man! We've just been sitting here doing nothing…" Joey trailed off. **

"**Quick Yugi, where' the bag they gave you?" Duke asked. **

"**It's right…" The short teen stopped as he reached for the bag the doctors had handed him shortly after arriving at the hospital. "It wouldn't be in here." Realization had dawned on Yugi. **

"**What? Why not?" Joey asked in confusion. **

"**I just remembered Joey, I don't think he was wearing the puzzle." Yugi put his face in his hands.**

"**What!" Bakura pushed off from the wall he was leaning on. "He had it at the pier."**

**Other members of the group joined Joey in wearing faces of confusion and horror. **

"**Then what happened to it?" Malik asked wide-eyed.**

"**What if someone found it and picked it up?" Tea looked dazed.**

"**It could be almost anywhere then…" Tristan muttered darkly. **

"**I can't believe he lost it!" Bakura fumed, "I mean really! All that time of trying to steal it, and he chooses now to just go and misplace it!" **

"**Bakura!" Ryou scolded. "What's more important is how are we supposed to find it?" Now it was Ryou's turn to pace, looking very flustered, while he ran a hand through his white hair. **

"**Well that's a stupid question." Bakura walked forward, stopping Ryou with his comment.**

"**What do you mean by that! The city is huge, and we're running out of time…" Ryou stopped and looked down at his chest where Bakura was absently playing with one of the prongs of the Millennium Ring. "Oh!" The British teen felt a hot blush of embarrassment creep to his cheeks. **

"**See, told you it was a stupid question." With that the thief caught his lighter half by the arm, and dragged him towards the coat pile. Tossing Ryou his, Bakura gave the boy a grin, "Lets go hikari, we're going item hunting."**

"**What!" Joey steeped forward, "You two by yourselves? No offense Ryou but I don't trust Bakura with the puzzle." **

**The spirit of the ring growled in a feral manner, "You going to stop me mortal? Your wasting time and you would only slow us down." **

"**Please don't fight." Ryou begged, standing between his yami and his friend.**

"**Well I know I'm going." Yugi stood up. **

**Bakura shot the teen a questioning look**.

"**And don't you dare try to stop me." The tri-colored haired teen's voice rose in determination.**

"**Fine. Just try and keep up runt." Was the thief's reply. **

**"I got a better idea boys." Mai got up jingling her car key's in her hand. "We'll find it faster in my car then on foot." **

**A few minuets after the four had left Isizue stood up. "All right lets go."**

**Malik stared at his sister, then looked around the waiting room, "To where?" **

"**Did the Millennium Necklace show you something Isizue?" Odion asked.**

"**No, the future is frustratingly hazy right now." **

"**So, what are we doing?" Joey looked around at the others to see if they knew what the blue-eyed woman was talking about.**

"**We don't know how much longer the Pharaoh will be able to stay in this plane of existence, so we are going to buy Yugi and the others a little time." **

"**But how?" Tea shook her head, "What can we do?" **

**"I think I know what you're talking about," Malik stood up. "But where do you plan to hold this little ritual sister?" **

"**The roof should be fine." **

**The remaining members of the group all got to their feet with small shrugs not really knowing what they were getting themselves in to, and began to follow Isizue towards an elevator, save for Marik and the two Kaiba brothers.**

**Mokuba nudged his brother's side gently, "What do you think Seto?" **

**The elder brother gave a sigh of defeat, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what it is Isizue has planned. Besides we have nothing to do until the police find our limo anyway." **

**Mokuba laughed softly, "Guess you're right. Hold the elevator Duke! You got two more passengers." **

**After both Kaiba's squeezed into the already cramped elevator, Malik turned to his darker half.**

**/You coming/**

**/Hell no! I'm your anger and hatred come to life. I don't do that whole 'Help thy Fellow Man' bit./**

**/Well I can't leave you here by yourself./ 'You'd probably go on a rampage and terrify all the nurses.' The hikari added quietly to himself.**

**/Hey, you would need someone to keep tabs on the Pharaoh's condition anyway. This way I can relay any new information the doctor has on the mind link./ **

**/Right…/ Malik was not in the least bit convinced of his yami's sincerity.**

**/I promise I'll stay right here; you know how much I love hearing bad news./ **

**/Oh all right! But you'd better not leave this room./**

**Ding**

**Marik watched the elevator doors close; he then fished around his pockets and pulled out Mecomid. "I can't believe he fell for that! What a dope!" The madman cackled to the hamster. "Let's see what fun we can have here."**

**Mai's Car**

**Immediately the center prong on the Millennium Ring lit up and pointed straight ahead. They had now been driving several minuets with Mai at the wheel, which could be an adventure in itself. **

"**Woman, slow this horseless chariot down!" Bakura yelled from his seat next to Ryou.**

"**No back-set driving. Just tell me where we need to go." Mai countered, speeding up to avoid stopping as a traffic light changed from green to yellow. **

"**Take the next right." The tomb robber grumbled clenching his stomach with one hand. "Dame modern technology." /How you holding up Ryou/**

**/…/**

**/Ryou/**

**The British teen was brought out of his thoughts. "Hmm…what?"**

**/Are you telling me her driving isn't bothering you at all? The runt looks like he's ready to pass out, and if I actually had a stomach it'd be in my mouth by now./**

**/Sorry yami, I was off in my own world./**

**Suddenly Mai slammed on the breaks, jolting everyone forward. "Sorry Yugi, I couldn't make the light." **

"**It's…ok…Mai." Came the other duelist's reply. "Just make sure you get us there in one piece."**

"**Mai I swear to all the gods in creation I'll…" Bakura started.**

"**You'll what?" The blond turned around and glared at the spirit. **

"**Come on guys, let's take it easy." Yugi began to protest.**

"**I bet I could drive this contraption better then you!" Bakura continued.**

"**You can walk you know." **

**Ryou looked up and pointed, "Green light!"**

"**Oh shoot!" Anger forgotten, Mai turned and slammed her foot down on the gas.**

"**Oh Re, not again!"**

**Yugi gave Ryou a quick smile before facing the front, his quick way of thanking the brown-eyed boy for ending the argument before it got out of control. **

**Ryou turned to his window. Oh how he knew what Yugi was going through. It was only a few days away from the anniversary after all. 'I might not have been able to save her, but I can try to save Yami. If I can prevent my friend from felling the loss I felt then I'll do whatever I can.'**

**Flash Back**

**It was six years ago on a quiet little street on the outskirts of London. Two children were playing outside a small house in the front yard that was dusted with newly fallen snow. **

"**You can't catch me!" said a boy around the age of ten; his fluffy white hair was half hidden from his hat. His movement was labored due to the extra layer of clothing he wore to keep the winter chill out, but his soft brown eyes shown with pure joy as he ran through the powdery flakes.**

"**Ryou!" a smaller child called after the first, a girl of around six. She ran after the elder in a fit of giggles. The girl had a pretty round face that was dotted with freckles, her eyes and hair nearly matched the boy's, save that her hair was cropped in ringlets just below her chin. **

**Suddenly the girl stopped in her chase, a grin planted on her face as she spread her arms wide and fell backwards into a snow pile. **

**The boy tuned to see the girl's antics, "Amane," the boy chided, trudging over to her and stooping down. "What are you doing silly-goose?"**

**The girl, Amane continued to giggle, and began to spread her arms and legs wide in a sweeping motion in the snow, "Snow Angle, Ryou." The girl explained. "Help me up please." She asked in a soft voice. **

**Ryou grinned and hefted Amane up, out of the snow mound. "Boy you're getting heavy. There you go, not one foot print."**

"**Ryou it's so pretty." Amane commented kneeling next to her creation. **

"**Yeah." Ryou nodded in approval. **

"**Do you think mommy's that pretty, in heaven?" the little girl asked.**

**Ryou smiled and sat down next to Amane, reaching a hand over her shoulder and pulled her into a half-hug; he answered, "Prettier, the prettiest angle of them all." **

"**Bet she's nice too."**

"**Of course. If she's anything like she was here."**

**Satisfied with her elder brother's answers Amane stood and looked at their house, the solitary light in their father's study was on. **

"**I don't suppose daddy would want to come out and play, would he?"**

"**Dad's got to work, he can play later." Ryou suddenly wore a mischievous grin on his face, "Besides you've got me." He then pulled down his sister's cap over her eyes in a quick movement.**

"**Ryou!" Amane pouted, placing both hands on her hips in protest.**

**The elder brother couldn't help but laugh. "You're to cute for your own good! You know that?" He said while straightening out his sister's cap. **

"**But you mean it Ryou, you'll always by here for me?" Amane looked up at her brother with big brown eyes. **

"**Milady," Ryou bowed theatrically, "consider me your personal knight in shinning armor." **

**Amane clapped her hands together with delight, "Does this mean you'll get to ride a big white horse and everything?"**

**Ryou sweat-dropped, "Would you settle for a knight that rides a red bicycle?"**

"**Alright." The girl leaped forward, embracing her brother in a hug.**

**End Flashback**

**'But I wasn't there.' Ryou thought 'I couldn't save her from that car accident, I broke my promise to her.' He had been lucky, he wasn't on the side of the car that drunkard had smashed into, when Ryou and his family where driving back from a New Year's party all those years ago, but Amane was. Ryou's left hand went up to his right arm instinctively to trace where there was a thin pale scar that ran several inches across his upper arm. He had gotten it when a piece of glass from the passenger window shattered and grazed his skin.**

**The British teen had not even noticed that Mai had stopped the car. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder. Ryou looked at his yami, and then at the ring, all five pointers had lit up and stuck out at the same direction. **

"**We're here." Came the tomb robber's rough voice. **

**Ryou nodded dumbly when a car door slamming brought him fully to his senses. "Ok, let's find that puzzle."**

**Yugi was the first one out of the car, "We're back on Main Street." **

**"Hmm…According to the ring it's this way." Bakura pointed towards several tall buildings leading to the Town Square. The thief lead the group, with his back against the wall of a building, turning his head now and then to check for unwanted company.**

**The three mortals of the group stared at the tomb robber as he continued his best to sneak around despite the large street lamps shinning down on them. **

"**What's he doing Ryou?" Yugi asked. **

"**My guess, being a thief." His hikari answered bluntly.**

"**Well all he's going to do is attract attention to us." Mai said in a huff.**

**/Quiet/ **

**Ryou jumped at the darker half's sudden use of the mind-link, covering his mouth to keep down a gasp that threatened escape his body.**

**/Ryou tell your friends to keep their mouths shut; there could be palace guards about./**

"**Oh dear, it's worse then I thought." Ryou whispered as the three followed the yami, "He's gone to full out thief king mood."**

**Mai did her best to hold back a snort as the three caught up with Bakura, her heels making a dull clicking sound as they walked across the cobble stone walk-way. The thief turned and glared at the blond for making such a racket, Mai simply shot him a look that clearly said, 'I dare you to tell me to take them off.' **

"**Ok, keep your eyes peeled." Mai said while stepping over the restriction tape the police had set up earlier. "We're in luck, looks like the cops have gone home for the night." **

"**Hey! What are you people doing here?" **

"**Oh dear." Ryou's gaze fell on a police officer who was walking towards them. She appeared to be in her thirties with frizzy brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. **

"**This is a police investigation, no one's allowed here." **

**/Keep her talking Ryou./ Bakura nudged his hikari forward. **

"**Sorry officer it's just that…well we were involved in this." The boy answered nervously. **

**"He means we were working for Kaiba." Mai added at the officer's questioning stare.**

"**Right." Rou nodded in agreement.**

"**Well then did you think of any more information on what had happened?" the officer asked. **

"**Well actually…" Yugi tried to think of what he should tell the officer. 'Somehow I doubt she would believe we're looking for an Egyptian artifact to save the spirit of a three thousand year old king.' **

"**Go on, you can tell…Hey! Get out of there!" The officer had just noticed Bakura, who had snuck off from the group and was heading down an alley. **

**The thief froze on the spot, "Dame." He muttered as the officer strode over and yanked Bakura over towards the others, "Unhand me guard, or I shall impression our soul in a world of never ending darkness!"**

**Ryou slapped a hand to his forehead and made a sound that was between a muffled scream and a whimper. /Bakura! Remember our talks, policemen are our friends/ **

**The thief however was to busy ranting about shadow magic to listen to Ryou. **

"**What do we do now?" Yugi said desperately. **

"**Hmm…telling at least _part_ of the truth couldn't hurt." Mai suggested. **

"**Well it'll probably work better then Bakura's plan." Yugi agreed jogging over to the quarreling pair. **

"**Don't make me handcuff you!"**

"**I'd like to see you try, I am the greatest tomb robber that's ever lived!"**

"**That's it! I'm taking you to the station."**

"**No dungeon can hold me!"**

"**Dungeon? Why do all the nut-cases come out on the holidays?" **

"**You'll have to excuse him officer." Ryou started, "You see he has this condition…" **

**The officer gave the teen a sharp glare, still fighting with Bakura "Why are you people really here, and no tricks."**

**"Please officer, it's just that we need to find something that was lost." Yugi stepped forward and both thief and policewoman stopped struggling. **

**"Everything stolen was recovered and brought to the station, you should go there to claim it." The officer said tiredly, still grabbing the back of Bakura's jacket. **

"**No," Yugi said shaking his head, "It has to be here somewhere." **

**"It's important." Ryou spoke up, "A friend of ours was hurt badly. What we're looking for…it might cheer him up." **

"**Please let us look, we'd only be a few minuets, and we won't get in the way." Yugi clasped his hands together; his eyes round with unshed tears.**

**The officer groaned, 'Why'd I have to be such a softy?' "Fine, five minuets only. And he stays with me until you come back." She nodded to Bakura.**

"**Fine by me." Mai winked.**

'**Lousy Female.' The tomb robber thought with a scowl. /Ryou, the puzzle is in the alley somewhere, I'm sure of it./ **

**/Thanks, but did you have to make such a scene/**

**/Oh get off it! So I got a little nostalgic./ **

**Ryou let out a sigh, "Come on! Down here." **

**Yugi and Mai sped through the alley, checking every cranny they could find. Ryou followed at a more sedated pace, taking in everything slowly. **

"**I don't see it anywhere." Yugi cried out hopelessly frustrated. **

"**I didn't find it either. Sorry." Mai said putting a hand to her head.**

"**Me neither…" Ryou stumbled over something and nearly fell face-first to the ground. "Hang on." The teen reached down towards the mound of snow that had almost made him trip. **

**After brushing off the top layer of snow Ryou's face lit up, there was the Millennium Puzzle. "Guys, over here! I found it!" The white-haired boy jumped up and down, waving his arms above his head to get the other's attention.**

"**Really?" Yugi bounded over, his face breaking into the first real smile he had since the hospital. **

"**Way to go Hon!" Mai pulled Ryou into a hug, causing the British teen's face to glow bright red. **

"**Thank you Ryou." Yugi reached down and picked up the puzzle, the cold metal instantly warmed at the touch of his hands.**

**It was so hard to hold on, why was he even trying? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just let go? It hut so much. **

**But then there was that nagging feeling; that he couldn't just leave like this. There was something he needed to do in this life. Someone who still needed him. **

**He needed to remember. An image flashed through his mind; endless dessert stretched out before him, a huge white walled palace stood in the vast wasteland, shinning in the blazing sun. He reached for it, but it faded as soon as it had come. **

**Soon another vision appeared, tall metal buildings reached up to touch a blue sky. Crowds of people swarmed the streets, cars rolled by on a busy street. Unlike the first, this memory remained. **

**He saw a teen decked in a black leather outfit with gravity defying tri-colored hair walk down the crowded street. Himself, somehow he knew it. The teen looked around at the tall buildings a look of uncertainty crossed his face. Like he was lost in a place he shouldn't be, like he didn't belong. **

**_"Yugi, I shouldn't be out. This isn't a duel, and you're perfectly capable of walking home." _He heard himself talk to some invisible specter. **

**Yugi, that name sounded familiar. **

**_/I just thought you would enjoy spending some time out of the puzzle/_ **

**That voice! It sounded familiar too, but it had no owner, it was as if it spoke through his own mind then made by an outside force. **

"**_This is your body, your life, and I need to…"_ The teen spoke quietly to avoid attracting attention to himself. **

_**/Find out about your past, I know Yami./ **_

**Yami! That was his name wasn't it? No. No, not his true name, but one he chose for himself because…because…He couldn't remember.**

_**/Look I don't mind, really. I think it be a good idea if you got used to this time frame. And it's not like you're making any headway in that soul room of yours./**_

**_"You think the answers I seek are 'outside the box', so to say."_ Yami leaned against a building.**

**_"Yug! Hey man."_ An arm latched over Yami's shoulder from behind in a friendly gesture. Yami turned and saw three people…**

**Those faces, were had he seen them before?**

"**_Hey man, something wrong? You got this serious look on your face."_ The owner of the arm asked spinning Yami around; it was a blond with a head of uncombed hair. **

"**_I don't think that's Yugi."_ The only girl of the group said.**

"**_What do you mean Tea? He looks like Yugi to me."_ The tallest of the three, whose brown hair came up to a point above his forehead said.**

**Yami cleared his throat, unsure of how to actually begin this particular conversation.**

**The blue-eyed girl, Tea stepped up to Yami, _"Yugi kicked you out of the puzzle again, didn't he?"_**

**The two boys now seemed uncertain, the blond removed his arm from Yami and stepped back a bit.**

"**_He says I should spend more time out here."_ Yami waved a hand at the area. **

"**_Well, we were heading to my place. You want to come with us?"_ Tea asked. **

"**_I would hate to impose on you."_ Yami took another glance at the boys, the brunet still looked uncertain, the blond a little more willing to accept his company.**

"**_Joey? Tristan?"_ The girl's voice had a bit of an edge to it.**

"**_I don't mind."_ The blond answered giving Yami a grin, _"The more the merrier."_**

**The brunet now wore a sly grin, _"Joey, I thought you hated ghosts!"_**

"**_Tristan!"_ Joey looked outraged, _"I am not scared of ghosts! Besides, he's not a ghost, he's a…umm…" _**

**The four were quiet for a moment, _"Anyway, lets go, on to Tea's place."_ The blond started heading down the street.**

**Yami listened as the three teens talked about school, homework, and the general places to hang out; they even tried to get Yami into the conversation as well, but of these topics Yami had very little to include. **

**Silence had reached the four again when they had reached Tea's living room. _"So,"_ Tristan spook up, _"What you do over the weekend Tea?"_ **

"**_Oh, I…umm…went out."_ A faint blush crept on the girl's cheeks. **

"**_Yeah?"_ Joey asked, _"And why weren't we invited?"_ **

"**_Huh?"_ the girl stammered.**

"**_I know that look!"_ Tristan declared, _"Tea had a date! So who's the guy?"_**

**Tea bent her head forward to avoid the boy's gazes and pointed at Yami who sat on the couch next to her.**

"**_Oh!"_ Came the voices of the two boys. **

"**_I didn't know you liked older men."_ Joey commented with a grin.**

"**_Shut up! It wasn't like that!"_ Tea's face was completely scarlet as the words left her mouth. **

"**_So how far did you get?"_ Tristan joked, this question directed at Yami.**

**Not really knowing how to interpret the question Yami answered in a neutral voice. _"As far as the museum, then we walked back to the Town Square and heard the announcement for Kaiba's tournament."_**

**Tristan sweat-dropped, and Tea giggled.**

"**_So why'd you go the museum?"_ Joey asked, making a face.**

"**_There was an exhibit on Ancient Egypt."_ Tea stopped as realization dawned on the two boys.**

"**_Oh, that's right. You're from there aren't you."_ Joey stated. **

"**_So find out anything useful?"_ Tristan asked.**

"**_A great deal more then I expected."_ Yami replied.**

**The two boys leaned forward, getting more interested by the second. **

"**_I still find it hard to believe Yami."_ Tristan's gaze shifted to Tea at her use of the foreign name.**

"_**What, that I was Pharaoh? I suppose it is a shock for me as well."**_

"**_Really, you don't look it."_ Joey commented at Yami's neutral expression, when the full meaning of the spirit's words hit him. _"But whoa, Tristan did you hear him? We know royalty!" _Joey shot up from where he had been sitting on the floor.**

"**_Wait,"_ The brunet started, _"Yami right?"_ **

**The Pharaoh nodded.**

"_**What's an Egyptian King doing with a Japanese name?"**_

"**_Tristan!" _Tea scolded, _"What's with the interrogation?"_**

"_**Just asking."**_

**_"I can't remember mine."_ Yami looked up at the brunet with his piercing crimson eyes. _"So I gave myself a new one."_ The Pharaoh answered simply.**

"**_Oh."_ Tristan looked away, unable to hold Yami's stare. **

"**_Wasn't it somewhere in the museum?"_ Joey asked.**

**Tea shook her head, _"It was scratched off the tablet."_**

"**_Well we can't have that."_ Joey walked off to the bookcase the Gardner's kept in their living room.**

**The others watched as Joey pulled out a heavy text from the self after a little searching. _"It must be fate."_ The blond grinned. The cover read 'Ancient Egypt: A History of a Civilization.' **

"**_What are you doing Joey?"_ Tristan got up and walked over to his friend. **

"_**Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for his name." **_

"**_If the museum didn't have it what makes you think that book will?"_ Tea mused.**

"**_It couldn't hurt to try, besides maybe all your memory needs is a bit of jogging." _Joey told Yami as he began to flip through the book. **

"**_And if it takes more then a little jogging?"_ Tristan asked.**

"**_Then we can always make a logical guess."_ Joey said determinedly, sitting down again on the thick carpet. **

"**_A logical guess from you?"_ Tristan raised a skeptic eyebrow, but sat down next to Joey anyway. The boys were soon joined by Tea who sat on Joey's other side. **

"**_Why are they doing this?"_ Yami mumbled to himself. **

**_/Because we like you./_ Yugi answered. This brought a small smile to the Pharaoh's face. _/Because we want to help you just like you helped us./_**

"**_Alright!"_ Joey exclaimed. _"I think I found it! Ok, tell me if this one sounds familiar. Rameses!"_**

**Tea cocked her head and looked at Yami, weighing out the name with the face. _"I don't know Joey. He doesn't really look like a Rameses."_ **

"**_Well let's see what the king thinks Tea."_ Joey said brushing away the girl's comment.**

**That name held no meaning to him, _"I don't think so Joey, sorry."_**

"**_Are you positive?"_ The blond pushed, looking a little disappointed.**

"**_He said 'no' Joey. Why are you so bent on that name?"_ Tristan's eyes scanned the book's page.**

**"_Well out of the list of rulers there are about twenty of em on this page alone, so I figured Rameses was a safe bet."_**

"_**Whatever dude, what's your next choice?"**_

"**_How about…Uh…Ozymandias?"_ Joey struggled with the large word. **

"_**Hold up Joey, according to the footnote, that's just another way to say Rameses." **_

"_**Man! How about Tutankhamun?"**_

"_**Doesn't match with the puzzle's time line."**_

"_**You can zip it Trist! Umm…Cleopatra?"**_

"**_What! That's a girl's name!"_ It was Tea who shot down the name that time.**

"_**Ah…oops. Umm…Mark-Anthony?"**_

"**_He was Roman Joey!"_ Tristan said grabbing the book from the blond. _"And before you say Caesar, no, that wouldn't be his name either."_**

"**_Why would any one name a Pharaoh after a salad?"_ Joey asked in disbelief to his friend. **

**Tristan and Tea just stared at the blond after his last comment.**

**Yami couldn't hold it in anymore; through the course of the teens' argument his smile had spread to a grin. Yugi had cracked up at the mention of Cleopatra, and now his laughter filled the Pharaoh's head. **

**The three teens turned in Yami's direction, unprepared for the Pharaoh to burst out in nearly hysterical laughter. **

**As they say, 'Laughter is contagious', and soon all four, (five if you include Yugi) were attempting to catch their breaths. **

"**_I appreciate the effort."_ Yami said, brushing his eye where it was slightly tearing, _"but I think I'll settle with Yami for now."_**

"**_Alright man."_ Joey said un-offended, _"But why would you choose a name that meant darkness anyway?" _**

"**_If you think about it, the answer's not that hard to find."_ Yami said tapping a finger to the side of his head.**

**The blonde's eyes wandered up to the ceiling as he thought about Yami's words. **

"**_Oh!"_ Tea's eyes lit up, _"Is it because you're like Yugi's shadow?"_ **

**Yami nodded his head, _"Yes, you could interpret it like that."_**

**Yugi's shadow? He pondered as the image faded away. Is that what he was? Yes, it felt right, he was a shadow, but he was something more too. He was the dark that balanced the light; he was there to protect the light…to protect Yugi. **

**He had a purpose, he needed to fight; he would fight and he would win, because he was the shadow, and a warrior. **

Ok peoples, it looks like Yami's getting back into the game! And the puzzle has been found.

Just a note on Ryou's sister, she does kind of exist in the manga, of course she's already dead by the time it starts. I found out from a website that she died in a car crash but they didn't specify. Everything else about her character I made up.

I know it kind of gets confusing in the last part of the chapter so if you have any questions you can always ask me in your review.

Next Chapter: Will the Pharaoh return to the land of the living? Will Isizue's plan be enough to buy Yugi the time he needs? And what will Marik try to pull when he ends up at the hospital's morgue? Find out next time!


	26. Of Miracles and Memories II

Author's note: Hmm… I don't really have anything to say this time. (That's a first.) Oh, wait, just wanted to say that from now on there will be random updating there won't be a set day it will just be whenever I can finish the chapter. Though I will try to update under a two-week time frame.

Ok, going to use a few more symbols for this chapter concerning speech.

>Ancient Egyptian>

-Orbs- (I won't say more it will be explained this chapter.)

Reviewers:

S. Chensu and Luff: Chewing dead bodies? Hmm…I might save that for a Halloween fic, if I ever come up with an idea for one of those. Yep, got to love Kuriboh, if they were an actual species I'd want one for a pet!

Daikaio: At first that flashback was going to be in chapter 24, but I think I like it better the way I have it now, makes it more suspenseful. Glade you liked the chapter. And no problem getting you out of that hole, sorry you fell in it in the first place. ;;

Juel Haruna: Really you thought 24 was funny? Now you just made my day! I'm still trying to think of how I can use Mecomed, but he will play some part in Marik's plans. Your school ended in May! So jealous now. Mine ended June 22. Uncle Vernon huh? Hope he didn't act like him too. Marik a teacher, oh boy head for the hills, run for your lives…and all that other stuff! Well it could be really early too; you know 5 months in advanced. So here's a five month Merry Christmas to you too!

oreosarecool: Hey I like oldies songs too! Yep Yami isn't going to die, and Kaiba will only be extremely annoyed by the other characters, and yes Joey knows absolutely nothing about history, but we love him for it anyway. I've been bitten by the writing bug, so I'm using practically ever spare second I have to write, hopefully I won't put you guys through another long dry spell. (Crosses fingers and hopes for the best.)

dolphinsaturngirl: Well here you go, the next chapter. Glade you liked the whole 'Naming of the Pharaoh' I showed my sister the outline for it and we came up with a completely random twenty-minuet skit about it that ended up having nothing to do with Yami's real name.

Warnings: slight language

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own a really nice sports car! Oh wait, I don't own one of those either…Dang!

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 26 Of Miracles and Memories II**

**"So uh…why exactly are you here Moneybags?" Joey asked in his cramped spot in the elevator between Tristan and Duke. **

**The C.E.O. looked over at the blond, "Why is that any of your business Mutt?"**

**Joey scowled at the brunet's response, that and for some reason Kaiba looked as though he was quite comfortable in the tiny space, while he was finding **

**Duke's elbow in his side becoming increasingly annoying by the second. "Look Kaiba it's just that your always harping on how magic isn't real, and here you are." The blond snapped.**

"**Last I heard we're doing something involving a ritual…that doesn't necessarily mean that it involves the 'M' word." Kaiba countered. **

"**You do realize we're talking about Isizue and Malik right?"**

"**Humph." Kaiba scowled and looked away from Joey and back to the flashing light indicating what floor the elevator was at. **

"**Wow man." Tristan nudged his friend.**

"**What?" Joey asked confused. **

"**You just shut up Kaiba!" The brunet whispered excitedly.**

**Joey's eyes opened wide as he realized it was true. He had actually won a verbal argument with Kaiba! 'Who's the man?' The blond thought with a huge grin on his face. 'Score one for the J-man!'**

_**Ding**_

**The doors to the elevator opened swiftly; Isizue strode out first, taking in the crisp, cool December air.**

**While the snow clouds still loomed overhead there was still a soft glow of light coming from moon hung above where the huge gray blanket covered the sky.**

**A collected sigh of relief came from the occupants of the elevator when they scrambled out into the cold night. **

**"So what exactly are we doing up here Isizue?" Tea asked, while fixing the scarf that hung around her neck.**

**The Egyptian woman began to rummage through her purse as she explained; "It is hard for any spirit to remain on this world when there is nothing there to connect it to the land. Our bodies keep us here in this plane, and until recently the puzzle did the same for the Pharaoh." Isizue trailed off, pulling out a stick of chalk.**

**"We're going to perform a spell that will actually give Yami a true body for a short time." Malik continued where his sister left off. "It will give his soul something to cling to." **

"**This is ridiculous!" Kaiba snorted under his breath. 'Give_ him _a true body Give _me_ a break!'**

**Meanwhile Isizue had begun to draw a series of complex designs and symbols on the ground, making an almost complete circle with a twenty-foot diameter. Leaving a space wide enough for a person to walk through the blue-eyed woman turned to the others. "All right everyone, step into the circle."**

"**But what are we good for?" Duke asked, looking at his fellow teens for approval, "Most of us here can't use magic."**

"**All that is needed is your friendship and support." Isizue answered, "I will take care of the rest."**

**This seemed good enough an answer as any, and with that Joey, Tea, and Tristan stepped into the circle. Willing to follow her brother anywhere, Serenity stepped through next, followed by Duke who in turn would follow the girl anywhere. Malik came after, and was soon joined by Odion. **

**Mokuba took a step towards the circle, when his brother's hand came down on his shoulder, halting him. "What's wrong Seto?" **

**His brother did not answer him, however Kaiba did direct a question at Isizue. "I'm a business man, and the first rule is that you never get something for nothing. There is _always _a price. So what's the price for all this to work?" At this the C.E.O. waved a hand idly at the ritual circle. **

"**We will each be giving up a tiny portion of our life force." The Egyptian woman said calmly. "It will do no permit damage, though we might feel slightly woozy afterwards."**

"**Just think of it like donating blood." Malik called over. **

**"Forget it, I said, I'd watch, not that I'd participate in this foolishness!" Kaiba snapped.**

**"No one is making you do anything Kaiba." Isizue spoke softly. "In fact there is still time for anyone to leave." She turned and looked at the group assembled before her. None made to move out of the circle.**

"**What ever, we're leaving." Kaiba said turning back towards the elevator. **

"**Awe…But Seto…" Mokuba trailed off.**

"**We didn't need him anyway." Tristan muttered.**

"**Yeah, he'd probably murk up our cleansing circle with his negative aura." Duke, Tristan, and Malik all gave Tea a funny look at her last comment. The girl blushed and then stammered, "What? This is a _spiritual_ ritual isn't it?"**

"**That's it run away rich-boy!" Joey yelled, "You're nothing but a big coward!"**

**Kaiba's retreating form bristled. The C.E.O. spun around, his steel-gaze flaring angrily at the blond, "What did you say Wheeler?" Kaiba hissed.**

"**You heard me, you're too scared to even step inside a little circle made of chalk."**

"**I just think this whole thing is a colossal waste of my time." Kaiba growled out, clenching his fist.**

"**You want to know what I think?" Joey didn't pause for the C.E.O.'s response. "I think you're afraid that this isn't a waste of time, that something _will_ happen, something that can't be explained by numbers or machines. I think you do believe in magic, and that by helping us you'd be admitting it to everyone here! It'd prove that you were wrong." **

"**I don't need to stand here being analyzed by you Wheeler!" Kaiba exploded. **

"**Let him go man." Duke said trying to calm down the blond who was nearly as mad as Kaiba.**

"**We're wasting time." Tea added.**

**"Kaiba!" Joey continued ignoring his friends, "The way I see it you only have two options here. You could run away, or you can prove to all of us right now that magic isn't real." **

**The brunet's eyes still shown with anger, but they also held a hint of curiosity.**

**"All you have to do is step in the circle." Joey finished; placing both hands in his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders. **

**Kaiba stood tall, eyes boring down on Joey all the while as he calmly walked past Isizue and into the circle. "I don't run away from anything Mutt." **

**Joey just grinned, "Whatever Moneybags." 'Score two for the J-man!'**

"**Joey's really on fire today." Tristan whispered out of the side of his mouth to Duke. The raven-haired teen nodded and tried to suppress a laugh. **

**After Mokuba had entered the circle and took his place by his brother, Isizue stepped forward and finished the circle with a few more complex symbols. **

**Immediately the symbols began to glow bright white. Kaiba never let his death glare leave Joey, while the blond continued to grin in an, 'I told you so.' manner.**

**Stepping forward into the center of the circle Isizue spoke to the group. "Once I begin, I can not be interrupted, so please no matter what happens do not utter a sound."**

**The Egyptian woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, quietly she began to whisper the incantation in an ancient language. Isizue's voice rose higher, and suddenly she raised her hands to the sky and cried out, >Great Osiris, keeper of the dead, send back your wayward son to the land of the living. Let not him walk the paths of death but grant him breath and life!> **

**Suddenly the clouds broke, revealing a full moon surrounded by a sea of stars. **

**>Thy humble servants beg of you Great one, accept our offering and restore him on to us.> **

**At this point, several members of the group had to either clamp a hand over their mouths or bit their tongues to keep from crying out. Everyone within the circle began to glow a vibrant color. **

'**What's going on?' Tea though. A slightly disorienting feeling came over her as her own yellow light formed a spear and moved just above Isiue's outstretched hands. The brunet turned sluggishly to see Duke and Serenity wear a similar expression of tiredness as Duke's red, and Serenities rose colored lights join hers. **

'**Wheeler's never going to let me live this down.' Kaiba thought sulkily as his blue glow left his body. It was soon joined by Malik's dusky purple, and Mokuba's teal colored spears. **

'**Wow, head rush.' Joey's head became slightly fuzzy as his green, Tristan's golden brown, and Odion's gray spears merged with the rest. **

**Last to join was Isizue's own golden spear; at first the colors swirled like the inside of a prism before blending to form a bright white light. The orb floated gently down into Isizue's hands.**

**The blue-eyed woman then yelled into the night, her voice ringing clear through the bitter cold. >Return him!> **

**At that she threw down the orb into the center of the circle; the light passed, unharmed through the concrete and out of sight. The ritual circle flashed before fading into nothingness right before the clouds consumed both stars and moon. **

**The entire group sank to their knees with either looks of exhaustion or shock some even wore both. **

"**Hey sis, how you doing?" Joey asked crawling over to Serenity. **

"**My head feels kind of fuzzy, but I'm ok. What about you?"**

**"Fuzzy, that's a good word to describe it." The blond agreed, nodding his head then wincing slightly at the sudden movement. "Like you can't focus on anything."**

**"Well then nothing's wrong with you Mutt. Your head was always like that." Kaiba mentioned from his set on the concrete.**

"**Kaib…"**

**"Joey, please don't man." Tristan gabbed the blonde's arm. "Don't get into a shouting match now, I feel like I have a killer hang-over." **

"**STOP YELLING!" Duke cried, then covered his ears at the volume of his own voice. "Oww." **

**Everyone else winced too.**

"**Mokuba?" Kaiba shot a questioning glance at his brother. **

"**I feel like I just got off a roller coaster." The boy confessed, "But I'm ok." With that he got up, slightly wobbly at first but managed to stand on his own. **

"**We should all get back inside." Isizue commented getting up as well. "It isn't healthy to be sitting out here." At this the woman stumbled slightly and it took both Malik and Odion to keep their sister from falling and keeping themselves standing as well. **

"**You alright?" Malik asked.**

"**Fine, just a little tired." His sister replied. **

**"How do we know if it worked or not?" Tea got to her feet, keeping both her hands outstretched to keep her balance.**

"**We shall know soon." was Isizue's answer.**

**"Let's bring her down stairs." Odion suggested heading for the elevator with his siblings.**

"**Well Moneybags?" Joey grinned slightly. **

"**Humph…"**

"**You can say it." Joey coaxed, "Here I'll start you off. Magic is…"**

"**Magic is real!" Kaiba said in a rush, "Now leave me alone Mutt." With that the C.E.O. started towards the elevator with Mokuba. **

"**I wonder what Isizue was saying." Serenity commented while those remaining got to their feet. There was a murmur of agreement when Kaiba turned around to face the group of teenagers.**

"**What are you talking about? She was speaking English." The group met the C.E.O.'s comment with a blank stare.**

"**No she wasn't." Tea simply stated as they all entered the elevator.**

"**Well Kaiba is suppose to be the incarnate of…" Tristan started.**

**"Don't even finish that sentence Taylor!" Kaiba hissed, "I'll admit magic's real, but not that!"**

"**AHH! STOP THE LOUDNESS!" Duke yelled, covering his ears in the process. **

**_Ding!_**

'**This is going to be a long ride down.' Tea thought.**

**He was lost in a sea of endless blackness. He had to find his way out, needed to get back. But how? **

**He strained to see ahead but there was only the inky murkiness. 'This is ridicules! For all I know I could be walking around in circles!" **

**Suddenly there was a soft flash in the distance. **

"**What…" He tried to speak but the darkness swallowed up the sound of his voice.**

**The light grew brighter, and he could make out the image of a silvery orb coming straight towards him. **

**He shielded his face with his hands preparing for the worst. The orb stopped inches from his face; he squinted peering at the sphere. While everything around him gave off the feeling of coldness and oppression, this orb gave off warmth and hope. **

**The orb bounce up and down; twirling around him in a childish manner, as if it had just found a long lost playmate. **

**Reaching with his hand, he gently brushed the orb with his fingertips.**

**The sphere shown brighter, spilling out into the darkness. The entire realm burst into light. Warmth seared up his arm and through his body. **

**He gasped in shock but was unable to yell before he lost consciousness. **

**There was a collective gasp from the doctors in the operating room.**

**He opened his eyes, then groaned slightly. His cheek was touching the cold floor of a room. He groggily got up from where he'd been lying on his belly and stood up. **

'**I know where I am.' Yami thought, smiling briefly to himself. **

**The room was small with brownish sand stone for walls and a ceiling, the same as the floor. It had a single steel door, and several small torches burned along the walls giving off enough light to see the room's contents. **

"**I'm back in the puzzle." Yami said to himself. **

**-The 'Recent Memory Room' to be precise.-**

**Yami turned to find the silver orb behind him. "You can speak?" He asked wide-eyed. **

**-Yep.- It did not sound of one voice but of many. **

**"Who…What are you?" Yami asked knowing it was probably a really rude question, but was in too much shock to care.**

**With that the orb split into several smaller multi-colored spheres. **

**-Well that's just great. All that time and energy spent dragging your butt back here, and not even a 'Thank you.'- Snipped a blue sphere that sounded oddly like Kaiba.**

"**Kaiba?"**

**-Hey! Leave him alone.- A green sphere with Joey's voice said pouncing on the blue one. -He's had a rough day.-**

"**What are you doing here?" Yami asked looking more bewildered by the second. **

**-We're not exactly who you think we are.- A yellow sphere with Tea's voice said, ignoring the blue and green spheres that continued banging into one another in the back-round.**

**-It's like this Dude,- A golden brown orb came up to Yami with Tristan's voice. -We're part of your friend's life force. At least that's what Isizue said.-**

**-Isizue used us in a spell to send you back!- A rose colored sphere chirped in Serenity's voice. **

**-Yeah, but it looks like the spell didn't work.- A red sphere, Duke's, came forward. -He was supposed to get his own body.-**

**-And I don't think we were suppose to retain the personalities of everyone or the memories of the ritual either.- Malik's voice came from a dusky purple sphere. -We were supposed to form the anchor to hold Yami in this plane.-**

**-Perhaps the wrong incantation was used.- Isizue's golden sphere muttered in the corner of the room. **

**-But it shouldn't matter? We brought Yami to the puzzle so it's cool now.- The green sphere said untangling itself from the blue one. **

**-But what purpose do we have now?- Odion's gray sphere spoke out. -Our task is complete, now we are the one's stuck.-**

**-I don't want to go, it's fun here!- a teal sphere with Mokuba's voice said zipping past Yami's face, doing flips and twirls in the air. -Can we stay? I don't want to go.- The sphere asked Yami. **

**The spirit was sure that if it had been the real Mokuba in front of him, the boy would have been giving him the 'puppy-dog eyes'. "Will you being here harm my friends?" Yami asked, still a bit dazed by all of this. **

**-We were never meant to return to them.- The golden sphere answered -We were meant to vanish into nothing once our task was completed.-**

**-If it helps, I can still feel Tea.- The yellow sphere floated over. -She's a little tired but fine other wise.-**

"**Is it like that for the rest of you?"**

**The spheres all bobbed up and down several times which was apparently their way of nodding. **

"**Alright then. Feel free to stay if you like. Although I should warn you, it's quite easy to get lost in here." **

**-Hump, Like I need _your_ permission to do anything.- The blue sphere scoffed.**

'**I thought having one Kaiba in my life was plenty. Now there's one in my soul room.' The spirit sighed inwardly as the green sphere spoke to him. **

**-If you ever need anything, you know where to find us.**

**The spheres then spun together forming the silver orb once more. It drifted lazily around the room as Yami turned to leave. **

"**Thank you." The spirit said, hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. **

**-Don't mention it- ****Came the combined answer. -By the way, Yugi's probably worried about you, better let him know you're safe.- **

"**I will." A small smile played on the spirit's face as he ran into the main chamber of his soul room. **

**Near Town Square**

**"…And your lucky that that nice police woman was so patient otherwise you could have been…"**

**"Enough with the lecture Ryou! I get it!" Bakura cut his hikari off as the four jogged back to Mai's car. **

**"Hold on." Yugi called to the others. He had felt something brush his mind. 'It felt like…Oh please let Yami be alright!' **

**"We don't have time for you to catch your breath runt, we need to get into Mai's 'death-trap' and back to the healers."**

"**It's just that…" Yugi trailed off looking at the puzzle that now hung around his neck.**

"**What's wrong?" Mai asked, cocking her head to one side. **

"**I though I felt Yami just now."**

"**Check the mind-link." Ryou suggested. **

**Yugi nodded, "Right." The mind-link had been reformed, it was still fragile, but strong enough to support words. /Yami/**

**/…/**

**Yugi frowned and concentrated harder. /Are you there/**

**/…/**

**The amethyst-eyed teen groaned in frustration, "I could have sworn he was in the puzzle. Where could he have gone?"**

"**Turn around."**

**The four jumped slightly at the new voice. Obeying the command, Yugi turned to see his darker half leaning against the side of a building in a casual manner. A small smile crept on his face as he pushed off and strolled over towards the group. **

**"Your…your ok!" Yugi launched himself at the spirit, enveloping Yami in a hug. **

**The spirit of the puzzle grunted at the sudden pressure around his ribs, "Yugi." Yami sighed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion while he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.**

**Yugi looked up at his darker half, eyes shinning bright with a huge grin on his face. **

**The spirit smiled back before being questioned by Mai and Ryou. **

"**How in the hell did you get here?" **

"**Oh my! How are you feeling?"**

"**Are you sure you should be standing like that? You were in pretty bad shape Hon." **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Is there something we can do?"**

**"Give the man some room." Bakura pushed past the two, "Well you look fine enough." He eyed Yami, then the thief turned to Ryou, "Can we call it a night then?"**

**/You are really something else Bakura/ Ryou began/I swear one day…/**

**/Not another lecture Ryou, it's late./ the thief interrupted tiredly.**

**/Oh all right./ The teen gave in with a roll of his eyes.**

"**Actually Bakura has a point." Yami spoke up, "It is pretty late, and I'd like to get out of the cold."**

"**You're the boss." Mai winked, then pointed to the direction of her car. **

**Bakura winced as he saw the light blue convertalble, but followed anyway. **

**/I'm glade you're safe./ Yugi said as both he and Yami walked at the back of the group. He took his darker half's hand, afraid that it was a dream that would fade should he let go. **

**/I'm glade _you're_ safe./ Yami answered. /I had no idea what happened after…/ The spirit trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. **

**A wave of guilt hit the former Pharaoh from the mind-link and he turned to his lighter half. /Yugi/**

**/It's just that it's my fault you were hurt. If I had just taken the puzzle when you asked me to then none of this would have happened./ The teen said looking downcast.**

**/Yugi, you had good reason to be mad at me. I wasn't exactly playing nice with Kaiba, and I had broken…/**

**/Oh forget the star/ Yugi interrupted. /It was important to me, but I'd rather loss it then you. Besides, I know Marik had tricked you with Kaiba./**

**The teen took a breath and then turned to face his darker half. "I was accusing you of breaking my trust, when I broke yours. I didn't even hear you out. God! I'm such a hypocrite!"**

**"Don't say that." Yami answered calmly. "You have a tendency to led with your heart, you were only doing what it told you was the right thing to do at the time."**

"**So you forgive me?" the hikari asked.**

"**I already have. Does that mean I'm forgiven as well?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**Of course. Friends?" Yugi released his darker half's hand and raised it above his head. **

"**Friends." Yami nodded giving the hikari a high-five. "Just please take the puzzle next time. I had to get directions from Marik of all people." The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at this causing the hikari to laugh quietly.**

**"Now see that? Why can't we have a relationship like that Ryou?" Bakura asked draping an arm around his lighter half's shoulder.**

**The hikari sucked in a bit of the night air and puffed out his cheeks in thought, then let out a sigh of fine white mist. "Because I won't help you in your mad schemes of pillaging Domino's convenient stores." The teen answered bluntly, shaking off the yami's hand but smiling back at the thief all the same.**

"**All right boys, hop in." Mai said while unlocking her car. "Should I drop you guys home?" **

"**Home's good." Yugi suppressed a yawn while snuggling deep into the car's back seat. **

"**Yeah…Wait a bloody moment!" Ryou snapped up in his seat. "Yami, if you're here, then who's in the operating room?"**

"**What?" The spirit of the puzzle gave a confused look at the white haired teen. **

**Ryou turned to the back seat, "You were in the hospital, but somehow you got here." **

"**How are we going to explain this to the doctors?" Yugi burred his face in his hands as he realized the predicament they were in. **

"**And the others are there. They must be freaked at the 'Houdini" you pulled." Mai groaned.**

"**Dame!" Bakura muttered, "Those bakas are probably running around like jackals with their heads cut off." **

**The Pharaoh made a slightly disgusted face, "Lovely analogy." **

**"You know you've only been back five minuets and you're already a pain in my…" **

"**Mai we'd better go to the hospital quickly!" Ryou shot a glare at his yami.**

"**No! Don't say _quickly_!" Bakura protested, but it was too late. All four males were pushed back into their seats as Mai slammed on the accelerator and tore down the street. **

**Hospital Hallway**

**"Now lets see what fun we can have…" Marik said while stroking the hamster that was in his hand. "Hmm…" His eyes came to rest on a receptionist's desk; behind it stood a fairly pretty woman in her late twenties.**

**A sly grin spread to Marik's face before running up to the desk, "Nurse! Nurse!"**

**"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked to the frantic person in front of her.**

**"There's this man, he's running around the hospital." Marik sputtered, feigning shock and confusion.**

**"It's alright sir, calm down."**

"**He's this way, I think he might be doped up. He's swinging a fire extinguisher at an orderly and keeps screaming incoherently in all manners of gibberish!" The madman began to lead the nurse down the hall he had come from.**

"**Where is he?" The woman asked before she was shoved in a janitor's closet. **

"**Heh, Heh, Heh!" Marik cackled as he placed a chair under the handle of the door. He paused a moment, listening to the nurse's muffled cries of protest before he heard something else.**

"**Hello, I need help now! My wife she's…she's in labor! We need a doctor!" Came the voice of a flustered man near the now empty receptionist's desk. **

"**Hmm…" Marik spied a rack of unused white coats, and quickly snatched one. **

**Walking briskly to the desk the dark soul put on his best 'serious' expression and spoke to the man. "Can I help you?" **

"**Yes, please my wife…baby…doctor…" The man babbled. **

**Marik glanced over to a woman in a wheelchair next to the man; she had her hands protectively over her swollen belly while she took deep breaths.**

"**Sorry, can't help you." Marik said quickly.**

"**Thank…Hey wait. What?" The man's face shown with clear confusion.**

"**Can't. Help. You." The dark soul spaced out the words as though he was talking to an idiot.**

"**Why not!" The soon-to-be father demanded.**

**"All full, not a single room left in the whole building. Can you believe it?" Marik smiled with amusement. **

**"But my wife…What do we do now? The next hospital's almost two hours away."**

**"I'm not the one who impregnated her. It's not my problem." Marik made to leave but the man called him back.**

"**Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" The husband pleaded.**

"**Oh alright." Marik sighed in defeat. "I can get you some towels and the your wife can lay down there." The madman then pointed to a corner of the room.**

"**Excuse me!" The woman asked in outrage. **

**"Just try not to get things too messy. We like to keep things sanitary around here."**

**The man just stared dumbly at Marik, lost for words, until a small squeak made him jump. The man looked down and saw a brown hamster in the 'doctor's' pocket.**

**"Now if you excuse me," Marik continued, "I need to give my hamster a bath in one of the drinking fountains of this fine facility." **

**As soon as the couple were out of hearing range the madman let out a cackle, "Mwahahah! Did you see the looks on their faces?" He asked Mecomed **

**_Squeak!_ **

**"I know, that poor fool looked like he fainted on his feet!" The psychopath then paused in his merriment, "Who knew a professional career in medicine could be so rewarding?"**

**_Squeak!_ **

**"Excellent suggestion my evil creation!" Marik then looked to a door they were standing next to, there was a clip board with a patient's information suspended on a plastic rack right on the wall.**

**Taking the clipboard and scanning it over the dark soul mocked concern, "Awe…Looks like someone has an ear ache. Let's tell Mr. Smith the bad news. Heh, Heh."**

**Entering the room Marik found a skinny, middle aged man with glasses sitting in a chair, "Umm…did the results come back?" the man asked, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose "Your not my usual doctor, has Dr. Jones taken a break?" **

**"Mr. Smith have you been to Africa recently?" Marik asked, ignoring the man's questions.**

"**Huh? No."**

"**Well your tests show that you have a rare African Ear mite."**

**The patient blanched, "Is that what's causing the problem? Can you remove it?"**

**"Heaven's no!" Marik put on an expression of shock, "The Ear mite is an endangered species. It's only ever been located in the You-a-moron plains of Nigeria."**

**"But then you're just going to leave it there? It hurts really bad." The man said weakly.**

**"Don't worry." Marik soothed, "Soon she will have dug a path to your brain were she will lay her eggs."**

"**Won't that kill me?"**

**"Not right away. Just once the little hatchlings start eating you from the inside out. I give you…maybe a week to live." The psychopath said, sizing up the man.**

**Mr. Smith went as pale as a bed sheet.**

**"Well, Merry Christmas." Marik left the room with a smile, waving at the near hysteric man.**

**"I love my job!" The dark soul exclaimed right before pushing an elderly woman in a wheel chair back into the elevator she had just come out of; he then pushed all the buttons on the panel, "Sorry Madame." He explained, "This is a restricted zone." **

**"Heh, Heh." The spirit watched with delight as the lights indicating the elevator's floor flashed in odd patterns.**

**"Now my…Hey Mecomed!" Marik went through his coat pockets trying to find his furry companion.**

_**Squeak!**_

**"What are you doing over…" the madman stopped as he read the words above the door his hamster had found. "Interesting." The psycho murmured while picking up Mecomed. The sign read Morgue.**

Ok, so I didn't get as much done as I wanted but there's always next chapter. Hope you liked it.

Next time: Just because Yami's back doesn't mean that the gang's troubles are over; Marik's causing more chaos, while the group from the hospital are in a desperate search to find the missing Pharaoh.

You know the drill, review please!

So far the voting goes as follows: 1 for the somewhat sequel of this fic, and zip for my crossover idea.


	27. Harmless Pranks

Author's note: Hey peoples how've you been? Nothing new to report…nope I've got nothing, on with the fic!

Reviewers:

Daikaio: What can I say; I love cliffhangers! (At least when I have a clue as to what will happen) Anyway sorry for the late update.

Kuramarulez: Yeah I feel I've excluded Marik from the last couple of chapters, it's time I let him have some fun. And yes, I actually got Kaiba to admit to believing in magic, (shrugs shoulders) I think I gave him enough incentive. (Looks at Kaiba who is sulking in corner) Doesn't mean he's happy about it though!

S. Chensu and Luff: I know! I'm such a mean author; picking on all those helpless ocs, they never stood a chance. If you're a sadist for finding my writing funny, what does that make me? I'm glad someone likes the orbs; the idea came up on me at the very last minuet too! They might appear a few more times in this fic, but I'm not sure. They will defiantly be in the somewhat sequel though. Any way thanks for the review!

butterflybg: Thank you for reviewing, even though you didn't actually read the chapter yet, it's nice to know you like it so much you're willing to put in a little time to review the chapter.

Kurai no uyoku: Thank you for your four reviews, I'm glade you think my writing's funny. You don't know how excited I was; I checked my mailbox and I was all "Gasp! I've got so many e-mails!"

Juel Haruna: Yep, I liked how the last chapter turned out. Yami's back, he even made up with Yugi, and Marik's about to unleash a radioactive hamster on the unsuspecting people of Domino.

Warnings: Slight language, and Marik craziness.

Disclaimer: Me no own. (Isn't my ability to use the English language wonderful?)

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 27: 'Harmless' Pranks**

**The psychopath entered the dimly light room, hand grasping on the wall for a light switch. A soft click brought a dim glow to the cold tiled room. Along one side of the morgue was a long row of metal panels used to keep the remains of those that had passed on. **

**The metallic doors closed with a soft thud as Marik fully entered the room. "Hmm…" The gears in the madman's head began to turn as his eyes fell on a steel stretcher left in the middle of the floor. **

_**Squeak?**_

**"What?" Marik peeled his eyes off the stretcher and on to the brown hamster. "You want to know why we're here? I'm formulating a plan."**

**The little rodent bobbed his head up and down. **

_**Squeak, squeak, squeak!**_

**"No," Marik shook his head at the hamster's suggestion. "Desecrating tombs is more of Bakura's thing. Besides its no fun torturing the dead, they can't scream."**

_**Squeak!**_

**The psycho turned his attention back to the stretcher, "But the living can scream quite nicely. Heh, heh…" Marik smirked wickedly. "Come Mecomed." The dark soul said while he started pushing the steal trolley towards the exit, "This is going to be extremely fun."**

**5 minuets later**

**Marik had come to the room of a middle-aged man. According to his charts, the man had come in for a bypass. **

**"Hey what's going on doc?" The man asked startled out of his sleep as Marik flicked on the lights of the room. **

"**I'm sorry, but it seems like I'm going to have to take a scan, there seems to be more blockage then we first anticipated." **

**The man, still looking a bit disgruntled at being woken up asked, "This didn't affect my surgery did it?" **

"**No, we just want to make some extra precautions, to make sure everything is fine."**

**"Well can't it wait till morning? It's late." The man let out a deep yawn to emphasize his point. **

**"Hmm…let me see…" Marik walked over with the clipboard he snatched off the door of the room. **

**"And I don't want to have to pay for some damn test that I don't need!" The man continued unaware of the particularly creepy look the 'doctor' was giving him.**

**"I'm sorry sir," And with one swift movement the dark soul whacked the man upside the head with the clipboard, "but this can not be delayed." Marik finished as the man slumped forward. **

**The madman began to cackle as he laid the unconscious man on the steal cart and placed a cloth over his body.**

**5 minuets later**

**"See Mecomed," Marik told his hamster as he slide the hospital patient into an empty compartment, "This is much better then messing with dead bodies. Although…I think we might be able to have some more fun."**

**With a click the metal compartment was locked and the psycho tuned to a compartment already occupied by a…less lively subject.**

**_Another_ 5 minuets later**

**Marik was snickering quietly to himself all while he placed the cadaver in the now empty bed where the patient had rested a few minuets earlier.**

_**Squeak!**_

**"Heh, Heh, Yes excellent idea!" Marik agreed while patting his hamster, "Accomplishing all these evil deeds is hard work, lets find the cafeteria."**

**Elevator (Ten minuets earlier)**

_**Ding!**_

**"OWW! WHEN WILL EVERYTHING STOP BEING LOUD!" Duke yelled into the hall plugging a finger in his ears as he did so.**

**Tristan's eyebrow twitched irritably, the raven-haired teen's shouting was making his migraine increase. "The only one being loud is you!" he hissed.**

**"The side effects should wear off soon." Isizue reassured everyone.**

**"THAT'S GOOD!"**

**Everyone else groaned as Duke displayed once again that he had no way of judging how loud he was being.**

**"Hey isn't that the doctor from before?" Mokuba pointed to a doctor who was franticly looking back and fourth in the area they had been sitting in earlier.**

**"Hey, maybe Yami has shown some improvement already!" Joey said as he led the group to where the man stood. "Hey doc, what's up?"**

**"Uh, ahh, well…" The doctor looked a bit lost for words now that he had actually found the group. "Is Mr. Mutou here?"**

"**Yug had to leave somewhere real quick." Joey explained. **

"**But we could pass on any information you could give us." Tea continued.**

**Duke unplugged his fingers from his ears; things suddenly seemed to sound not as loud anymore.**

**The doctor shock his head, he appeared troubled, "No, no, I mean have you seen the _other_ Mr. Mutou?"**

"**What?" Duke breathed.**

"**You mean _Yami_?" Kaiba raised a questioning eyebrow, the doctor nodded gravely.**

"**How could you loss a critically injured patient?" Malik asked in disbelief. **

**"I…I don't know!" The doctor's face turned an ashen color. "One minuet we were operating, the next _poof_, he's gone." **

"**Poof?" Tea asked weakly.**

"**What!" Duke asked with a bit more force.**

**"All that's left was a bullet and a hospital gown." The doctor explained, "I've never seen anything like it before."**

**An eerie silence fell over the group as the doctor continued, "We will try to find him." And strode off with out another word.**

"**Did we…um…kill him?" Serenity asked meekly.**

"**No, that's not what happened. Right?" Joey looked at Malik for confirmation but the Egyptian only turned to his sister.**

**"Isizue?" The lavender-eyed teen looked questioningly to the raven-haired woman. **

**The blue-eyed woman remained quiet for a moment in thought, "The spell wouldn't have harmed him, but something has been nagging at me." Isizue confessed. **

"**Humph, the answer's simple." Kaiba put on his 'I know all' face. **

"**Since when are you an expert in magic?" Tristan challenged.**

"**Think of it like a computer, we sent information but didn't specify where to send it _to, _the data's lost somewhere."**

"**WHAT!" Duke yelled.**

**Joey ignored the emerald-eyed teen's outburst and made one of his own. "Why the hell didn't you say something earlier!" **

**"How was I suppose to know what would happen?" Kaiba answered smugly. "Besides Isuzue did tell us not to interrupt while she was…'chanting'."**

"**_WHAT!"_ **

**Now everyone turned to Duke as he shouted even louder. **

**"Dude what's wrong with you that's all you've been saying for the past five minuets." Tristan looked to the other teen. **

**Duke's reply was another, "What?"**

**"He went from having super sensitive hearing to not being able to hear a thing." Joey realized. **

"**Oh no!" Serenity gasped.**

"**Amazing, I find this highly amusing yet extremely annoying at the same time." Kaiba smirked.**

"**I DON'T WANT A LIME!" Duke shouted to the C.E.O. who immediately scowled.**

"**Ok, annoying is winning out." The brunet then turned to Isizue, "When will he be normal?" 'If such a thing is possible for any of these people.'**

"**The effects of the spell should last temporarily." Isizue replied wearily for the second time. **

"**WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DATE A CHIMPANZEE?"**

**Tea slapped a hand to her forehead, "Can we focus on the bigger problem? Yami is still missing." **

"**Yeah where could he have gone?" Tristan muttered. **

"**Almost anywhere, with the luck we've been having." Malik answered. **

**"Well let's start with the hospital." Tristan said pulling Duke in one direction, "Come on Duke, let's go find Yami."**

"**SURE, I COULD GO FOR SOME SALAMI."**

**There was a collected groan as the two teens left. **

"**I'll head down this way." Malik pointed behind him, Odion soon followed.**

"**Ok sis, let's take this hall." Joey motioned before slapping a hand over his sister's eyes. **

"**Joey?" Serenity asked in confusion. **

"**You heard the doctor we got a potentially naked Pharaoh on our hands."**

**At this a blush crept to both Tea's and Serenity's faces. **

"**I'll go this way…" Tea trailed off, eyes now cast determinedly at the ceiling.**

**"I'll stay here in case the doctor has anything else to tell us." Isizue said taking a set.**

"**Fine." Kaiba and Mokuba headed down the last corridor. **

**It was only after every one left did Isuzue realize what was wrong with the waiting room, "Where's Marik!" **

**Parking Lot**

**Solomon Mutou slammed the door of the taxicab as two other pairs of feet exited the other side of the car. The man was beside himself. He had just returned home from the airport to pick up Author Hawkins's and his granddaughter Rebecca when the little flashing light of the answering machine caught his attention. **

**After hearing the frantic voice of his grandson giving him a very choppy explanation of why he and the others were at the hospital Solomon called a cab and the three headed off. **

**Now Mr. Mutou was rushing up the hospital's steps as fast as his short stature would allow him. **

**"Don't jump to any conclusions until we know exactly what happened Solomon." Professor Hawkins said, noticing his friend's anxiety. **

**"But Yugi did seem really worried on the message." Rebecca whispered tugging on her grandfather's sleeve. **

**Upon entering the hospital, the three were meet with utter chaos. In one corner a man was trying to console a pregnant woman. **

"**Honey is there something I can get you?" The man soothed.**

"**You can get me that doctor so I can rip his eyes out!" The woman snarled while clutching her swelled belly. **

"**You should lie down, you heard him; they aren't going to give us a room."**

"**I am not having this child on the floor!"**

"**But the next hospital's too far away dear…"**

"**I can hold it!" **

"**You can't stop the baby from coming. Please be reasonable…"**

**It was at this point the woman's eyes gained a very feral glint, "What did you say?" She asked very softly.**

**The man gulped, "I…I…just meant…" The soon-to-be-father stammered, "It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby so I think we should think clearly."**

**"And you think me giving birth on the floor is being reasonable?" The woman winced as another contraction hit. She took a breath after it stopped and glared at her husband, "I'll give you reasonable!" She yelled. "Someone get me an epidural!"**

**While this was going on another man ran around the room franticly.**

**Glasses askew, the man grabbed Professor Hawkins by his suit, "They're in my head." The man whispered. **

**Startled by such a statement the Professor asked, "What?" **

"**They're eating my brains!" The man shrieked before letting go of Author and started to claw at the top of his head.**

"**Now, now, why don't you calm down for a moment…" Mr. Mutou attempted to pacify the agitated man. **

"**Gahh! They won't come out!" And with that the man took off down another hall. **

"**Grandpa…" Rebecca began, uncertain of what just happened. **

"**Yes, I know Rebecca, that was quite odd."**

**"Joey!" Mr. Mutou had just spotted the blond enter the room with an auburn haired girl.**

**The brown-eyed boy looked to where his name had been called. "Oh! Gramps, you must have gotten Yug's message."**

**"Joey where are we going now?" Serenity asked still not able to see anything due to her brother's hands covering her face. **

"**We're gonna say hi to some people. Hey Professor, Rebecca." **

"**Joey, what's happened?" Mr. Mutou interrupted the introductions, wanting to know just what was going on. **

**"Don't worry Gramps, Yami's fine…hopefully…He's running around naked somewhere…I think." The blond blurted.**

**Mr. Mutou was not reassured by Joey's statement. Neither was Author or Rebecca. **

**"We're looking for him now." Serenity chipped in, "Well Joey is anyway…I'm starting to feel silly with you covering my face like this."**

"**What part of 'naked' don't you get sis? Come on we'll check down here." Joey said steering his sister in another direction. **

"**Rebecca perhaps we should wait back at the Game shop." Author suggested. **

**"Spare key is under the mat." Solomon quickly whispered to his friend. "I'll let you know what's going on as soon as this whole thing is sorted out." He then left to follow the blond. **

**Back Road Way**

"**Mai watch out!" **

"**Not you too Yami. I know how to drive." The blond huffed.**

"**You're going to hit that woman!" The Pharaoh yelled reaching over to the front in an attempt to grab the steering wheel. **

**The former ruler's hand was quickly smacked away by Mai who narrowly dodged the woman. **

"**Any closer and we'd be scrapping her off the windshield!" Bakura yelled.**

"**She was right in the middle of the road!" Mai yelled back in her own defense. **

"**And I suppose that mailbox just jumped out at us too." Ryou whispered, though the blond heard. **

"**Honestly, why are you guys so uptight?" **

"**I'm fine…" Yugi tried to convince himself more then the others that he was, in fact 'just fine'.**

"**We've already had enough near death experiences today, I'd like it if we could avoid any more." Yami stated diplomatically. **

**/Quick Ryou, you took lessons, I'll knock her out and you take the wheel of the chariot/**

**/Bakura, No/**

**"Here we are!" Mai announced as the car slide to a halt in an empty parking spot. "There, you boys have really got to learn to relax a little." The violet-eyed woman said briskly while exiting the vehicle. **

**Bakura took a breath before addressing his hikari, "On the way home we take Devlin's car!"**

"**Agreed." Ryou nodded eagerly while both got out of the convertible. **

"**It sounds like a good plan." Yugi smiled weakly, undoing his seat belt. **

"**Forget these death traps, we'll walk." Yami stated bluntly. **

**As the five entered the back entrance of the hospital they came upon a middle aged woman and a nurse.**

**"Please have a set." The nurse began; the woman obeyed, setting herself down on one of the hallway's chairs. **

"**Mrs. Dolton, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but," The nurse paused to take a breath. **

**Mrs. Dolton took a breath as well, leaning anxiously over the chair. **

"**Your husband is no longer with us…"**

**The woman shot up immediately from her seat, "No…you can't mean….Harold!" She yelled before she ran around the nurse and into a room.**

"**No! Mrs. Dolton, please! We didn't remove the body yet!" the nurse ran after the frantic woman.**

"**This is none of our business…" Ryou said softly to the others. **

"**Yeah, let's go." Yugi agreed heading off down the hall. **

**Try as they might the five couldn't keep the woman's sobs from their ears. **

"**Harold why! Why….Ahhh!"**

**The five stopped as the woman's scream penetrated the hall. Yami and Bakura quickly spun around and peered into the room. **

**"What's going on?" Mai whispered as she and the hikaris joined the darker halves. **

"**Shh…" Bakura silenced Mai as Mrs. Dolton stood up from the bed's side. **

**"This isn't Harold." She pointed at the lumpy bed while glaring daggers at the nurse. "My husband isn't this handsome!"**

"**What?" The nurse shifted the blanket and noticed a plastic bracelet around the body's wrist. "Oh dear…" The nurse let out a hiss of air after examining the bracelet. "I need to tell my boss that someone's been playing in the morgue!"**

**The five backed off from the door, attempting not to look suspicious while the nurse ran by. **

"**Someone has a sick sense of humor." Yami murmured glaring at nothing in particular. **

"**Think its Marik?" Ryou asked.**

"**Malik's not stupid, he wouldn't let that nut case walk around on his own." Mai interjected. **

"**You spoke to soon." Bakura pointed behind the blond. **

**"Thank Re!" Malik shouted jogging up to the five, noticing Yami. "You alright?" **

"**I'm fine." The Pharaoh answered simply, "Malik where is…" However Yami was cut off by the blond Egyptian. **

"**Odion! I found him, he's ok!" The golden-eyed man soon joined the group. **

"**So what happened?" Malik asked eagerly.**

"**Malik…" Yami tried to cut in. **

"**Where'd you go?"**

"**Mal…" **

"**Is it true that there's a bright light?" **

"**Malik! I'll answer questions later." Yami took a breath to steady his nerves, "But right now I have one for you."**

**The lavender-eyed teen raised an eyebrow. **

"**Where's Marik?" Bakura asked just as Yami opened his mouth, the thief was getting tired of beating around the bush. **

"**Wha…he's in the waiting room…" Malik blinked then turned to his brother who had gone wide-eyed at the mention of the dark soul. "Odion, he was in the waiting room…right?"**

"**No…" The taller Egyptian now looked as though he had been hit by a ton of bricks, "I believe he wasn't."**

"**You just let him take off!" Mai accused, jabbing a finger at Malik's chest. **

"**I'm sorry, he said he would stay put…"**

"**And you believed him?" Bakura smirked, "You're getting to be just as naïve as these two." With that the thief jerked a thumb at Ryou and Yugi. **

**"I know, I know!" Malik, utterly frustrated ran a hand through his hair. He took in a breath and let it out before asking wearily, "What did my yami do now?" **

"**Well we know he got into the morgue." Ryou started, "But who knows what else." **

**Both Malik and Odion let out a groan. **

**"We need to find him before he causes any more trouble." Yami announced. "Come on!" With that the Pharaoh took off down the hall. **

**/Yami/**

**/What hikari./**

**/Do you even know where the morgue is/**

**The spirit halted mid-sprint.**

**/Erm…no. Do you/**

**/Nope./**

**Yami's shoulders slumped in defeat before he spun around to face the others. "Does anyone know where this tomb is?" **

**The others in the group responded with a blank expression or a shake of the head.**

"**Great."**

"**Can't you just tell Marik to stop and go back to the waiting room through the mind-link?" Ryou directed his question to the lavender-eyed Egyptian. **

"**Like he'd listen to me." Malik grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. **

"**We didn't see him down that hall Odion pointed to the way he and Malik had just come from.**

"**Alright, we'll check down this corridor." Yugi nodded towards his darker half and the two were off. **

"**Someone should find the others and warn them the demon is on the loose." Odion suggested heading back down the previously mentioned hallway. **

"**We'll take this way then." Malik nodded towards the opposite way Yugi and Yami had run off in.**

"**Sorry Hon," Mai started, "But I'd rather take my chances with the guy who actually bet Marik." The blond took down the hall trying to catch up with the two spiky haired duelists. **

**Both Malik and Ryou sighed in somewhat exasperation before starting to walk down the other hall. **

"**Look's like it's the three of us then." Ryou stated. **

"**Two."**

"**Huh?" Both hikaris turned to stare at the thief, who was not making any attempt to move from where he stood.**

"**Bakura…aren't you helping?" Ryou asked.**

**The thief snorted, "Look, if you want to stick your neck out for the Pharaoh, fine, that's your business. But as for me: it's late, and I've helped that royal pain in the backside once tonight. I've done my good deed for the year, now I'm going to my soul room." **

**With a quick bright flash the tomb robber had returned to the Millennium Ring. The two hikaris stared at the spot Bakura had just been standing in. **

"**What's his problem?" Malik muttered.**

**Ryou bit the inside of his cheek. 'And here I though he had changed…' A flash of anger went through the hikari. The British teen grabbed the ring that hung around his neck and proceeded to shack it vigorously for a few seconds before setting it back around his chest. **

**Anger thoroughly vented the white-haired boy turned back to his Egyptian companion who was staring at Ryou rather strangely. **

**Ryou's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson as he shrugged. "I have no idea if it bothers him," He explained sheepishly, "but it makes me feel better." **

**"Whatever works for you..." Malik smiled in slight amusement, "I'd prefer whacking Marik upside the head."**

**Ryou's brown eyes narrowed slightly before his tone became serious, "Speaking of Marik, we should probably start looking for him." **

Ok people, that's all for now, until next time! Please review!

Next Chapter: Umm…don't really have a preview, more mayhem at the hospital, that's all your getting!


	28. Searching

Author's note: Heh heh, (walks out nervously) Now before you all impale me and what not I have a very good excuse…(gets cut off as an assortment of spears, arrows, and other pointy objects are thrown at her.) Hey! All I have to say is schoolwork stinks. Now on with the Fic!

Reviews:

Daikaio: Yeah I just had to through that in, glade you liked it. Sorry for such a long wait, life can be a real drag sometimes.

S. Chensu and Luff: Yep, Marik is completely insane, but that's why I enjoy writing him so much. You'll get some insight on Bakura's deal in this chapter as well as some more of Duke confusing what people are saying. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.

dolphinsaturngirl: (Waves some sparklers around) Three Cheers for Mayhem! Got to love it. Sorry I made you wait. Here's some more mayhem-induced fun.

Juel Haruna: "Update soon!" Uh…(Laughs nervously) Sorry I meant to update sooner but uh…yeah, stuff happens. Anyway glade you liked last chapter and hope you enjoy this one. And yes Marik does rock, in that evil nutty kind of way.

AnimeNymph: All right! No need to go swearing to the Egyptian God of death, but anyway thanks for the review, believe it or not it was you that got me to move my but and try to fit some time into my schedule so that I could work my fic. I was so surprised to receive one after such a long time of not updating.

Warning: Marik's crazy old self and swearing.

Disclaimer: I swear that I only own the idea for this story and nothing else.

All I Want for Christmas Chapter 28: Searching 

Bakura viciously cursed while he was being jostled around his soul room. Over the last couple of months shaking the ring had become on of his hikari's favorite pass-times whenever the thief had annoyed him.

**"He'd never have had the guts to do this a few months ago." Bakura mumbled as he landed roughly on the cot in one corner of the room that served as his bed, before being flung into the air again. When the shaking cased the tomb robber grunted in relief as he landed painfully on his stomach on the stone floor, then whistled low at the damage Ryou had inflicted on his soul room.**

**Though there was only two small torches lighting the room the thief could make out clearly how hay and wooden crates that served as a working area had been thrown across the floor along with several pieces of looted valuables, (memories of particular heists), and very crude drawings on parchment depicting various plots on how to steal Millennium Items. **

**In fact the only thing that wasn't disturbed was a single dagger that Bakura had secured to one of the room's stone walls. **

**Grumbling to himself, Bakura stood, keeping his temper just enough not to let any of his frustration through the link. 'Ryou would just be thrilled to know how much this annoyed me.'**

**After turning the cot right side up and sitting down Bakura began fishing loose strands of hay out of his hair. "You only have yourself to blame. Your start being nice to your hikari and he walks all over you." **

**'It's for the best that he doesn't depend on me. I'm just using him after all.'**

**A pang of guilt hit the thief as he thought back on how hurt Ryou looked before he returned to his item. **

Bakura stood straight as a pole. "Damn! When the hell did I start feeling guilty?" His shoulders slumped slightly, "I've been hanging around the Pharaoh to much."

**"Of course it's always been _his_ fault. Everything that's gone wrong in my life is his wretched doing." **

'Well…maybe that's not entirely true…' 

"**_Grr_…I am not going to start second guessing myself now!"**

A Hallway 

"**Hey Ryou, how you doing?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**It's just that you look like your mind's somewhere else."**

**Ryou's brown eyes drifted from the hospitals floor to Malik who was checking the room opposite him in the hallway for any signs of his darker half. "I suppose I'm just a little disappointed." Ryou answered softly, opening the door to an empty washroom. "I thought he would help us…"**

"**Mmm…" Malik closed his eyes in thought before speaking, "What can I say? As far as yamis go we got the short ends of the stick."**

"**I know. I make the mistake of hoping he would change."**

**Ryou sighed moving a chair that blocked a closet door. "I can't help it Malik. Sometimes it seems like he really can be good. But usually it feels like it's trapped way down deep." **

**The British teen shrugged helplessly. "Well anyway lets worry about Marik right now. Sorry, I'm making this about me."**

"**Don't worry about it." Malik waved his friend's apology off, "I vent about how stupid Marik is to you all the time." **

**With that the Egyptian teen grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. Both hikaris were slightly stunned when a blond haired woman tumbled out.**

"**Oh my! Are you all right?" Ryou asked stooping down. **

"**Here, give me your hand." Malik said, reaching out to help the woman up.**

**The woman, upon looking at the tan Egyptian bolted to her feet, "St…Stay away from me you creep!"**

"**Wha…" Malik started taking a step forward.**

"**Gahh!" The woman shrieked before taking off down the hall.**

"**This reeks of Marik." Ryou stated. **

"**Who does that?" The lavender-eyed teen shouted to no one. "I mean really, who locks someone in a closet?"**

"**Your yami obviously." Ryou answered his eyes gazing at the ceiling. "Never mind the time you had Tea and Mokuba kidnapped and locked in a warehouse." He added quietly.**

"**Let's just find him." Malik sighed.**

Another Hallway 

"Man! I don't see him anywhere." Tristan fumed down a fairly crowded hallway, "I don't believe it, not one spiky haired person here." 'Well besides me.'

"**TRISAN WHY ARE WE HERE?" Duke's voice boomed down the corridor. **

**The brunet held back the few choice words he had wanted to yell at the raven-haired teen for being so loud. 'He wouldn't be able to understand me anyway.' With a sigh Tristan turned his attention to Duke.**

**"We…" The brown-eyed teen started slowly, mouthing each word and using hand gestures to help Duke understand what he was trying to say, "Are…Trying…To…Find…Ya…Mi…!" 'Hopefully he can read lips.' **

**Duke shoot Tristan a very disturbed look before replying, rather loudly to the other teens statement, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE TO SWIM IN A BIKINI!" **

**Tristan's face grew red with embarrassment, his mouth gapped open at what Duke had just said. It didn't help his mood, when he heard the snickering of several people from the hall. **

**"He didn't mean it folks," The brunet turned nervously, "He's a little hard of hearing, heh, heh, heh…" 'Oh boy Devlin, just wait till you get your hearing back, you…are…in…for…it!'**

"**YOU LIKE SPARKLY THINGS WITH SEQUINES!"**

**Tristan face faulted as more people started to laugh. **

"**You are a dead man!"**

"**I'M SURE YOU'D LOOK FINE IN A NICE FLORAL DRESS." Duke still looked a bit freaked as he yelled this last statement. **

**Tristan chocked back a scream and ran both hands through his hair in frustration before bolting down the hall, away from the emerald-eyed teen. 'Dear God, is this what Hell is like?'**

"**WAIT! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE TO WEAR WOMEN'S CLOUTHING DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T STILL BE FRIENDS!" **

Another Hallway 

'**Oh were could he be?' **

"**Yami are you down here?"**

'**Of course it doesn't help that I'm looking at the ceiling.'**

**Tea sighed, "I hope you're all right, wherever you are." **

**The brunette closed her eyes as she stood in the empty hallway, 'It's so quiet I could probably hear a pine drop.'**

Ding 

'Or an elevator door open.'

"**_Wahh_!"**

"**Huh?"**

**Tea's eyes snapped open as she heard a frightful scream coming from the elevator she was standing next to.**

As surprised as Tea was when she first heard the scream she was even more so when she was bowled over by a frantic old lady in a wheel chair.

"**Whoa!"**

**Thrown off balance by the metal chair the blue-eyed teen was thrown sideways through a pair of metal doors.**

"**Umff!"**

**Landing on her backside, Tea slide several inches across the tiled floor before being submerged in total darkness as the metallic doors softly clicked together. **

"**Someone get the license plate on that thing." The teen mumbled as she got to her feet.**

**Groping blindly she found a light switch; with the soft glow of a few lighting panels Tea turned. "No way."**

**Metal panels lined one side of the slightly chilled room. **

**"Just my luck that I'd end up in the morgue." The teen muttered weakly. "I'm so out of here."**

**Striding to the exit Tea pushed against the door only to be pushed back. "Hey!" 'It won't budge.' Putting more weight on the door she tried getting through again. "Ugg! Don't tell me the door's jammed!"**

'**There's no handles so there's no way I can pull.'**

**Sighing deeply the brunet moved away from the exit. "Looks like I'm stuck here until someone opens the door." Frustrated the teen leaned against the wall and slide to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs as she brought her knees to her chin. Trying to be as quiet as possible Tea listened for any sign of footsteps coming near. **

_**Bang!**_

"**Ahh!" 'What was that!' Tea's head shot up when she heard the sound.**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

'It sounds like it's coming from one of the cabinets!' Tea swallowed hard as a disturbed groaning began to emit itself from a steel case. 'Ok, now the question is, do I open that thing or pound on the door screaming for my life?'

Tea opted for the latter.

_Another _Hallway

"Hold on. I'm getting a really strong feeling this way." Malik stopped Ryou and jerked his thumb near a pair of double doors.

"Looks like the hospital's cafeteria." Ryou murmured. "You sure?"

"Mwhahahahaha!"

"I'm positive." Malik answered as the deranged laughing reached their ears.

"Marik! What are you…"

The Egyptian never got a chance to finish his sentence, as he got clobbered in the face with a handful of creamed corn. "Ugg! Oh Re! What is this stuff?"

"Don't swallow it Malik! It's hospital food!" Ryou warned as he pulled the blond teen behind an upturned table.

"Yuck! How can they expect people to eat this?" Malik asked, trying to get the corn out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ryou peered over the table to take in the damage. Chairs and tables were strewn all over the place. The walls were spattered with various foods. The white haired boy's gaze widened as he saw two nurses (probably who where on cafeteria duty) tied to chairs, which made Ryou wonder, 'Where _did_ Marik get the rope?'

Splattered with what appeared to be chocolate pudding, (although who could tell with hospital food) the nurses looked completely terrified as the psychotic yami known as Marik hovered over them.

"Ha, ha! That's a good look for you hikari! This yellow slope really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Shut up Marik!" The lighter half yelled back.

"Now Malik, try to calm down. He only gets stronger the more upset you get." Ryou tried to console the Egyptian.

"Who asked you to butt in wimp?" Marik asked lobbing a handful of pudding at the British teen's head.

"Ahh!" Ducking down behind the table, Ryou shook a fist at the yami. "That was uncalled for!"

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

"What do you think Mecomid? How else can we make them suffer?"

_Squeak!_

"Excellent Idea!"

"That damned hamster is with him too!" Malik growled, getting the rest of the corn off his face. "That's it!" Malik's eyes light up.

"What's it?" Ryou shot a confused look at his friend.

"That nutcase just loves that rodent…" Malik trailed off pulling out the Millennium Rod while a smirk played on his face.

"Malik you're scaring me." Ryou mumbled.

"Relax." The Egyptian said while standing up, pointing the Rod at his darker half. "Marik stop this now!"

The dark soul took one look at the item and burst out laughing, "Bwhahahaha! Do you really think I can be intimidated by that?"

"Have it your way." Malik said still smirking. "Come to me little Rodent!" The lavender-eyed teen pointed the rod at the hamster perched on the psychopath's shoulder.

The eye carved in the middle of the item began to glow, soon after Mecomid's eyes became dull and unfocused.

Marik's eye twitched, "Don't you even…"He stopped as the brown hamster scurried down his shoulder and into Malik's out stretched hand.

"Now," the hikari began calmly "Stop this now, or Mecomid gets introduced to a toilet!"

"Grr… are you sure this is wise Malik?" The yami glared at the lighter half.

"Malik…are you really going to hurt the hamster?" Ryou whispered timidly, still crouching behind the table.

The Egyptian teen quickly 'shushed' Ryou before turning his gaze back to his yami.

"Hm, hm, hm. I must say I'm impressed Malik. This is like something _I_ would do."

"Yeah well, just because I'm the lighter half doesn't mean I won't play dirty."

"Yes, I know perfectly well how bad your mean streak is. Which is why I know your bluffing."

"Care to take that bet?"

"I also know you can't do anything even if you were capable of caring out your little threat." The yami continued as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh really?" Malik asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes," Marik nodded with a sick smile on his face. "Because I can do…THIS!"

In a blink of an eye the dark soul released the spell that allowed him a physical body and shot straight towards his hikari.

"Wha…Wait!"

To late, the darker half had rammed right into Malik's body. Doubled over, the teen nearly dropped the rod and hamster.

"Malik! Are you alright?" Ryou reached over to grab the other boy's shoulder.

"Hm, hm, hm. Mwhahahahaha!"

"Malik…"

"Sorry, he can't hear you anymore."

"Gahh, Marik! You're possessing him!"

"You always were so smart Ryou." The yami replied with a sadistic grin.

Shadow Realm

Malik woke up with the feeling of cold glass underneath him. "Hm…what?" Looking around he saw the swirling black fog of the shadow realm he began pounding on the glass prison that was blocking him from his soul room and the outside world.

'Crap! He locked me in here again!'

/Marik, you bastard! Let me out/

/Such language hikari, I think you need a time out. Don't worry I'll find some way to keep little Ryou entertained. Heh, heh, heh…/

/Marik! Don't you dare! Marik/

There was no reply.

"No…Ryou be careful." Malik breathed as he started pounding on the glass walls again.

Cafeteria

"Now it's just you and me little Ryou."

Ryou's thoughts trailed as he stared at Malik, or should he say Malik's body. The teen's hair now stood on end and the millennium eye glowed brightly on his forehead. The white-haired teen peered into the body's eyes, hoping to see some glimmer of humanity. Unfortunately all he saw was the darkness of the shadow realm swimming in Marik's purple orbs.

"It was so rude of my hikari to leave us so soon, wouldn't you agree?" Marik snickered as he fiddled with the Rod he now held in his hand.

Ryou began to break out in a cold sweat. Slowly he began to back away from the darker half.

"You must be sad that your friend left without saying goodbye…" Marik continued as a smile tugged at his lips, "I know how to cheer you up." The psychopath grinned wide and Ryou could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Let's play a game."

'Oh dear…'

Yes I know I'm evil, making all you nice people for a new chapter and then leaving off at a cliffy. (Sighs) I really wanted to make this longer but this chapter was posted as is to let you know that I'm still alive and I'm still writing (whenever I have time). Next chapter will be up as soon as I am able to post.

On a brighter note, I found a way to add Japanese words to my spell check dictionary! Yeah no more read squiggles under Yami's name!

Next Chapter-

Ryou's in a bit of a jam, who will come to his rescue? Malik is trapped in the shadow realm, Yami and Yugi are totally lost in the hospital and what will the Kaiba brothers do when they encounter a group of rampaging sick children (yes sick children shall go on a rampage, that is not a type-o).


End file.
